Code lyoko my 5th season: Odd's struggle for love
by animelover200
Summary: This is my version of Code Lyoko season 5. The LW's Have lived a normal life for 5 years but that is about to change, read to find out. OddXOC
1. Table of contents

**DISCLAIMER: I do **_**not**_** Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop. What I do own are Rose, her family and any future characters mentioned in the later chapters. Sorry for the long wait but I had a major case of writer's block and then family, school and personal issues. But here is the final and completed story. Sorry if there are any errors or if it confusing. If you point that out, I will try my best to go over the chapters but with school about to start and everything, it will be hard but manageable.**

Table of Contents

Chapter 1: Meeting Rose

Chapter 2: The Confession

Chapter 3: The Next Morning

Chapter 4: At the Factory

Chapter 5: Life So far

Chapter 6: Truth revealed and the battle

Chapter 7: Meeting Rose's twin brother, their past and welcome back

Chapter 8: Slight Arguing, dream walk and more past

Chapter 9: Shopping, Calvin's mate and kidnapping

Chapter 10: Locating Rose, saving and a shock… Odd is _who?_

Chapter 11: Rose… why? Gates found through Dark Arts

Chapter 12: Shock, X.A.N.E's attack

Chapter 13: Date, night at hotel, dream, and plans.

Chapter 14: Reunion, small lunch, Army Leader fight, X.A.N.E attacks the source.

Chapter 15: Welcome to the Supernatural Dimension… care for a rough welcoming?

Chapter 16: Haunted House?

Chapter 17: X.A.N.E's plan commenced: the union of Lyoko and the Supernatural World

Chapter 18: Rose unconscious? To the Caverns! Meet the Mendoza siblings' Uncle

Chapter 19: Rose awake and the discussion part 1

Chapter 20: Rose awake and the discussion part 2

Chapter 21: Fighting Rita, a shock and plan, arguing leads to passion and the return along with another shock.

Chapter 22: Slight explaining and Franz Hopper's machine revealed.

Chapter 23: Overcoming the impossible and a plan in motion

Chapter 24: The last tower, recruiting and… Rose's older brother? WHAT?!

Chapter 25: The Final Battle and the end


	2. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:** _It has been 5 years since the lyoko warriors defeated X.A.N.A and shut down the supercomputer. Sissi was told of Lyoko and she was let into the group even though she would never step foot on Lyoko. Yumi & Ulrich, Aelita &Jeremie, Sissi & William are couples. Odd is the only one without a girlfriend. They all live peaceful lives but that is about to change when they meet Rose Mendoza, a normal girl. Or so they were fooled to believe. Rose is in fact a servant of X.A.N.A and his sister virus, but she is also part of another Dimension. The Supernatural Dimension and a mixture of 2 of the powerful Clans. She frees herself from X.A.N.A with a little help and reunites with her brother and sisters. Follow the Lyoko Warriors and the Mendoza siblings in their journey to free both the Supernatural Dimension and Earth from malice._

**One Week Earlier: Inside the Factory**

The supercomputer turned on by itself and X.A.N.A's symbol appeared for a brief moment then it disappeared. Inside the scanner room a scanner opened and someone stepped out. "Coast is clear you can send the bait," A guy said. A few seconds later another person stepped out of the scanner. It was a girl. "Ready to avenge our master's death, 209?" The guy asked the girl. "I am ready to do all it takes to avenge master's death, 207" The girl replied with a smile. They got out of the factory and started their plan.

**Two Weeks Later: Outside Movie Theater**

"Man that was the lamest movie I ever saw!" Odd said as he walked in front of the Lyoko warriors.

"It wasn't lame I thought it was awesome" Aelita said as she took Jeremie's hand in hers.

"What a movie called "Butterflies attack" was awesome?" Odd asked in disbelief

"Well I did too." Sissi said backing up Aelita. She was walking besides William.

"Don't waste your energy on explaining why you liked the movie to Odd. He will never understand because he can't get himself a girl to know what true love really means" Ulrich said.

"And besides Odd it was your idea to watch a movie" Yumi told Odd, "So why did you choose that one?"

"I was thinking maybe I could bring some chick to the movie" Odd said

"Well guess your charms didn't work to get yourself a girl," Ulrich said and the others laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault the ladies don't want to fight over me" Odd said

"The only thing they'll be fighting for is their turn on slapping you" Jeremie said and everyone laughed.

By this point they were in front of the Kadic Academy gates. Odd got mad and was telling them to shut up when a girl came running down the street. Yumi looked up and said, "Watch out!"

Odd looked up just in time to see the girl try to stop but couldn't. The girl crashed into Odd. They both fell. Odd was on the ground with the girl on top of him. The girl got to her feet quickly and then she asked, "Are you o.k."

Odd got up and said, "Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm fine" The girl smiled and then it vanished. "My name's Rose Mendoza"

Rose stood at about 5'1'' an inch shorter than Odd. She wore a black and hot pink striped shirt with a black-sleeved shirt underneath it and black skinny jeans. She had black with pink lining Nikes. She had a nice tan and had mid-back length brown hair with hints of red in her hair due to the sun. She had chocolate colored eyes and a kind feeling around her.

"I'm Odd Della Robbia" Odd said shaking Rose's hand

Rose smiled and then she heard someone say, "Looks like I finally found you sweetypie"

Rose turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend Mark. He lashed out and grabbed Rose by her shoulders and pulled her to him. He tried to give her a kiss but she kept pulling away from him.

"Leave me alone Mark!" Rose yelled at him but he didn't let her go.

"Why? I've missed you so much babe," Mark told her.

"Hey, she said let her go." Odd said grabbing Mark's hand

Mark let go of Rose and grabbed Odd by his shirt and lifted him off the ground, "And who are you to tell me what to do?" Mark snarled at Odd

Ulrich and William stepped forward and said, "Hey, you'd better leave our friend alone if you don't want to get hurt"

"Sure I'll put him down" Mark said as he pushed Odd to the ground.

He tried to grab Rose's arm but she stepped back from him.

"Come on let me take you to your apartment and make sure you don't go anywhere without me" Mark told her

Rose got mad and yelled at him, "Why do you always ruin my life!"

"Because I was made to destroy it!" Mark said as he grabbed Rose by her arm and started to pull her away from the Lyoko warriors toward the car that was waiting by the corner. Rose struggled to break his grip. They were near the car when she broke free from him and made a dash towards the Lyoko warriors. Mark grabbed Rose by her wrist, turned her around to face him and slapped her. The Lyoko Warriors ran to help Rose. William and Ulrich managed to pull Mark away from Rose while Yumi, Aelita and Sissi helped Rose inside the school.

Mark pulled away from the boys and he said, "I will get Rose away from you guys."

With that he got in his car and left. Rose was holding her check, which had started to hurt really badly, thanked, the others. She started to walk towards the gates when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Odd who had stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Odd asked her

"I have to go back to my apartment" Rose told him

"Why?" Yumi asked her

"Because I need to get some stuff before…" Rose trailed of as she saw a fire truck go by.

She saw it turn left and she took of running. The LW (Lyoko Warriors) ran behind her. Rose got near the place were the firemen were trying to put out the fire on one of the apartments on that block. Rose skidded to a stop. The LW reached her and then Aelita asked, "Why did you run of like that?"

"Because I wanted to see if it was my home that was burning," Rose said as she turned away from the scene

They all walked back to Kadic. Rose was quiet through all this time. She looked at the LW and then said, "I guess I should get going, find somewhere to spend the night"

She walked away from them. Someone grabbed her hand and she was assaulted by visions. She fainted. The last thing she remembered was the LW's looking down at her.


	3. Chapter 2

**The confession**

Rose woke up to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She sat bolt upright and she tried to remember were she was when Aelita came into the room with a glass of water. "Oh you're awake," Aelita said as she noticed Rose starring at her.

"Where am I?" Rose asked as she accepted the glass of water.

"You're in our house," Yumi said as she and the others entered the room.

"What am I doing here?" Rose asked.

"Well you fainted and we had to take you somewhere so we decided our house would be better," Sissi said.

"And we have a questions for you," Jeremie told Rose.

"Ask away," Rose said.

"Why did you not want to go with that guy… what's his name? Mark?" Odd asked.

"Because I broke up with him for being such a jerk to me," Rose said.

"Where do you come from?" Jeremie and Aelita asked at the same time.

"My family is from Mexican descendants, but I was born here," Rose said.

"Why do you live alone?" Yumi asked.

"My parent's died in a car accident and I technically was old enough to live on my own," Rose explained.

"When did you arrive to France?" Ulrich asked.

"I arrived three weeks ago" Rose replied.

"Are you going to attend school here?" William asked.

"I am going to enroll here," Rose said.

"Why did you faint when Odd grabbed your hand?" Sissi asked the question that was bothering all of them.

"I'm a physic," Rose said.

"A physic?" Jeremie asked her with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"You don't believe me do you?" Rose asked them.

They all shook their heads. Rose sighed and said, "I'll prove to you that I'm a physic"

She closed her eyes and said, "Spirit and mind become one with the elements aid me in this predicament" That said Rose levitated. She heard them all gasp. She smiled and then said, "Although I did learn how to levitate I can never get down… someone had to help get down," She opened her eyes and then asked, "Can someone help me get down?"

Ulrich nudged Odd with his elbow and said, "Go on ahead scrawny get her down,"

"I am not scrawny, I am svelte!" Odd said getting mad.

Rose stared at Odd and asked, "Why did you get mad?"

Odd reached up and grabbed Rose's hands. She came down and sat on the bed. "I don't like it when they make fun of me being smaller than them and I eat a lot,"

Rose stared at him and then she said, "You can never get a girl to stay with you for more than a month and when you do they just end up leaving you,"

"No kidding," Ulrich said as he laughed.

Rose let go of Odd's hands and said, "Well he is going to find someone that will love him no matter what"

This made Ulrich stop laughing and look at her. Rose noticed that everyone was looking at her. She blushed and said, "I can see people's future"

Aelita came up to her and asked, "But don't people's future change?"

"Yes, but I can only tell when its certain not to change" Rose explained.

"So you're saying that, say their love line, it's already laid out?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," Rose said, "I can also see people's auras"

"What's my color?" Sissi asked.

"Pink meaning love," Rose said.

"What about mine?" Aelita asked.

"Pink and the same goes for everyone except Odd," Rose said.

"What's Odd's color?" Ulrich asked.

Rose stared at Odd but she saw a mess of colors as his aura. "I don't know it's just a mixture of colors"

Rose yawned and then said, "Man, that made me sleepy. Seeing people's auras is a lot harder than it looks."

"Well guess we'll let you sleep and then walk you to the principal's office tomorrow morning," Odd said as he signaled for the others to leave.

Rose was about to climb in bed when Aelita came in with a pair of pajamas. "I think these will fit you."

"Thanks"

"See you in the morning" Aelita said as she headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Next Morning**

The LW and Rose went to Kadic and Odd walked Rose to the principal's office. The others went to the wreck room.

Principal Delmas looked at Rose's applications and signed them. "Well Miss…?" Delmas asked.

"Mendoza. Rose Mendoza," Rose said standing up.

"Well Misses Mendoza I am hoping that you will live up to our expectations here at Kadic Academy" Mr. Delmas said as he gave her, her schedule. Rose walked outside his office and saw that Odd had stayed. She gave him a smile and then she asked him, "Do you know where Ms. Hertz class is?"

"Yeah" Odd said and then he asked, "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure" Rose said after she stared at his aura. It was indicating that he was being curious.

She handed her schedule to him.

"You have all the same classes as us," Odd said as they entered 's class.

"Right on time Mr. Della Robbia" Ms. Hertz said as the bell rang, "I see that you brought our new student to her class"

Rose smiled.

"Now do be a gentleman and take her to her seat" Ms. Hertz told Odd.

Odd simply nodded and told Rose, "Follow me"

Rose thought to herself, _why do I get the feeling that something more than friendship will happen to us?_

Rose sat down next to him. She looked around the room and saw Aelita & Jeremie sitting at the front row near the windows, Yumi & Ulrich were next to them, Sissi & William were all the way to the back of the class.

1st period came and went so did the first half of the classes. Rose and the others were outside in the Quad area hanging out when all of a sudden they heard Jeremie's computer beeping.

"This is impossible!" Jeremie exclaimed as he opened his laptop.

"What is it Jeremie?" Aelita asked him.

"An activated tower on Lyoko!" Jeremie said.

"But that's impossible we de-" Ulrich said but was cut of by their gym teacher Jim saying, "You there! You have no right to set foot on campus without the principal's permission!"

They all turned around to see Mark making his way over to them. Jim grabbed his shoulder and Mark lifted him and threw Jim across the Quad. Mark came up to Rose and the others and said; "Guess he won't bother us for now."

"What do you want Mark?" Rose asked him.

"Well to ask you why you decided to come to this school when we planned to go to the same school?"

"We?! I never said yes to going to the same school with you!" Rose yelled at him.

"Now don't play games with me" Mark said as he grabbed her wrist. His eyes had X.A.N.A's symbol in them.

Odd saw his eyes change and he grabbed Mark by his shoulder but Mark pushed him away. He then electrocuted Rose.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rose screamed in pain before fainting.

Mark gathered her in his arms and took of running towards the factory.

"Come on let's go and help Rose!" Odd yelled as he ran towards the woods.

***Somewhere in Mexico~ Unknown P.O.V***

"I found her… I finally found my sister!" a boy exclaimed as he opened his eyes.

"Now all I have to do is travel to France and slowly get her to remember me," the boy said.

He moved towards the closet located inside the small apartment and took out a suitcase. He started to pack what little belongings he had. He paused at the closet door and un tucked a worn picture from the door. It showed a family of siblings in front of a house. The boy placed it on the bed and finished packing. He placed the picture on top of the clothes and closed the suitcase.

"We'll be a family again. Just wait," he said as he picked up the suitcase and grabbed the hotel keys.

He headed out the door and checked out of the hotel. He went to the Internet Café near the end of the street and checked the flight schedule. He booked a flight for that evening and he left the Café.

***Later that evening***

The boy stood at the terminal looking up at the sky.

"Flight 239, heading to Paris, France is now boarding. All passengers headed to Paris, France, please head towards Gate 17" a woman said over the intercom.

"I'm going to find you sister," the boy said as he went towards the Gates.

_I'll have to find a place to spend the night at, once I reach France. Good thing I had that job as a mechanic. The pay was really good;_ the boy thought as he boarded his flight and sat down.

The plane took off and the boy fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**At the factory**

Mark jumped down onto the bottom level. The LW were already there waiting for him. They had found a quicker way to the factory for when they wanted to relive the old days.

Ulrich, William, Odd, and Jeremie all ganged up on Mark. Odd hit Mark from behind causing Mark to freeze and drop Rose. Ulrich carried Rose to the elevator.

"I'm sending all of you to Lyoko," Jeremie told Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita and William.

"What about Sissi and Rose?" Yumi asked watching Sissi check Rose's pulse.

"Sissi will go to Lyoko," Jeremie said after thinking about it.

"No. I'll stay here and help you Jeremie" Sissi said as she got up, "You need someone to help you here _and_ protect Rose from Mark,"

"I don't need your help," Rose mumbled.

Everyone turned to stare at her. She stood up and then said, "I can take care of myself,"

"Sure you can" Ulrich said indicating the burn mark on her wrist.

"He caught me by surprise!" Rose said.

"Yeah? How can a physic like you get caught by surprise?" William asked.

"He is the only person that I can't see. Meaning his future or present," Rose said calming down.

"Just let her go!" Odd said.

"Why?" Jeremie asked.

"She can be useful on Lyoko," Aelita said after thinking about Rose's personality.

"O.k." Jeremie said.

**In the Scanner Room**

Jeremie had already virtualized William, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, and Sissi into Lyoko.

"O.k. Odd, Rose it's your turn step into the scanners," Jeremie said.

Rose hesitated before stepping into the scanner.

"Is this going to hurt?" Rose asked starting to panic.

"No it won't" Odd reassured her. Seeing as she was still panicking he grabbed her hand and said, "Trust me."

Rose stared at his eyes and then she said, "O.K."

"We're ready Jeremie," Odd said as he stepped into his scanner.

"O.k. I'll start the process," Jeremie said as he started typing on the computer.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Rose. Scanner Odd, Scanner Rose. Virtualization," Jeremie hit the enter key.

**On Lyoko**

The other Lyoko warriors were waiting for Odd and Rose in the desert sector. Yumi had her ninja style outfit, Aelita had her pink outfit, Ulrich had his samurai outfit, and William had his black bodysuit (the same one from X.A.N.A only it has a grey mark instead of red). Sissi had a pink and purple tight fitting kimono with red tights.

"Odd and Rose should arrive just about now!" Yumi said as Odd and Rose materialized on Lyoko. Odd landed on his feet. He had his cat outfit. Rose fell with a thud.

"Ow! _Eso me dolio!_" Rose said as she got up.

Her outfit was black with purple Indian attire. The outfit was a knee length dress with purple and black leggings. It also had a type of cloak attached to her wrists and on her shoulders.

"Are you o.k." Yumi asked.

"Yeah, just that it hurt when I landed," Rose said finally staring at her outfit.

"O.k. enough with the chitchat hurry up and deactivate the tower." Jeremie said impatiently.

"Where to Einstein?" Ulrich asked.

"Due north from where you are," Jeremie said.

"How about some vehicles Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"There are 7 of you and only three vehicles," Jeremie said.

"O.k. so how are we going to do it," Yumi said as the vehicles showed up.

"I'll go flying," Aelita said

Yumi and Ulrich were on the Overwing, William and Sissi on the Overbike, Odd & Rose on the Overboard.

"Let's go!" Aelita said as she went airborne.

They were halfway there when a laser hit Aelita's wings. She fell down.

"Aelita!" The LW screamed as they all turned around and went to help Aelita. Rose knew they weren't going to make it in time to help Aelita so she jumped off the Overboard and landed on her feet. She took of running. She reached Aelita and saw one of the monsters (a kankrelat) getting ready to fire at her. Rose lifted her arm up without thinking. The kankrelat fired at Rose and then it exploded. Rose lowered her arm and stared at the spot where the kankrelat was.

"What happened to it?" Rose asked Aelita who had seen what happened.

"That cloak of yours reflected its attack." Aelita said just as the others reached them.

"Guys a group of megatanks are heading your way" Jeremie said.

"Get ready!" Yumi said as she saw the megatanks approaching.

They all got ready. They attacked the megatanks. Sissi had ninja stars as her weapon. Aelita had her energy fields. Odd has his Laser arrows. Ulrich had his sabers. Yumi had her fans. William had his sword.

Rose looked at the cloak and saw a pocket inside of it. It had something inside of it. She took it out and it grew into a bow. She was trying to figure out where the arrows were when Odd pushed her out of the way. A megatank had aimed at her. Odd maneuvered himself so that they landed sideways and got up. Rose thanked him and then placed her hand on the bowstring. She pulled it back and an arrow appeared. She aimed at a megatank and hit X.A.N.A's eye. It exploded.

They were still fighting the monsters when the schyphozoa appeared behind William. Rose looked behind her and saw the schyphozoa and she pushed William aside just as the schyphozoa lunged at him. It trapped her in its tentacles.


	6. Chapter 5

"Ahh!" Rose screamed when the schyphozoa grabbed her.

"Rose!" Odd yelled as he turned around and started running towards her. A megatank got ready to fire at him when Sissi threw her ninja star at it. It destroyed the beam. Odd made it to where the schyphozoa had Rose and aimed at it, "Laser arrows!"

The schyphozoa let go of Rose when the arrows hit his "head". Odd kept firing at it until it left. He helped Rose to stand up and asked, "Are you o.k."

"I think so" Rose said then fired at the megatank that had snuck up on them. They defeated the monsters and deactivated the tower.

"Jeremie do a return to the past," Yumi said but no one responded.

"Jeremie are you there?" Aelita asked walking out of the tower.

"Sorry, but Jeremie isn't available right now" someone said followed by laughter.

Rose gasped and then said, "Mark! What did you do to him!"

Everybody stared at her, but she didn't notice her eyes were vacant. Then all of a sudden she screamed in pain.

"Oops guess I can still hurt your spiritual form," Mark said.

"Shut up Mark!" Rose yelled as she aimed in front of her and fired her arrow. They all heard a yelp of pain and then Jeremie saying weakly, "Return to the past now!"

_**RETURN IN TIME**_

The LW and Rose were outside in the Quad area after having eaten lunch.

"Wait didn't this happen already?" Rose asked.

"That's the return to the past for ya," Ulrich said.

"Hey Rose why did you scream on Lyoko after you talked to Mark?" Sissi asked out of curiosity.

"I don't really know how he hurt me but I felt this sort of zap when he grabbed my arm," Rose said after she remembered.

"And what did he mean by spiritual form?" Aelita asked.

"I can travel through the spirit world and appear in different places without having to go there physically" Rose explained.

"So that means you can be on Lyoko but help out Jeremie when he needs it?" Odd asked.

"Yes… but someone has to protect me… when I'm like that I can't move or do anything" Rose said staring at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked noticing how uneasy she looked.

"What was that thing that grabbed me?" Rose asked.

"That was the schyphozoa, at first it was supposed to steal Aelita's memories, then possess her, and makes William into a bad guy. Now we don't know why it was after you," Jeremie said.

"It _was_ after William but Rose pushed him out of the way and it grabbed her, I thought we had already told you that for what the 100th time?" Ulrich told him for the 100th time.

"Sorry, guess that shock Mark gave me shocked a lot more than the last ones" Jeremie said as an excuse.

The bell rang indicating that school was over (they only had half a school day now since they were in college)

They all went to the Hermitage.

**Somewhere in the Forest**

"209" the girl said.

"Yes 207?" 209 asked.

"How long do we have to wait until we can destroy the LW?" 207 asked.

"A few more months and we'll have our revenge." 209 said.

"Why? Can't we just have our revenge now? 'Cause I'm sick and tired of waiting" 207 whined.

"We have to wait 207!" 209 exclaimed.

"Alright" 207 sighed and then turned to go home, "See you in a few months"

**3 Months Later**

Rose lived with the LW. She had her own room and they hadn't gone to Lyoko since that first day.

Odd and Rose are a couple

_One Month Earlier_

_Odd had taken Rose to watch a movie… Butterflies attack._

_They were walking near the school entrance when Rose asked, "Why did you take me to watch Butterflies attack?"_

"_Because it is a romantic movie?" Odd asked_

"_I know that" Rose said rolling her eyes, "What I meant was why did you take me to watch a movie that is meant for couples?"_

_Odd stopped walking making Rose to stop a few steps in front of him. She turned to look at him._

"_Because I…I…" Odd stammered then stopped_

"_You what?" Rose asked him gently._

"_I love you" Odd whispered_

"_Did I hear you correctly?" Rose asked blushing_

"_Yeah" Odd said blushing beat red_

_Rose stared at his aura and it was pink. He did love her. She stared at her own hand and she saw pink even though she was always denying it._

"_I love you too, Odd" Rose said smiling at him shyly._

_They kissed. Then they went home._

_When they walked in everybody just stared at them. They were hand in hand._

"_You guys had a good time at the movie?" Ulrich asked_

"_Yes" Odd and Rose, said simultaneously then they laughed_

"_Sounds like they did have a good time" Aelita said_

_Later that night_

_Rose, Yumi, Aelita, and Sissi were in Rose's room, talking with each other._

"_So why were you and Odd holding hands?" Sissi asked_

"_Well…" Rose said then blushed as she continued, "He did tell me that he loves me"_

_Yumi, Aelita, and Sissi squealed in delight, then they all laughed when the guys asked, "Are you girls alright? We heard you squealing"_

_Rose got up, went towards the door and said, "Yeah, we're alright just got a little bit happier than intended by some news I gave."_

_The Guys_

"_News?" Jeremie asked looking up from his laptop._

"_We'll if the news is from Rose then that means Odd's involved" William said_

"_Odd's involved in what?" Ulrich asked coming in to the living room with a box._

"_Rose gave the girls some news and they got happy." Jeremie explained_

"_And that has to mean Odd is involved in the news" William added_

"_I'm involved in what?" Odd asked coming into the living room with a bowl of chips in his hands._

"_In a news that Rose gave the girls" Ulrich said_

_Odd blushed when he figured out that it was that they were a couple._

"_He's blushing…" William said_

"_So that means…" Ulrich added_

"_That Odd and Rose are a…" Jeremie added_

"_Couple!?" They said in unison_

"_What can't I be in love?" Odd asked_

"_Yeah but it's hard to believe that you and Rose are couple when you only know each other for what? 2½ months?" William asked_

"_So?" Odd asked as he grabbed a handful of chips and ate them_

"_It's also hard to believe that she would want to be with you knowing how you eat," Ulrich said as he grabbed some chips and ate them slowly._

"_Doesn't matter" Odd said with a mouthful of chips._

***Rose P.O.V~ Present- in dream***

I was standing in complete darkness.

"Rose" a boy called from somewhere behind me.

I turned and asked, "Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" the boy asked from somewhere beside me or above me.

"Who are you! What do you want with me!" I screamed.

Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. I gasped as I saw a boy that was the exact image as me only with light chocolate colored eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Can't you see how we look exactly alike?" he inquired.

"You're my _twin?_" I asked incredulous.

"Yes. And we have 6 more siblings" he said.

"No! You lie! I am a servant of a great evil! I have no family!" I yelled out.

"You do! You just have to remember," he said.

He raised his hand and it glowed. He placed it on my forehead and I gasped.

Memories started to flow through as if locked away inside myself. I looked into the boys eyes and said, "Brother"

"I'll tell you how I freed myself from _her_. For now, you need to wake up" he said.

***Outside of dream***

I gasped as I opened my eyes. I sat up and got dressed in shorts and a tank top. I grabbed my phone and I-pod and headed towards the jogging trail. As I ran I thought about my re awakened memories. I stopped to stare at the illuminated path.

"Sisters… where are you?" I muttered before I took off running again.


	7. Chapter 6

***Rose P.O.V~ At School***

I was walking towards the Cafeteria when Herb and Nicolas stepped in my way.

"Uh… h-hi Rose," Herb said as he blushed.

"Hi," I said.

"Can I ask you something?" Herb asked me.

"Just did," I said.

"Right…" Herb cleared his throat and asked, "Will you go with me to the Halloween Dance?"

"Um… Herb? I'm going to the dance, but with Odd," I said.

"Don't go with him then. Go with me" he told me.

"Why wouldn't I go to the dance with my _boyfriend_?" I inquired.

"B-boyfriend?" both Nicolas and Herb asked shocked.

I nodded. I glanced at my watch and said, "I better get to the Cafeteria or I won't be able to eat anything"

I stepped around them and ran towards the Cafeteria, but not before I heard Herb ask Nicolas something.

"What does Odd have that I don't?" Herb asked Nicolas.

"That's easy. Odd is much more agile than you," Nicolas said.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Herb shouted.

I chuckled. I went inside the Cafeteria, grabbed my lunch and sat down with the others.

"What took you so long to get here?" Yumi asked once I was seated.

"I had to deal with Herb," I said as I took a bite of lasagna.

"Why?" Jeremie asked me.

"Apparently, he never heard that I'm going out with Odd and _he_ wanted me to go to the Halloween Dance with him," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Herb did _what_?" they all asked me shocked.

"Herb always had a crush on me when we were friends… I never thought he would fall in love with you, I mean your _way_ out of his league," Sissi said.

"I never thought Herb would go up and ask a girl to the dance," Ulrich said.

"Well, he likes me, he asked me and I said no," I said and placed my fork down.

"Are you going to finish eating?" Odd asked me.

"Yes… I just thought of something," I said slowly.

"What did you think about?" Aelita asked me.

"Mark… we haven't seen him in a long time… as if he gave up and left," I said.

"That's a good thing right?" William asked.

"Yes… but I know him better than all of you. He would never give up until he had me by his side so… this silence is weird," I explained.

"You want him back don't you?" Odd asked me.

"No! It's just that… this silence and not knowing what he plans to do next is unsettling," I said as I looked at him.

"He probably just left without a fight," Yumi said.

_Rose… after school do not go on your afternoon walk_, my brother's voice drifted through our link.

_Why?_ I asked.

_Not now, they are going to ask why you have gone quiet_, he said and left my mind.

I stood up and grabbed my tray when the bell rang. We all went to our next class and right when the last bell rang I felt my brother's presence inside my head.

_Rose! Get to the factory fast! X.A.N.A is going to send the other servants!_ He exclaimed

Right after he said that Jeremie's laptop started beeping.

He took it out and said, "That's strange… there seems to be an activated tower but there aren't any attacks"

"Whatever it is, we should head on over and deactivate it," Ulrich said.

We all ran towards the factory. Once at the ropes, Odd and I were the last ones to swing to the bottom level, when I was yanked backwards. I let out a startled shriek. Odd had already sung to the bottom level.

"Rose!" Odd yelled up.

"Odd! He-" I shouted but didn't finish because I was turned around and kissed.

I managed to punch whoever it was where the sun-don't-shine and grabbed the rope. I swung to the bottom level just as the person who had kissed me landed. I turned around and gasped when I saw that it was Mark. No. Not Mark.

"209…" I breathed out.

"207. Why are you with the enemy?" he inquired.

"They are not _my_ enemy. They have done nothing wrong," I hissed out.

"Rose? What's going on?" Odd asked.

"Nothing," I said at the same time as Mark-209- said that I had lied to them.

"She lied to you. She is not from Mexico but a servant of X.A.N.A," he said.

"What?" everyone asked shocked.

"_You're_ the one who's lying! All I thought I knew was a lie!" I screeched out.

"Oh? Then the fact that you are a servant is a lie?" he inquired.

I don't know why or how, but I suddenly brought my hands together and made an orb appear. I shot it at Mark and he flew back a few feet. He twisted and landed on his feet. He hissed at me and lunged. I did a cartwheel and sent a sidekick at him. He staggered back and stared at me.

"How? How did you remember your past?" he inquired.

"Someone from my family contacted me and gave me my true memories back," I said.

"We'll deal with this on Lyoko," he said and disappeared.

I stood up and turned towards the others. They just stood there staring at me.

"Guys…" I said as I took a step forward.

"Don't get close to us," they all said.

I stopped and lowered my head to hide my tears.

_Rose, teleport into Lyoko… you know what to do afterwards_, my brother murmured.

"Go to Lyoko and deactivate the tower. That way you won't have to deal with a _fake,_" I told them before teleporting into Lyoko.

***Odd~ P.O.V***

I stood near the elevator along with the others when Rose disappeared.

"We should head towards the Supercomputer and deactivate the tower," I said.

Everyone else nodded and we soon found ourselves inside Lyoko. We were in the Desert Sector. Rose was standing in front of us, her back facing us.

"This tower is what allows me to be in the real world. Deactivating it will either kill me or leave me here," Rose told us.

"But we won't allow you," Mark said as he appeared with a group of about 60 people.

"_I_ won't allow you to stop them. I befriended them to have them killed but now that I know the truth, I will not allow you to kill them," Rose said as she crouched.

"And what can a half-ling like you do?" Mark asked.

"I may be a half-ling but I also am an Alpha female. _I_ give orders to _my_ followers. Isn't that right Abby?" Rose asked.

"Right Rose. Come on Vampire Clan!" a girl with purple hair said.

"Come on and play Witch Clan, Ghost Clan and Wolf Clan!" Rose said

About one third of the people walked over to us.

"Fight for our freedom. For the Clans!" everyone shouted as they took out swords and a variety of weapons.

_Freedom? Clans? What are they talking about?_ I thought.

"Attack!" Mark yelled.

Rose lunged at Mark just as the other people charged. We got caught up in the mob and it wasn't until an hour later (Jeremie told us that it had been an hour) when Rose managed to throw Mark into the Digital Sea. Rose ran inside the tower and then we heard the voice saying, "Tower Deactivated,"

The people, who had been fighting against us, vanished and the… allies… stood next to the tower. Rose stepped out holding two folders. One was thick and had a bunch of tabs sticking out of it while the other was thin with a few papers inside. She gave the thick folder to the girl named Abby and they exchanged some words before they all left. Rose turned towards us and took a deep breath.

"I want you guys to give this to my brother… he is going to come and see what is wrong with me seeing as I no longer have the link with him." Rose said as she held the folder out.

Aelita took it and the folder glowed and vanished. We heard Jeremie 'whoa' so we figured out that the folder appeared in front of him.

Rose turned around and walked over to the edge of the sector.

"Goodbye… for now" she murmured.

She let herself fall into the Digital Sea and none of us did anything to stop her. We saw the beam of light and Jeremie brought us in. What we didn't know was that someone had been listening to what happened to Rose and what we were saying about her.


	8. Chapter 7

**Normal P.O.V.**

Everyone was around the supercomputer or on the hologram displayer.

"What do you guys think about Rose actually being a servant of X.A.N.A?" Jeremie asked everyone.

"I can't believe she only befriended us just to kill us," Aelita said.

"I can't believe that she was actually a servant of our enemy," Ulrich said.

"What do you think she is? An Artificial Intelligence? A human? Or both?" William asked.

"She has to be half human and half something else. Why else would Mark call her a half-ling?" Yumi said.

"I bet that if she lied about where she came from then she lied about her feelings towards Odd," Sissy said as she glanced at Odd.

Odd was about to reply when they heard someone say, "She never lied about her feelings,"

Everyone looked up and saw a boy standing near the top of the ladder. He jumped down and landed on his feet. He had the same brown colored hair with hints of red, just like Rose. He also had the same facial features and stature. The only difference was the eye color. While Rose's eyes were a chocolate brown, his eyes were of a mocha color.

"Who are you?" Odd asked as everyone minus Aelita and Jeremie got into a fighting position.

"I'm Calvin Mendoza, Rose's twin brother," the boy- Calvin- said as he stood up.

"Then your another servant," Sissy stated.

"Rose _was_ a servant up until I found her and managed to restore her true memories. I thought you guys would protect her, but sensing that she is no longer in this world…" Calvin said.

"That fake deserved it!" Yumi yelled out.

"Fake? Is that what you think of my sister? That just because she was a servant of a virus against her will?" Calvin inquired.

"Against her will?" Aelita echoed.

"Rose and I, along with our 6 other sisters are not from this Dimension but from the Supernatural Dimension. A world where the different species you humans consider as legends and myths exist in harmony… mostly" Calvin said.

"What are you talking about?" William asked.

"You heard the girl named Abby call out the Vampire Clan?" Calvin inquired.

Everyone nodded.

"That's one Clan. Now recall every single myth or legend you have heard or read about. Can you imagine them living together without the 'problems'?" He added.

"So you are part of the Wolf Clan?" Odd asked.

"Yes and no," Calvin said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm part Wolf and part Witch DNA," Calvin said.

"Huh?" Odd said.

"My Father is from the Wolf Clan while my Mother is from the Witch Clan. A rare combination seeing that the Witch and Wolf genes unravel from one another as the child reaches adult hood… but seeing that Rose and I are 19, the age where we are supposed to show the signs of DNA unraveling, we are the most powerful siblings," Calvin explained.

"When were you born?" Ulrich asked.

"Both of us were born on April 25, 1975," Calvin said.

"Shouldn't you guys be old enough to have a family and a job?" William asked.

"Aelita was frozen in time when you found her right?" Calvin asked then continued, "That's what happened to all 8 of us siblings"

"Who are your other 6 sisters?" Odd asked.

"You'll meet them as soon as _I_ locate them," Calvin said coldly.

"How are you going to locate them? Their dead," Jeremie said.

"They. Are. Not. Dead!" Calvin snarled out.

"Whoa. You don't have to get all defensive," Yumi said.

Calvin glared at everyone before his eyes landed on Odd.

"The last thing I felt through the link that Rose and I have, was sadness, guilt and _pain_. Sadness because she wouldn't be in the living world and see our home again. Guilt because she lied to you about herself. _Pain_ because you all rejected her once you heard she was a servant of X.A.N.A and because she felt the anger and resent coming off of _him_," Calvin sneered as he glared at Odd.

"H-how d-did she k-know?" Odd stuttered out.

"You haven't figured it out?" Calvin asked.

"Figured what out?" Sissy asked.

"Oh. For Pete's sake! Rose is part _wolf!_ A female Alpha as a matter of fact!" Calvin cried out.

"You mean to say she can have a… _mate_?" Jeremie and Aelita asked.

"Yes. And it so turns out that _he's_ her mate. And he already broke her again!" Calvin snarled out.

"Again?" Ulrich asked.

"What do you mean again?" Yumi demanded.

"That is not something for me to tell you. That is Rose's job" Calvin said in a monotonous voice.

"When I locate her and our sisters _and_ bring them into this dimension I will contact you. But if I need help, I'll contact you as well," Calvin said.

He snapped his fingers and the folder, which was resting on the keyboard, appeared in his hand. He turned and held onto the rung but paused for a bit.

"If you do not forgive Rose I will personally make all of your lives miserable," Calvin said coldly and started to climb.

Once at the top he stepped into the shadows and disappeared.

***Odd P.O.V~ A Month Later at the Hermitage***

We were all inside the living room trying to watch the Underworld: Awakening but we couldn't focus on it. I knew that all of us were thinking of Rose. She loved the Underworld series as well as the Resident Evil series. We all jumped when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and frowned at the screen. It was from a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I said as I pressed the call button.

"Odd? It's me Calvin," Calvin said.

"What's up?" I said.

"I need you guys to come to the factory. I located my sisters and I'm going to need your help," Calvin said.

"You found her?" I asked as I sat up straight.

Everyone turned to look at me, asking me with their eyes if they heard right.

"I did. Now get over here so I- _we_- can bring them back" Calvin said and hung up.

I clicked the end button and stood up.

"We have to get to the factory. Calvin located them but he needs our help" I said.

Everyone stood up and we headed towards the backyard. We ran through the sewer system and up the manhole cover. We ran into the factory and into the elevator. We all saw Calvin sitting in front of the Supercomputer, typing away.

"About time you got here. Hurry up and get into the scanner room. Jeremie take on over" Calvin said.

"Where are they at?" Jeremie asked.

"They are inside a Replica, much like our home. I managed to re build the Skidbladnir. I made 2 of them. One for you guys and one for us siblings" Calvin informed us.

We went into the Scanner Room and soon we were inside Sector 5. We ran to the hanger and were soon energized into the Skids. Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi were on the purple colored Skid while Calvin, William, Sissy and I were inside the gray colored Skid. We left the hanger and went into the Digital Sea.

We came up to the Replica and Calvin opened the entrance. We appeared inside what looked like a town. Both ships were docked at the edge of it and we were energized into the town.

"Where do we look first?" I asked as I looked around.

"An exact Replica of our home… so if this is the main square…" Calvin said and looked to the left where an alley was.

"Than that's the alley that leads to Wolf Arcade," he said.

We followed him and we were soon inside a street filled with shops. He turned left at a shop called, 'Hank's Fur Store' and soon we found ourselves inside what looked like the village. We followed Calvin until we were looking up at a 3-story house.

"Home… they have to be here," Calvin said under his breath.

He was going to open the gate when he thrust his hands out. A light brown shield came out and managed to block the attack headed towards us. He lowered his hands and raised his head. I saw him sniff and he growled.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled out.

A woman with red hair and pale skin came out of the shadows.

"Why I just came to see your sisters," the woman said sweetly.

"I doubt it's for a welcome," Calvin muttered before lunging at the woman.

The woman screamed as she fell over. Calvin jumped away from her and turned towards us.

"Come on!" he said as he waved his hand and the gate opened.

We all passed the woman and saw that she was turning into dust. We went into the house and Calvin ran into the living room. We all saw Rose and 6 other girls sitting on the couches with their eyes closed. They turned their heads towards us and smiled.

"Calvin," all 7 girls said in unison.

"Rose… girls… wake up," Calvin said.

"Come sit down with us" Rose said as she patted the space between her and a light brown haired girl.

"Wake up," Calvin said again much louder.

"Cal… why don't you sit down? You must be tired after working at the family shop," a girl with black and red highlights said in an alluring tone.

"WAKE UP! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Calvin roared.

All 7 girls shrieked in pain and held their hands over their ears.

Slowly one by one they opened their eyes and looked around them. Rose's eyes landed on Calvin and she stood up.

"Calvin!" she cried out in joy.

She ran to her brother and hugged him. All the other girls did the same. Rose stepped away from her siblings and turned to look at us.

"H-i," she said.

"Rose… we're sorry for rejecting you… we were shocked and hurt that you had befriended us only to kill us," Yumi said.

"I'm sorry for not telling you… if I had told you… my sisters would have been killed," Rose said.

A girl with dark brown hair clung to Rose.

"We should head back to the Skid. That way we can talk more peacefully," Calvin said.

We all nodded. We had just stepped out of the house when Rose, who was in front of me, was thrown to the side. She gave a startled yelp and managed to back flip and stand up right again. We all turned and saw that there were men right beside the house.

"Eternals," all the siblings snarled out.

"Half-lings," one of the men in a golden robe said.

"Leave us alone," Rose said.

"Why? We just want to use you as bait," one of the men said.

Apparently the siblings didn't like the way he said it. All of them crouched and their forms seemed to shift and shimmer before they were replaced with average sized wolves.

Rose had the same colored fur as her hair. Calvin did as well. The other wolves had coats varying from their hair. Two of them was black furred with purple tips on the ears and tail while one had red tips. There was a pure black furred wolf, a sandy colored one, dark brown furred one, and light brown furred one. All of them lunged and managed to fight the men. I aimed at one man that had snuck up on Rose and fired.

The rest of us started to fight the remaining men until we subdued them. Rose and the rest of the sibling started to shake themselves, getting rid of the blood. Rose looked over at us and she lunged at us. We all ducked as she flew over our heads, her mouth open in a snarl. She was knocked aside and she landed on her back. She yelped and howled in pain. A woman with black hair and purple eyes came out of the shadows and stood over Rose.

"Rose… no… 207, so good to see you again," the woman said.

Rose snarled then whimpered as the woman made a fist. Rose's body was lifted from the ground and slammed back down. The woman let go of Rose and turned towards us.

"Since I cannot rely on servants I will kill you personally," the woman said.

She made a flinging motion with her hands and us Lyoko Warriors were flung backwards. Sissy, and William got devirtualized when they fell on some pointed rocks. The siblings were all thrown back into the trees. Rose stood up, growling.

"Did I make you mad?" the woman asked.

Rose's wolf form started to shake and then she no longer stood on all four legs, but on two. Her petite form turned into a slightly athletic build and her skin tone was light brown. She had ears and a tail and her teeth were sharper. She threw herself at the woman and started clawing at her. The woman's form shined and disappeared from underneath Rose. Rose turned back to normal just as her brother and sisters came out of the forest.

We went back to the Skids and left the Replica. Calvin, Rose, and 5 of their sisters went with them in the blue Skid while the rest of us went inside the original Skid. We docked and Jeremie rematerialized us into Earth. Calvin brought his sisters in using a special program. We were all inside the Supercomputer room just standing or sitting down.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves to each other?" one of the twins asked.

"Alright," Rose said.

"Well, my name is Molly. I am 18-years-old and the third oldest of the siblings," the girl with pure black straight hair said.

"I'm Faith," the girl with purple highlights said.

"I'm Hope," the girl with red highlights, said.

"And were both 16-years-old," they both said in unison.

"I'm Miley. I am 14-years-old," the girl with dark brown hair said.

"I'm Sally and I'm 12-years-old!" the girl with light brown hair said as she bounced in place.

"I'm Hazel and I am the youngest sibling being 7-years-old," the girl with sandy colored hair said.

"Pleasure to meet you," all 6 girls said.

"Well, I'm Jeremie Belpois. I am 19-years-old," Jeremie said.

"Aelita Stones. I am 19-years-old," Aelita said.

"Yumi Ishiyama, 20-years-old," Yumi said.

"Ulrich Stern, 19-years-old," Ulrich said nodding his head.

"William Dunbar, 20-years-old," William said.

"Elizabeth Delmas, but I prefer to be called Sissy. 19-years-old," Sissy said.

"Odd Della Robbia. 19-years-old," I said.

"_And_ my boyfriend," Rose added as she walked over to me.

She intertwined our fingers and it was silent for about 5 seconds when all her sisters started asking questions.

"When did you started going out?" Miley and the twins asked.

"Is he a good kisser?" Molly asked.

"How many dates have you gone to?" Sally asked.

"Are you her mate?" Hazel asked causing all the girls to fall silent.

Rose knelt in front of Hazel and answered her in Spanish, "_Sí, es mi pareja,_"

Hazel and the rest of the girl siblings squealed and hugged Rose.

"You finally found him! Thank goodness it wasn't the excuse of a boy that courted you," Molly said.

"Yeah… I'm glad my soul mate is Odd and not the other one," Rose said but I caught a pained look in her eyes before it faded.

Rose kissed my cheek much to the protests of her sisters. Rose laughed and stuck her tongue out at them. We soon headed towards the Hermitage. It was already nighttime. How long have we been inside the Replica?

"Where are you guys going to sleep? We'd offer you to stay but our house is small," Jeremie said.

"We can rent a hotel… or build a house right next to your house," Molly said.

"It would be fast and easy, if we use our magic," Molly said.

"But we have to do it today if we want a place to sleep in… and it has to be invisible during the day," Rose said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Herb and Nicolas are coming over tomorrow. They want to know why I wasn't at school for a whole month and they are bringing someone with them," was all she said.

"Or, we can make it visible _and_ tell them that you stayed over at Mexico for a month to persuade us to come live here," Calvin said.

"Could work," Rose said with a shrug.

"Come on girls we have a house to build. Hazel stay inside you need to eat something and take your medicine," Calvin said.

The 6 siblings went outside to make the house right next to us while Rose stayed inside and Hazel was left pouting.

"Come on sweetie. You need to eat something and take your medicine," Rose said as she placed her hand on Hazel's shoulder.

Hazel's shoulders slumped forward and she followed Rose into the kitchen. She came out to ask Aelita if she could watch Hazel while Rose went up to her room. She came back down with her jewelry box in hand. She went into the kitchen and all of us turned to look at each other before following her.

We walked in as she was lifting out a tray from the box. She placed it on the counter and lifted out two vials. One was a baby blue color while the other was white. She opened them and poured them into the glass of fruit punch juice that Hazel had in front of her. Hazel took the glass and took a sip. She made a face and looked up at Rose.

"You have to take your medicine. That way you won't start coughing and have an attack," Rose said as she smoothed Hazel's hair.

Hazel finished the drink and jumped down from the chair. She ran outside and Rose cleaned up the dishes. She placed the tray back inside the jewelry box and waved her hand. The box disappeared and Rose looked up at us.

"What was that?" Yumi asked.

"Hazel's medicine. Our… _mother_… didn't take care of Hazel when she was just a newborn. She didn't cover her as she should have and that gave Hazel breathing problems. If she doesn't take the medicine she would have an attack," Rose said as she took a shuddering breath.

"We learned the hard way what happens to her," Rose whispered as she hugged herself and looked down at the tiled floor.

"Calvin and I had just started to take over the role as parents for our siblings when Molly came inside the living room with Hazel in her arms. Hazel had turned purple and was having difficulty breathing. Calvin ran over to our Uncle's house and our Aunt helped Hazel start breathing correctly" Rose paused to take a deep breath, "Hazel had just turned one when it happened"

"Is that why Calvin had her eat and take her medicine before she went outside?" Sissy asked.

Rose nodded. Molly came in and told us that the house was built and furnished. She bid us all goodnight and left. Everyone else went up to their rooms after they ate something. Rose and I were the only ones left.

"Odd? When you found out that I was a servant of X.A.N.A… did you doubt my love for you?" Rose inquired.

"I… did doubt your love for me," I said.

I walked around the counter and wrapped my arms around her. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her head until she was looking into my eyes.

"But I regretted it after Calvin told us a bit about your past. He told me that I had broken you again and I was curious and mad at whoever would break a great girl like you. After Calvin left, I swore I wouldn't loose or break you again, if you forgave me," I said.

"Odd," Rose sobbed out.

I kissed her then. She wrapped her arms around my neck and opened her mouth when I licked her lip. Our tongues explored each other's mouth and who knows what else would have happened if Calvin hadn't cleared his throat. Both of us pulled away and looked at him. Rose's cheeks were flushed and I knew that mine were too.

"Seems like you forgave each other," Calvin muttered then walked inside.

"Just came to tell you good night," Calvin said.

"Good night," Rose told him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Night," I said.

He nodded and left the kitchen. Rose and I headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We kissed good night and went to our rooms. I knocked out once my head hit the pillow.


	9. Chapter 8

***Rose P.O.V~ The Next Morning***

I woke up to the sound of Hazel and Sally's shouting and Calvin telling them to quiet down. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. I got out of bed and went to my closet. I put on a hot pink long sleeved shirt with rhinestones on the hem and black shorts. I put on my Converse and put my hair up in a ponytail. I stared at the tips of my hair and decided that I needed to cut it again. Maybe I'll do it in my signature style or just trim the tips. I'll have to ask my sisters.

I went downstairs after I had washed my face and brushed my teeth. I saw that everyone was either inside the living room or in the kitchen. I saw Calvin chasing Hazel and Sally around the couch. Jeremie, Ulrich, William, Hope and Faith were watching them. I went into the kitchen once I had told the girls that they shouldn't run inside the house. Inside was Aelita, Yumi, Sissy, and Molly.

"Good Morning," I say.

"Morning Sis," Molly says as she finishes cutting the apples.

"Morning Rose," Aelita, Yumi and Sissy said.

"Need any help?" I ask.

"No. But you can make Hazel's medicine," Molly says.

"Alright," I said.

I turned to leave and went back up to my room. I grabbed the vials for Hazel's medicine and put them in my pocket. I walked out and saw that Odd was walking out of his room.

"Morning Sleepyhead," I said with a smile.

"Morning," he said as he hugged me.

We went downstairs and into the living room. We all ate breakfast and after Hazel drank her medicine, we were all sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. Yumi went to answer it and I heard Herb asking if they could come inside. Yumi let them in and lead them towards the living room.

"Hi, Herb. What brings you here?" I asked once they were in plain site.

"H-hi Rose. I just wanted to see if you were here, seeing as that you missed school for a month," Herb said.

"Oh, _that_. I left France when my brother contacted me," I said.

"Brother?" Herb and Nicolas asked.

"Yes. Brother. I'm Calvin Mendoza. Rose's older twin brother," Calvin said as he stood up and shook both their hands.

"You're only older by two minutes," I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Still older than you," he said.

I shook my head at him.

"The reason I left was because Calvin had gotten custody of our other 6 sisters," I explained to Herb and Nicolas.

I turned my attention towards the girl who was with them. She had black shoulder length hair with red highlights on the front. She had the skater girl thing down pat.

"Hello. I don't think we've ever met. I'm Rose Mendoza," I said as I held my hand out.

She shook it as she said, "Sam"

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"Likewise," she said.

She let go of my hand and turned towards Odd.

"Hey, Odd," she said with a blush across her cheeks.

"Hi, Sam," Odd said coldly.

"You're still mad about what happened at the skating tournament?" she asked.

Odd didn't reply.

"Come on Odd! What was so important that you had to know what Ulrich said?" Sam asked.

"We had a meeting for the band," Odd said.

"I thought you guys gave up on the band," Sam said.

"We started back up right after I told you," Odd said.

"Yeah right," Sam muttered then pointed at me, "Why does she live here? Why can't she live with her brother and sisters in a hotel or something?"

"I live here because they were so kind as to give me a place to live at when my _ex_-boyfriend burned down my apartment," I told her.

"Doesn't mean you get to live here with my boyfriend," Sam said with a smile.

"Liar. Odd is mad at you for keeping him from going to the meeting. And I can tell your lying by your aura," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I'm a physic," was all I said as I turned to go sit back down.

"Well at least I have parents!" she screamed.

I stood still and was about to turn around and retort something at her when my head started to hurt. I held my head between my hands and I fell to my knees. I faintly heard them calling my name when I was sucked into the darkness.

***Calvin P.O.V***

I caught Rose before she could hit her head on the carpet. Her hands fell to her sides and her head fell against my shoulder.

"Rose, wake up!" I said as I shook her.

Her head lolled to the side and I gasped along with my sisters.

"She can't be Dream Walking! She can't!" Hazel cried out as she hugged Rose.

"Hazel…" Molly said as she gently pulled her away from Rose.

Hazel clung to Molly.

"We have to take her to her room. One of us will stay with her until she comes through," Hope said.

I was about to gather Rose in my arms when her eyes flew open and her back arched. She screamed and I faintly heard someone chanting in another language.

_Greek? The only one who knows Greek is… no. Not him,_ I thought

"What's going on?" Sam asked when the wind inside the living room started picking up speed.

"Mendoza family come home and see what has become of it," a man said.

"Gate Keeper?" Hope and Faith said.

We soon found ourselves inside the Main Town Shops. The Lyoko Warriors, Sam, Herb and Nicolas had come with us. Herb and Nicolas hugged each other when they saw the town.

"H-how did we get here?" Herb asked.

"The Gate Keeper brought us here," Hope said.

"Why?" Sally asked as she looked around.

"Because you need to see what has become of our Clans or more importantly, your home," the Gate Keeper said as he appeared in front of us.

"You will lead us through the town?" I asked.

"No, I cannot leave the Gates unguarded. But Rose will show you the way," the Gate Keeper said.

"Rose? How is she… eh! Were is she?" Molly asked.

I finally noticed that Rose was no longer in my arms. We all looked around until we heard a giggle. We looked over and saw Rose next to our family shop. Her hair was in her signature style; shoulder length with bangs hanging over her right eye. She was wearing a simple white dress. She smiled at us then turned around and went around the back of the store.

"Rose, wait up!" Hazel yelled out as she let go of Molly and ran towards Rose.

"Hazel!" Molly cried out and ran after her.

We ran around the store and saw the back of Uncle Marcus's store and Aunt Claire's store. Rose was standing in the alley and she ran towards the other end. We ran after her and stopped when we saw that the Fur Section was desecrated.

"What happened here?" Molly asked as she picked up Hazel.

"The Eternals did this right after we were captured and brought to the human Dimension" Rose said from where she was standing.

She was on top of the platform at the center of the Section. She turned around to acknowledge us.

"They came during the day and nearly killed all of our people. All managed to escape to the Underground Caverns while a few were captured and enslaved like we were. All the other Clans fell the day we were captured. But they still believe that we will come back to them. They whisper to each other the prayers of the Goddess. They talk in hushed voices about ways of our return and if we bring allies with us," Rose said.

Suddenly I heard the voices of people.

_They will come marching in here with allies from the human world._

_They will save us before the Great Battle._

_They will lead us into a world filled with peace and in harmony with the humans._

I covered my ears and saw that my sisters did the same.

"Make the voices stop! We will help but not now! We need to gather our energy!" Sally, Hope and Faith cried out.

The voices fell silent and we all turned to Rose.

"Sam, Herb and Nicolas. Please help us free our home. This was the place were each Supernatural being lived in harmony with each other until the Eternals became corrupted. Will you please help us?" Rose inquired.

"How? All of you have something unique that will help you. We don't," Sam said.

"We have weapons and armor suitable for anyone. The best of their kind," I said.

"We'll help you then," Sam said.

"I need not ask you guys, because I know you will help me," Rose said as she smiled at the LW's.

"Damn, right you are," William said.

Rose smiled and closed her eyes.

"Gate Keeper, take us back. Let us awaken," she chanted.

The wind picked up again and soon we were back inside the living room. Rose was lying near me. She groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and supported herself with her left arm.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Odd asked as he knelt beside her.

He placed his arms around her shoulder and she placed her head on the hollow of his neck.

"My head hurts and I feel like it's going to explode," Rose said.

"Want a glass of water?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, please," Rose, said.

Aelita left the living room and went to the kitchen. Sam went up to Rose and knelt in front of her. She threw her arms around Rose and said, "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Rose asked.

"For saying that I have parents. If I had known where you come from and what has happened," Sam said.

"It's okay. You didn't know," Rose said as she hugged Sam.

Aelita came back with a glass of water and Rose drank it. We all started to talk to each other when Herb asked the question that made each of us uncomfortable.

"Where are your parents?" Herb asked.

"We'd rather not talk about it" Molly muttered as she played with Hazel's hair.

"Why not?" Nicolas said.

"I'll explain. They have a right to know," Rose said.

All of us nodded and Molly hugged Hazel tighter.

"Calvin and I were 14 at the time they died. Our mother and father had distanced themselves from us after Sally was born. So by the time Hazel was born which was 5 years after Sally was born, all of us were very aware of the fact that Mother didn't cover Hazel properly which resulted in Hazel having breathing problems," Rose said.

"Hazel had turned 1 a few days before the accident. We celebrated and our parents had given her tons of gifts and we thought that was suspicious. They gave her clothes that would fit her until she was 5 and when our birthdays passed they gave us clothes that would fit us until we were; 16, 15, 13, 11 and 9 years old, respectively. When the news about their deaths reached us we were all shocked. Had they known that they were going to die?" Rose asked.

"A day after their deaths Calvin and I took over the family shop and took responsibility for our siblings. Our Uncle and Aunt would have helped but they had their own problems so we decided to not trouble them. Calvin and I became parent figures for Hazel and we taught our siblings to fight, both with the martial arts and street fighting," she added.

"If someone were to ask Hazel who her father is she would say our father's name but then say that the father figure she has known all her life is her brother," Molly said as she hugged Hazel.

Hazel smiled big.

"How did they die?" Sam asked.

"They were murdered," Calvin said darkly.

"And that is the cruelest way to die… in our world," Molly added.

"Normally people die in battle or by training. Murder isn't that high in our world like it is to yours," Faith said.

"Well we have to go now," Herb said as he stood up.

"Well good bye," Nicolas said as he walked out of the living room.

Herb followed him saying that it was bad manners to leave without everyone else saying good-bye.

"Don't worry about your secret. It will be safe with me and I'll make sure those two keep it a secret as well," Sam said as she hugged Rose good-bye and left.

"So you guys have been taking care of your siblings since you were 14?" Odd asked Rose

Rose nodded. She smiled as she said, "But at least I was able to. I learned patience when taking care of Hazel and Sally. Since Sally was lonely most of the time Hazel would always be with her and she became an energetic girl,"

"Rose. Can we go shopping? I want some coloring pencils!" Hazel asked.

"Sure thing sweetie. Just let me make a bottle of your medicine then we'll go." Rose said as she stood up and headed up the stairs to her room.

After Rose made Hazel's medicine we all went to the mall.


	10. Chapter 9

***William P.O.V***

I sighed as we all walked into the mall. Sissy, Molly, Hope and Faith all went into the Target while Yumi went to Hot Topic and Aelita went with Rose, Miley, Hazel and Sally to the Children's Place. Jeremie, Ulrich, Calvin, Odd and I stood there for a while before we went after our girls or sister. Calvin and I went to Target; Ulrich went to Hot Topic, while Jeremie and Odd went to the Children's Place.

"Hey, there honey," Sissy, said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi," I said as I gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey Molly. Where are the twins?" Calvin asked as he looked around.

"They're looking at the dresses," Molly said then turned towards the racks.

She took out a pink shirt with yellow outlining the bottom hem and a magenta colored knee length skirt. She held it out towards Sissy.

"This would look great on you… pair it with this sweater," Molly said as she took a magenta sweater out of the rack.

"Thanks," Sissy said as she took them.

She turned towards the racks and pulled out a light blue blouse, a dark blue jean sweater and a dark blue skirt. She held them out towards Molly. Molly took them and they headed towards the dressing rooms.

"We'll wait outside for you," Calvin told his sister.

After a while they came out.

"How do I look?" Sissy asked me.

"Dashing" I said and pulled her close, "Although you look dashing in anything,"

I kissed her and I heard both siblings groan. I pulled away and smiled at them.

"You look nice," Calvin told his sister.

"Although the skirt could be longer," he added as he noticed how it showed more then he wanted.

"Cal! I'm already a legal adult. I can dress the way I want," Molly said and turned to go back into the dressing room.

"Not my fault you're so beautiful. You take after our mother in that," Calvin said.

Molly smiled before going back inside the dressing room.

Sissy went back inside and soon both bought several outfits. We found the twins and they each had five bags. We went outside and found Rose, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Sally and Hazel standing outside the food court. We bought some burgers and then we left. We made it home and went inside.

"Calvin! Do you want to see what I got?" Hazel asked once we were inside.

"Sure thing squirt," Calvin said as he ruffled her hair.

Hazel put her 5 bags down and started to pull things out. First was a green shirt with a dark green butterfly on the front and a pair of green jeans. She took out a purple shirt with a black skirt and black flip-flops. She took out four dresses and a fairy outfit.

"Why do you have a fairy outfit?" Molly asked.

"Halloween is just a week away! I wanted this outfit so I could go trick-or-treating!" she said.

"Alright. Do you make a cute fairy?" Calvin asked as he picked her up.

"She sure does. I took a picture of her in the outfit," Rose said as she handed him her phone.

It was passed around and then we went to our individual activities. Odd was sitting in the couch while Rose was sitting crossed legged on the carpet watching Hazel color. Sally had a sketchbook and she kept looking up at Rose and Odd. Calvin went outside with Ulrich, Yumi and Sissy to practice Taekowndo. Aelita and Jeremie were sitting on the table doing something on Jeremie's laptop. Molly, Hope and Faith were inside Rose's room looking at her clothes. Miley sat down next to Odd and read a book. I sat down to watch T.V. After a while Sally put down her pencil and held up her sketchbook so Rose and Odd could see it. Rose smiled at her sister.

"Nice sketch. Can I have a copy?" she asked.

"You can have the book. This one is your book… see?" Sally said as she showed them the cover.

"Rose and Odd's sketches," Odd read out loud.

"So each one of us has a book?" Rose asked.

"For now the sketch books are for the couples. Loose paper is for the singles," Sally said.

She took a piece of paper and started sketching Hazel. Soon it was time for lunch and Sally had sketched a picture of everyone except herself.

We went to bed and the next day Sissy and I took Hazel and Sally to get some more art supplies.

"Why are we taking them?" I asked Sissy.

"We're taking them because everyone was busy. Also because since all of us act like a family, we are their 'aunt' and 'uncle'," She told me.

We made it to the Art Store and we went inside. Hazel got some coloring pencils, crayons and some clay while Sally got some art paper, color pencils, paint, paint brushes, color pastels, and some accessories.

We bought them and went back to the Hermitage. They put their supplies away in their bedrooms and we ate lunch.

***A Week Later~ Sissy P.O.V***

It was the week of Halloween. Hazel and Sally had their costumes while Hope and Faith designed their own. Rose and Odd dressed as vampires. Aelita and Jeremie as nerds. Molly and Calvin didn't want to dress up. Ulrich, William, Yumi and I dressed up as martial art students. Calvin and Molly took Hope, Faith, Hazel and Sally trick-or-treating while us couples went to the Halloween Dance held at the Academy.

"Hi guys," Herb said as he came up to us.

"Hi Herb," Rose said as she smiled at him.

"Are those fangs?" Nicolas asked as he came walking towards us.

"Fake," Rose said.

"I'm not a vamp just so you know," Rose said.

"Then what are you?" Millie asked from behind us.

"A countess," Rose said as she indicated the black tiara on her head.

"And I'm a count," Odd said.

"Like Count Dracula?" Tamara asked.

"Yep," Rose said.

"Can I take a picture of you two?" Tamara asked.

"Okay," Odd said.

He put his arm around Rose's waist and she turned herself so her body was facing him but she was looking at the camera. Her hand rested on his shoulder. Tamara took the picture. She took a picture of us as well then all of us together. We danced until my father stepped up to the mike.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" he said as he tapped the mike.

"Alright. Welcome to the annual Halloween Dance. We want to present to you this year's contestant for best-dressed couple. Our nominees are," he pulled out an envelope from his jacket and opened it, "Sissy Delmas and William Dunbar. Rose Mendoza and Odd Della Robbia. Emily and Nicolas. Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishiyama,"

We all went up the stage and stood behind my dad.

"The winners are," my dad paused before he said; "It's a tie this year ladies and gentlemen. The winners are Sissy Delmas and William Dunbar along with Rose Mendoza and Odd Della Robbia,"

Everybody applauded and Rose and I were given a bouquet of roses while Odd and William got a medal with 'Best Costume' written on it. We left the stage and danced until it was midnight. We left the school and headed back to the Hermitage. We made it to the house and we all went to our rooms. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I woke up around 5 a.m. when I heard voices. I climbed out of bed and went downstairs.

I reached the last step and saw that Rose and Odd were sitting on the couch. Odd had his arms around Rose. Rose's head was on his shoulder and I could hear her sniffling.

"What are you guys doing up at this hour?" I whispered as I walked into the living room.

Both of them jumped and I noticed that Rose's hands clenched Odd's shirt a little tighter, when they heard my voice.

"Nightmare… more like a flashback," Rose murmured.

"She woke up around 4:30 from a nightmare… or flashback… she came downstairs to get a glass of water. She broke down crying on the couch, which caused me to wake up and see who was crying. We've been talking since then," Odd told me.

"What was the nightmare or flashback about?" I asked as I sat down on the couch in front of them.

"The Dream Walk we all went in. I'm guessing all of the Supernaturals voices and feelings of the day they got raided caught up to her," Odd said as he rubbed Rose's shoulder.

"I saw how the Wolf Clan and Witch Clans got captured. I saw their houses set aflame and the few that weren't able to escape get enslaved…" Rose whispered.

"Why are you the only one that can go on a Dream Walk? Calvin or your other sisters can't?" I asked her.

"I'm the only one that can go on Dream Walks. The only explanation we have is that I was born with my mind open. What I mean to say is that I can see things my brother and sisters can't. The first time I Dream Walked was when the Eternals tried to take Calvin and me. We were both 5 at the time and Molly didn't show any good potential for them so she was safe until she turned 5. It was during our naptime and we always woke up an hour later, but when I slept past the hour into an hour and a half my mom got worried and contacted our grandmother, may she rest in peace. Grandma told mom that I was Dream Walking and after she said that, I woke up. I told them that some bad guys were going to come after Cal and I at 1:00 p.m. Father and Uncle managed to apprehend them and they watched over all of us siblings since then," Rose explained.

"But why are the Eternals after you and your siblings?" I asked her.

"Our parents are the most powerful beings. They stand second in power with our Goddess. Our father was an Alpha Male, which was then given to Calvin a year after their death, and our mother was the top witch in the Witch Clan. Due to that, us siblings got an even share of their power. Add our fighting and weaponry skills to it, we are the most wanted to be brainwashed and used against all the Clans," she said.

"When it was revealed that you were a… servant of X.A.N.A, you said you were an Alpha Female, yet you didn't say anything more about it?" Odd asked her.

"I am an Alpha Female, but I'm just like a second in command, a Beta. The positions as Alphas are for mates only. Father was Alpha Male and when he married Mother, she became the Alpha Female," Rose, bit her lip as she thought about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Odd asked.

"When we save the Clans and bring both peace and harmony to our people and the humans, I'll have to resign my position as Alpha Female for when I settle down to form a family," Rose said as she glanced at the clock.

"Have we really been talking for an hour and a half?" Rose said as she looked at both Odd and I.

"Really?" I asked as I glanced at the clock.

It read 6:30 a.m. Odd and Rose sat up and stretched out their arms. I stood up and stretched as well. All three of us went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. Well at least Rose and I were. Rose put Odd to make some orange juice and then to cut some pears. She took the bowl away from him when he tried to eat a handful.

"These are for everyone to eat. You have to wait until they get here," Rose said as she set the bowl on the counter next to me.

We were just finishing the pancakes when everybody came in.

"Something sure does smell good" William said and he snatched a piece of bacon from the plate I was holding.

"Hey! This is for everyone!" I said as I set the plate on the Dining Room table.

Soon after everybody was sitting down, we ate. We had just finished eating and Rose was taking Odd's plate and glass to the kitchen when someone rang the doorbell. We all turned to look at Rose and I saw that she had a confused look on her face.

"Who could that be?" she asked just as Ulrich went to answer the door.

Rose went into the kitchen then came back out a few minutes later. Ulrich came back inside the Dining Room.

"Rose? Calvin? There's a girl asking for you guys," Ulrich said.

Rose and Calvin glanced at each other before asking, "Who?"

"She said her name is Sandry"

"Sandry?" Calvin asked as he stood up, his eyes alight.

"Here we go," Rose said as she rolled her eyes at us.

Both of them went towards the front door and soon we heard a girl squeal and Rose asking the girl to get off of her brother. Soon we heard three sets of footsteps walking in our direction.

"Guys, I want you to meet Sandry Castellan… Calvin's mate," Rose said.

"What?" we all asked shocked.

"Shouldn't she be older than him?" Jeremie asked.

"Guess we have some more explaining to do huh?" Rose asked then sat down next to Odd.

Calvin sat down and Sandry sat on his knees.

"Well we should start with there being the rare chance of a Supernatural falling in love with a human. If it turns out to be their mate, the human lives as long as we do, that way there are no deaths in our world unless its natural," Rose said.

"Sandry is part of the people who know of our existence because they had a Supernatural descendant. Her great-great-great grandmother was a Witch and she fell in love with a human. Sandry got some physic abilities so she was able to take over the family business on selling herbs to us that only grow here," Calvin said.

"Sandry? How did you explain you never aging to your friends?" Hazel asked.

"I moved around until I felt Calvin's presence inside my heart. Before that I was a hollow shell of who I was. I would beat up any guy that tried to touch me when I didn't want them too. I also beat up a few girls when they told me I was a stuck up" Sandry said as she shrugged.

"That's my girl!" Calvin said as he kissed her cheek.

"Come on!" the rest of the younger siblings said as the covered their eyes or gagged.

"Hey! You're going to be like that with your boyfriends when you find them" Rose said as she rolled her eyes.

"You and Odd don't act like that all the time," Hope pointed out.

"That's because Odd and I see each other everyday, but we still cuddle up when we get the chance," Rose said.

"You never did that with Mike," Hazel said.

Immediately Calvin's expression hardened and Rose fiddled with her hands. Molly, Faith, Hope, Miley and Sally stared at either Rose or Calvin. Hazel felt the change in the atmosphere and she shrunk back in her seat.

"_Perdon,_" she muttered.

"Don't. Ever. Mention. His. Name. Again!" Calvin snarled out.

Hazel whimpered and she threw her arms around me. I sat her down on my lap and stared at Calvin in shock.

"_Calvin no importa. Él es mi pasado. Ya no me afecta,_" Rose said in Spanish.

"Don't tell me that his name doesn't affect you! It does! I felt your feelings right after Hazel mentioned his name!" Calvin yelled at her.

Rose flinched and stood up.

"If you won't accept the fact that I am fine whenever you mention his name th-" Rose said but Calvin cut her off saying,

"He tortured you! Or is _this_ not an important reminder?" Calvin asked her as he grabbed her arm and pulled up her shirtsleeve.

We all gasped when we saw the scars on her arm. They were deep and had jagged looking marks on them. Why had we never noticed? Wait, come to think of it, Rose always wore long sleeves or underneath her short sleeves. Rose jerked her arm away from him and pulled down her sleeve as she left the Dining Room and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door and everything was quiet until Odd turned to Calvin and asked, "Happy? Whatever it is that happened with this Mike guy, she is over it, yet you had to show her the scars of whatever he did to her,"

"You don't know what he did to her," Calvin growled out.

"Exactly we don't know what he did to her, but we do know that whatever it was, it left her scared of him," Yumi said.

"Look, we may have known you guys for a few weeks, but we know that both you and your sisters, don't hold grudges against anyone unless they harmed you," Ulrich said.

"But we know Rose. The Rose we met may be different from the one you guys are used to but she is still the same person and we know that if something disturbs her, we have to know why," I said.

"We think of each other as family, seeing as we're all in a huge secret about a virus that can enslave mankind, so we've come to think of Rose, as part of our 'family.' So we have a right to know what's bothering her," William said.

"Calvin. They have to know. That way they can help protect Rose when you can't," Sandry said.

Calvin sighed and was about to say something when we heard a crash coming from Rose's room.

"Rose?" Molly called up from the Dining Room doorway.

In response there was a high-pitched scream. Calvin and the other girls yelped and covered their ears with their hands. Odd stood up from his chair and bolted up the stairs. Sandry turned pale and she looked at the rest of us.

"Go!" she yelled out as she stood up from Calvin's lap and started talking to him.

We all scrambled up from our seats and up the stairs. I carried Hazel up seeing as that she was clinging to me. Odd was pounding on the door and throwing his weight on it.

"Someone's in there with her. Whoever it is has some affect on her. She keeps telling him to leave her alone," Odd told us then we all looked at one another.

"Mike," we all said.

After we said that, the noise inside of Rose's room stopped short. Odd twisted the doorknob and it opened. We all stepped inside and gasped at what we saw. Rose's room was a mess. Her clothes were strewn across the floor. Her jewelry box was on the ground and the vials were shattered. What little make-up she had was scattered about the room and her bed was torn open. On her nightstand, there was an envelope.

Odd went and snatched it off the stand. He opened it and read aloud, "Dear… whoever reads this,"

"Nice way of saying for whom the letter is for" Yumi muttered.

"I have your dear Rose and if the rest of her siblings don't surrender themselves, she will suffer the consequences. You have until midnight tonight to surrender. Mike"

"That s-" Calvin said from behind us but Sandry cut him off.

"Calvin!" she said as she covered Sally's ears.

"Sorry," Calvin muttered but he didn't sound sorry.

"We have to find and free Rose," Odd said as he crumpled the paper.

"How? That guy cut off my connection to her. We have no other way of finding her," Calvin said.

"I may have a way of finding her," Sandry said.

"I could check to see if her phone is on," Jeremie said.

Calvin nodded and Sandry left the room, but not before asking Aelita, Yumi and I if there were any herbs in the kitchen. All three of us went downstairs and went to our stash of herbs. We took them out and Sandry sifted through them. She picked out a few and then called for Molly.

"What are you going to do with a _molcajete_?" Molly asked her after she conjured up a rock.

"You'll see" was all Sandry said as she set to work.

I just hope that we can find Rose without having to have her siblings surrender.


	11. Chapter 10

***Miley P.O.V~ At the Hermitage***

I was watching Sandry make her location potion. She crushed mint leaves and Rose's favorite spices in the _molcajete_, a rock with 3 thick rounded stubs as legs and a hollow center to crush anything in for salsas or for us Witches, physics, and kitchen-fairies, for potions. Jeremie had located Rose, but Mike destroyed her phone after two rings. She was going to be pissed when she finds out. I was watching as Sandry took one of Rose's fake pearl bracelet, the one Odd gave her on their second date, when my vision caved in and I was soon standing in a mist covered place.

"Hello?" I asked and my voice echoed throughout the place.

"Miley," Rose's voice came to me.

"Rose?" I asked as I looked around myself.

Rose suddenly appeared through the mist.

"Miley, don't ask how or when, but you can communicate to anyone you know really well through their dreams. You don't have to be asleep but the person does. I managed to come to you because of it. Now listen closely. I am inside a warehouse, much like the one in the past. Remember where the Witch Stream met with the Wolf River? If you mapped out our home over the human's maps you will be able to find me," Rose told me then disappeared.

I came back to my body with a gasp. I blinked away the black spots and noticed the Molly was in front of me.

"You're back. What happened? Why did you just space out?" Molly inquired as she let go of me.

"I don't really know what it was, but I saw Rose," I said.

That caught everybody's attention.

"How?" Calvin asked me.

"I don't really know, I was watching Sandry crush the mint leaves and Rose's favorite spices along with her fake pearl bracelet, when my vision caved in. Then I found myself in a mist-covered place. Rose told me that I got the power to communicate with people in their dreams, but only if I know them really well," I paused then continued, "I don't have to be asleep but the person I want to contact does. And, I'm guessing, I have to be thinking about them in order to contact them"

"You don't know how or when you got that power, right?" Sally asked me.

I shook my head no. I turned towards Calvin and Odd who were near the doorway in case we got a lead to bolt right out of there.

"Do you have any maps about this place? Rose said that is we mapped out our home world with the human world, we should be able to locate her," I told them.

"I finished the potion!" Sandry said as she looked up from the _molcajete_.

We all looked at her and she pointed at the bracelet. It had a greenish glow to it and it lay on the counter.

"Odd, Calvin, I need you guys to come here and think about Rose. How she looks, how, she acts, and ways that will help the potion work," Sandry said.

Odd and Calvin placed two fingers on the bracelet. They closed their eyes and after a short while, the bracelet went from a greenish tint to a pink colored glow. The bracelet flew off the counter and fitted itself on my wrist. I gasped as I saw Rose inside a warehouse. She was tied to a pillar and she was unconscious. I felt my vision cave in again but this time, I saw everything. I saw the way that Mike had taken her. He had gone behind the factory and headed south towards an abandon warehouse, not that far from it.

"I saw where he took her! It almost exactly like the one she was in back home!" I cried out as I looked at my brother and sisters.

"Well? Let's go!" Molly said.

We all ran out of the house and I lead everyone towards the warehouse. When we got to the entrance, we all had to duck behind some bushes because there were two guards outside the warehouse.

"I'll distract them, you guys go and free Rose," Sandry said.

Before Calvin or any of us could stop her, she ran out of the bushes and called out towards the guards. They ran after her but she was really agile. She outran them and led them towards the forest. Molly ran after her to help while the rest of us went inside. Once inside we saw Mike along with several men standing around Rose.

"Well, it seems as if you guys decided to surrender fast," Mike said.

"You're right, we came to surrender," Calvin said.

His left hand was behind him in the okay sign. We had made up our own sign language and that meant play along.

"But we have to make sure you won't hurt our friends," I said.

"I will never hurt your sister," Mike said.

I held back a snarl. I noticed that the others did too. My eyes flicked to Mike's hand and I saw a glint. I lunged myself at him and morphed in mid-air. But before I could connect with him, someone knocked me to the side. I growled and then I was in a new form. My slim form turned into an athletic one. My skin turned grayish and my nails turned into claws. I now stood on two legs instead of four.

"Is… that our hybrid form?" Calvin asked.

I walked towards the man that had knocked me to the side. I was slightly taller than my human form so I was at a slightly good advantage. I brought my hands together and sent a Spirit Bomb at him. He faded into dust and I had to snort to get the sickly sweet smell of _that_ vampire out of my system.

My siblings and the Lyoko Warriors fought with the remaining men. I turned around and saw that Rose wasn't tied to the pillar. I whined and Calvin risked a glance in my direction. He gripped the man he was fighting with by his shirt and punched him in the gut.

"Where is he?" Calvin snarled out as he pushed the man to the ground.

"I wouldn't dream of telling you," the man snarled.

"Oh really?" I asked- more like growled out-

I came up to him and pressed my arm against his throat. He started gasping for air. Just then, we heard Rose screaming in pain. The Lyoko Warriors went to help while us siblings stayed to fight the remainding men. I crushed the man's windpipe and then we finished the others.

We ran outside and saw that the Warriors were on the ground. They had bad cuts and gashes. Mike had Rose by her arms. Rose was struggling against him, trying to get to her boyfriend and friends.

"Odd! Guys!" Rose cried out as she pulled against Mike.

Mike turned her around to face him and slapped her. Rose gasped. She turned her face and spat at him. Mike's face became enraged and he slapped Rose again but with so much force that she fell to the ground. I took a step forward and Mike thrust his hand in our direction. Vines came out of the ground and wrapped around each of us siblings. We struggled but couldn't break free. We all stared in horror as Mike hit Rose. Mike had locked Rose's power inside of her, rendering her useless without her magic. She couldn't fight him in hand-to-hand combat because he uses his magic to fight.

He beat her bloody and then took out the knife he had earlier.

"Let's see if those scars will heal this time," he said as he ripped her sleeves off.

He dragged the knife across the same cuts he had caused her years ago. Rose screamed as her skin was cut open. The wounds seemed to become much wider than they were originally. He finished cutting her and then turned to look at us. He moved so that he was behind her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head up as he placed the knife across her neck. Rose's breath hitched and her eyes widened.

"Say good bye to your family and friends" Mike said as he pressed the knife against her neck.

He was about to slice her throat open when a purple with yellow blur knocked against his right shoulder. Mike stumbled back and dropped the knife. Rose almost fell flat on her face but the purple with yellow blur caught her. Rose and all of us gasped when we saw that it was _Odd_ who caught her. I glanced over to where he was supposed to be lying, but saw that he wasn't there.

He laid Rose down on the ground and then turned towards Mike. Rose took a sharp in take of breath but before she could say anything, Odd lunged towards Mike. Rose screamed when Mike threw Odd off of him and Odd landed on a rock. Odd lied there for a minute before he threw himself at Mike, who had walked a little closer. We all heard a sickening crunch before Odd jumped away from Mike. The vines loosened their hold and faded back into the ground. Odd stood there for a minute before collapsing. The Warriors ran to him while us siblings and Sandry ran to Rose. Her eyes were half closed and her breathing was slightly irregular. Sandry widened Rose's left eye and I managed to see that it was glazed over.

"We need to get them back to the Hermitage. If we take them to the hospital, we can't possibly explain their injuries without revealing the Supernatural world," Sandry said.

Calvin nodded and turned towards Molly and me.

"Give me your sweaters. We need to cover her arms before we move her," he told us.

I took my sweater off and handed it to him. Molly did the same. At least the sweaters were worn thin, because they had to tear them into strips in order to tie them around Rose's cuts. Calvin picked up Rose and then we saw that Ulrich and William had Odd between them. He was conscious enough to walk but he needed help. Calvin, Sandry, Molly, Sissy, Yumi and Aelita ran towards the Hermitage while the rest of us stayed to help Ulrich and William. Hope and Faith got rid of the bodies and were trailing behind us. We made it to the Hermitage and had just entered the house when Odd looked up from the ground.

"Rose," he said, rather dazed.

"She'll be fine. Sandry, Molly, and Calvin are taking care of her," Yumi said as she came down the stairs.

Sissy and Aelita were behind her. Odd took his arms from around Ulrich and William's shoulders and bolted up the stairs. I ran after him, seeing as I'm just as fast as he is now. I skidded to a stop when I saw that Calvin, Sandry and Molly were standing at the foot of Rose's bed watching as Odd placed his hands on Rose's arms. They stopped bleeding and closed completely, not a mark or anything. Her bruises faded and when Odd took his hands away, Rose opened her eyes. Her eyes immediately landed on Odd. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He hugged her just as tight, if not even tighter to him. When they pulled back, I heard Sally, Hope and Faith gasp.

"What?" Calvin asked them as he looked around the room.

"Their auras… they're _glowing_ with a _golden_ light!" they said.

"G-golden?" Calvin asked.

"But that's only for the Cat Clan! Our Clan's glow grey or white!" Molly said.

"I think I know the answer," Rose said.

We all turned to look at her. Odd had sat down on the edge of her bed and had his arms wrapped around her. Her skin seemed to give off a healthy glow and her cheeks were flushed.

"If I'm assuming correctly, Odd is a descendant of the Cat Clan," she said.

"But that's impossible! The Cat Clan is an extinct Clan!" Molly said.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremie asked as he came into the room.

Everybody else followed him inside.

"You know that the Eternals are our enemies right?" Calvin asked.

They all nodded.

"They have been our enemy since the beginning of the Supernatural World. They used to live in harmony with the other Clans, but they soon became power hungry when they lived longer than all of us, even the Immortals. The second battle, in which our parents were just 4 year olds, The Great War, our last line of defense were the Cat Clan. They were people with cat-like agility, flexibility, and hearing. They were more experienced warriors and had the high rate of half cat, half something else offspring," Rose explained.

"There was also talk that a cat woman mated with a human wasn't there?" I asked.

"Yes. Father and Mother always talked about the possibilities of the offspring being alive, if not with grandchildren," Molly answered for me.

"Yes. And, I'm positive Odd is a great grandchild or something if the rumors were correct," Rose said.

"Now that you mention it… I was always pretty agile when I was a kid. I would climb up trees just to get away from my sisters. I'd always land on my feet when I let go of the branch at about two feet," Odd said.

"Rose? Come to think of it… you would always ask Father to tell you all he knew about the Cat Clan. You were always fond of the stories and said that you would meet your soul mate in one of their descendants," Calvin said.

Rose nodded. "I was always fascinated by their agility, flexibility and hearing. Also about their healing powers. I don't know how, but I always knew I would find my soul mate in one of their descendants"

She shifted so she was leaning over the side of her bed and felt underneath it for a bit. She grasped something and pulled it out. It was a well-worn and thick book. It had the symbol for history on the cover.

"Is that the history book?" Molly asked.

Rose simply nodded and leafed through it until she came to the chapter she wanted. She turned it around and let it lean against her. It was the chapter talking about the war. Most of the book was words but everything else was pictures of what things looked like and what the war looked like.

"This is the chapter about the Great War. It talks about the war. How it began, what happened and how it ended with the sacrifice of a great Clan. The Cat Clan, known in your world as followers of the Egyptian Goddess Bast. From what our parents told us, they were always training. Father even challenged one of the kids to a duel. Needless to say, he lost to a girl" Rose said with a smile

She flipped two pages and came to a picture of one cat woman. "This is the woman who was said to have mated with a human. She managed to tell someone before the sacrifice but that person died during the battle. However, he managed to write it into the book," Rose said.

Underneath the picture was, _Mikayla, member of the Cat Clan, mated with a human. She hid in the human world until the birth of her 3 triplets, two girls and a boy. The whereabouts of where they live are unknown even to, my shock, their mother. The father died three years after their birth._

"So the children were three at the time of the Great Battle?" Jeremie asked.

"According to the book, yes. But we don't know what happened to them. If they died or if they lived into adulthood," Calvin said.

Rose had placed the book on her bed and was tracing each word of the text. Her brow furrowed after she was done and she retraced the words.

"What is it?" Odd asked her.

"Six of the words are deeper than the rest… f…r…a…n…c…e. France?" Rose said as she looked up.

"Could that be the place they were born in?" Aelita asked.

"Could be," Rose said.

"We could find out some other way," Sally whispered out.

"Spirit Walk?" I asked.

She nodded. I looked at Calvin and saw that he was gritting his teeth.

"Cal. They'll be fine. I'll go with them so you don't have to worry" Rose said as she rolled her eyes at him.

Calvin simply grunted. Sally and I sat down on Rose's bed and we held hands. Odd let go of Rose and we closed our eyes and soon we stood in a thick fog. We were in the Spirit World.

***Sally P.O.V~ Spirit World***

Rose, Miley and I walked hand in hand through the fog. Rose was between us, seeing that if a ghost touched her hand, she would see their life and death. We stopped and thought about the cat woman, Mikayla. After a while she appeared before us.

"What do you want?" she asked us.

"We want to know if your kids were born in France," Rose said.

"They were, but they are long dead now," Mikayla said as she looked down.

"None of them had any offspring?" I asked.

"No. They never reached adulthood. Why?" Mikayla asked us.

"We have a friend who has the same characteristics as someone from the Cat Clan," Miley said.

Mikayla reached out and grasped Miley's shirt.

"Is it a boy?" she asked.

"Yes. Our friend is a boy," I said.

"Does he eat too much and never gains any weight? Or gets taller?" Mikayla inquired.

"Yes… why?" Rose asked.

Mikayla let go off Miley's shirt and grasped Rose's left hand. Miley disappeared with a gasp. Rose's eyes glazed over and I knew she was seeing something. Mikayla pulled Rose towards her and my grasp on her right hand loosened. My hand left her's and I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by everybody else.

"What happened?" Calvin asked me.

"We contacted Mikayla. We asked her questions and then when we told her one of our friends showed Cat Clan characteristics… she simply grabbed Rose's right hand causing Miley to leave and then she pulled Rose towards her, causing my hold on her to loosen," I told him.

"No. You couldn't have been able to do that," Rose muttered.

She opened her eyes with a gasp and her eyes dilated. She then turned to Odd.

"It is you… you reincarnated just as I thought you would," Rose said.

No. Not Rose. Mikayla.

"Let my sister go!" I snarled out.

Rose turned her head and smiled.

"Your sister is letting me use her body to see if this boy, is the reincarnation of my son," Mikayla said through Rose.

"She'll explain everything to you," she added.

Rose blinked and looked at each of us, as if in a daze.

"Rose? Are you all right?" Odd asked her as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Rose nodded her head.

"Care to explain about what Mikayla said?" William asked her.

"Mikayla somehow knew that a half-ling from two of the powerful Clans would fall in love with her children. She put a spell on all three of them, to reincarnate in the future, when we needed them," Rose said.

"She told me Odd is one of them, but the other two girls won't awaken until we win the battle," Rose added.

"What else did she show you?" Faith and Hope asked.

"His future. The obstacles in both of our lives," Rose told us.

"Like?" Calvin asked.

"A fight with someone that has two outcomes. I couldn't see who it was but both outcomes result in one of us getting injured and blaming the other," Rose told us.

"Well. Mikayla was really useful, right?" Sandry said.

We all nodded. It was quiet until Hazel broke the silence.

"When are we going to go back home?" Hazel asked.

Rose, Molly, Sandry and Calvin got worried looks.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"We need to locate the Gate. That's the only way some of our allies can get through if they are human," Calvin said.

"But, we don't know where it is," Molly said.

"Shouldn't all of you know where it is? Isn't it part of your history?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, it is part of the history _but_ the Gate is made of magic. It moves from its place every year. The last I knew of where it was located at was in 1998. The Gate was in London, Europe" Sandry explained.

"And we need to find some more allies," Rose added.

"How long is that going to take?" Faith asked.

"Depending on how our research goes… a while" Calvin said.

"So pretty much a few months?" I asked.

Rose, Molly, Sandry and Calvin wouldn't look at us. Us siblings groaned. We were _never_ going to go back home.


	12. Chapter 11

***Rose P.O.V~ 4 months later***

I looked up from the physiology book I was supposed to be reading when I felt my forehead hit the book. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and glanced at my watch. 2:30 a.m. I had fallen asleep while I was supposed to be doing my homework. I checked my essay on the human body and its functions before placing it on the book and then set my alarm clock to set off at 5 sharp. I closed my book and then went to bed. I felt like I had barely fallen asleep when my alarm clock went off. I groaned and turned it off. I got out of my bed and went to my desk. I rubbed my eyes and opened the textbook. I started writing and finished the paragraph summary in 20 minutes. I put that paper in my binder and then started on my Japanese homework. It was finished in 30 minutes seeing that having a friend who was a magical crime fighting girl who spoke Japanese was handy.

It was 5:50 when I finished and I went to my dresser. I gasped when I saw that I had bags underneath my eyes. I grabbed some of my vials and made a foundation make-up. I placed it underneath my eyes and saw that it hid them perfectly. I took out a lime green shirt and a jean skirt. I put on my jean sweater and put my hair in a high ponytail. I had trimmed the tips and put some blonde on them. I fixed my bag and headed towards the bathroom.

I finished brushing my teeth and headed downstairs. Everybody was already there except for my siblings and Sandry. Sandry had started living with Calvin and the rest when Calvin insisted on her not living alone. She helped all my siblings in our research but I decided to take it upon myself to find the Gate faster. I grabbed a piece of toast and spread some Nutella on it. I ate it slowly then drank some orange juice. I washed the cup and placed it in the rack. I turned and was about to walk out of the kitchen when Odd placed his hand on my arm. I turned to look at him.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" he asked me..

"I'm not that hungry right now. Besides, I need to get to the school before class starts. I have to turn in the English paper that was due yesterday," I told him.

"Rose. You've been eating breakfast less and less. You even skip dinner every other night. What's going on?" Jeremie asked me.

"Nothing's been going on," I said rather quickly. _Damn. Why am I moodier than usual?_

"Whoa. No need to get defensive. We just want to know what's wrong," Ulrich said.

"I'm not defensive. I'm just in a rush," I told him.

"Alright. Wait for one of us though. That way you won't walk by yourself," Odd told me as he let his arm drop.

I simply nodded and went to get my bag. I swooned slightly as I was headed out of my room but then righted myself. I went back downstairs and saw that Sissy was going to walk with me. We left after we kissed our respective boyfriends good-bye. Once we got to the school I told Sissy that I needed to go to the restroom. I went to the restroom and made sure no one was there before I went into the stall and locked it behind me. I leaned against the door, pulled up my jacket sleeve slightly and took out a small blade I kept between my compact disc. I placed the blade above the recent cut I made yesterday. I was making the thin cut when someone banged the door open. I jumped and made the cut slightly deep. I bit my lip and quickly hid the blade and wiped the blood. I put a small piece of cloth over it and rolled my sleeve down.

I walked out of the stall and saw that it was Emily Young who had walked in. I smiled at her as I passed. I saw her glance at my wrist, which was held at an angle, and her eyes widened. I walked out of the restroom and went to my English teacher's class. I turned in the essay and then headed to the nurse's office. Yolanda gave me a band-aid when I told her I accidentally cut myself on some glass. At least the cut was to the side of a vein. If not, then Yolanda would have thought I was lying (which I was) and actually cutting myself willingly (which I am).

I made it to Mrs. Hertz's class a minute before the bell rang. The first two classes passed in a blur and by the time it was passing period, I was stressed out. I told the others that I was going to the restroom. I made it there and pressed the surrounding skin. I left and went to the 3rd class of the day. We were all outside in the Quad Area when Emily came up to us.

"Rose? Can I talk to you?" she asked me.

I nodded and we walked a few feet away from the others.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"You cut yourself. Why?" she asked.

_Straight to the point, huh?_ I thought

"I do. And?" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Is it because of stress?" she asked me.

"No,"

"Problems?"

"Nope,"

"Odd? Is it because of him?" she inquired.

"_What?_" I said incredulous.

"Is it?" she asked again.

"No! Why would you say that?" I asked her.

"Well why is it then?" she asked me.

"None of your damn business," I snapped at her.

I turned around and walked back towards the others.

"What di- does Emily want?" Odd asked me.

"Does?" I asked as I turned around.

Emily was right behind me. My expression hardened.

"What I want, is to know why Rose was cutting herself this morning," Emily said as she stared at me.

"What?" the others said shocked.

"Is it true?" Odd asked me.

"No! Why would I be cutting myself for?" I said.

"Check her left wrist," Emily stated.

Odd grabbed my wrist and pulled my jacket sleeve up to reveal the band-aid. He pulled it to the side to reveal the angry red swelling underneath that. Odd's hand gripped my wrist tight before he looked up at me.

"Rose. Why are you cutting yourself?" he asked me.

"Just," I said.

"Why? You have to have a reason," Aelita said.

"None of your business!" I yelled out as I jerked my hand away from Odd's.

I turned around and had just started to walk away from them when my vision became blurry. I heard and felt my handbag drop before everything went black.

***Jeremie P.O.V~ Quad Area***

We watched as Rose and Emily talked.

"Wonder what they are talking about," Ulrich said.

"Probably about Odd," William said.

"I don't think it's about," Aelita said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Rose looks agitated. Look," Sissy said

We all looked and sure enough Rose had her arms crossed and she looked angry. She then snapped something at Emily before she turned around and walked over to us. Emily followed behind her. Once Rose was in front of us Odd asked her what Emily wanted.

"Does?" Rose asked as she turned around.

When Rose saw that Emily was right behind her, her expression hardened.

"What I want, is to know why Rose was cutting herself this morning," Emily said as she stared at Rose.

"What?" the rest of us asked shocked.

"Is it true?" Odd asked Rose.

"No! Why would I be cutting myself for?" Rose said.

"Check her left wrist," Emily stated.

Odd grabbed Rose's wrist and pulled her jacket sleeve up to reveal the band-aid. He pulled it to the side to reveal the angry red swelling underneath that. Odd's hand gripped her wrist tight before he looked up at her.

"Rose. Why are you cutting yourself?" he asked her.

"Just," Rose said.

"Why? You have to have a reason," Aelita said.

"None of your business!" Rose yelled out as she jerked her hand away from Odd's

She turned around and had just started to walk away from us when she stopped walking. Her book bag fell from her grasp as she fainted.

"Rose!" Odd yelled out panicked.

We ran towards her. Jim came up to us and asked us what happened.

"Rose just fainted. We don't know why," Aelita lied.

"We should get her to the infirmary," Jim said as he picked Rose up.

We all walked behind him when I noticed that Odd was walking behind us. I grabbed Ulrich and William's arms, forcing them to stop. We walked with Odd.

"What's the matter?" Ulrich asked him.

"I can't be close to Rose, right now," Odd said.

"Why?" William asked him.

"I had the urge to heal her right here. But I know that by doing that, I'll expose the secret," Odd told us.

"We'll help you control the urge to heal her," I said.

We walked into the infirmary only to see that Yolanda was on the phone.

"What's going on?" Odd asked.

"We have to transfer her to the hospital." Yolanda said.

After a while the ambulance pulled up into the front of the school. Rose was placed on a stretcher and they put her inside the ambulance. Odd climbed in, seeing as Odd is her boyfriend. Everyone else, minus Calvin and the rest, went right after school. We all stood up when the doctor came out.

"Are you Rose Mendoza's friends?" he asked.

"Yes. What's wrong with her?" Odd asked.

"The cut on her wrist missed the veins but it's her weight that concerns me. Has she not been eating right?" the doctor asked us.

"Well, her brother recently moved to France with his wife and their sisters. I think she hasn't been eating right, trying to help her brother win custody of the younger sibling from foster care," I lied.

"And who is her brother may I ask?"

"Calvin Mendoza," Aelita told him.

The doctor looked around before leaning in towards us. "Are they, by any chance, part wolf and part witch?"

"H-how do you know?" Yumi asked shocked.

"I'm in on the secret. My… mate…is from the Fairy Clan. I know she is alive and hoping that the twins and their sisters come back to save them," he explained.

"I'm Doctor Mendez, by the way," Dr. Mendez added.

"Odd Della Robbia. So, Dr. Mendez, why does Rose's weight concern you?" Odd asked.

"A girl like her must weigh around 120. She weighs 90. On a girl as fit as her, the weight change isn't notable, but there are ways of knowing if they are loosing weight. The most common symptom is mood swings. Depending on their Clan, they either get defensive or emotional. The most severe symptom is cutting themselves to relieve themselves from the stress or… dammit!" Dr. Mendez said.

"What is the matter?" Odd asked.

"Are they searching for the Gates?" Dr. Mendez asked us.

We nodded and Dr. Mendez clenched his fist.

"I believe the reason for Rose's problem is due to use of magic. I think that she is trying to find the Gate through dark magic," Dr. Mendez said.

Just then his pager started beeping. He looked at it and turned around.

"I'll be right back," he said over his shoulder.

A few minutes had passed when Odd suddenly grabbed his head.

"Odd? Are you okay?" Sissy asked him.

"Rose… dark… get Calvin!" Odd said as he looked up.

His eyes were dilated. There was hardly any of his iris showing.

"Call Calvin… something is wrong with Rose," Odd said.

"No need to call me, I'm right here," Calvin said as he walked over to us.

"What's wrong with Rose? And why is Odd acting like this?" I asked.

"The dark magic is slowly taking over her, but her wolf gene is fighting it. Odd is acting like this because they are connected by their aura," Calvin explained.

"Huh?" William asked.

"The aura that surrounds both of them is the same color. Because of that, they are connected through their soul. When and if they get married, they will have a link that cannot be broken. I'm going to talk to the doctor. Perhaps I can take the magic away" Calvin mused.

"No… let me help her," Odd said.

"Alright. Come on" Calvin said as he helped Odd stand up.

They walked around the corner of the hall and went to the information desk. Calvin said something to the lady and she called the doctor. She told him whatever Calvin had told her and she told them something. Calvin nodded and they left. We were all sitting there talking to each other when the lady came up to us.

"Rose is alright. You can go in and see her. She is in room 402," she told us.

"Thank you," Aelita and I said.

We walked to the room and opened the door. Rose was asleep and her left hand was being held by Odd. Calvin had his hand over her right hand. Both boys looked up when we entered.

"How is she doing?" Yumi asked.

"Fine. We managed to take the dark magic out of her system, but she'll be tainted" Calvin said.

"Tainted?" we all asked.

"She was a White witch. Now because she used the Dark Arts, she is now a Gray Witch, a neutral one. She is neither pure good nor pure evil," Odd explained as he glanced at Calvin for confirmation.

Calvin nodded.

"Gates…" Rose mumbled.

"Rose, are you still searching? We need to work on this together," Calvin said as he traced the lines on her palm.

He frowned. He placed his whole hand on top of her's and he paled.

"The Gatekeeper…" he whispered in awe.

He jerked his hand way at the same time Odd did. Rose's body lifted off the bed.

"What are you doing? She won't be able to handle that much magic!" Calvin said.

"She has put her life at risk by asking me to do this. It is her fault if anything happens" a man said.

Rose's body glowed so bright, we all had to cover our eyes. When the light died down, Rose was lying on the bed. The heart monitor was beating really fast. Calvin lurched forward and grabbed Rose's shoulders. A white light surrounded his hands and traveled up his arms. Soon both twins were surrounded in the white light. It died down and Rose opened her eyes. She pushed Calvin out of the way, swung her legs over the side of the bed and ran towards the bathroom. She barely made it before we heard her throwing up. Calvin clenched his hands and winced. Sissy, Yumi and Aelita went to check on Rose while we all stared at Calvin.

He unclenched his hands and I caught a glimpse of the marks his nails left. They disappeared almost instantly. Rose, Aelita, Yumi and Sissy came back into the room. Sissy helped Rose sit down on the bed. Rose lied back down.

"What happened?" Odd asked her.

"I… contacted the Gatekeeper. I asked him to… give me some of his power… to locate the gates. I didn't think my body would react the way it did. I feel all shaken up and weak," Rose told him.

"What did you expect? To feel energized? The Gatekeeper's powers are deadly to the normal Clans folk, but to us? It makes us either throw up or any other form of relieving the amount of magic inside," Calvin retorted.

"Well you don't have to get mad at me! _I_ was the one that wanted to use the power," Rose snapped at him.

"If I hadn't taken some of it, you would have died by the sheer amount of it," Calvin told her.

Rose simply looked away. Dr. Mendez walked in after a minute and checked Rose. He told her to talk to him or his secretary, if she felt stressed out or if the dark magic came back. Rose thanked him and changed back into her clothes by snapping her fingers. We all walked back to the Hermitage. Rose was going to open the door when she tensed. Calvin did too and both of them turned towards the backyard.

"The Gate…" Rose said.

Both of them walked towards the backyard. We glanced at each other before following them. Sandry and the rest of the girls were sitting in the backyard. They looked up from the books they were reading when they heard us. Rose and Calvin went to the door that leads to the sewers. They placed their hands on the door. It glowed and faded to reveal a multi colored portal.

"The Gate… has been here the whole time?" Molly asked.

"No. The Gate recently moved to this place about 5 months ago," Rose said as she lowered her arm.

"We can go now or later," Calvin added as he lowered his arm as well.

"I believe that Dr. Mendez would like to see his… mate… again. And we did say that Sam, Herb and Nicolas could help us," Rose mused.

"And we need more allies." Sandry added.

"We can go in a week. We can ask our families to help," Odd said.

"No! Do _not_ ask your families, conflict will be the only thing that comes out of the knowledge," Rose, Molly and Sandry cried out.

"Just like with Mikayla," Calvin stated.

All three girls nodded.

Rose lifted her arm and was about to place it on the portal when she gasped. At the same time, my laptop started beeping. I took it out of my bag and saw that there was an activated tower in the forest sector.

"Activated tower in the forest sector… but how is it possible?" I said.

Everyone shrugged. Rose started to chuckle, which caused us to look at her.

"Fools. Who else would it be?" Rose said as she turned around.

Her eyes had X.A.N.A's symbol only it wasn't tinted black, but red.

"I'll enjoy breaking all of you. Especially dear _Rose,_" a snobby voice said through Rose.

An 18-year-old girl appeared in front of Rose. Rose fell to the ground in a heap.

"Oops." the girl said as she looked down at Rose.

"Kathy. What are you doing here?" Hope, Faith and Molly snarled out.

"To kill you of course," the girl- Kathy- said.

Her hands glowed and she sent an orb towards Molly and one towards me. I managed to get out of the way but was hit in the back with another one. The last thing I heard was Aelita and the others calling my name.


	13. Chapter 12

***Aelita P.O.V~ X.A.N.E's attack***

"Jeremie!" I cried out when I saw him fall.

I rushed over to him, managing to not get hit, due to Faith helping me. She kept blocking Kathy's attacks. Jeremie was lying face down on the ground. His shirt was burned, showing the burnt skin of his back. I ghosted my fingers over his back and I suddenly felt a sort of tension building up inside of me and when it became unbearable, I let out a piercing scream. I was surrounded in white light and when it died down, I was in my Lyoko form. I heard everyone stop talking and attacking to look at me.

"Aelita?" Yumi asked shocked.

I looked up and brought my hand up when I saw Kathy getting ready to attack.

"Energy Field!" I called out and let it go.

It hit Kathy and she disappeared. I knelt down and healed Jeremie's wound. He groaned and barely managed to open one eye to look at me.

"Deactivate the tower… hurry," he said before he passed out.

"What? But Aelita managed to destroy her," Ulrich said.

"No, she didn't destroy her. Aelita merely shocked her," Rose said as she struggled to sit upright.

Odd went over to her and helped her sit down. Rose twisted around and reached for the portal.

"Cal… the portal, we need to close it quick," Rose said once she managed to put her hand against it.

Calvin did the same and the portal disappeared, revealing the metal door. Calvin opened the door and turned towards all of us.

"Aelita, Odd, Sissy, William, Yumi, Ulrich and I will go to the factory. You girls stay here and help Jeremie out. Be on the look out for Kathy," he said.

We all nodded and ran towards the factory. Rose was in her wolf form, seeing as that she healed faster and was more agile. We arrived to the factory and got into the elevator. Rose morphed back and stretched her arms.

"Aelita, you're going to virtualize all of us and keep us posted. Its no longer a X.A.N.A attack but a X.A.N.E attack. I'm the only one who can deactivate the tower now," Rose told me.

"What? But I destroyed the virus inside of all of you," Calvin said.

"You can send us in and we'll see what happens," Rose said as she stared at him.

Calvin merely nodded. We arrived to the Supercomputer Room and Calvin got off. We all went to the Scanner Room. I was going to step into a scanner when I was suddenly standing in the forest sector.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Sissy. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Sissy. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" Calvin said.

Yumi, Sissy and Ulrich appeared and landed on their knees. Odd, William and Rose followed soon after. Rose stood up and we all saw she had a whole new outfit. It was still purple and black themed but it was purple-cropped top and purple shorts outlined in black lace, with purple knee-high boots. She had ears sticking out of her hair and a tail attached to the shorts.

"I'll materialize your vehicles. Oh and Rose? Don't thank me for this," Calvin said.

"For what?" Rose asked confused.

The overweigh, overboard and overbike appeared in front of Yumi, Ulrich and Odd. A bigger overbike stood in between Sissy and William.

"Sweet," William said as he saw the bike.

We all heard a neighing sound. A Pegasus materialized in front of Rose. It had a brown coat and a light brown spot on its nose.

"Star!" Rose cried out.

She stroked the Pegasus' nose and the horse nuzzled Rose's hand.

"Calvin… how did you find her?" Rose asked.

"You did find her when she was born," Calvin said.

"Come on, let's go!" Rose said as she climbed the Pegasus.

Rose made a clicking sound and the Pegasus took off in a gallop. Odd followed her and soon everyone else was too. I passed my hand over the star and took off. We managed to get to the tower when the Pegasus stopped short and reared up on its hind legs. Rose fell off it's back and the Pegasus galloped away. It shined and disappeared. Rose stood up and looked around.

"Calvin…" she called out.

"I'm not sure where they are… I can't see them," Calvin said.

"But I can smell them…" Rose said as she scrunched her nose

Rose gasped as she was hit with a laser.

"50 life points! Whatever it is, they sure are powerful!" Calvin said.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd cried out.

There was the sound of a monster exploding. With the exploding, came several whirring sounds. The monsters appeared and we saw that they were wolves… only that they were mechanical.

"Wolves?" Rose asked as her ears flattened against her hair.

"Rose, Aelita! Get into the tower. We'll hold them off!" Odd said.

Rose and I nodded and we ran towards the tower. Once inside, Rose and I went to the second level. The screen popped up and I placed my hand on the screen.

**Aelita**

**Code Lyoko**

Nothing happened. Rose and I looked at each other and Rose placed her hand on the screen.

**Rose**

**Code Lyoko**

The screens in the tower started to fall as the tower deactivated. Calvin re materialized us and we all headed back to the Hermitage. My Lyoko form wore off once Calvin found a way to re materialize me. Once we got to the Hermitage, I asked Hazel where the others were. She told me that Sandry and Molly had taken Jeremie up to his room and had made sure his wound had healed. I went up to his room and saw that he was sleeping. I sat down on a chair that was next to his bed. After an hour he woke up and when his eyes landed on me he gasped and sat up on his knees.

"Aelita… your back to normal… how did you," he stuttered out.

"I have no idea," I said.

"But I do," Calvin said from the doorway.

Jeremie and I jumped. We hadn't even heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. We both turned towards him. He was leaning against the doorway.

"You do?" Jeremie asked.

Calvin nodded as he straightened up. "Come on to the living room and I'll explain," he said.

He came inside and helped Jeremie up. We went down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone was sitting inside already. I sat down on the love seat and Calvin helped Jeremie sit down. Jeremie winced slightly as he felt the fabric of the sofa against his back.

"You all saw how Aelita turned into her Lyoko form right?" Calvin began.

"Yes. But how did she do that?" Yumi asked.

"Before she turned into her Lyoko form, she felt rage and fear. Rage over Jeremie being injured and fear of loosing him," Faith said.

"H-how did you know?" I stuttered out.

"We can feel emotions," Hope told me.

"I think the reason why Aelita managed to turn into her Lyoko form _and_ go to Lyoko without the scanner, is because our magic residue is rubbing off on you guys," Calvin said.

"Magic residue?" Ulrich echoed.

"We use our magic around you guys each day now. Either with Hazel's medicine or with the recent objective, the Gates. We all used our magic to locate it or to meditate when we need to," Molly explained.

"And we believe that the rest of you will be able to use your Lyoko forms in due time," Rose added.

After she said that, Rose's phone rang. She took it out of her skirt pocket and glanced at the screen. She frowned.

"Hello?" she said as she answered.

"Abby!" Rose asked in joy.

All of our attention went towards her.

"H-how did you?" Rose asked.

"When the pink… you mean Aelita? So when she turned into her Lyoko form?" Rose said.

"Alright. Thanks Abby, I owe you… big time," Rose said.

She hung up and smiled at us.

"Abby and the rest of the people who fought with us when you guys found out I was… a servant… managed to come to the real world. They are living near those cliffs alongside some of the wolves," Rose said.

"She told me that they will help us when we need them," she added.

"So we have enough allies?" Hazel asked.

"We do. So we can go to our home," Rose said softly.

All the siblings smiled at the thought.

"But before we do… I want to be sure that you guys can turn into your Lyoko forms at will," Rose said.

"They will have to meditate in order to achieve that," Sally pointed out.

"Which is why we need to start as soon as possible," Rose said.

"We're going to train now?" William asked.

"Yes… or do you want to practice after Lunch?" Miley asked.

"Right now is good," William said.

"Alright lets go outside to the backyard," Rose said.

We all walked outside and our meditating sessions began.

***Faith P.O.V~ Meditating Session***

Hope and I sat outside of the circle that Rose and the Lyoko Warriors formed. We had to tell them what they were feeling if they managed to turn into their Lyoko form. Aelita turned first, followed by Yumi, then Ulrich who was followed by Sissy and William. Odd was last after Rose helped him channel his feelings.

Aelita had to either be angry or fearful in order to turn into her Lyoko form. Yumi felt protective as well as Ulrich. Sissy and William both felt a sense of loyalty and protection. Odd… he was a tricky one. Rose asked him to feel mad, fearful but none of them worked. She then asked Calvin to help her with something. She stood up and stood right in front of Odd with Calvin besides her. She then asked Calvin to attack her. Calvin did so. It was when he pinned Rose to the ground and was about to strike her across her cheek that Odd turned into his Lyoko form. Hope and I had to put up a barrier to block his feelings. Odd was a blur of movement and soon Rose was behind him. Odd raised his arm and kept it aimed at Calvin.

Odd had felt intense rage, fear and protectiveness when he turned.

"Wow… that was intense," I said.

"Yeah… I _felt_ his emotions through our link…" Rose said.

Odd still had his arm out. Rose placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Odd. It's alright, Calvin won't hurt me," Rose said.

"How can I be sure?" Odd growled out.

All the Lyoko Warriors gasped along with us. Ever since we met Odd, we knew he was a kind hearted person so hearing him growl like that? It was weird and shocking.

"I wouldn't hurt my sister… and if I did, I would have my sisters beat the crap out of me," Calvin said.

"He speaks the truth," Hope and I piped in.

Odd still didn't lower his arm. Rose sighed and turned his head as she crushed her lips against his. Odd's eyes widened slightly before he lowered his arm to wrap it around Rose. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and when we saw that the kissed deepened, Hope and I made gagging noises. Both broke the kiss and Rose blushed beat red.

"You two can kiss all you want. Just get a room first," Hope said.

"Hope," Calvin warned.

"What? It is the truth! They need to get a room," I said.

"Faith!" Rose said, as she blushed even harder.

"Alright, I think that's enough embarrassment for the day," Sandry said as she came out of the house.

"Now that the 'training', if you can even call it that, is over… Lunch is ready," she added.

"Good I'm starving," Odd said.

Rose laughed as she followed him inside We all went inside and ate Lunch. Afterwards we all went to do our usual activities. It was around 7:00 p.m. when Rose came down the stairs wearing a black halter dress with black high heels. Her long brown hair was done in a French twist with a few strands loosely sticking out.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Calvin asked her.

"On a date with Odd," she replied.

"And where are you going?" he asked.

"Out to a restaurant," Odd said as he walked down the stairs struggling to tie his tie.

"These things are so damn difficult," he muttered as he stopped besides Rose.

"You just have to learn how to tie it," Rose said as she tied it in a few seconds.

"You make it sound easy," Odd said.

"Because it is," Rose said.

"No it is not easy. You girls make it seem easy when in reality, its hard to do," William said as he came out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips.

"We'll discuss this later. Rose and I need to get to the restaurant," Odd said.

"Drive carefully! And keep my sister safe!" Calvin called out after them.

"Will do!" Odd called back.

We heard his car start and then saw the headlights pulling out of the driveway.

"So… do you really think they are going to a restaurant?" I asked innocently.

"Faith. If you make another comment about anyone's personal lives, I will ground you for a month," Calvin warned me.

"You are no fun!" Hope and I whined at him.

Everyone snickered or snorted at that. Calvin scowled at us.

"Look at the time! We better go to our rooms and get some shuteye," Hope said.

"Girls… what are you going to do?" Sandry asked us.

"Actually, that's our secret," I said as I winked.

"Bye!" we both said and ran out of the Hermitage and into our house.

"We have all the materials needed for the banner?" Hope asked me.

"Yep," I said as I popped the 'p'.

We took out the materials and got to work on the banner for the surprise party we were planning.


	14. Chapter 13

***Rose P.O.V~ Date with Odd***

Odd parked in front of the restaurant and he stepped out of the car. He closed his door and went around to open my door. I took his hand and got out of the car. Odd gave his car keys to the valet parking guy and we went inside the restaurant.

"A table for two please," Odd told the woman at the front.

"Alright. Please follow your waiter to your table," the lady said.

"Good Evening, my name is Hank and I will be your waiter," a man with blonde hair and green eyes said as he came up to us.

"Follow me to your table," he said after he had paused to look at us.

We followed him towards the back section of the restaurant. He went to pull out the chair for me to sit in, but Odd beat him to it. I smiled at Odd as I sat down and he sat down on his chair. Hank gave us our menus and gave us three minutes to choose what we wanted.

"You know Odd, I still can't stop wondering why you brought me to a Mexican restaurant," I said as I looked at him.

"I wanted to try it out," Odd said.

"You know that technically, I'm only Mexican because the Wolf and Witch Clans fall over Mexico, if it were mapped out," I said.

"I know," he said.

"You do? How?" I asked.

"Calvin explained it to me when I remembered Miley saying something about mapping out your home over our maps," Odd told me.

"So… what is good to eat?" Odd asked me.

"How about some _enchiladas_?" I asked him.

"What are those?" he asked.

"Its _tortillas_ covered in chili and rolled up. It can have shredded chicken, cheese among other things," I explained.

"Are they spicy?" he inquired.

"Most of the times yes… but that depends on the cook," I said.

"Does it have anything else with it?"

"If you want I can order it for you," I said.

He nodded.

Hank came over to our table and asked us if we were ready to order

"Yes. We would like some _enchiladas_ with everything," I said.

"Shredded chicken, cheese, lettuce, and cream?" Hank asked me.

I nodded. He came back a few minutes later with a small basket of chips and two glasses of water.

"Here are some chips to munch on while you wait and some water to drink," Hank said.

"Thank you," Odd and I said.

I grabbed a chip and dipped in the small salsa bowl next to the chips. It was red salsa, my favorite. I bit down on the chip and closed my eyes when I tasted the slight spiciness of the salsa. Odd grabbed a chip and dipped it in the salsa as well. He ate two more and called it quits.

"Ha. You can't handle the spice?" I mocked him.

"You are used to eating spicy. I'm not," Odd defended.

"And I love you for that," I said as I patted his hand.

"And I love you the way you are," Odd said as he kissed my hand.

Hank came back with our order. We ate in silence. The _enchiladas_ weren't really that spicy but it was filling. After we had finished eating we left the table after paying and headed outside. We both gasped when we saw that it was _pouring_. The guy brought the car and we rushed inside the car. It was pouring really hard and we didn't have the ice chains.

"We should head to a hotel. That way we don't get into an accident or anything," Odd said.

"Alright. I'll just call Calvin to let him and the rest know," I said.

Odd nodded. I took out my cell phone and hit speed dial.

Calvin picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Calvin? Odd and I are going to spend the night at a hotel, seeing as that it's pouring cats and dogs out here," I said.

"Alright. Just get a room with two beds," he told me.

"We'll try to. Bye," I said.

"Bye,"

I hung up and looked over at Odd.

"Calvin told me to get a room with two beds," I said with a smile.

"Going to be hard to get one. The hotel we're headed to only has about six rooms with two beds. The others are only one," Odd said.

"We'll see when we get there," I told him.

After a while, he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. We ran into the hotel and went up to the receptionist.

"A room for two please," Odd, said.

"I'm sorry, but all our rooms are occupied… we do have one available, but it is a one bedroom," the lady said as she checked the computer.

"We'll take it," I said as I rubbed my hands over my arms.

"Alright. If you would please sign here," she said as she turned a thick book towards us.

Odd signed it and I took the keys that she offered us. We walked towards room 10A. I opened the door and went inside. Odd immediately went towards the closet to see if there were any clothes, but only found a white robe. He turned towards me and held it out.

"Here, you should wear it," he said.

"But what about you?" I asked as I took the robe.

"I'll go and ask for another one. I'll be back," Odd said.

I slipped out of my dress and put the robe on. It was a size too big for me but I made sure it covered me. I blushed at the thought of Odd and I being half naked _and_ sleeping on the same bed. Odd came back in and he went to the bathroom to change. We both lay down on the bed and soon drifted off to a dreamless sleep… at least Odd did. I was plagued with visions and nightmares only… they weren't my dreams but someone else's.

***Odd P.O.V~ the next morning***

I woke up before 6 p.m., which was a first for me. Rose wasn't beside me but I heard the water running in the bathroom. The water cut off and after a while, Rose came out wearing the robe. Her hair was damp and I noticed that she had bags underneath her eyes. I sat up and asked, "What's wrong? Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Visions and nightmares," she said.

She came over and sat down on my lap.

"Only that… they weren't my nightmares or visions but someone else's," she added after a 5 second silence.

"Who's?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Was it through a link? Could it have been Calvin?" I prodded.

"I know it wasn't through Calvin or you. It was through a link… but a contact one. Someone wants me to know something critical that is about to happen but who?" she asked.

"Get dressed. We need to go back over to the Hermitage," I said.

She stood up and grabbed her dress. She headed to the bathroom and I put my shirt, tux jacket and pants back on. We fixed the bed and headed towards the reception desk. We paid and turned in the key. We got in my car and headed towards the Hermitage. I pulled up into the driveway and we got out of the car. I opened the door and we both headed inside.

"Guys? Are you awake?" I called out.

"Calvin? Girls?" Rose called out.

"Odd? Rose? What is all this ra-" Calvin was saying as he came out of the living room but stopped short when he saw Rose's damp hair.

He growled.

"Calvin, I took a shower and I…" Rose trailed off as she inclined her head slightly.

"You had better not," he said.

"Not without freeing our people. I don't want to relax until this war is over," Rose said.

I cleared my throat and they looked towards me. Rose raised her eyebrow and then turned to look at Calvin.

"Calvin? I want to ask you if you can trace someone who contacted me," Rose said.

"When did they contact you?" Calvin asked, his eyes never leaving Rose's.

"Last night when Odd and I had just fallen asleep. It was a few minutes after I had fallen asleep that the vision and nightmares started," Rose told him.

"I could do it after breakfast…" Calvin said but Rose closed the space between them as she grasped his shirtfront.

"No! The images are gruesome! It has to be right now!" Rose all but yelled.

"What is all this yelling about?" Jeremie asked as the others appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Rose was plagued with visions and nightmares," I explained.

"About what?" William asked.

"That is what I want to show you," Rose said.

"Let's head to the living room," Calvin indicated for Rose to go first.

We all settled down on the couches and Calvin stood behind Rose who was sitting on a chair from the Dining Room. Calvin placed his hands on Rose's forehead and Rose had her hands on her lap, palms up. They both glowed a grayish tone and then it was as if we were inside Rose's mind. Rose was right. The images were gruesome.

_**1**__**st**__** VISION~ Mendoza siblings Home world.**_

_Rose, Calvin and the rest of the siblings, were standing near Wolf Arcade. We were looking through Rose's eyes. They were all looking around when Hazel cried out in pain. Rose turned her head and we all gasped when we saw an arrow sticking out of Hazel's stomach. Hazel looked up with tears in her eyes and whispered a good bye, before she fell to the ground. Rose lunged forward but Faith and Hope stopped her from reaching Hazel._

"_Leave her! We need to get out of here!" Faith screamed._

"_No! We can't just leave her without burring her!" Rose cried out._

"_Rose, we have to g-" Hope was saying when she cut off short as an arrow struck her back._

_Within minutes all the siblings and Sandry, minus Rose, were all fallen upon the ground._

"_No… no, no, no, no, NO!" Rose cried out as she fell to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_I wanted to keep you guys alive, but you had too much hope inside of your hearts so, I had to get rid of a… few," the woman from when we saved Rose and the rest of the girls said._

"_X.A.N.E…" Rose said as she glared at the woman._

"_Why? Why kill them when __**I'm**__ the one that you can't control anymore?" Rose asked._

_The woman- X.A.N.E- stayed silent._

"_Why?" Rose demanded as she stood up and her hands glowed red._

"_Because you have a new life inside of you and I plan to use it against you," X.A.N.E said._

_Rose's eyes widened as she started to take short breaths._

"_H-how do y-you know?" Rose stuttered out._

"_I was the one that made you two fall over the edge," X.A.N.E said._

"_What?" Rose asked shocked._

"_Now come before I have the Eternals take you by force," X.A.N.E said._

"_No" Rose said as she got a determined look in her eyes._

"_Very well," X.A.N.E said as she snapped her fingers._

_Three men came out of the shadows and went straight towards Rose. Two of them grabbed her by her arms and the last one stood in front of her as he raked his eyes up and down her body._

"_I think I'll enjoy having you in bed," he said._

"_I wouldn't be so confident in yourself," Rose said as she spat at his face._

"_Wench!" he yelled and punched her in her stomach._

_Blood came out of Rose's mouth due to the force of the punch. The man punched her again and was going to hit her on her neck when he turned to dust._

_X.A.N.E stood in front of Rose and told the men to kill her. The vision ended before both men brought their hands down on her head._

_**Nightmare~ At the Hermitage**_

_Rose was sitting in the corner of a dirty bed, She had her back pressed against the wall and had her knees drawn up to her chest. The room was dark and Rose kept muttering things to herself. The door opened and Rose tucked her head in between her arms. Someone stepped inside the room followed by four more men. Two of them grabbed Rose by her arms and she started to shriek in an animalistic way as the four men restrained her on her bed. Two held her down by her arms while the other two held her down by her legs. Rose had opened her eyes and we saw that a man in a white coat had a needle filled with purple fluid, place it over Rose's arm. He stuck the needle in and pushed the fluid into Rose's system._

_Somehow we all felt the burning sensation it brought along with it. Rose screamed and when the man took out the needle, the men let go of her as her body convulsed. After a while she fell limp but her heart was still beating. The scene changed and Rose was looking up at Calvin and me. Rose sat up and screamed. Her scream pierced through us and we all yelled in pain. The last thing the nightmare showed was all of us lying scattered across the ground, torn apart and in front of a hybrid form of Rose. __

I looked around the others when the vision and nightmare faded away. Yumi, Aelita and Sissy looked green and they were leaning against their boyfriends. Ulrich, Jeremie and William were pale but they had anger in their eyes. Rose was holding her head. Calvin was hunched over, grasping the back of the chair tightly.

Sandry and the rest of the girls came in and tensed when they felt the atmosphere.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Nothing… just that we showed them my vision and nightmare," Rose said.

"I tracked the person down… its Abigail," Calvin said.

"The girl who almost killed me?" Miley said.

Calvin nodded.

"But why would she contact _me?_" Rose asked incredulous.

"Because she probably can't tell which magic trail belongs to who," Miley said.

"We can go a free our people in 3 days. That will give us enough time to gather Abby and the others," Molly suggested as she stared at Rose.

I glanced over and saw that her eyes were glazed over.

"That should give us enough time to get them," Rose said.

"Call them. I'll go and tell Dr. Mendez and his sister-in-law," Calvin said.

"The receptionist is his sister-in-law?" I asked.

"She is the mate of Dr. Mendez's mate's brother," Sandry explained.

Rose took out her cell phone and scrolled through the contacts. She hit dial and brought the phone to her ear. Calvin and Sandry left to go and talk to Dr. Mendez and his sister-in-law.

"Abby? Yeah, it's me Rose… listen, I just called to tell you guys that in three days, we are going to leave for home…" Rose said.

"You'll be here by tomorrow? But where are you going to sleep? There isn't any room around here," Rose said

"Wolf? Bird and bat forms? Aren't you going to be sore after being in that form for two days? No? Alright, it is going to be _all_ of you guys that will be complaining… bye," Rose said as she hung up.

"Abby said that they should all be here by tomorrow and that they will stay in wolf, bird and bat forms in order to save space," Rose told us.

"They will be sore when they can finally morph back," Molly snorted.

"But they won't listen," Hazel said.

She walked over to Sissy and held her arms up. Sissy picked her up and Hazel played with her hair. Sissy and Hazel developed a close relationship since the day Calvin scared Hazel.

"We should get started on breakfast…" Rose murmured.

Rose, Molly, Faith and Hope walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen. The rest of my friends went upstairs to change out of their pajamas. Sissy gave Hazel to Sally and both girls ran to the den. I decided to follow them so that they wouldn't get scared like last time. Both girls had run into the den while they were playing hide and seek with their sisters. They had been there for only a few minutes when they heard the heater groan as it worked to heat up the water and keep the stove aflame. They got so scared that they ran out screaming and wouldn't calm down until Rose and Molly placed a sleeping spell on them.

I stayed with them until Rose called out that breakfast was ready. We ate and then passed the day with our different activities.


	15. Chapter 14

***Sally~ P.O.V***

We were all outside the house waiting for Abby and the others to arrive. Rose was in her wolf form, listening to Abby's thoughts. Her ears perked forward and she pulled one to the side.

"They're here," I said.

A pink parakeet flew out of the forest followed by several in different colors and species, which were followed by bats and lastly wolves. The pink parakeet landed on top of Rose's head and poked her ear. Rose growled in irritation. The parakeet flew off her ear and morphed in mid-air. Abby soon stood on her two feet. Rose morphed back and both of them hugged.

"Nice to see you again Abby," Rose said.

"Same for you," Abby said.

Abby took a step back and took in my sister's clothes. She whistled.

"Look at you girl, all girly. What? No more long sleeves underneath your clothes?" Abby said.

"Nope. The scars are gone thanks to my boyfriend," Rose said as she glanced over at Odd.

"What did he do to make them go away?" a boy with blond hair asked.

"Well… he is the reincarnation of the Mikayla's son," Rose said.

"What?" everybody asked shocked.

Rose explained everything to them, with the occasional intervention from all of us siblings and friends.

"So you fell in love with a half-Cat, half-human? Wow," a girl with green hair said.

"Are any of you hungry?" Molly asked.

Everybody said yes and each of us siblings perked up.

"Rose? Can we cook dinner like we used to?" Hazel asked.

Rose nodded. All of us except Calvin and Sandry got in a line and faced the others. Hazel and I stepped forward and held hands. We raised our arms to the sky.

"Tables and… how about some beef for tacos? Let's have plenty for our friends!" we said in unison.

Tables appeared filled with plates that had _tortillas_ on them filled with beef.

"Some _cilantro_, onion, radishes, and mild, spicy and non-spicy salsa," Faith and Hope said.

Dishes appeared filled with _cilantro_, onion, radishes, and mild, spicy and non-spicy salsas.

"And some ice cold ice tea," Molly said.

"Some chairs and utensils" Miley said.

"And, a great bowl of fresh fruit," Rose said as she twirled her index fingers.

Soon we had a huge banquet set out in front of the houses. Faith and Hope ran into our house and came out with a folded banner. They used their magic to open it and hang it over the tables.

_Welcome into the New Era Warriors!_

"New Era Warriors?" I asked.

"Well… we are going to become warriors for our people's safety," Hope said.

"If we are then who is going to be the Leader?" Abby asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It should be either Rose or Calvin," the blond haired boy said.

"But which one is it going to be?" the green haired girl asked.

"How about a fight?" Sandry suggested.

"That would be great and all… but Odd changes into his Lyoko form if he sees me in danger," Rose said with a smile.

"Your magic rubbed off onto them? Wicked cool," a girl with black hair said.

"You can fight… I want to see your techniques" Odd said.

"After they eat though," Rose said.

Everyone soon finished eating and everything was cleared away, we all stood around Rose and Calvin. Rose sat down almost like a wolf would while Calvin crouched on all fours.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Molly called out.

Calvin lunged at Rose but she jumped out of the way. She grabbed his ankle and threw him into the forest. She ran after him, morphing in the process. We all followed behind her.

Calvin slammed into Rose and Rose snarled at him. Calvin morphed and they started biting and clawing at each other. Being a supernatural with witch powers, it enabled us to use certain powers and abilities we had in our human form. Rose back flipped and landed on Calvin's back. She bit down on his neck and kept a firm hold on him. Calvin squirmed until his ears dropped. Rose let go of him and both of them morphed back. Rose stood up and looked at each of us.

"I have won the right to lead this army, Are there any who oppose to this?" she said.

When no one responded, her body started to glow. We all watched in awe as Rose levitated off the ground and when the light died down, she stood in a white dress that had red trimming on the chest and shoulders. Her hair was loose and fell around her. She had the Staff of War in her hand. Rose landed on her feet and stared at the dress in disbelief. We all, except Odd and the others, bowed down before her.

"We are honored to have Rose Mendoza as our leader," we all said.

The staff glowed and turned into a bow. A quiver of arrows appeared on her back. She took one out of the quiver and notched it. She aimed and let it go. The arrow struck the tree she had aimed at. We all stared at the tree. The arrow had gone much farther than it should have. We all turned to stare at Rose in shock.

"How did you do that?" Miley asked.

"I do-" Rose was saying when we all felt immense pain.

Rose's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she glowed again. I sank down to my knees as I held my head. I closed my eyes and as soon as I did, there was a bright flash before everything went black.

***Yumi P.O.V***

We all ran towards Rose and the others. Odd placed Rose in his arms. Sissy went up to Hazel and ran her hand through Hazel's hair. Sally, Molly, Faith and Hope groaned as they opened their eyes. They sat up slowly as they held their heads.

"What happened?" I asked them as I helped Sally stand up.

"Something happened in our home world," Sally said.

"What happened? Do you know?" Ulrich asked.

"No… but I think Rose might," Molly said.

"What happened to her dress? What is with this… outfit?" Faith asked.

_Huh?_

I turned my head to look at Rose and evidently enough; she was in her Lyoko form. But there was something on the back of her neck.

"Odd? What is that behind Rose's neck?" I asked.

Odd looked up at me before looking back down at Rose. The others had awoken and they were all sitting down on the ground. Odd raised Rose enough to see her back. Her head was resting against his shoulder. We all gasped once we saw Rose's back. On her back was the X.A.N.E's symbol. It looked like it was tattooed into her skin. Rose whimpered and her back arched.

The symbol glowed as it faded away. Rose opened her eyes and they were glazed over.

"X.A.N.E… new power… new source…" she mumbled.

"Shh. Rest," Odd told her.

Rose struggled against his hold and managed to sit on her knees. She stared at him with her glazed over eyes before she glanced at each of us.

"X.A.N.E found a new host… someone just as powerful as me… to… use for her own… wishes…" Rose said.

"Calvin? Calvin wake up!" Sandry's voice drifted over to us.

We all turned to look at them. Rose let out a stifled scream and she stood up on shaky legs. She stumbled over to them and dropped to her knees.

"Calvin! Don't listen to her! I'm right here!" Rose said as she shook him.

"Rose… how could you?" Calvin asked.

"I haven't done anything!" Rose said.

"T-traitor" Calvin snarled out as he opened his eyes.

He threw Rose away from him as he stood up. Rose landed on her back. She gasped as the air was knocked out of her. She managed to roll away from Calvin as he sent an attack at her. She stood up and slammed into him. Her fist made contact with his stomach and he gasped for breath. She brought her left arm up and grasped his neck. She slammed him down on the ground, hard enough to create a crater. Calvin gasped. Rose raised her fist as if to strike him but she hesitated.

"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and finish me!" Calvin spat out at her.

"Why? So I can loose my brother?" Rose asked.

"You killed our sisters! And our allies!" he snarled.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Rose screamed at him as she brought her fist down.

We all yelled at her to stop. A cloud of dirt erupted from where they were and we all ran up to the crater. I looked down and saw that Rose had slammed her fist on the left side of the dirt, near Calvin's face. Rose had tears in her eyes and they fell against Calvin's face.

"Snap out of it please," Rose whispered.

"R-rose?" Calvin said as he settled his eyes on her.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"You got lured into X.A.N.E's new host's trap… I had to… free… y-you…" Rose said as she fell to the side.

"Rose! Gah!" Calvin said as he stood up too fast.

He held onto his stomach as he checked Rose.

"We have to get Rose back to the Hermitage… I can't tell what's wrong," Calvin said.

"Let me check her," Odd said.

Calvin shifted to the side and Odd placed his hands on Rose's shoulders. After a while Odd shook his head.

"I can't tell what's wrong either," he said.

"Hazel… healing power… Sally… spirit travel… Miley… animal speech… Faith and Hope… emotion power… Molly… essence power…" Rose mumbled.

"Calvin… unknown… unknown…" she said.

"Rose! Wake up! She is just using you to gain data!" Abby yelled out as she kneeled next to Rose.

Rose's eyes flew open and her back arched as she screamed. A small white orb came out of her and Abby made a frantic grab for it. The orb zoomed away from her grasp.

"No!" Abby and the others, minus the siblings and us, yelled out.

"What's wrong? Why are you alarmed?" I asked.

"That was part of Rose's magic" Abby said.

"And?" Molly asked.

"X.A.N.E may have found a new host, but she still needs Rose's powers to take over the Supernatural world and human world," a boy explained.

"We need to get Rose back to the Hermitage and erase the trail that the orb left. Hank, take three others with you and fly around here. Carl, take all of the Wolf Clan members and run around this place," Abby said.

"We'll cover the trail left behind by you," the girl with green hair said.

Abby nodded and we all went back to the Hermitage. Odd laid Rose down on her bed and sat down on a chair. Rose woke up the next day… but lifeless. She just opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. Her hair fell around her slumped shoulders and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Rose? Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she said in a vacant voice.

"Rose?" Sally asked.

Rose didn't respond. She simply threw the covers off of her and swung her legs over the side. She found her sandals and slipped them on. She stood and walked past Odd who was coming back from the kitchen with a tray of food.

"Rose? Where are you going? I brought you some food," Odd told her.

"Not hungry," Rose said as she walked out her room.

I followed her and grabbed her arm.

"Rose. You have to eat," I said.

"I. Said. I. Am. Not. Hungry," she said through clenched teeth.

"Mommy?" Hazel asked in a small voiced.

Rose gasped as she lifted her head. Her hair shifted and I could see her eyes. I managed to catch a glimpse of how empty they were before they became filled with the light that always shined in her eyes. She blinked once before turning to look at us.

"W-what happened?" she asked.

"You don't remember?" Jeremie asked.

"Remember what?" she inquired.

"You just woke up and was going to go somewhere. Yumi grabbed your arm and you snapped out of it," Aelita explained.

"Woke up and was going to go somewhere? I… no…" Rose said as she went pale.

"What? What is wrong?" Odd said as he came up to us and stood in front of Rose. I let go of her arm and stepped back.

"I was like this before…" Rose said in a small voice.

"You've been like this before? When?" Ulrich asked.

"It was when I was being courted by Mike," Rose said.

"You don't think that it was?" Molly said.

"It could be her…" Rose said.

"Who?" Odd asked.

"Mike's sister, Makenna" Miley said.

"She is just as powerful as I am and a perfect host for X.A.N.E's power." Rose explained.

"You're hiding something from us," Odd said.

Rose's eyes snapped over to meet his.

"I'm not hiding anything," she said.

"You are. I can tell," Odd said.

"I'm not," Rose said stubbornly.

"Rose…" Odd said.

Rose looked away from him. I saw that tears had started to form around her eyes.

"Because I am no longer her host but still powerful enough to destroy or enslave both mankind and the Supernaturals… Makenna and I have to fight to the death or…" Rose trailed off as she covered her mouth, to stop the sobbing sounds she made.

"Or what?" Calvin asked frantically her as he came into her room.

"Or, Makenna uses her magic to attack me at my weak spots…" Rose said.

"Family…" Hope said.

"And…" Faith added.

"Friends…" Abby finished as she appeared at the window.

Abby had bird wings coming out of her shoulder blades. She was staring at Rose.

"You have two weak spots… a real easy target," Abby said.

"It's not my fault that I care about people!" Rose cried out.

"Rose? Calvin? Abby? And… Warriors?" a pink haired girl asked.

"Yes?" Rose asked as she wiped her eyes.

"We have a problem. It seems that 3 humans came to visit you and saw Abby and all of us around the house…" the girl said.

"And they ran back the way they came right?" I asked.

The girl nodded. Rose sighed and walked out of her room.

"I'll talk to them," she said over her shoulder.

Rose talked to Sam, Herb and Nicolas and they were introduced to the 'leaders' of the three Clans present.


	16. Chapter 15

***Ulrich P.O.V~ Two days later***

We all stood outside of the house inside the backyard. Rose and Calvin had opened the portal and we were all just standing there, waiting for someone to go in first. Nicolas, Sam, Herb, Dr. Mendez and his assistant, Cole, were the only humans beside us Lyoko Warriors.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go in," Dr. Mendez said.

"We will. But, be warned. Once we enter our realm, there is no going back. We have to save our people even if it is until our last breath," Rose said as she looked at each of us.

We all nodded, knowing that this could mean our deaths. Rose nodded and walked into the portal first. Calvin and the rest of the siblings followed until us humans were left. Odd walked forward and took a deep breath.

"Well? This may be the last time we see Earth… but it's worth fighting for its freedom," he said.

Kiwi walked up to him and Odd picked him up. Rose had told us that Kiwi would be of great help by keeping the children entertained and quiet. Also, with the right amount of spells and incantations, he would be a great spy dog. We all had to snort at that, but Rose and the others weren't swayed by it. Rose even made Kiwi a new collar. It had a microphone and a camera attached to the dog collar.

Odd stepped through the portal and we all followed him. Once we arrived into the other side, we all stood there speechless.

The place we had landed in was spectacular. It was slightly Gothic and had a Greek touch to some of the buildings.

"Welcome to the Clan City," Abby said.

"This is where all the Clans gathered for the Grand Ball and any other events that bring our Clans together," Rose said.

"Most of our parents met here," a girl with black hair, said.

"Where do we go now?" the girl with green hair asked.

"We go to the Main S-square, then we g…o" Rose trailed off as she paled.

We all looked around and saw that the rest of the Wolf Clan members were pale as well.

"M-mother?" Rose and her siblings said.

"Shimata! It's an illusion!" Abby said as she looked around.

"Hawthorne, can you see anything?" Abby asked.

A boy with brown hair put some goggles on and looked around. He tore off the goggles in frustration.

"They have to be those new Ghosts that the Eternals came up with during our absence, I can't locate them with the goggles," he said.

"But the original Ghost Clan can… can't they?" Libby asked.

"My hypothesis? They have to be made up of the same DNA and you know that they have Spectral planes that they can see and use to locate one another, so I'm thinking that yeah," Hawthorne said.

"Mother, Father!" Rose and Calvin cried out before taking off running.

"Rose!" Odd cried out.

"Calvin!" Sandry cried out.

Both took off after their girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Odd! Sandry!" we cried out.

"Stop!" Abby cried out.

"Don't go after them, we'll find them after we help Hazel and Sally," Hawthorne said.

We looked and saw that Hazel and Sally were just standing there while their older siblings ran somewhere else. Sissy went over to Hazel while Yumi went to Sally.

Both of their eyes were unfocused but there seemed to be a slight glimmer of hope in their eyes.

"Mother? Father… no, you're not them!" Sally said.

"You abandoned us when we needed you! When I needed you!" Hazel cried out.

"It's all an illusion! You're never coming back!" both girls cried out as their eyes became focused.

An ear splitting scream was heard and we saw two spirit like creatures rise up from the girls and implode. We all covered ourselves as some of the muck landed on us.

"Curses!" a girl said.

We turned and saw a girl no older than 8 standing behind us. She looked scared at first but then put on a brave face but we could still see through her façade.

"I'll have my spirits torture you with illusions," she said.

"Hally?" Abby asked.

"Abby? Is that you?" the girl asked.

Abby stepped forward and Hally's eyes widened before she cried out in anger.

"Do not try to fool me! I _know_ you are the one that killed my brother!" Hally said.

Abby's eyes widened.

"Hank's… dead?" she asked.

Hally heard the break on Hank's name and her eyes, which were dull, came to life. She blinked and looked over at Abby. Her lower lip trembled before she launched herself into Abby's arms.

"Abby! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to accuse you! I was under… _her_ control!" Hally said.

"Shh, it's all right," Abby, said.

"Hally, can you tell us where our siblings went?" Sally asked.

Hally looked over at the two younger siblings.

"I don't. Not anymore. I snapped out of X.A.N.E's new power source, once I heard Abby's voice crack on my brother's name… they could have gone towards the Ghost Arcade or the Main Ghost Town," Hally said.

"Can't you use some of your technology?" I asked.

"No. We only have it for certain Clans. Wolves and Witches hardly mix so we never had those trackers made," Hawthorne said.

"I think I might have an idea," Jeremy said as he took out his laptop.

He opened it and started to type at it. Aelita looked over his shoulder. Suddenly the laptop glowed and three screens popped up into the space in front of Jeremy.

"Is that the Supercomputer's Data?" Aelita asked.

"Yes. I thought I would be able to bring them up, since Rose fused some magic into my laptop," Jeremie said.

"Now, I'll try to see if I can locate Odd with his cell phone…. Huh?" Jeremy asked as Odd's card appeared on the middle screen.

"They're near the alley that leads towards the…" A girl around 10 years said as she trailed off.

Jeremy typed something in and the Overweigh, Overbikes, and Rose's Pegasus came. The horse whinnied and two shorter light brown Pegasus came and landed next to Hazel and Sally. Both girls hugged them and climbed on.

"Hally, climb on," Sally told Hally as she indicated Rose's Pegasus.

"Sally, wait. Don't our horses need their armor?" Hazel asked.

Sally shook her head and both Jeremie and Hally got onto the Pegasus. Us Lyoko Warriors and Hally, Hazel and Sally headed towards the place. Once there we saw Odd and Sandry attacking a group of men. Rose, Calvin, Molly, Faith, Hope and Miley were all unconscious on the ground behind Odd and Sandry.

"Energy Field!" Aelita said and her attack hit a man just as he jumped towards Sandry.

"Thanks," Sandry said.

Sally and Hazel brought their hands together and blew into them. A white dust came out of their hands and the men disappeared into the wind. We all looked at them. Sandry broke the silence.

"All you Mendoza siblings keep getting new abilities," she said.

Sally and Hazel smiled impishly.

Rose groaned as she opened her eyes. We all turned towards her and saw that the rest of the siblings were waking up. They all sat up and looked around, noticing that they were in an alley.

"What happened? Why are we in an alley?" Miley asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. Rose got a funny look on her face before she looked behind her, towards the end of the alley. I noticed how she was concentrating.

"What's wrong?" Odd, Calvin and Sandry asked.

Rose stood up and walked towards the end of the alley.

"I don't know… I feel like there is something here," Rose said.

She reached her hand out and her hand disappeared into something. Rose gasped and withdrew her hand. In her hand she held a circular object.

Rose walked over, tracing the surface of the object. She looked up and showed it to all of us. The Mendoza family gasped when they saw it. Molly, Miley, Faith and Hope all covered their mouths in shock.

"Is that? Is that…?" Calvin swallowed. "Is that _mom's_… pendant?"

Rose nodded. She kept tracing it when she frowned. She retraced it and we all heard a slight clicking sound. The pendant opened and a slip of paper popped out. Rose took it out and the pendant closed. Rose opened the paper and her eyes widened as she read.

"Mark?" she asked incredulous.

"What?" Calvin asked as he took the paper, reading it.

Calvin growled and moved his hands to tear the paper when Rose yelped. I looked over and saw that Rose was holding her hand against her chest and the pendant was hovering in front of her. We all watched, as the pendant seemed to fill the carved spaces with Rose's blood. It filled up and closed before glowing. It shined before becoming a locket and falling. Rose caught it as it fell. I heard a ripping sound and I looked over at Calvin just in time to see the paper pieces flutter to the ground.

It was quiet until we all heard a loud boom and felt the ground shake. We all stumbled. I leaned against the wall and held onto Yumi as she held onto Sally. The ground stopped shaking and we all ran towards where the others were, seeing as that the bikes, Overweigh and horses had disappeared during the shake. Rose, who was at the front, was suddenly thrown back. Rose landed on her back right behind us.

"Rose!" we all yelled.

"Oops. I think I killed her," a woman said.

We all looked behind us and the Mendoza siblings growled, while Sandry paled and Hally seemed to flicker in anger.

"Lacy!" they all said.

"Hello there, _saviors and slaves_," the woman- Lacy- said.

"Why you!" Molly yelled out as she took a step forward.

Lacy raised her hand and a red orb appeared in her hand. She sent it towards Molly, hitting her squarely on her chest. Molly flew back and crashed into a wall, just as Rose opened her eyes. It was quiet until Rose cried out,

"MOLLY!"

"I think I did kill _that_ sibling," Lacy said with a snicker.

Rose turned towards her, her eyes becoming animal like. Rose stood up and became a blur as she threw herself at Lacy. Lacy stepped to the side just as a wolf formed Rose landed where Lacy had been. Rose turned and we saw that she no longer seemed in control of herself. She lunged at Lacy, who seemed to notice the same thing that we did as she threw Rose towards the ground and turned into a combination of a lion with the tail of a snake and wings on its back.

"A griffin snake!" Sally said.

"How do you destroy it?" Calvin asked urgently.

"A wolf/witch child can't kill it," Sally said.

"What can kill it?" Jeremie asked.

"It can't be killed by a magical being from _now_. The only thing that can kill it is a," Sally was saying when Odd answered.

"A cat/human,"

Sally nodded and Odd seemed to be searching for something. He must have found what he wanted because a split second later, the Griffith snake was gone and Lacy was staring at Odd in shock.

"How did you?" Lacy asked but didn't finish as Rose pushed her to the ground.

Rose growled and Lacy snarled.

"You don't frighten me, murderer!" Lacy said.

Rose jerked away from Lacy; her ears pulled back a whine/yelp escaping her throat.

"How did she?" Calvin asked.

"How could she know about _that_ incident?" Molly asked as she limped over to us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Rose! Don't!" Faith and Hope yelled out frantically.

We all heard Lacy scream before we heard a sickening tearing sound. We looked over and saw that Rose had torn Lacy apart. Rose was picking through the remains. Hazel and Sally screamed and Rose looked up. We saw an animalistic glint to her eyes. She growled and crouched. Calvin and Molly ran forward and shifted in mid-air just as Rose lunged. Calvin crashed into Rose head on and Molly bit Rose's shoulder. Rose snarled and hit Calvin with her paw and bit Molly on her side. I noticed Hazel and Sally step forwards but Hope and Faith stopped them. Both had tears in their eyes.

"Rose! Stop! You're hurting Molly!" both girls yelled out.

Rose kept biting into Molly's side.

"Mommy! Please!" Sally and Hazel yelled out.

Rose let go of Molly and Molly was breathing shallowly. Rose stepped away with her ears pulled back. Calvin whined and Rose looked over at him just as she howled in pain. She fell to her stomach and whimpered. Odd took a step forward but Calvin snapped at him. A hiss escaped Odd's mouth as he crouched.

"Don't. Rose is trying to free herself from Makenna's grasp," Miley said.

Rose kept whining. She started to paw at her snout. Abby and the rest came running towards us. They stopped and stood around. Rose stopped whimpering as she shined and reverted back to her human form. She was dressed in a white dress. Her hair covered her face slightly and she wasn't breathing.

Her chest didn't move as it was supposed to when she breathed. Calvin went up to Molly at the same time Sandry did. Abby pulled a girl over towards them. Hazel went towards Rose. We rushed over as well. Odd was kneeling next to her, his hands around her wrists. Rose gasped for air as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were wild as she looked around.

Her breathing picked up, her mind seeming to be locked in some kind of other place. Odd made her look at him.

"Rose, it's me, you're all right, no one is going to hurt you," Odd said.

"_Two lovers shall fall to their doom. One by his mate the other by her fate. An unforeseen force saves both, but at the cost of a pure life. A torn family shall become whole again by a surprise…_" Rose said in a whispy voice

"The Oracle," Hawthorne breathed out.

"_Beware. Beware the night of eternal darkness. All those born under the light of the moon shall turn into savage beasts. Loves kiss shall shatter the spell, or all shall fall to their deaths,_" Rose said before her rolled back.

She fell limp against Odd's arm as the dress faded to her clothes. We all looked over at Molly. The girl that Abby had pulled over there had managed to stabilize Molly who was reverted back to her human form.

"We need to get her to a shelter," Abby told Calvin.

Calvin nodded and Hawthorne scooped Molly into his arm. I noticed Calvin raise an eyebrow.

"Hawthorne likes Molly," I muttered.

Yumi and my friends heard me and looked over at Hawthorne.

"He does," Sissy said.

"Come on, let's go," Odd said as he picked up Rose.

They all followed Hawthorne and Abby towards a huge building. Everyone, minus us, went inside. Odd left Rose inside one of the rooms and came outside. We all stood guard, seeing as that Abby wanted to talk to the others about what Rose had said.

"So, what do you guys think the Oracle meant by the first lines she said?" I asked.

"Who knows. Could be talking about anyone here," William said.

Jeremie's computer started to beep. He took it out of his backpack and opened it.

"An activated tower?" he asked.

We all waited for him to continue when he looked up. He seemed to be listening to something. Just then we heard the thudding sound of heavy footsteps. Abby, Calvin and Hawthorne came running out along with the pink haired leader of the witch clan. We all looked around ourselves and one of the ghost clan people yelled out,

"Over there! Past the Technology shop!"

We all looked over and gasped as we recognized the Colossus.

"How could it be alive? We killed it!" Jeremie said.

"Well, it's alive, and we need to re kill it again," Yumi said.

We all got into our Lyoko Forms and were about to run off when Rose's voice stopped us. We all turned towards her and saw that she was in her Lyoko form as well.

"You'll need me. My DNA formed the Colossus. I know how to kill it for good," Rose said.

"Rose, you just woke up. You're in no shape for fighting," Abby said coldly.

Rose flinched but looked at Abby.

"I'm the Leader of everyone here. And until _someone_ fights me for the position, you'll do as I say," Rose said before she jumped towards the ground.

She took off running and shifted in mid-stride. She ran off towards the Colossus and out of our view. Odd ran after her followed by the rest of us. We all got to where the Colossus was and we saw it look down at Rose as she glowed. It reached towards her just as Calvin pierced its arm and Faith and Hope pierced its head. Rose howled and the Colossus fell just as an orb came out of it. The orb went from black to white and into Rose. Rose shook herself and bits of red came off of her fur. We all walked up to her.

"Rose?" Odd asked.

Rose turned towards us as a bit of the red thing fell on her nose. She sneezed and shook herself some more. A piece of the red things stuck to my clothes. I plucked it off and saw that it was some sort of data. Calvin walked over and said,

"Destroy those. X.A.N.E can locate us with them,"

We nodded and destroyed the data parts. We finished destroying the last one when we noticed that it was beginning to get dark. Rose shifted back and stood up.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep in. I don't like the feel of the air," Rose said.

Calvin, Faith and Hope looked around nervously.

"The air feels… dark… like a bad omen is about to happen," Faith said.

"Let's go to the shop," Calvin said.

We all walked over and Calvin had just pushed open the doors when Rose, Faith and Hope were all pushed away from us and onto the ground. Three wolves were above them. Odd pushed the wolf above Rose away from her as I pushed the one above Hope and Calvin pushed the one above Faith. All three growled at us. Rose and her sisters gasped.

"_Mating?_" they asked shocked.

Hope and Faith hugged each other while Rose stared at the wolves. She shook her head.

"I can't tell them to shift back. They're being controlled by instinct," Rose said.

"Then we'll have to drive them away from here," Calvin said before shifting and growling at the wolves.

All three growled back and Calvin bounded off towards the darkness.

"Calvin!" all three girls yelled out before trying to run after him when they stopped at the sound of a pained howled.

They all stood there frozen before trying to run off. Trying because the ground started to shake and Hope along with Faith fell on their butts. The ground below Rose's feet cracked and parted too fast for her to jump to one side. Rose gasped as she fell through.

"Rose!" Hope and Faith yelled out as they crawled towards the edge as the shaking stopped.

Both sighed in relief. We all hurried over to them. Rose was holding onto a ledge. Rose looked down and gasped along with her sisters.

"The _Dragon_ of Immortality?" Hope asked.

"Why is it _here_ in the Ghost Clan?" Faith asked.

"More importantly, why was Rose about to fall onto that spike?" Calvin asked as he limped towards the edge.

_I am the Dragon of Immortality. I move as the one who has claimed the right to lead a new legion of Warriors for a New Era. Rose Mendoza, you proved that you are quick to act when in a sudden danger. I will grant you any wish you want. _The Dragon thought to all of us.

"Dragon of Immortality, can I use this wish when the time is right? Will you come when I call for you?" Rose asked as she looked down.

_You may. Until then, farewell, _the dragon thought as it moved.

Hope and Faith instantly made their hands glow and Rose levitated over the crack as it closed. They lowered her to the ground just as Calvin turned around, snarling at the trees. All three girls were wide eyed and their breathing was coming in short gasps.

"No…" they breathed out.

Calvin backed up towards Rose and started to push her towards us. Soon the four siblings were standing in front of us.

"Don't think it might work," Calvin muttered as he looked at Rose briefly.

That was all it took as the three wolves from earlier came running out of the woods. Calvin turned and knocked one aside with his magic before a black colored one landed on him, pushing him to the ground. A sandy colored wolf pushed Rose to the ground, as she had started to prepare a spell. Rose reached out and pushed against the wolf's neck. She gasped and moved her head to the side as drool came out of the wolf's mouth. It landed right next to her and a bit of it wet her cheek.

"No!" Hope and Faith cried out as they pushed the wolf off of Rose.

The wolf back flipped and stared at the twins in a way that made William, Odd, Jeremie and I want to push them behind us. Calvin knocked the wolf away from him and stood up as Rose did as well. They all glanced at each other and made a subtle nod. Faith and Hope walked to either side of Calvin as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Rose caught Odd's eye and walked over to him. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Odd's eyes widened slightly before he wrapped his arms around Rose. The wolves growled causing us to look over at them. They turned and bounded into the forest.

The twins and Calvin sighed as he took his arms from around them. They glanced over and Calvin sighed while the girls smiled. I looked towards Odd and Rose only to see them still lip locking. Rose broke the kiss as both had to catch their breath. Rose looked up at Odd with a smile.

"Those three won't bother us… for now," Rose said.

"Why? Why did they want to get to you and the twins?" Jeremie asked.

"When we had said mating earlier… before the chase and the dragon appearing, we actually meant it," Faith said.

"We all wanted to come back home after so long, that we forgot to look at the moon and sun patterns. Here, the sun and moon become one, signifying the mating season. Before they are close though, it causes a change in all the Clans 5 weeks prior to the joining," Hope said.

"If those were from the Wolf Clan, why didn't you go through it?" Aelita asked.

"It's different for everyone. W-" Rose was saying when she tensed.

Faith and Hope gasped and I looked over just as Calvin fell to his knees. Rose walked over to him, with Odd behind her.

"Calvin? Please, don't…" Rose gulped, "Don't shift. You can fight the pull, the _need_. You don't want to mate,"

Calvin looked up, his pupils were slits.

"Knock me out…" he rasped out.

Rose, Hope and Faith all took a step back. Rose shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Calvin… no. I-I can't… the last time… you… you…" Rose stuttered out.

Calvin smiled at her as he said; "Sandry can always restore me to a healthy level,"

Rose looked up at the twins and nodded. They held their arms out and their hands glowed.

"Soul Lock!" they said in unison.

Calvin gasped and his eyes returned to normal before he slumped to the ground. Faith and Hope caught him and turned him over. Rose fell to her knees besides him and checked his wrist. She sighed in relief.

"_Gracias, dios,_" Rose said.

"Thank goodness," Faith breathed out.

"He's alright," Hope said.

Suddenly Rose placed both her hands on her abdomen.

"Whoa," Rose said, shocked.

"_Again?_" Faith and Hope asked.

"Different… like someone _punched_ me then _cut_ me out," Rose said.

"So, you… don't feel the need to?" Faith asked.

"You would know if I did," Rose said dryly.

Faith and Hope chuckled nervously.

"Rose!" Abby yelled out from behind us.

We all looked over and saw her running towards us with three more Clan members and Hally in tow. The three clan members had their weapons drawn and were constantly looking around the area. Abby came up to us and stood in front of Rose.

"We need to get you to a shelter, someplace where we can spend the night," Abby said.

"What? But, why?" Rose asked.

"Today is the Hundredth year. The Night of Eternal Darkness," Abby said.

Rose, Faith and Hope yelped.

"The Night of Eternal Darkness?" Faith squeaked out.

"The night in which those born under the light of the moon will turn into beasts?" Hope added.

Abby nodded.

"It's already nighttime, we need to get you inside the shop. We can't risk getting caught by them," Abby said.

Rose nodded. Two of the members picked up Calvin and we all headed inside the shop. Once I crossed the front door, I couldn't help but feel like something would happen to Yumi. I glanced over at her and saw that she was looking around.

"Guys? I don't like the feeling of this place…" Yumi said.

"I get what you mean… but I can't locate anything," Hally said with a frown.

Just then Faith and Hope yelped before a flash illuminated the room. Once it died down, we all looked at them. A hole was in the wall in front of them. Their hands were smoking.

"Sorry," Hope said.

"We… we just reacted to the anger, but we redirected the attack from hitting you," Faith said.

Rose nodded. She looked around the shop. Her gaze fell on something in the shadows before she looked at all of us.

"We need to stay on our Guard… whoever is in here gives _me_ bad vibes as well," Rose said as she rubbed her arms.

We went farther into the shop and saw that it was a house as well. We went to the living room and Calvin was placed on the sofa. We all crowded around the living room. At some point we had to board up the doors and windows. We were all talking about what happened earlier when we all heard a crashing sound, causing all of us to jump. Rose stood up and had just taken a step forwards when we all heard a groan before the wood underneath Rose's feet gave way underneath her. Rose jumped to the other side but fell to her knees for some reason.

She turned around and her hands glowed as she grasped something. Smoke came out of her hands but nothing happened. Rose gritted her teeth and her hair seemed to move with an invisible wind. Sparks started to come from her skin, causing Abby and the others to gasp.

"Rose! Don't! You'll burn us as well!" Abby yelled out.

Rose closed her eyes as the sparks diminished and whatever was holding her ankles pulled her down. Rose's eyes flew open and she cried out as she was pulled into the hole. Odd lunged but the hole closed up as soon as Rose had gone through completely. It was silent until Rose's scream broke through the silence.


	17. Chapter 16

**Haunted House? No P.O.V**

Rose's scream pierced the silence and made everyone react. Odd checked for loose floorboards but there weren't any.

"Stand back," the blue haired boy said as he aimed at the floor.

Abby placed a hand on his weapon, which was a beam gun, and told him, "Don't. We can't be sure if Rose is still down there or if she was moved. If you fired, the debris or the beam could hit her directly,"

The boy nodded and lowered his weapon. Just then Faith fell to her knees, followed by Hope. Both their eyes were locked into something deep within the shadows. Hally whimpered and clung to Abby's side. Abby looked down at Hally.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked her.

"H-he's glaring at all of us. He doesn't want us here," Hally said as she buried her face into Abby's side.

"Who?" the blue haired boy asked.

"The owner of this shop… he _knows_ we were in league or fighting against the virus siblings," Hally mumbled.

"He is filled with malice. He wants us _dead_ just like his wife and children were killed," Faith and Hope said.

"But why is he here? There have been murders in this dimension by the Eternals, but those killed never stay here. They are taken to Paradise," a red haired boy said.

"He was bound to this place by a spell… one that can be broken by true loves kiss," Hope said.

Faith looked over at her twin sister as she said, "You just read his mind by looking into his eyes."

"I did?" Hope asked.

Just then, a snarling sound came from behind everyone. They all turned around and saw that Calvin was in his wolf form. He was snarling at something in the shadows. He lunged and disappeared into the shadows. Faith and Hope gasped.

"He wants us to find Rose while he goes and save Sandry… who is somehow here as well," Faith said.

Odd suddenly tensed and looked down at the floor underneath him. He knelt and placed his hand on the floor. Faith and Hope glanced at each other before Faith walked up to Odd and knelt next to him with Hope right behind her.

"You can sense her… right?" Faith asked.

Odd looked up as he said, "That feeling… it's _Rose?_"

Hope nodded as she said, "You're both mates. From what I can remember, those who found their mate in a Cat clan member, have a stronger bond than the normal pairings,"

"Especially with our combination. Witch/Wolf mixtures is rare but when it happens… let's just say, that those people are more in tune with nature," Faith added.

"We can explain everything in detail _after_ we find Rose and Calvin and Sandry," Abby said.

Everyone nodded and they all decided to follow Odd, who somehow got an idea as to where Rose was. They left the living room and went towards the basement door. Odd pushed it open and they all stepped through. The door swung closed as soon as they had all stepped into the hallway. Hally started to glow dimly. Faith and Hope's eyes glowed as well as Odd's eyes.

"Why are you glowing?" Ulrich asked.

"Ghost Clan members glow in the dark… due to spectral planes. Wolves' eyes glow due to the amount of sunlight captured in their eyes. Cat Clan? Well… it's natural due to their cat DNA," The blue haired boy said.

They all continued down the stairs. Once they reached the bottom, Odd headed towards a shelf filled with books. He looked to the sides and then turned towards the others.

"This is blocking our path… don't think it's hollowed out," Odd said.

Hally detached herself from Abby's side and walked towards the shelf. She stopped right in front of it and after a few seconds, seemed to be becoming transparent. She took a step forward and walked _through_ the shelf. A second later she walked back out.

"It's hollowed out, but the only way in is by passing through the shelf," Hally said.

"And I don't want you to tire out… we have to find another way in," Abby said.

"Maybe I can help," the brown haired boy said.

He wasn't much older than Sally, probably the same age and had a piercing red eye color. He walked up towards the shelf and held his hands out as he closed his eyes. After a few minutes he opened his eyes and walked forward as he tried to reach for a book on the 9th shelf. Odd hoisted him up and the boy grabbed a purple covered book. The boy took it out of the shelf and the shelf started to sink into the wall. It parted in the middle and revealed a passage. The boy smiled at everyone as Odd put him back down on the ground. Hally stared at the boy.

"How did you locate that? I'm part of the Clan but even _I_ didn't know it was there," Hally said.

The boy opened the book and showed everyone the inside four pages. They were made of metal. He placed a finger on the page and they saw the page stick to his finger. He closed the book as he looked at everyone.

"I'm a member of the Vampire Clan, yes, but I have Technological Fairy blood in my veins… for us boys, anything metal attracts our attention to locate hidden passages," he said.

"Your from the Vampire Clan? How come I don't recognize you?" Abby asked.

"New type. I was born normal, but my DNA was altered by that virus woman," the boy said.

"I'm Chad Smith, 12-years-old," the boy- Chad- said.

"Okay, we can discuss later, let's go," Abby said as she motioned for Odd to lead the way.

Odd lead the way and they soon came across a fork in the road. Odd stopped, tensed.

"What's up Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, why aren't we moving down one path?" Yumi asked.

"I can't sense Rose anymore," Odd said.

"What?" everyone asked shocked.

A laugh was heard from both sides.

"Choose a path, split in half. Your doom awaits for all," a man said.

"Who are you! Why did you take our friend?" Abby yelled out.

"Who I am is not of your concern, what is your concern is to save your friend before it is too late… or should I say friends," the man said as his voice faded and Rose screamed.

"Odd!" Rose screamed in pain.

"Rose! Help me find you!" Odd yelled out.

"The lights of happy times shall lead the way," Rose's voice drifted through everyone before fading out with a gasp.

"What? Why can't she talk without the riddles?" Sissy asked.

"The lights of happy times?" Abby asked.

"She can't mean…" Hope said.

"What? How?" blue haired boy said.

"I thought that was just a myth," brown haired boy said.

"It appears to be true…" Chad said.

"But only those with pure hearts can bring up the light…" Hally said rather dazed.

"What are you talking about?" Jeremie asked.

"The light of happy times is the old saying for the light of _pureness_," Abby explained.

"Those with pure hearts can use it to find friends or whole Clans that are captured," Faith said.

"At the dawn of our Clans, this light was used to find people that went missing when those with nature spirits in them, had no control over their transformations," Hope explained.

_Flashback~ 10,000,000 years ago:_

_**A bright light was seen in a place filled with haze like smoke. A whole city appeared with adjoining towns and villages all around the main city. The first member of each Clan, man and woman, appeared in their respective zones. These were the founders of the original Clans. A few years passed and now there were more people populating the Dimension. Not a single mix had happened and the people thought it was to stay that way… until women started to go missing. At first, it was thought to have been because the Dimension was still young and the Gates to the Human World hadn't been sealed and guarded by one born with the power of passage, but after women far from where the Gates were, started to go missing, the few chosen Warriors who excelled in their Clans' power and abilities were sent to search for the cause. A young woman had lost her sister to the person responsible for this, for she alone knew it was a person.**_

_**She told her fellow team about her somehow knowing where her sister and the rest of the women were. At first, the members thought she knew of the disappearances. All except one. A man the same age as the woman, knew she was saying the truth of not knowing how she could sense the rest of the women, for he was her mate. But he remained quiet, for the mixing of two from separate Clans was frowned upon in the society, and he did not want to put either of them at risk of being shunned and stripped of their power, of the only things they knew in life.**_

"_A weeks after the woman said this, she went missing, thus demonstrating to her team that she was telling the truth about not being in league with the disappearances, as her mother went missing as well the day after she did, followed by three cousins," blue haired boy- Atem- said._

_**The man was sleeping in his room when he felt the woman's pain. He woke up with a cry and his eyes glowed pure white. He got out of bed and put on a hooded cloak. He drew the hood over his head, concealing his now glowing eyes. He rounded up all the Warriors and was leading them into the woods were the hide out was when the leader ordered him to remove his hood.**_

"_**I will not, for if I do, I will loose the trail of my love's pure heart," the man told his leader.**_

_**The leader was about to challenge him to a spar when a Wolf Clan member and his mate fell to their knees, howling in agony, as they transformed and fell limp on the grass. The man gasped as he saw through the woman's eyes, the child of his fallen team members. She had been de purified, in the worst way possible. He turned towards his leader and said,**_

"_**The child has been desecrated and if we do not hurry before my love is as well, we will loose our only chance of re purifying them!"**_

"_**Lead the way. I will allow this just this time. You will lead the attack," the leader said.**_

"_**An attack with force will not be necessary once I am with my love," the man said before turning around.**_

_**Two other Wolf Clan members stayed to protect their friends. They reached the place and once they entered, the man located the woman. He rushed over to her and once both touched hands, they were surrounded in white light. As soon as it died down everyone saw that the man and woman were dressed in white clothing. Both wore crowns over their heads and when they opened their eyes, they held unimaginable knowledge and power within them.**_

"_**Children… the union of two from different Clans is to come, but our peaceful lives have been marred by this man's actions. The Eternals, having the inability to reproduce as much as they wish have been corrupted by the dark God," the man said.**_

"_**We wanted the union of two from different Clans to happen, but not as it was done. Those from the Eternal Clan are exiled from our world, from the rest of the Clans, but war will erupt," the woman said.**_

_**She placed a hand on her sister's head. She was no older than 15.**_

"_**Myra will be the first to conceive a child from the mixture of a Wolf and Wizard union. That is young by our laws, but for this impending war, we need the help of half-breeds. No longer will we be full-blooded, for that is what the Eternals intend… to conceive children through hate and malice, efficiently wiping out all the Clans, until the Eternal bloodline will reign the Human world when the time comes," the woman said.**_

"_**Do not let them do this, for the true intent of the union of both Humans and the Supernaturals, is to bring peace and harmony for both worlds," the woman said.**_

"_**Who are you?" the leader of the Warriors asked.**_

"_**We are the founders of this dimension… our enemy… my older brother, wants this world to be just like the human world but both I along with my husband know of what is best for both worlds…" the woman trailed off as she flickered along with her husband.**_

"_**We must go. My brother has located us. We must leave," The woman said.**_

"_**Until our time of meeting your descendants comes, farewell," the man said.**_

_**Both shined and they disappeared, leaving the Warriors shocked.**_

"_**Mikayla and Castor… they were really the Goddess and the God?" one Ghost Clan member asked.**_

"_**It appears that way," someone said.**_

"_**Let us take them to the healers," the leader said.**_

_**Everyone nodded and took the missing women to the healers.**_

_End flashback_

"Somehow, someone is able to wield the power without being the God and Goddess in the flesh," Abby said.

Just then, a portion of the wall sunk into itself and revealed a darkened path… where a foul stench was coming from. Faith and Hope placed themselves in front of everyone, their hands shaking, and eyes wild with anger.

"What's wrong? Why are you tense?" Abby asked.

Chad hissed, his eyes loosing their pupils until his eyes were now a deep red color. He fell into a crouch, hissing into the path. Faith tore her eyes from the path and looked down at him.

"Stop! You will only anger it more!" Faith said.

Chad looked up at her as he said, "He's an enemy!"

"One who is under a spell," Hope said.

"What?" Faith and Chad asked shocked.

Before she could answer though, a rabid looking beast came out of the path on its two hind legs and clawed Hope across her chest. Hope cried out in pain as she fell to the side, holding her bleeding chest. Atem, who put up a shield over the two of them, pulled her away from the beast's claws.

Faith jumped onto the beast's back and bit down on its neck. The beast roared and slammed Faith against the wall, causing her to let go of his neck. It grabbed her by her shirt and threw her off of him, towards Atem and Hope. It howled when Chad jumped and started to slash random parts. The beast quickly learned Chad's pattern though as it grabbed Chad by his shirt and threw him against the wall. Chad fell unconscious, due to his body not being able to withstand the force of the hit. Soon Abby, and the other boy, were rendered unconscious. The Lyoko Warriors stood their ground as the beast growled at them. Jeremie seemed to be analyzing it.

"It has a weak spot… some point on its neck, judging by the way Faith and Chad had attacked it, it threw them off before they could do anymore damage to its neck," Jeremie said.

"That's great but we'll have to find exactly where it is," Ulrich said.

"By getting close to it," William said.

"Or maybe not," Yumi said as she opened her fans.

She threw one and the beast tried to grab it but Yumi used her telekinesis to make the fan veer to the side and cut the beast on its neck as she threw the other one. The beast growled and charged at them. Yumi made her fan go across its snout but it did nothing to slow it down. It slammed her against the wall, causing her to let out a strangled cry.

"Yumi!" Everyone yelled out.

Yumi's hand glowed and another fan appeared. She kicked the beast and it let her go. She dropped to her feet and threw the fan. It sliced right through the beast's neck. It fell to the ground but disintegrated before it could reach the ground. Yumi went to get her fan when the muck that the beast left behind wrapped around her hand. Yumi gasped and tried to wrench her hand free when it formed into an almost human figure.

_Yumi, the one with the agility to slay the monster that no one else can… you will become the sacrifice…_ the same voice that had talked earlier said.

It expanded out and engulfed Yumi before anyone could react. It disappeared into the open wall and it closed behind it. Ulrich was the first to react as he took out his saber and tried to stick it into the crack, but it devirtualized it. Ulrich punched the wall in anger.

Just then the wall besides them opened and Rose fell out of it onto her knees.

She had a gash on her right shoulder and her shirt was torn up, barely covering her at all, if she hadn't had her undershirt on, which by some miracle was intact. She stood up, her hair falling into her face.

"We need to find my brother and Sandry," Rose said in a monotonous voice.

"Rose… snap out of it," Odd told her, his eyes dilated.

"We have to find them. You're friend is of no importance," Rose said.

Sissi narrowed her eyes as she said, "This isn't Rose. She's being controlled,"

'Rose' looked up and they all saw that she had no eye color, just a blank gaze.

"So, it seems that my illusion spell has no effect on you whatsoever," she said.

"You should do what your friend is telling you. You better find her brother and his mate because your Japanese friend is of no importance to you," the girl said.

"Shut up!" Ulrich said as he lunged towards her.

The girl's eyes turned to Rose's chocolate eyes and Ulrich veered to the side. The girl laughed as she looked at him.

"None of you would dare hurt me while I look like your friend," she said.

"I will enjoy destroying you," she added as her hands glowed.

She didn't get to do anything as Chad slammed into her and bit down on her neck. She shrieked before fading into the ground with Chad landing on all fours. He stood up wiping his mouth.

"Bleh… she tasted like death," Chad said as he spit.

Odd stood up shakily and he looked at Chad as he asked, "How did you?"

"Easy, Rose when she was a part of the virus siblings, was my leader along with Mark. I guess we still have that _tiny _bit of DNA that links all of us together letting us know who is a specter or an illusion spell," Chad said before wrinkling his nose.

"Got a lead to where Yumi Ishiyama is. Room filled with that ghost guy, several of those beasts and Rose, Calvin and Sandry… not a good thing though, as Rose was hit with a spell right after that specter disappeared and both Calvin and Sandry are unconscious," Chad said.

Hally and the rest had gotten up and she made her way over to him, her eyes glazed over as she nodded.

"You missed that one kid hiding by the shelves. He maybe part of the family but he has not been affected by the dark spell yet. He wants his family to be peaceful again," Hally said.

Abby shook her head as she said, "We are becoming more and more powerful as the minutes pass by,"

"And Yumi is in danger unless we don't hurry," Ulrich said.

"Chad, lead the way and… you can go crazy with the metal if there is any," Abby said with a smile.

Chad grinned before running off with everyone following. Chad made the metal groan in order to conceal their footsteps. Soon they came to a metal door with two of those beasts standing guard.

"We'll take care of them," Chad and Hally said before they disappeared and soon both beasts were reduced to dust.

Chad placed his hands on the door when a girl a year younger than him, threw him back. She had his same features but blue colored eyes. Chad sat up halfway and his eyes widened as he saw his _sister_.

"Miko?" Chad asked shocked.

"Hello, big brother," Miko said with a cold smile.

Chad crouched and his eyes flickered to the door behind his sister before looking back at her. He lunged and knocked her towards the door, her metal abilities melting the door as she went through.

"Go!" Chad said as he lunged towards his sister.

Everyone charged into the room. Odd headed straight towards Rose, Calvin and Sandry. He aimed at their chains and both Calvin and Sandry landed on their feet and Calvin moved to catch Rose before she could hit the floor. He set her against the wall and turned towards Sandry.

"Take care of her," he told her and she nodded before he left with Odd to take care of the others.

They had all just finished with the beasts when Aelita & Jeremie, Sissy & William, Sandry & Calvin and Odd were hit with a blast that knocked them out cold. Rose was flung towards were the couples had fallen and she landed right next to Odd.

"Rose!" Faith and Hope yelled out before a maniacal laughter was heard.

Soon a man stood besides Yumi, who was strapped to a table, which had been guarded by four beasts but was now surrounded by an almost invisible shield. He stared at the remaining Warriors.

"I will not bother attacking you, for none of you have the love that can ruin this ceremony," he said before turning towards Yumi.

_What? _Ulrich asked himself, as he looked from the unconscious couples to each of the ones still awake to Yumi back and forth before it clicked into place.

_He thinks I don't have a girlfriend…_Ulrich thought as he looked at Yumi.

_Worth a shot to try and free her from that guy,_ Ulrich mused.

He turned towards Abby as he said, "Cause a distraction. I think I can free Yumi,"

"Sure… take Atem, his magic might be useful for that shield," Abby said without a second thought, knowing full well what Rose's riddle now meant.

Ulrich nodded and both he and Atem got ready to sprint over when Chad threw his sister towards the man and knocked both away from Yumi and the shield. Abby, Faith, Marco and Hope acted fast. They pounced towards the two people as Atem and Ulrich ran over to the table, with Hally in tow. They reached the shield and Hally held Atem's hand back before he could touch the shield.

"Only true love can break the shield of hatred," Hally said as she read the invisible verse.

"Man… I hate invisible text," Atem grumbled.

Ulrich frowned before placing his hand on the shield. It glowed briefly before it shattered into data particles. Ulrich, not having expected it to shatter so suddenly fell forward and almost fell on the table, but he managed to catch himself in time. He straightened up and found himself staring into Yumi's eyes.

"Hey," Ulrich said.

"Hi… care to free me?" Yumi asked him.

Ulrich nodded and tried to unfasten the straps when they disappeared from view and Yumi cried out, as they seemed to dig into her skin. Ulrich panicked for a second before Hally and Rose's riddle echoed through him.

_The lights of happy times shall lead the way, Rose said._

_Only true love can break the shield of hatred, Hally had said not too long ago._

_The lights of happy times shall lead the way; only true love can break the shield of hatred._

_The __**light**__s __**of happy times shall lead the way**__; __**only true love can break the shield of hatred…**_

"And free the chosen sacrifice," Ulrich finished.

Hally and Atem sucked in their breath as they saw that Yumi and Ulrich's joined hands glowed before it surrounded both of them. Both soon stood and were kissing passionately. The light surrounding them soon became to bright for everyone to handle and they had to shield themselves. Hally, Chad and Abby, being too sensible for extreme light hissed and Atem, Marco, Hope and Faith covered them with their bodies.

The light soon died down and when everyone could see they all saw that the beasts and the few ghosts that had assembled were now free of whatever had been cast over them.

"W-we're free?" Chad's sister- Miko- asked stunned.

"Good thing too," Chad said as he hugged his sister tightly.

Calvin, Sandry and the others minus Rose and Odd groaned as they stirred awake. They sat up and saw that the small battle that had happened was gone.

"What happened?" Aelita asked.

"What happened here is that Yumi and Ulrich are the human wielders of the power of pureness," Abby said.

"What?" The rest of the LW asked shocked.

"Their love was tested before they even became involved with each other, marking them as candidates for this tremendous power," Abby said.

"Whoa!" Calvin said as a sphere of light appeared in front of him.

The light shaped itself into what looked like a square before it stopped shining. Calvin and the twin's breathing hitched as they recognized the item. It was squared with an M carved into the middle and had a wolf and a witch's wand twined together. The wolf had it's mouth open as the wand seemed to be both being eaten by the wolf and coming out of the wolf's mouth.

"Father's crest," Calvin and the twins said.

Just then Rose and Odd woke up. The sat up and turned towards the others.

"What just happened?" they asked.

"Long story, we need to find out exactly what happened with these people," Abby said.

Calvin helped Rose up to her feet while William helped Odd up to his feet. Both were weak for some reason, because they couldn't walk on their own without tripping on their own feet. After they were all told that a mysterious girl had spelled the people not long after the whole dimension had been silent for more than 2 years. At the way one of the girls described how the girl looked to her, Rose seemed to get pale.

"No… it can't be her…" Rose muttered to herself.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Calvin asked his twin.

"Someone X.A.N.E created while I was under her control… she made both of us fight each other to the brink of death," Rose said weakly.

Her vision became tunnel like and her legs gave out underneath her. Calvin held her upright before gently lowering both of them to the ground. Calvin shakily placed a finger under Rose's chin before lifting her head up to him. Sandry, Molly and Abby gasped in shock while Calvin growled and looked away from his sister. Rose's eyes were glazed over but what had shocked Sandry, Molly and Abby was the fact that Rose was replaying the brawl… _through _her eyes. Anyone who would catch her line of vision would see the fight with their own eyes.

Rose snapped out of the trance like state she had succumbed to and the flashback was over. Rose looked down to the ground as everyone debated about what they had just seen.

A cling sound was heard and everybody turned towards the sound. A girl no older than 6 was standing by some shelves that contained pipes. She wore a white dress and had translucent skin, making her appear as if she was actually a ghost. She had pale brown hair, almost as if it were washed out and wore no shoes. Her eyes were shielded with her bangs as she hid her face. Hally and the ghost Clan members present all gasped and knelt before her.

Hally spoke first by saying, "My lady Arielle,"

"My children," the girl- Arielle- said.

"The time of change is coming near. The Sister Virus will make her move. She will take all you love and turn it into your worst fear," she said.

"Beware child of Alexander and Santa Mendoza, beware her true key, beware the return of the true key to her victory for this will be your downfall. True love tested once and for all," she said as she turned towards Rose.

Rose jumped, as if she had been shocked. Her paling complexion seemed to pale even more as she realized what Arielle meant. Arielle looked up and caught Rose's gaze. Rose immediately started to shake as she was assaulted by Arielle's magic. After a few seconds, Rose broke the stare with a gasp as she looked away. Arielle then looked towards the rest of the Lyoko Warriors, giving them something that was always hidden within them. After she had turned towards Odd, she disappeared.

Hally turned towards them as she said, "Honored with her presence and she unlocked your true potential… you really are the-"

"Hally. They need not know of that, we cannot be certain they are of whom the ancient texts speak of," the owner of the shop said.

Hally glared at him and when the man raised his arm to hit her, Abby grabbed his wrist.

"Do _not _lay a hand on her. She is merely a child and mourning over her brother's death," Abby told him before letting go of his wrist.

"A child? Do not make me laugh. If _they_ hadn't been born, none of this wouldn't be happening," a woman, presumably the wife of the shop owner, said

Calvin snarled at them while Hope and Faith growled. They stopped when Rose said something that made everyone including the man and woman's blood to run cold.

"X.A.N.E would have still gone after our Dimension even if we hadn't been born. She needs the powerful man and woman, girl and boy, _any_ age, to be the keys to her success," Rose said.

"I am one key and the other was Mark, but seeing that I pushed him into the Digital Sea, he is no longer a threat," Rose said.

"But Lady Arielle said to beware the return of the second key," Hally said.

"I would know if he were alive," Rose said as she stood up, her hair obscuring her face.

She tensed when Calvin asked, "How would you know?"

Rose turned her back against all of them and lifted her hair. Right underneath the nape of her neck, was X.A.N.A's symbol mixed with a shattered heart. Everyone frowned and Odd went up to her. He traced it with his finger and Rose shivered as she closed her eyes. She stepped away from him and let her hair fall back down. She turned back towards everyone, her eyes troubled as she looked at her twin brother.

"Your program worked for a short while… I don't have any other explanation other than your program not being enough to subdue the virus inside me," Rose said

"We can discuss more of this tomorrow when we wake up," Abby said as Hally, Chad and two more kids yawned sleepily.

Rose nodded and once everyone had settled down to sleep, she went towards the basement door, deciding to keep watch for any stray beasts that were still out… if they had all been reverted back thanks to Ulrich and Yumi's love filled kiss. Rose had been sitting near the staircase when she heard a slight shuffling sound. She brought her left hand up to her shoulder, her hand alight with an orb attack when she saw that it was only Odd. Odd had raised his hands in a defensive gesture. Rose lowered her hand and Odd sat down next to her.

It was silent until Rose broke it by asking, "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Of what?" Odd asked his girlfriend.

"Of me succumbing into X.A.N.E's control for good this time," Rose said.

"I mean, I am connected to her through the mark," Rose indicated the back of her head before continuing, "And I am the key to her success…"

"How are you her key exactly?" Jeremie asked as he and the other Warriors came towards them.

"My DNA… it's special…" Rose started.

"According to X.A.N.E and on the file she had about me, I was born under the full moon, but an eclipse happened shortly after my birth, and I was illuminated by it. My blood turned _silver_, a sign that I was a key to something big…" Rose sighed as she drew her right hand across her hair as she said, "It's hard to explain with words but…"

She drew her nails across her left arm, drawing blood… silver blood.

"B-but… how did your blood change? We've seen you have wounds before and it was red," Sissi said.

"Tonight is a full moon, my blood changes on these nights," Rose said.

"This is what I mean by special blood," Rose said as she drew her nails across her arm, picking up bits of the blood.

"Watch," Rose told them as she shook her wrist slightly.

Droplets of her blood fell against the floor, smoke coming out from where it landed. The smoke cleared and everyone saw that where the blood had fallen, had crystallized.

"_My_ blood crystallizes anything. Mark's blood gives a powerful boost to the person's energy or magic," Rose said.

"And if X.A.N.E were to use both of you, her blood would be crystallized and she would live eternally and be too powerful to destroy," Jeremie said.

Rose nodded and stared at her bleeding arm, her eyes following a single drop of blood. She suddenly took a sharp intake of breath as she looked up.

"X.A.N.E's plan…" she said before turning towards Jeremie.

"Let me see your laptop…" Rose told him.

"S-sure," Jeremie said as he handed her his bag.

Rose took out his laptop and once she opened it, she started to type with one hand, looking from the keypad to her arm. She then pressed 'Enter' and she read whatever was on the screen, her eyes widening in the process.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Rose said as she closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked.

Rose opened her eyes as she said; "X.A.N.E is going to merge Lyoko with either your world or mine,"

"What?" everyone asked shocked.

"The blood, it made a design… kind of like a coded message," Rose said as her blood started to seep back into her.

She frowned when one trail didn't disappear. She typed into the laptop and her eyes widened before she grinned.

"Thank you Rita," she whispered before the last trail seeped into her and her self-inflicted wounds disappeared.

She pressed a button and the three screens popped out of the laptop as she turned it towards the others. A blueprint was being displayed on the screens. Rose pointed to them as she said, "These are the blueprints for a machine that X.A.N.E wanted, but could never get,"

"Why couldn't she get it?" Yumi and Ulrich asked.

"She couldn't get it because Franz Hopper was the one that created it but it disappeared from Lyoko before X.A.N.E and X.A.N.A wanted to take over the world," Rose said.

"M-my father?" Aelita asked.

"Aelita… your mother was- no- _is_ part of the Supernatural Dimension," Rose said.

"She was the only one who had special abilities outside of the normal- er- abnormal pairings," Rose said.

"From what I read off of a cryptic file which resulted being your mother's file, she _was_ taken by the men in black, but they were from this realm. They took her back here because… she was the key to something here, in the Ghost Clan," Rose said as she took a deep breath before reciting, "Pink haired angel shall lead the way, to peace or chaos the Clan must become, for angel's song shall open the path to destruction or to salvation, all for the new coronation,"

"What does it mean?" Aelita asked.

"Your mother lead the Ghost Clan to salvation and Peace when they were at war with the dark souls from the human world… her song saved them but also gave a new person the keys to the second war," Rose said as she stared at Aelita.

"Me?" Aelita asked bewildered.

"Yes. You had _two_ keys, one for Lyoko and X.A.N.A's success in almost taking over the world, another to bring peace to a Clan," Rose told her.

Just then the computer beeped before a message box appeared.

_Rose, X.A.N.E is commencing Project Union soon, be on the look out- agent 00_

Rose clenched her right hand as she said, "Rita… stop jeopardizing your control,"

"Who is Rita?" Ulrich asked.

"A friend," Rose said, "One who has never been in complete control of herself once she was old enough to act on her own,"

"How old is she?" Yumi asked, curious.

"Ten," Rose said.

"She was taken into X.A.N.E's… custody… since she was just a newborn. I took care of her until she was 3, where another girl took care of her…" Rose said nervously.

She shifted so that her back was pressed against the wall as she looked up, at nothing.

"You grew to care for her… right?" William asked her.

"Yes… back then, I had no recollection of what I was feeling… I just thought that what I felt then, _desire_ and _caring_, were just some sort of bug within my code. I had no memories of ever being human. It wasn't until Calvin freed me- no… since I started going out with Odd and hanging out with all of you that I learned how to feel," Rose said.

"But… you always laughed and showed emotions before we found out about who you were really," Jeremie said.

"It was all an act. I was programmed to convey human emotions… there are times when I question if I'm even human," Rose said.

"Of course you're human! Why wouldn't you be?" Odd told her.

Rose was still looking up at the ceiling as she said, "While I was unconscious… X.A.N.E came to me,"

"She told me that it won't matter how much I fight her, that once the anti-virus fades completely after Mark finds me, judging if he is alive and under her control, I'll fall into her control again…"

"You won't," Odd told her firmly.

"I will! She showed me what I would do once I was under her control," Rose said, tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued, "J-just like the nightmare and vision I had that night we stayed at the hotel, you'll all die by my hand,"

"Rose, you're not going to fall under her control," Yumi said.

"I will! You don't know her! You don't know me! The _real_ me! The one that has to hide under a different façade every day," Rose said as she looked at each of them.

"What do you mean?" Aelita asked.

"She means her alter ego," Calvin said as he walked over to them.

He stopped right behind them, his arms crossed, his tattered shirt and ripped up jeans giving him a bad boy look. Rose looked away from him as he continued for her sake.

"Rose not only has silver blood during the full moon but an evil persona as well. Right now, she's the same, sweet and caring girl you all know but at night when she's asleep, she becomes aggressive and uncaring… she killed a girl on one of those nights," Calvin said.

He held up a hand before anyone could say anything as he continued, "We were both 10 at the time, so our parents were still alive. Mom had gone up to Rose's room to see if she was all right when she saw that the window was open and Rose's room was a mess. At first she thought it had been a kidnapping but then she noticed how the moon's light streamed through the window and onto Rose's bed."

"She had Dad, Uncle and I search for her. I found her two miles away, inside the forest surrounding the Wolf Clan, all bloodied and unfocused. She had stabbed the girl to the point that she was unrecognizable and when I shook her, she almost attacked me, hadn't Dad ordered her to stay down. We had to sedate her in order to take her back home. The family was angry at us and wanted Rose to be punished," Calvin said.

"Rose, being troubled for what she did, tried giving herself over to them. Mary, a friend of ours back then, stopped her from going to the family. We made peace with them when we explained Rose's 'condition'" Calvin finished.

"You lied about her being sick," Jeremie said.

Calvin nodded. Rose had been silent, watching the window. She sat up straight, her breath hitching as she scooted away from the incoming moonlight. Calvin picked up a blanket and shook it out as he tossing it towards Odd, who covered Rose, before he went and grabbed a darker and thicker one, placing it over the window, cutting off the moonlight streaming in. Odd slowly withdrew the blanket, both he and Calvin tensed and the others right behind both of them, waiting for Rose's reaction.

Rose had covered her face with her arms as she slowly lowered them to the ground. She opened her eyes and Calvin sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. You weren't affected by the light," Calvin said.

He reached over and checked her eyes even closer and nodded. He poked Rose on her nose twice before Rose swatted his hand away and poked his twice. Both smiled before cracking up.

"Can't believe we still do that," Rose said.

"Hey, it's our way of saying that we're okay," Calvin said with a shrug.

"Well, I'll leave you all to talk, night sis," Calvin said as he hugged his sister.

"Night bro," Rose said.

Calvin walked back towards the 'secret' room. It was quiet until Odd moved and wrapped Rose in a tight hug.

"Odd?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

"Don't believe that you're not a human. X.A.N.E won't pull you into her control while we're all here to stop her," Odd said.

"He's right. We won't let X.A.N.E take you from us," Yumi said with a smile.

"Not now that we're just getting to know the _real_ you," Sissi said.

"Guys…" Rose said as Odd pulled away.

The laptop beeped again and a video screen popped up. The figure was obscured in shadows but one could tell that it was female.

"Rose Mendoza- no- 207. I'm so glad to have found you again," the female said, "We should get in touch more often,"

"X.A.N.E…" Rose breathed out.

"Oh, how disrespectful of you 207. I must work on your programming so you won't go astray," X.A.N.E said.

"I am not one of your many failed experiments," Rose growled out.

"Oh? Failed experiments? Yes, I do have many that my excuse of a brother used for his own gain. He had no idea how efficient _human_ and _non-human_ species can be when erased of their memories or taken cared for at a young age!" X.A.N.E said gleefully.

"You should know what I mean 207. You did in fact take care of one of my creations," X.A.N.E added.

"Leave Experiment 00 out of this!" Rose said before clamping her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

X.A.N.E's laugh echoed through out the room but not further than that.

"See my dear _experiment_? You are still under my control. Experiment 00 connects you to me and no one but you and her father know her true name," X.A.N.E said.

"She has no connection to me anymore. I am not your slave anymore," Rose snarled.

"207, you mustn't make those assumptions so quickly," X.A.N.E said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Experiment 00's father is alive and will stop at nothing to bring you to me," X.A.N.E said.

"He'll have to fight us," William said as the other nodded.

"Ah, the retched Lyoko Warriors, what a pleasure to meet you… not," X.A.N.E said as she seemed to look in their direction.

"Yes, I know of your strong willed personas when a friend is in danger, but know that Rose _will_ fall under my control and there is nothing you can do about it," X.A.N.E told them.

"To demonstrate," X.A.N.E said as an almost imperceptible sound came through the speakers.

Everyone was confused. What could this sound do?

Rose chocked on her own intake of breath as the sound started to affect her. Odd had felt her jolt and heard her choke. He looked at her and saw that she was having trouble breathing.

"Rose?" Odd asked concerned as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you doing to her?" Jeremie asked.

"Simply energizing her DNA to the point that-," X.A.N.E was saying when Jeremie finished.

"To the point that she'll loose control over herself and fall under your command," Jeremie said.

"My, I applaud you Jeremie Belpois. You are a genius," X.A.N.E said.

"Thank you but good-bye," Jeremie said as he punched in a code and the laptop shut down by itself.

Rose immediately gasped for much needed air as Odd dropped his hands from her shoulders. After a few minutes, Rose's breathing evened out until she could talk right.

"Thank you," she told Jeremie.

"No problem. All I had to was reboot the system," Jeremie said.

"Efficiently cutting off X.A.N.E," Rose said with a smile.

"What was that sound?" Yumi asked.

"X.A.N.E always used that on the children when they 'misbehaved'. She only used it when they weren't following their programming," Rose explained.

"Why is it that Experiment 00's true name is only known by you and her father?" Aelita asked.

"Because I raised her as if she were my own," Rose said with glazed over eyes.

"I remember her first word was mom. I was confused at first and thought she had gotten a virus for I hadn't taught her to speak but now, I know that she's smart and extremely powerful," Rose said as she clenched her hands.

"And in danger because of me. I contacted her right after Calvin restored my memories and gave her some of them, but of the ones with _my_ family. She has some control over herself but X.A.N.E has her DNA code and can easily alter her or kill her,"

"Don't worry. We'll save everyone under X.A.N.E's control," Ulrich said.

"Yeah, we didn't just come here to help the hiding Clan members but anyone under X.A.N.E's control as well," Yumi and Sissi, said.

"Thank you. You truly are Warriors," Rose told them.

"Well, time to sleep. We really need it," Odd said.

Everyone agreed and soon got a makeshift sleeping arrangement. Ulrich and Yumi slept near the stairs while Aelita and Jeremie were near them. William and Sissi near the doorway. Odd and Rose decided to sleep on the staircase to hear any strange sounds seeing that they did have the best hearing.


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning, everyone woke up and decided to head upstairs to see how bad things had gotten. Rose led the way with Calvin bringing up the rear. He was walking with Odd as he listened to what had happened last night.

"So you're saying that X.A.N.E has created new life as her experiments and slaves? And that Rose is somehow connected to one of them? Also that Rose was affected by a sound that energized her DNA, and efficiently her anti-virus," Calvin summarized

"Yeah. Gave me a scare too," Odd said.

"Hey, you're Rose's mate?" a teenage girl with brown curly hair streaked with blonde highlights asked as she walked besides Odd.

"Yeah… why?" Odd asked.

"So that means she's finally found her true love…" the girl trailed off as she stared at Odd curiously.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked nervously.

_Why did she make him nervous?_ Odd asked himself.

"You're half-cat half-human, right?" Mary asked Odd.

"Yes," Odd answered.

"Rose said that you had two sisters due to reincarnation… the three of you aren't alone," Mary said.

"What do you mean?" Odd asked confused.

"Mary, let's save the aura predictions for later, okay?" Calvin told the girl.

"R-right," the girl- Mary- said.

"Calvin?" Abby asked as she came up to them.

All three teens looked up and only then did they realize that the others had stopped walking.

"What's up Abby?" Calvin asked.

"Come to the front… you should see this," Abby said.

Calvin, Odd and Mary all went to the front. Once there they gasped in shock. The whole Clan had been divided into separate platforms one above the other.

"W-what happened here?" Calvin asked.

"That's what we were hoping you would know," Abby said.

"Where are Rose and the others?" Odd asked as he noticed that they weren't there.

"Out scouting to see if it's the whole Clan or just this region that changed," Abby told them.

Just then Aelita came flying towards them. She lowered herself to the ground and landed.

"Bad news. The whole Clan is like this," Aelita said.

"Not just this Clan," Calvin said, his eyes unfocused.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"The whole Dimension… is like this as well," Calvin said.

"How do you know?" Ulrich asked as he and Yumi came back on the Overbike.

William and Sissi came back on the Overweigh while Jeremie came on a blue disc like platform.

"Rose traveled to the other Clans while running… seems the Gatekeeper's powers are far more vast than we imagined," Calvin explained.

"Indeed," Rose said as she came to a stop on the platform in front of them.

"But it comes with a price," she sighed out as she indicated her hair.

A small part of her hair was streaked with gray and she looked tired.

"So, you have the Gatekeeper's power, 207?" Mark's voice rang out.

"Mark?" Mary asked quietly.

Mark, alive and kicking, appeared on a platform to the right of Rose behind her. Rose turned towards him and said, "Come on Mark. You're free now,"

Mark smiled at her as he said, "Just thought I could fool ya,"

Rose rolled her eyes before she pointed towards Mary, as she said, "Aren't you going to say hello?"

Mark looked towards where she was pointing and his eyes widened when he saw Mary. He jumped onto the platform Rose was on and was going to jump towards where the others were when Mary jumped onto the platform and into his arms. Mary kissed him enthusiastically. Rose coughed as they had started to grip each other tightly. When they hadn't let go or stop kissing she said something in Spanish. Mark broke the kiss and looked over at Rose.

"You wouldn't dare," Mark told her.

Rose snapped her fingers and a bucket of water appeared over the still hugging couple's heads. They looked up then at each other and sprang apart as the bucket tipped over and dumped water over where they had been standing.

"Rose! I thought I was your friend!" Mary said.

Rose raised her hands, as she said, "Can't help it if you're sucking each other's face off in front of people,"

Only then did they think of the others. Both blushed a deep red. Rose laughed joyously. She hooked her arms through Mark and Mary's arms and leaned forwards, her hair falling into her face and her eyes bright with happiness and excitement. She looked towards the others with a smile.

"Our two newest members are right here and any other that wishes to join is welcomed to do so," Rose said.

"Rose…" the owner of the shop and his wife stepped forwards.

They knelt before Rose as they said, "We ask for your forgiveness. We were wrong to say that none of this would have been happening if you and your siblings hadn't been born,"

"Rise. No need for formalities with me. I am not a goddess or a Queen or anything important. I am your friend and forgiveness you shall have for I hold no grudges against those with kind hearts," Rose said as she walked towards them with a smile.

She jumped lightly and landed two steps away from them as they stood up. They gasped and stared at Rose with wide eyes and far away looks.

"You look just like your mother with the radiance she always gave off," the wife said.

"Indeed. When she was your age her beauty was known to all," the man said.

"I am Damien and this is my wife Dolores," the man -Damien- said.

"A pleasure to meet you," Rose said as she curtsied.

"Hello?" a voice came through Chad's wristwatch.

Chad looked down and smiled as he saw Sally on the screen.

"Rose?" he asked her.

Sally nodded while not looking him in the eye. Chad went towards Rose and ignored the snickering twins as they felt his emotions.

_He loves Sally. Sally does too. That's three in our family- no- four, counting Molly and Hawthorne- that have found their mates. Just you, Miley, Hazel and I left._ Faith thought to her twin sister.

_Yep. Don't worry, we'll find our mates when the time comes,_ Hope thought back.

"Hey, Sally, what's up?" Rose asked her sister.

"Rose. Molly just woke up and… she had a dream vision," Sally said.

Rose, Calvin, Faith and Hope all tensed. Rose glanced up at Calvin and the twins before looking back at the screen as she asked, "Was it set?"

"Yes. She woke up screaming," Sally said.

"And, get a load of this, Molly only calmed down when _Hawthorne_ hugged her," Sally said with a grin.

"It seems we're all finding our mates," Rose said as she shook her head.

"All right. We'll all head on over there and have Molly tell us her vision. Let's just hope it doesn't involve any of us," Rose said with a sigh.

Everyone nodded and they started to jump from platform to platform. Or in the Lyoko Warrior's case on their vehicles. Soon they all arrived to the hospital and Rose went inside. She stopped two Ghost Clan members as they walked by.

"I want you to tend to any wounds they may have and show them where they can rest if they wish to rest some more. If not, let them arm themselves with whatever is found in the emergency armory," Rose told them.

"Yes, ma'am," they said as they saluted her with grins.

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at them nonetheless. They both lead the newest additions to the army towards the emergency room seeing as that was where the wounded would be tended at. Rose turned back and saw that Mary had a gash on her arm that looked days old but with her being a Ghost member, it was hard to tell for sure. Mary noticed her glance and assured her that the wound was days old. Mark wouldn't listen to that. He scooped Mary into his arms and walked over to the emergency room.

"We'll meet you… wherever you'll be at," Mark called over his shoulder.

"Nice way of saying we'll meet up with them," Mary said as she looked at them and rolled her eyes.

She winked at them, as she seemed to enjoy being in her mate's arms again. Rose shook her head while Calvin gagged and the twins sighed dramatically.

"Love is in the air," Faith said.

"Oh Mark, how I missed you so!" Hope said as she hugged her twin.

"And I you Mary," Faith said before both cracked up.

Rose chuckled and winced when Calvin pulled on the twin's ears.

"Don't make fun of people. It's rude," he told them.

"Oh, come on Calvin. _You and I_ do know what it's like to apart from whom we love," Sandry said as she came up to him.

"And, you are too much like a strict father with they way you reprimand the younger ones with the exception of Rose in some cases," Sandry said.

"Gee thanks," Rose said dryly.

"Oh," Sandry said as she turned towards Rose and waved a finger at her.

"Don't think I forgot about our talk before we came here. You missy is going to have a _long_ serious talk with me about… personal stuff," Sandry told her.

Rose gaped at her. "B-but… I don't have time! I need to see if those affected last night have come back or are all right and-"

Sandry cut her off by saying, "Already taken care of. You don't have anything to do for the rest of the day so we can have our talk and don't think you can hide or escape, I will find and drag you to my room if I have to,"

"Fine! Can we go now? Or are you going to keep stalling us?" Rose asked annoyed.

"Okay! Go and talk to Molly," Sandry said.

Rose turned and walked towards Molly's room.

"So…" Faith dragged out as she came up to the left side of Rose while Hope came up to the right.

"What did you talk about with Sandry before we came here?" Hope asked.

"Nothing important," Rose told them.

Faith and Hope glanced at each other and smiled before running ahead of all of them and stopping to stand in front of them blocking their path. They stuck their arms out, as they seemed to act as planes.

"Rose is gonna talk about her intimate life," they said in unison.

"Girls!" Rose said as she lunged towards them.

Both moved out of the way and ran off somewhere laughing.

"Faith, Hope! Get back here!" Rose said then groaned as she leaned against the wall and placed a hand on her forehead.

"They so need to stop acting so childish," she said.

"You tried to get them to not say anything else. So it's true about what you're going to talk about with Sandry?" Calvin asked.

Rose looked at him with wide eyes before she glared at him. "It isn't funny and no I am not going to talk about my… intimacy. It's none of your business anyway,"

"I'll get the details from Sandry," Calvin said and Rose smiled wickedly.

"Not what you think!" Calvin snapped at her.

"Oh, I am sorry _father_," Rose sneered at him.

"Rose. You are getting way out of line," Calvin warned her.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it? Ground me?" Rose retorted.

"Both of you stop!" Molly said as she came up to them.

She was still weak and needed help to walk without falling. Hawthorne was helping her.

"If you two don't stop arguing about this stupid thing then we're all doomed. X.A.N.E is manipulating you Rose. Can't you feel yourself slipping?" Molly demanded as she fell to her knees with Hawthorne following her.

"It's useless to talk to her now Molly dear. She will no longer be part of your group with just one last argument," a voice said from the wall.

A girl no older than ten walked out of the wall and into the hallway. Rose looked down at the ground; her eyes suddenly shining with unshed tears for some reason.

"Hello 'mother' nice to see you again," the girl said as she made quotation marks as she said mother.

"Experiment 00," Rose said without looking up.

"Rose!" Mark yelled out as he and Mary came running towards them.

00 turned towards them and said, "Father,"

"You are only my daughter because X.A.N.E created you using my DNA and another's as well," Mark said.

"So, the two keys turned against the door. They refuse to open the path to her victory," 00 said as she looked at Rose and Mark.

"Rose," Mark said as he inclined his head.

Rose glanced at him and nodded before both of them stepped forward. Rose stood in front of Experiment 00 while Mark stood right behind her. Both raised their hands and they glowed with their magic.

"Transportous!" they said as their magic hit Rita.

Rita yelped and disappeared in a bright flash. Both teens lowered their arms as the magic faded from around them. Red data came out of them and they collapsed once the last bit left them.

"Rose!" Odd said.

"Mark!" Mary said.

Both went to their respective mates and turned them face up. After a few seconds Rose opened her eyes with a gasp. She sat up and gritted her teeth as she tried not to cry out due to the mark signifying that she was X.A.N.E's servant glowed brightly. Mark had sat up and was gripping his right arm tightly.

"Servants 207 and 209 initiating anti-virus sequence," a voice said.

The red data slowly turned white and X.A.N.E's mark vanished from both teens. The data went back into them. Everything was quiet with the exception of Rose and Mark's breathing.

"We're free…" Rose said.

"What?" Odd asked.

"The red data… it was- no- _is_ information given to us by X.A.N.E, linking us to her. That's how I knew so much about her and suspected most attacks on her account but now… we aren't her slaves anymore," Rose said.

"But… why? Why would we no longer be in her grasp?" Mark asked her.

"I don't know… it seems as if she gave up or…" Rose trailed off as she frowned.

"Unless… she found a new way to use us without her having to constantly try to bring us to her with us killing those that can stop her," Rose said as she looked up.

"Isn't this too sudden? She just tried controlling you last night, now she's quitting? Sounds like a sort of trap to me," Yumi said.

"We're going to have to be on our guard then," Rose said as she agreed with Yumi.

"What is it that you saw in your Dream Vision Molly?" Calvin asked his sister.

"This was part of it but the second part… that is what scared me the most," Molly started.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"I saw the Lyoko Warriors and you Rose along with Herb, Nicholas and Sam…" Molly trailed off as she looked at her older sister with conflicted eyes.

"Just say it Molly. Your Dream Visions _have_ to be told to someone or else you're going to be re visioning it again and again until you talk about it," Rose told her sister.

Molly took a deep breath as she said, "All 11 of you were at Kadic… the students were crowded around you… angry because they are enslaved and X.A.N.E wants the hope to die. A rock flew into the air and hit you Rose… on the small of your back. It didn't do any spinal damage, that I'm sure, but… it… it… killed the fetus inside of you…" Molly paused as she let the bit of information sink in.

"_F-fetus?_" Rose asked shocked.

"Not born out of love. It was planted inside of you somehow. I believe X.A.N.E managed to capture you and implant the embryo within you for some reason. Had it been born… I can't fathom what it would have done to you, seeing as that you looked weak and frail from right behind the Lyoko Warriors with Sam supporting you. And with just only what looked like 4 months of pregnancy," Molly explained.

"But… why would X.A.N.E do that?" Aelita asked.

"Because Rose's body is strong enough to withstand those unnatural births," Mark said with a dark expression.

"Like Ex- _Rita's_- mother?" Rose asked.

"Yes, but only because she gave birth to her but the egg was from you," Mark said.

"What?" everyone present asked.

"X.A.N.E creates her 'experiments' using those under her control. She understands DNA but knows that babies have no knowledge of anything and have to be taught to gain knowledge. So she created the first one, Rita, using Rose's eggs and my sperm. Figuratively we _are _her biological parents but to X.A.N.E, she believes that those that give birth to them are their mothers," Mark explained.

"Have you-?" Calvin started to ask his twin when she shook her head.

"No. X.A.N.E only used my ovary once and that's it. I became 'unstable' according to her," Rose explained.

"What do you mean by unstable?" Jeremie asked.

"I… went into heat… she had to sedate me until it was suppressed," Rose said with a slight blush.

Calvin went up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders as he said, "Please tell me you didn't!"

"No! X.A.N.E knows about the wolves and any other animal clan member having mating seasons. It just so happened she had chosen the wrong time to use what handful of female wolves she had available to her," Rose told him.

Calvin exhaled in relief and dropped his arms from her shoulders. The wolf Clan members present were all uncomfortable at the mention of mating season.

"But what about last night? With those three wolves?" Odd asked.

"Mating happens two ways; first, by mating season, second by those born under the light of the full moon," Rose said.

"All right, what were you going to say Molly?" Rose asked her sister.

"Molly?" Rose asked as she looked up at the third oldest Mendoza sibling when she didn't respond.

"Molly? What's wrong?" Rose asked alarmed as she noticed Molly's face.

Molly was staring blankly at the ground, her eyes void of life. Her hair trembled slightly for some reason.

"Molly?" Rose said as she scooted closer to her.

She placed a hand on Molly's shoulder and gasped as her eyes lost their pupils.

"Rose? Molly?" Calvin asked as he came up to them.

He was going to place a hand on their shoulders when he realized what was going on. Sandry came running towards them, her eyes panicked.

"Sally, Faith, Hope, Miley, and Hazel aren't moving! They just keep staring blankly in front of them!" Sandry said.

"Do you think that someone is challenging you?" a raven-haired boy asked as he held his mate in his arms.

"Only one way to find out," Calvin said as he stood up.

He closed his eyes and it was silent until a low chuckle was heard all around.

"So you finally decided to see who was challenging your authority as Alpha," a deep voice said.

"Why do you challenge me? What purpose do you have for this Clan?" Calvin asked with his eyes still closed.

"Come fight me and if you win, you'll find out why," the voice said before chanting something in a foreign language.

Suddenly, all the female wolves stood up growling. Calvin's eyes flew open, his eyes no longer human but the eyes of a wolf.

"STAND DOWN!" he yelled out.

Instantly they all stopped with the exception of Rose who was still growling at her brother.

_Twins fight for final breath, the blood shall open the Portal of Death,_ the same voice said.

_You are not fighting me but your twin sister. Good luck winning, for I know of her true potential,_ the voice said just as Rose lunged at Calvin.

Calvin moved to the side but grabbed Rose's wrist as he swung and made her slam into the wall. The air was knocked out of her but she was in a crouch the second after, growling at her brother.

"Rose, break free from his control," Calvin told her.

Rose hissed and snarled at him.

"He isn't your mate! He's manipulating you! I don't know how but he knows of your condition! Of you being a _true_ wolf under the light of the moon," Calvin told her.

Rose's eyes flickered with life before she was back to growling.

Calvin glanced at Odd as he said, "Sorry about this,"

"For what?" Odd asked confused.

"This," Calvin said as he shifted and scratched Odd's left leg.

Odd gasped in pain while Yumi, Ulrich, William and Sissi moved to help him but Jeremie stopped them.

"Watch," he told them as he stared at Rose.

They all looked over and saw Rose trembling as she fought to regain control of herself. She gasped as she broke free before she slumped forward exhausted. She looked up and said, "Santiago,"

"I should have known it was him!" Calvin growled out.

He had shifted back to human and had made sure that his claws hadn't gone farther than he had intended which thankfully they didn't. Odd had already healed it as soon as Rose was struggling to gain control of herself.

"Why are people from our past deciding to challenge us now?" Rose asked just as Molly and the other Wolf Clan member broke free from the trance like state they had been in.

"Who knows, but we have to keep our heads in the game if we want to be way ahead of them," Calvin said.

"Right," Rose said with a nod.

She had sat down with her back pressed against the wall, her complexion a little pale but she was all right.

"Molly? Do you wish to finish telling your Dream Vision?" Rose asked her sister.

"The only thing left of it was a sudden change in scenery… where the mob managed to separate you from the others, but you weren't pregnant this time. Although the mob didn't do anything to you because X.A.N.E appeared with… our parents and they… they…" Molly looked away from Rose and to the ground as tears formed in her eyes.

"They kill me…" Rose finished.

"No… they turn you into their puppet then they kill you," Molly said.

"They still kill me. You could have left it at that without the puppet master part but no, you just had to say it," Rose said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Right, it shouldn't be a surprise for us siblings anymore. We're always been targeted to kill or be killed," Calvin said with a shrug.

"True, we have had our run in with death a few times," Molly, said with a dry grin.

"True that," Rose and Calvin said.

"Come on, let's try putting this to the side for now. We _really_ need to find out about the Caverns, see if they were affected or if they were turned into something else," Rose said as she stood up.

"Rose, do you want to arm your three human friends with weapons? Dr. Mendez and his receptionist were already given weapons seeing as that they are the mates of two hidden in the caverns. We didn't know if you wanted them fully armored or just weapons," Hawthorne said as he helped Molly up to her feet.

"I'll go with them personally… actually," Rose turned towards the Lyoko Warriors as she said, "Why don't you come with me? We can give you armor and weapons so you won't go anywhere unarmed and being easy targeting,"

"All right," Ulrich said as the others nodded.

"Great," Rose said as she stepped up to a now standing Odd and linked her fingers through his as she added, "Right this way,"

"The rest of you can go and rest now. Especially you Molly. That Dream Vision didn't give you time to rest properly and with the way we were all affected by the challenge… it drained most of our energy," Rose said.

"I know, I was just about to ask Hawthorne to help me back to my room so I could get some much needed sleep," Molly said.

"You heard her, do as she says," Rose said mockingly as her eyes sparkled.

"Sure thing sister-in-law," Hawthorne said sarcastically.

Molly blushed as she looked down and her hair covered her face. Hawthorne helped Molly back to her room while the rest of the people went off to check and guard the place from any attacks. Calvin went with Sandry to check on his sisters. Rose walked with Odd by her side and her friends right behind them. She led them towards the very back of the hospital.

"Why is there armor in the hospital?" Jeremie asked her.

"What other reason is there in my realm?" Rose asked as she moved to the side to let four children pass by her. A little girl of no more than 5 running after them as well.

She stumbled and would have fallen hadn't she managed to lean her small body against Rose's leg. She looked up and smiled at Rose. Rose leaned down slightly as she helped the girl stand up before rubbing her hand on the girl's hair, making her laugh as she ducked from underneath Rose's hand and ran to catch up with the other children. Everyone watched them round the corner before they turned to stare at Rose as she picked up the girl's little bow.

"I'll have to remember to give this to her," she muttered to herself as she put it in her pocket.

"We have weapons in hospitals, houses, shops, schools, _anywhere_ in the Clans so we are not unprepared for an attack by the Eternals," Rose told her friends and boyfriend.

"If we hadn't had that instinct to be prepared to fight for our survival… Calvin, the twins and I wouldn't have been born," Rose said with slight hesitation.

"What do you mean Calvin and you along with the twins wouldn't be born?" Yumi asked.

"The Eternals aren't afraid of the Clans joining forces against them like the first and second War, but the Goddess and her husband came and told the people that in the War for a new Era… twins are the key to their downfall for good and the rise of prosperity in our Dimension for good this time," Rose said.

"So, had you all been enslaved, they would have killed twin newborns?" William said.

"Yes. Before, twin births were scarce, but since that was foretold, twin births have increased in number… but in some cases, like the little girl that passed by us, either the boy or the girl die, eliminating them from the prophecy and ensuring that they are somewhat safe throughout their childhood," Rose explained.

"Calvin and I, being the strange case of not having gone through the DNA unraveling that happens to the wolf/witch pairing, we're determined to bring peace to our people. We saw one of our cousins die right in front of us when we were 14, shortly after our parent's deaths. She was ripe with her pregnancy, almost to her pup's birth when she used herself as a shield to protect me and Hazel from a spirit blast… her baby's soul and part of her's was destroyed by it," Rose started.

"Calvin was with Mark, back before they had that stupid argument over Mary's abilities, when both of them heard our cousin scream in pain and my desperate cry for her safety… they came running and Mark shifted into his puma form and tried to run after the one that had intended to kill me and my baby sister while Calvin and I stayed with our cousin. Hazel was crying but I was focused on my cousin, trying to use what little I knew of healing to save her when she told us the very thing that makes us determined to bring peace to our Dimension," Rose stopped as she closed her eyes.

"What did she tell you?" Ulrich asked but Odd shot him a look.

"Save our people, avenge the deaths of those you love. The Eternals will be the end of our existence. They want power but they will loose control of the very beings that were born to eliminate them once and for all," Rose said as she opened her eyes.

"Only then, she told us, will those innocent lives be reborn or revived," Rose added with a slight frown.

"What does that mean?" Aelita and Jeremie asked.

"We aren't absolutely sure. It could mean the Portal of Death but that's just a myth. There is no written history of such a thing existing in any point in time," Rose told them before she turned her head to the side, listening to something.

"_Diablos!_" Rose said as she let go of Odd's hand and took off running.

"What's wrong?" Odd called out after her as they all ran to catch up to her.

They all came up to the armory and they saw Rose place herself between the weapon Sam was holding and Herb and Nicolas. She moved her fingers over and around the weapon before it soon stopped glowing and closed. Rose yanked it out of Sam's hands and placed it back where it belonged.

"What were you thinking? That would have killed both of them! They would just be soulless bodies to be buried!" Rose told Sam.

"Sorry, just wanted to see what they were. We weren't given weapons like the Doc and his lover," Sam said.

"Do not talk of them like that! A bond mate is sacred! It is the only way that peace exists in our lands. The only way that we can find the person that truly cares for us and will do anything to protect their mate," Rose snapped at Sam, her pupils becoming slit like as her anger spiked.

"Whoa, calm down wolf girl. I didn't mean to be offensive," Sam said as she held her hands up.

Rose turned away from Sam and walked towards a shelf right besides Sam. Rose's eyes returned to normal as she looked at each weapon and glancing at Sam. She grabbed several things from the shelves before she placed them in a box and started to climb to the top ones. She grabbed something from the very top and jumped back down to the ground. She landed on her feet and picked up the box as she placed what she had gotten into it and handed it to Sam.

"These are more suited for you. You have a feisty and dare-devil attitude which these respond quite nicely too," Rose told her.

"You can try on the armor right now. It's put on over whatever the wearer is clothed in before it forms into the person's figure, sinking through the cloth settling on the skin," Rose explained.

She grabbed what looked like a Swiss army knife and she raised it to the ceiling and pressed a side button. The knife grew into a sword with a pure black hilt and a red lighting strike down the middle of it.

"This can bring down lighting onto the enemies. I'd demonstrate but," Rose said as she pressed the button as the sword turned back into the knife.

"The rest of these are bombs, throwing discs- _very_ effective to slice through any solid object- and some smoke bombs. Affects the lungs very badly so use the mask," Rose said as she held up a masquerade mask.

She placed it on herself and they all saw a white shield like barrier cover the lower half of her face. She simply took it off and the shield retracted into itself.

Sam had pulled on the shirt and the pants as Rose had shown them the weapons. They all watched as the grey cloth sunk through Sam's clothes and formed to her figure. The pants looked like leggings what with her skirt.

"Wait," Rose said as she came up to Sam and skimmed her fingers underneath the collar.

Odd heard a slight click and the pants and shirt seemed to disappear from view.

"There. It's still on, but now it's in your skin tone, so no one can tell you have armor on," Rose said.

"Wait, this is armor?" Sam asked.

"Yes. We aren't fans of lugging around unnecessary weight and we shifters; despise being confined in so much layers of clothing, so these were created to avoid suspicion from the Eternals. They attack only those they are sure don't have armor on," Rose explained.

"Like you?" a voice asked from above them.

They all looked up just as a gunshot was heard. Rose yelped as the bullet went into her left shoulder as she moved to the side. She raised her arm, fingers spread out as they glowed.

"_Memoir Blank,_" she yelled out as her spell hit the man on his head.

He gasped and soon collapsed on top of the shelf. Rose let her arm drop onto her shoulder as the bullet's contents slowly spilled into her bloodstream. She gasped as she immediately sensed that it was poison… from an obelisk.

"No…" Rose said as she started to get dizzy.

"Rose?" Odd asked panicked.

"Antidote…" Rose said looking up at them as she fell to her knees.

"Where is it?" Jeremie asked her.

"There… box… have to break lock," Rose said rather dizzily.

She pointed right behind Sam and they turned to see that a box was there with: _Antidotes/vials/first aid_ written on it. The lock was made of strong steel.

"I'll handle the lock," Ulrich said as his katana appeared on will.

"Be careful," Yumi warned him.

Ulrich nodded and slashed the lock. He lifted the lid and turned to Rose.

"They're all in Spanish," he told her.

"Obelisk…" Rose said as her eyes fluttered closed.

"_Obelisco__,_" a 5-year-old voice said from behind them.

They looked over and saw that it was the little girl from earlier. She came up to them and stood by Ulrich, raising her arms towards him. Ulrich awkwardly lifted her up and she leaned towards the box. She skimmed through them quickly and came up with a greenish white colored vial and a syringe. She straightened and Ulrich lowered her to the ground.

She walked up to Jeremie and said, "Here. This is the antidote. Right here,"

She indicated where Jeremie should give the shot and then turned towards Odd.

"Strength, energy," she told him as she made a hugging motion.

"Hurry before it's too late," she told both of them as her eyes locked onto the wound.

She walked up to Rose and placed a hand over the wound. She frowned slightly before a slight pop was heard and she took her hand away with the bullet in her palm.

"Metal," she said as she shook her head.

Jeremie went and placed the syringe on Rose's left arm and injected the antidote into her. As soon as he emptied the contents of it, it refilled with a dark green fluid. As soon it was refilled completely, Rose fell limp against Odd's side. Odd instantly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Rose's wound and the color around it started to heal.

"Thank you for helping us, sweety," Aelita told the girl.

"Welcome! I'm May," the girl- May- said with a bright smile.

"May? As in May Castellan?" Rose asked weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Yes. I'm the one who saw your sister Hazel get bitten by the snake when she was 6," May said.

"I thought I knew you," Rose said with a slight smile.

"Sleep Rose. You better not exert too much of your strength," May told Rose.

"I'm fine. That wound isn't enough to drain me of my strength completely," Rose said as she sat up.

"Why don't we get them some armor? Want to help me?" Rose asked May.

"I know which ones they'll like!" May said as she pointed at Jeremie and Aelita.

"Let me guess," Rose said as she pretended to think about it before adding, "The synthetic ones?"

"Yes! Those are really complicated to destroy but very easy to use to rig or hack into things!" May said as she clapped.

"Whoa there! Calm down! You're going to affect the machinery!" Rose said as she stilled May's hands.

The shelves and machinery stopped vibrating.

"Oops," May said with a grin.

"Come on, the two of us can get them all suited up and ready," Rose said as she stood up and held May's hand.

"All right!" May said as she jumped up into the air, transparent wings coming out of her back.

She flew up and Rose had to let go of her hand as she went over to the very top of one of the shelves. She grabbed a box and pulled it towards the edge. Rose went over to the shelf and started to climb it. She swiftly made it to the top and helped May lower the box to the ground. Once it was settled on the ground Rose looked back on the shelf and took a pink body suit and a blue one from the shelf along with gloves, masks and boots. She placed them in a sphere that suddenly came up to her and jumped back to the ground. Or at least tried to as her sleeve got caught on a loose nail and she started to fall.

She would have fallen on her back hadn't Odd caught her. The sphere stopped right next to them and deposited the clothes onto the ground. Rose cracked open her eyes and saw that she was in Odd's arms. She blushed and was instantly on her feet.

"Thanks," she mumbled as the others chuckled.

"Oh! Rose found her mate!" May said happily.

"You, really do seem like a Mendoza family. You sure you aren't adopted?" Rose joked.

"Can't say I do know," May said as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Okay… want to see who gets the equipment faster?" Rose asked noticing that May was bored.

May nodded and when Rose counted to three May took off towards one of the shelves. She gathered things having memorized what Ulrich had used earlier. Rose stood still before she turned and quickly flitted towards the end of the row they were in and towards the left. May came by and placed what she had gotten on the floor then flew off towards the right side of the shelf behind Herb. Rose came and placed some things on the ground before she looked up at the shelf. She looked at the others and placed a finger to her lips as she placed something on May's pile. She left just as May came back.

She frowned at the added equipment before shrugging and placing the things she had gotten on the ground. Soon May had the most equipment while Rose hardly had any. What Rose did have were body suits and masks. She also got what looked like a suitcase.

She was now sitting crossed legged on the ground, quickly and gracefully arranging the clothing with the equipment. Soon they were neatly arranged by whom they responded to.

"Herb, Nicolas, these are for you," Rose said as she handed them their equipment.

"Ulrich,"

"William,"

"Sissi,"

"Yumi,"

"Aelita,"

"Jeremie,"

"And this is for you Odd," Rose told her boyfriend.

(Think about their Lyoko forms without the accessories.)

"Rose… what is that?" May asked scared as she stood at the far end of the hall they were all in.

"What's what?" Rose asked confused and alarmed at May's voice as she walked over to the little girl.

Rose gasped as she saw what it was that scared May. She quickly pushed May to the ground just as a laser went past them. Rose hugged May as she rolled to the side and stood up, using herself as a shield from the second laser. It hit her on her left shoulder, the force enough to make her fall to the ground. She landed on her injured shoulder so she wouldn't fall on top of May. The kankrelat appeared right behind them.

It fired another laser and May made a sword deflect it back towards the kankrelat. It exploded. May got up and Rose slowly sat up, arching as she moved her shoulder. A pop was heard as her shoulder popped back into place. Rose winced slightly.

"How is it your all right?" Odd asked her as they all came up to her.

"Because I am prepared," Rose said as she pulled her shirt down and revealed a purple bodysuit as she placed her finger underneath the fabric and lifted it from her skin.

"You are really remarkable," Odd told her.

Rose shrugged but smiled. She stopped smiling as she heard several squeaking sounds coming towards them.

"How did they breach the hospital without anyone noticing?" Rose asked herself before she pressed her fingers to her temples as images flashed through her mind.

_Calvin, Sandry and the rest of the Wolf members fighting against the creepers._

_Abby and the vampire clan fought with the kankrelats and blocks._

_Mark and Mary along with the Ghost Clan members fought with the remaining monsters._

Rose opened her eyes and saw that everyone was watching her.

"Calvin and the others are handling a horde of monsters outside. I guess a few slipped in here to…" Rose trailed off as she remembered what was inside the armory as well.

"May! Can you cause them to freeze momentarily?" Rose asked the 5-year-old girl.

"Yes, but not for long," May said.

"Freeze them but stop when you can't anymore," Rose told her.

"Right," May said as she closed her eyes and Rose instantly heard them all freeze.

Rose turned towards the others and said, "Put on your gear. We have to stop them from getting to the explosives,"

"Right," everyone said.

They all started to put the bodysuits on. Rose was helping Odd zip his up when May collapsed to her knees. Rose rushed over to her.

"Sorry… I'll-" May was saying when Rose cut her off.

"Shh. Just rest. You did your best," Rose told her soothingly.

May nodded as she dozed off instantly. Rose grabbed a spare bodysuit and folded it so she placed May on top of it. She stood up and growled as one of the kankrelats appeared right in front of her. It saw all of them but focused more on May's prone form. Rose lunged and destroyed it before it could do anything. She sat there on all fours as she listened. The others stared at her in shock.

"X.A.N.E you're going too far with targeting the explosives and killing so many people that could be of use to you," Rose said.

_But I do not intend to kill you my dear. Someone has a price for you,_ X.A.N.E's voice drifted through all of them.

"What does that mean?" Odd asked.

_Someone who you have met in the past,_ X.A.N.E said with a slight laugh.

Rose yelped in surprise as she saw whom X.A.N.E was talking about. She closed her eyes and shifted; breaking what little control X.A.N.E had gotten from her. Rose shook herself off and stood up. She glanced at her friends before bounding off towards the explosives.

_Get suited and destroy the kankrelats._ Her voice drifted through them.

"Let's hurry up," Odd said just as a black kankrelat with red lines came up to them and plopped itself on the ground.

"What is it doing?" Ulrich asked, confused.

"Can't be sure," Jeremie said.

Just then one of the spheres came zooming down and took the kankrelat into itself just as it exploded. The sphere stopped the explosion from harming them. The smoke evaporated and the sphere went back to flying aimlessly. Everyone was shocked. Had X.A.N.E created a new species?

Just then an explosion came from farther down the armory. They all acted. They zipped their suits and grabbed their weapons. Sam, Herb and Nicolas stayed behind with May and to keep an eye out for any more kankrelats.

"Hit them on the target," Jeremie told them.

"Try not to get injured," Aelita added.

All three nodded and soon the Lyoko Warriors were headed towards Rose. They saw a line of kankrelats waiting for them. Rose was still in her wolf form as she crept up from behind. She made a moving motion with her head and the others moved to the side as she let out a bark.

The wave destroyed the kankrelats but another materialized right behind Rose. She jumped over them just as they fired. She returned to her human form and sent a paralyze spell at the kankrelats.

"Hurry! This won't hold them off for long," Rose told her friends just as a laser went grazing past her right ear.

She jerked to the side and whirled around, her long hair falling over her like a cape. She called up her bow and sent an arrow at the creeper behind her. An explosion of red particles billowed around her and she turned to see that Odd had killed a creeper that had somehow snuck up behind her.

"Thanks," Rose said.

"Better be more aware," Odd told her.

"I know, just that I'm not used to-" Rose trailed off as she raised her bow and fired an arrow at the hornet that had materialized above them.

"Come on. We need to protect the explosives," Rose told them as they finished the monsters present.

"What kinds of explosives are in there?" Jeremie asked.

"Deadly ones. We have those there because we took them from the Eternals. Each Clan has their reserve of these but they are too risky to use which is why its locked but easy to ignite if not careful," Rose explained.

They reached the explosive's vault and Rose instantly started to sniff the air. She closed her eyes and frowned, as she smelled something acidic. Her eyes flew open as she started to type in the code. The vault clicked and slowly swung open. Kankrelats and Hornets appeared but Rose destroyed them with a single spell.

"More will be coming but I need you to buy me sometime so I can stop the acid bombs from exploding along with the others and our lives," Rose told the others.

Before they could object she dashed inside and some kankrelats appeared. They got to work and started to destroy them. Odd took out the last one when he felt a cold feeling wash over him. He clutched his chest as he sank to his knees.

"Odd!" Aelita and the rest said as they rushed over to him.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked him.

"I don't know. I suddenly felt cold all over," Odd told them.

Just then an explosion was heard from deep within the vault. Acrid smelling smoke soon reached them. They all gagged and coughed as they covered their noses.

"Rose!" they all yelled out in fear for their friend.

Rose appeared at the edge of the door. She sank to her knees with a relieved laugh. A healing gash was seen on her right arm and she had four cuts on her right cheek.

"I am grateful to you my Lady. Thank you for giving me the strength to protect those I hold dear," Rose said as she clasped her hands to her chest and looked up.

_My dear child, I will do everything I can to aid you in this difficult journey, but know that you must do what is within your power in certain cases,_ a voice drifted through all of them.

"I understand, my lady," Rose said as she bowed her head.

_Take great care. Rest and do not let yourself fall into any Dream Visions for you will not be able to come back from them,_ the Goddess warned.

"My lady? What do you mean?" Rose asked.

_Your twin bond is the key to eradicating the Eternals,_ was all that was said before the voice faded away.

"Calvin and mine's bond? What could she possibly mean?" Rose asked herself, confused.

Suddenly, Rose doubled over, gasping for breath. Her arms had wrapped around her chest as tears sprung from her eyes. Her breathing started to come in short pants until she gave out a blood-curdling scream. The Lyoko Warriors flinched at her scream but started to go towards Rose.

"CALVIN! NO!" Rose screamed out as she glowed white with her magic.

Her hair whipped around her as she looked up to the ceiling, her chocolate eyes turning white with magic. Her mouth was parted slightly in a silent scream as her magic poured out of her and towards the sky.

Just then Sally came running towards them.

"Stop! Make her stop! If she keeps giving him her magic she'll die!" she yelled out with fear evident in her voice and face.

Odd ran forward but a blast of Rose's magic stopped him in his tracks. He covered his face with his arms as did the others.

"Rose! Stop! Let Odd help you!" Sally yelled out.

"No. Calvin needs my magic, he can't die. Not now that we finally came home," Rose said.

"At the cost of your own life? Think about what it would do to your sisters! To Calvin! He'll blame himself for your death!" Sally yelled out.

"He won't. He knows I was born to sacrifice myself," Rose said hollowly.

"You weren't! Why would our Goddess have let you found your mate? Think of what your death will do to _Odd!_" Sally made one last desperate attempt.

It worked. Rose's magic faltered and she crumpled to the ground in a heap. Odd rushed towards her with the others right behind him and cradled her head in his lap. Aelita checked her pulse and sighed in relief.

"She's okay. Just exhausted," Aelita told everyone.

"What happened? Why did Rose react… like this?" Yumi asked Sally.

"Calvin and Rose share a bond like every twin do… but theirs is different. They _sense_ each other's pain and react by giving them their magic to them. Like now, Calvin was injured severely and Rose reacted by giving him her magic in order to heal," Sally explained.

"Why did she say she was born to sacrifice herself?" Sissi asked

"I can't say anything," Sally said with a pained expression on her face.

"We better get her to a bed so she can rest properly and Calvin can see her," Sally said.

"Oh, Herb, Nicolas, and Sam were taking care of a girl named May," Yumi said as she remembered the others.

"I already sent them to the emergency room. They had some cuts but they handled themselves pretty well," Sally said with a surprised look in her eyes.

"We can talk more of this after we get my sister to a bed," she added as Odd stood up with Rose in his arms.

They all left the armory with several spheres bringing their supplies along with them.


	19. Chapter 18

Sally led them to a room and Odd placed Rose on the bed. He stepped back as Sandry checked Rose, resisting the urge to just heal her if she had any injuries.

Sandry placed a wet washcloth on Rose's forehead and dabbed some ointment on her cuts as she frowned at them.

"These should have healed just like the gash did. Why didn't they?" she muttered to herself.

She looked down at her hand and made a claw using four fingers. She placed them above Rose's cuts and gasped as she noticed that a clawed creature must have given them to Rose.

"Is there a clawed creature at X.A.N.E's disposal?" Sandry asked them.

"No. All the monsters use lasers. Why?" Jeremie told her.

"A clawed creature did this to her. It must have something that alters or slows down the healing process," Sandry explained as she indicated Rose's claw marks.

"What?" they all asked shocked.

Rose's breathing hitched slightly as her body glowed with her magic. She pulsed with her magic before the magic faded and Rose had a peaceful look on her face.

"Coma. Rose just entered a coma," Sandry said, shocked.

"Well, she did almost give up her life to Calvin," Sally said.

"And for that I am both grateful and saddened," Calvin said as he came into the room.

"Grateful for her saving me, saddened for her _risking_ her life for me. We both made an oath to each other to be the ones to get rid of the Eternals for good," Calvin said.

_Twin bond is the key, to Eternal death and Eternal peace. One stands for love the other for Peace, both twined so that they need one another to exist. One falls so does the other, unless Sacred Bonds saves their older brother. His powers are to shatter their bond to save his dear brother and sister from their sacred yet forsaken bond. Once shattered, both twins and older brother shall lead the Clans, Humans and Eternals pure hearts, to a new home filled with love and peace,_ a silky voice said.

"Who are you?" Calvin demanded as he looked around.

"Show yourself!" Sandry demanded.

_I cannot for now. I am still deep within my slumber though I am aware of my surroundings. You may call me Lillian. I am the Eternal Princess from long ago, since the dawn of our Dimension._

"Why would we trust an Eternal?" Calvin snarled.

_I understand your resent, but know that there a few of us Eternals turned into statues because we represent the person that would rule over the Clans, Humans and Eternals pure hearts in the new Era… I can just tell you that I represent someone very powerful within your Army and my brother represents someone just as powerful as the girl._ Lillian said.

"We can trust her. Her voice holds no malice or ill intent. She is telling the pure and honest truth," Sally said.

"Did you just… _voice_ identified emotions?" Calvin asked, stunned.

"Yes. Don't be stunned. If Faith and Hope can feel emotions, one of us should have been able to _hear_ emotions clearly, even with fake ones masking them," Sally said.

_I must go. Do not fear, your sister will awaken once you reach the Caverns, which your sister… Hazel, I believe is her name… yes, Hazel, will be able to locate. Once there, ask for my Grandfather, Atemu. He will explain everything to you in detail. Please be on your guard, for X.A.N.E will throw everything in your path towards the Caverns… especially specters of people you hold dear even if you don't know it._

Lillian's voice faded out leaving everyone stunned with this information. Suddenly, Hazel came into the room, her eyes wide.

"The Caverns. I know where they are. They are still intact, just hidden from view," Hazel said.

"Where are they at?" Calvin asked the youngest sibling.

"I don't know the name of the place… just that it's hidden by a glamour," Hazel said.

"When we get there, we will know just the place it is located at," Sandry said.

Calvin looked at his youngest sister before he said, "Get ready. Tell everyone to get armed and to take the weapons we will need to take to the Caverns. Also, put the explosives locked and enforced with magic spells and incantations. No one should be able to get into it,"

"Sure thing. Come on Hazel, with two of us, we can make the round faster," Sally said as she held her hand out for Hazel to take.

Hazel took Sally's hand and both sisters walked out of the room. Calvin watched them go.

"So loyal. And smart for their age," Calvin said.

"Well, they did have the best teachers/siblings/parents there for them," Sandry said as she moved about the room, putting things away.

"Well, Rose and I did have our parents' books, notes and their parenting skills," Calvin said as he glanced at his girlfriend.

"But, _you_ both created new things by twisting old customs. You have your own sign language, your own fighting techniques, and your own form of fighting as a _pack_," Sandry told him as she turned towards him.

"Also because both of you thought of everything, Rose, who rightfully leads the fights, also commands the pack but not as strong as you do while you, who by birth right commands the pack but can also lead them to fight almost as well as Rose does when the time came," Sandry said as she looked down at Rose's prone form.

"You would be able to as well," Calvin said with a grin.

"I know I can, but _my_ place with you now is to _help_ from the sidelines. Once all of this is over, we can decide what to do with Alpha positions," Sandry said as she looked up.

Just then Kiwi came running into the room. He ran past Odd and headed towards Calvin. Kiwi stopped and placed his paws on Calvin's legs as he showed him the note stuck to his collar. Calvin took the note and opened it. He read it and smiled.

"We're ready to move out," Calvin said as he looked up.

"That fast?" Jeremie asked surprised.

"Sally and Hazel must have told the other girls, with the exception of Molly of course, and they made the rounds," Calvin said.

"Well, I just finished packing the things in here," Sandry said as she showed Calvin the small box in her hand.

"Good thing, these things were invented by the technology Fairies. That way we can pack a whole rooms worth of items yet carry it as if it weighed nothing," Calvin said as he reached to take it but Sandry placed it inside her jeans pocket.

"You won't carry anything. We need you in front of everyone with your siblings. We can have someone carry Rose all the way there," Sandry said.

"We can alternate in carrying her," Ulrich said.

"Are you sure you want to?" Sandry asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Odd said as he picked up his girlfriend.

For a brief moment the Lyoko Warriors saw Rose with wolf ears on her head and a tail before it disappeared. They were confused but shook it off as stress. They followed Calvin and Sandry out of the hospital and were on their way towards the Cavern's hidden entrance.

There was one problem. How to get across the platforms with Rose.

"I'll just call her Pegasus," Calvin said as he whistled.

Pegasus came into view and landed in front of Odd. Calvin held his sister as Odd climbed on. He handed Rose up to Odd. Once that was settled the Lyoko Warriors went on their vehicles. Pegasus decided to gallop from platform to platform seeing as she wasn't strong enough to carry two people in the air. Pegasus stopped at a particularly wide gap. That's when Odd noticed that the platforms were becoming separate in distance. Pegasus flapped her wings as she reared. She placed her front legs back on the platform before she trotted back. Calvin was right in front of the platform Odd, Rose and Pegasus were on. He reverted back to his human form and inspected the situation.

"Ulrich! Get Rose so Pegasus can fly. This isn't looking too good," Calvin called up to Ulrich.

Ulrich was going to come by the side of the platform when Rose's Pegasus whinnied and reared back. Odd and Rose fell off. Odd hugged Rose close to him as he landed on his back. Pegasus flew off into the air and out of view.

"Star!" Calvin yelled out before he was thrown off his feet.

He twisted and landed on all fours, almost sliding off the platform. He looked up and saw someone he saw die before his very eyes.

"Martha…" Calvin whispered, shocked.

"Hello, _primo_," Martha said.

Calvin growled as he saw the way she flickered. It was undetectable by the human eyes but with the much clearer and sharper vision of the Supernaturals, it was detectable. Calvin crouched even lower before he lunged towards her. He passed right through her, receiving a shock. He landed on his stomach gasping as the electricity went through his body.

"Calvin!" Sandry yelled out.

They had all stopped and Sandry along with the rest of the siblings, Mark and Mary came running towards them.

"I don't think so," Martha said as she jumped and landed right on the part Rose and Odd were on.

Martha grabbed Odd by his shirt and threw him towards the platform, Calvin and the others were at before she turned towards Rose's prone body. Martha smiled wickedly as she looked down at Rose. She raised her arm and made a white orb appear in her hand.

"Say good bye to your sister and savior!" she yelled out as she brought her arm down.

"NO!" Calvin, Sandry, Mark, Mary the siblings and Odd yelled out.

"Energy Field!" Aelita yelled out as she threw an energy field at the orb.

It connected, and the energy field destroyed the orb and went towards Martha, who jumped away from Rose and the attack. Martha looked up and saw Aelita and the others. Ulrich pulled up to the side and got onto the platform, his swords drawn.

"I will not fight you, Ulrich Stern," Martha said as her hand glowed again.

She threw it at him and he raised his right katana.

"That won't work!" Sally yelled out scared.

The attack hit Ulrich's katana and the blade glowed white before he made a slashing motion. The combined attack of both Martha and Ulrich's threw Martha back. She landed on her back and became a blur before she disappeared for a brief moment. Ulrich lowered his swords slightly.

"Behind you!" Mary yelled out, being able to see the specters for some reason.

Ulrich turned around and brought his swords down, the blades striking Martha. She appeared briefly before she exploded into particles. The data turned white and entered Rose who gave a small sigh.

"What just happened?" Mark asked confused.

"I think we just found out that Ulrich's swords can reflect any orb attack back to anyone," Mary said.

"And that the specters have the same consistency as Ghosts," Mary added as she signaled her eyes.

"Good thing we had you here, otherwise, who knows what Martha would have done to Rose," Calvin said.

"But what I don't get is why did the data go into Rose as if she were still connected to X.A.N.E?" Mark asked.

"We can mull over that later, right now we need to hurry," Yumi said as she came to the side of the platform.

"Why?" Calvin asked just as a laser went past his head.

"That answers your question?" Jeremie told Calvin.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled out as he aimed and fired at the Hornets.

One exploded but the others evaded his lasers. A small disc went zooming past and sliced through three Hornets. Everyone turned and saw that Sam was standing there, a cut on her forehead and she was breathing heavily.

"Hate to break it to you, but we're surrounded. Molly and Hawthorne are out cold and all of us are struggling with these weird looking creatures that the Wolf people are afraid to attack," Sam told them.

She turned around and threw another disk right in front of her. A howl was heard and a mutated wolf fell to the ground. It jerked before it shrunk to the body of a ten-year-old girl. Mark drew in a sharp breath before he started to shake.

"X.A.N.E is going too far… sending in the _children_! If she ever sets foot on the battlefield I'll tear her apart!" he growled out.

"That is if you can live that long darling," a woman said from right above them.

Everyone looked up and Mark gasped along with Mary before both scowled at the woman.

"Mother," Mark spat out.

"You really should learn some manners boy," Mark's mother said.

"You could care less about my manners! All of us grow _wild_, just like our animal or dark side, which proves to me you're just a specter," Mark growled out.

"Why you insolent brat!" the woman hissed out as she morphed into a winged cobra.

Mark threw an explosive disk towards it the blast sending it back two platforms away. Mark jumped onto the platform in front of everyone and morphed in mid air into a pure black puma, he landed on his front paws and used his back paws to launch himself high into the air, growling and hissing at the winged cobra. He collided with it and he started to slash and bite it. Mary flickered in anxiety until she disappeared completely from everyone's view only to reappear in front of Mark as the cobra made a move that would have caused Mark his life.

The cobra's fangs sank into Mary's chest before it ripped out a glowing orb from within her. Mary's eyes glazed over and when the cobra closed it's mouth, shattering the orb, the life faded from her eyes and she crumpled to the ground. Calvin, Sandry and the rest of the sibling family all gasped in shock. Mark's ears pulled back as he went over to Mary's prone form and nudged her head with his nose.

"She's dead…" Sally said brokenly.

"Her Life Orb… shattered…" Faith and Hope said.

Mark seemed to let out a shuddering sob before he looked up and snarled at the cobra who hissed at him. Mark lunged and brought it down, his teeth locking onto the head. He held it down and tore it's head off. He spat the head out and reverted back to human as it dissolved into nothing. Mark went over towards Mary's body and gathered her in his arms.

"The first death to our Army…" Faith said as she looked over at Calvin.

"And more if the others have been…" Calvin stopped short when he looked down at Rose.

"Or maybe not," Sally said as she looked from her big sister's body towards Mary and Mark.

She jumped towards their platform, her body glowing white. When she almost neared them, she remained in the sky where her whole body was engulfed in her magic before it seemed to burst from her form. Everyone stared in awe as Sally's magic slowly drifted to the ground, accumulating on those who had perished in the small battle. Mary and all those that had died glowed brightly before the fragments of their Life Orbs repaired themselves and went into their respective owners bodies. Everyone woke with a gasp just as Sally's magic reseeded back into her and she slowly lowered to the ground. Once her feet touched the ground, she collapsed and would have fallen face first if Calvin hadn't caught her. He gently let her lean against him as he smiled at her.

"Now, that was amazing. Your pureness brought them back to life," Calvin told her.

"True… but it whipped me out," Sally told him.

"Well, go to sleep. We wouldn't want our little sister to be cranky," Faith said with a smile.

"Hazel's the little sister!" Sally said.

"No, I'm the _baby_ sister," Hazel said as she hugged Molly's leg.

Sally pouted and crossed her arms. Calvin scooped her up and she shrieked happily. He placed her on his back, Sally wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"This only happens when you're tired," Calvin told her.

"Oh, come on. You'll be giving these two little devils piggy-back rides when they give you Bambi or puppy eyes," Molly snorted out with a grin.

"You're just jealous that I don't have to walk and you do," Sally told her sister.

"Excuse me? Calvin, are you going to let this little trouble maker talk to me like that?" Molly asked indignantly.

"Eh, she wouldn't follow my orders even if I told her to respect you," Calvin said with a shrug.

"I'm telling Rose when she wakes up," Molly threatened.

"No! She'll ground me for a week!" Sally said.

"Then say you're sorry," Molly said.

"Sorry," Sally mumbled as she buried her face on her brother's neck.

"We should get going," Hazel said as she sniffed the air.

"Oh great, _vampyres_," Molly said as she wrinkled her nose.

"At least we know who is after us this time," Hope said.

"Eternals," Sandry and the others said as they rolled their eyes.

"Lead the way Hazel," Calvin told the youngest sibling.

Hazel nodded and started to jump from platform to platform. They had come together as they were fighting so it was easy to jump onto the platforms.

"Well, who carries Rose first?" Jeremie asked.

"I'll do it," Odd said.

"All right scrawny," Ulrich said and everyone chuckled.

Odd lifted Rose into his arms and when he turned to jump, he was on the other platform in a blink of an eye. The Lyoko Warriors and Sam stared at him in shock. Sandry laughed out loud.

"Cat Clan travel fast, that's why Odd appeared on the other platform so quickly," Sandry told them.

"We'll explain more in detail once we get to the Caverns," Sandry said before she started to go jump from platform to platform.

"Want to race?" Ulrich asked William.

"You're on," William said

Both boys took off running and started to jump from platform to platform. Yumi, Sissi, Aelita and Jeremie took off after them. Soon they all arrived to what looked like an anime like structured place. The Lyoko Warriors, Sam, Herb and Nicholas all stared in awe. Abby came up to them and smiled at their awed faces.

"Welcome to the Magical Clan," Abby said.

"This is the place where people like Love, Inori, Setsuna, Michiru, and our other friends live with the ability to transform into girls with unimaginable strength and powers for defending people. You guys know them as Magical Girls in your anime shows," Abby told them.

"What about the boys?" Nicholas asked.

"They live here as well. That's why the Clan is known as _Magical_ Clan instead of Magical Girls Clan," Abby said.

"Here!" Hazel yelled out as she stood in front of a forest.

"Are you sure Hazel?" Calvin asked as he adjusted a now sleeping Sally more comfortable.

Hazel nodded and placed her hand on the forest. Or the portal as it shimmered and showed a cavern like entrance. Hazel looked at her brother and smiled as she inclined her head towards the entrance.

"Go ahead. I have to keep it open until all of us pass through," Hazel said.

"All right," Calvin said before he turned towards everyone.

"Let's hurry before anyone locates us," Calvin bellowed.

Everyone hurried through and once Kiwi had jumped in, Hazel stepped in and the portal closed.

"Hold on!" she shouted just as the cavern shook slightly before it stopped.

"There, the portal changed destinations," Hazel said as she looked at her brother.

Calvin nodded and turned towards the entrance. He seemed to be listening to something.

"Its so… quiet…" a wolf Clan girl said.

"Right… we should be able to hear them talking, the Caverns are sound proof from the outside world," Calvin said.

"That is because we have to be cautious of when we talk," a man said from right in front of them.

He had brown cropped hair and mocha colored eyes that held a kind of sadness to them. He wore a grey shirt and grey sweat pants with no shoes on his feet. Calvin and his siblings gaped at the man in shock.

"Uncle Marcus?" they asked.

Marcus smiled and, "Hello my little pups,"

Molly, Faith, Hope and Miley along with Hazel ran up to him and hugged him. They released him and Calvin walked up to him.

"It is good to see you again, Uncle," Calvin said as he clasped his Uncle's outstretched hand.

"The same with me, my dear nephew," Marcus said.

"What of Rose?" he asked.

"She is unconscious, regenerating her energy after she almost sacrificed her life to save mine," Calvin said.

"But she is with her boyfriend, who is the reincarnation of Mikayla's son," Calvin said as he noticed his Uncle's look.

"Boyfriend?" Marcus asked as he looked over to where Calvin was pointing.

Marcus noted that the boy, with the strange hairstyle and color, and his niece gave off an aura just like the one his friend from the Cat Clan had given off before they had disappeared.

"Mikayla's son?" Marcus muttered.

"Well, enough chit-chat, let's get you all accommodated and well rested before we catch up on things, shall we?" he said as he clasped his hands.

Everyone agreed and he led them towards the Main Entrance. He told the Guards who they were and one of them pressed a button that sent a message to all the people within the Underground City. When the doors opened, the sight of all the people staring at them greeted the Army.

"Can't keep them waiting," Calvin said underneath his breath.

He strode forward followed by his siblings minus Rose and they were the first to step into the City.

"Come in," Marcus told the others.

Everyone followed and once the last person came in, the doors were closed behind them.

"I'll show you the way to the Infirmary," Marcus told Odd.

"Marcus Mendoza, pleased to meet you," Marcus said as he nodded in greeting.

"Odd Della Robbia," Odd said as he inclined his head.

Marcus led Odd to the Infirmary while the rest of the Lyoko Warriors were led to a place where they could rest. The rest of the Army was lead to any relatives whom had made it into the Caverns.


	20. Chapter 19

_William P.O.V_

Sissi and I were lead to a room that had two beds. We thanked the girl, Kisara, before we closed the door. Sissi put the small bag she had brought with her down on the bed and sat down, rubbing her right foot. I dumped my duffel bag on the other bed and sat down.

"Why are you rubbing your foot?" I asked her.

"I think I stepped on something on the way here," she told me.

"Did it pierce your shoe?" I asked her.

She shook her head and said, "I think I just sprained it,"

I got up and walked over to her and gently took her foot in both my hands and massaged the underside with my thumbs. She gave a small gasp as I passed my thumbs over the sore spot. I smirked and kept rubbing her foot.

"How did you learn how to do this?" she asked me once I had soothed out the soreness.

"I actually did this to Hazel once. She had stepped on a rock while playing but ignored it. It wasn't until Rose noticed that she was limping that Hazel said anything. Rose gave her a scolding but afterwards soothed out the soreness but had me finish because she had to do something real quick that involved running a perimeter around the house for some reason and I guess it stuck," I told her with a shrug.

I stood up just as there was a knock on our door. We looked at each other before I went and opened it to find Kisara standing there.

"I thought you might want something to eat," she said as she held the tray higher.

"Thank you," I told her as I took it from her.

She looked inside and noticed Sissi rubbing her foot. Kisara frowned slightly.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah. I just stepped on something on the way here," Sissi said.

"May I?" Kisara asked me as she indicated the room.

I stepped to the side and Kisara came into the room. She went to one of the small tables that were on the far side of the wall and took out a tube of what looked like ointment. She walked back over and knelt besides Sissi. She rubbed Sissi's foot before she applied the ointment. Sissi hissed in pain and jerked her foot away but Kisara had a firm grip on it.

"_Healing Massage,_" Kisara said as she rubbed her thumbs against Sissi's whole foot.

Her hands glowed and we watched as it seeped into Sissi's foot. Kisara removed her hands from Sissi's foot and Sissi moved it, a sigh escaping her lips.

"That feels so much better," she murmured before she looked up at Kisara with a smile as she said, "Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Kisara told her as she stood up.

"Excuse me," Kisara said as she bowed before she left the room, closing the door right behind her.

I set the tray down on a table with only two seat on it and turned around to help Sissi come sit down when I frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sissi asked me as she noticed me frowning.

"Nothing… it's just that I feel like something is going to happen," I told her.

It was quiet before she said, "Normally, when one of us has a sense or feeling that something is going to happen, it ends up from going to bad, to good,"

"Huh?" I asked as I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"When we were in the shop, that Dolores' husband owns, Ulrich had the feeling that something was going to happen to Yumi and it did. Then they were the ones that saved us by unlocking the power of Purity. Could the same thing apply to us?" Sissi mused.

"Maybe… let's eat something then take a much needed rest- er- nap," I said.

Sissi chuckled before she tried to stand on her own. She stumbled and would have fallen hadn't I caught her. I picked her up bridal style and sat her down on the chair that was built into the wall. I sat down across from her and we took off the dish covers and saw that it was some black beans and rice. A couple of _tortillas_ and two glasses of fruit punch. We ate in silence and once we were done we fell asleep.

_Ulrich P.O.V_

Yumi and I were lead to a room that had two beds in it. We thanked Mana, the girl that brought us here and dropped our bags on the beds. We sat down on our chosen beds and just sat there quietly when we both suddenly felt weird… make that, _bad_.

"Oh gosh… why do I get the feeling that something is going to happen?" Yumi asked me.

"I don't know… but it won't happen to anyone we know…" I said.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen at all…" Yumi mumbled.

We both lay down on the mattresses and drifted asleep.

_Jeremy P.O.V_

Aelita and I were lead to a room that had two beds in it. We thanked Isis and placed our things on the beds. We lay down on our beds and fell asleep.

_Odd P.O.V_

Marcus lead me towards the Infirmary and showed me a bed where I could put Rose. I lay Rose down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Would you like something to eat?" Marcus asked me.

"No, I'm all right," I said.

_Wow, that's a first,_ I thought to myself. _I just said I didn't want to eat when that's usually all I do_,

"Well, since it might take Rose a while to wake up, why don't we chat?" Marcus asked.

_Why do I get the feeling he'll ask me how long I've been with Rose and what we have been doing?_ I thought to myself.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

Marcus sat down on the other side of the bed and faced me. It was quiet before he said, "Ya know, I've been having dreams about seeing my nieces and nephew for the past month. Thought I was finally going bonkers but once I saw them today, I knew it had been a message from my wife, may she rest in peace,"

"Uhm… if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your wife?" I asked.

"I mean, Rose has told me about the two of you being the only living relatives they had left and how close she was to her aunt," I added quickly.

It was quiet before he said, "Claire died ten years ago when that _abomination_ came and almost massacred all of the refugees hadn't she been called back by someone,"

"Abomination?" I asked, fearing the answer.

_Please don't say it was a girl_, I thought.

"A girl no older than 6 years of age came and like I had stated earlier, she almost massacred all of the refugees down here when she just left, as if called back by someone," Marcus explained.

_Didn't I just say to not say if it was a girl?_ I thought.

"Odd?" Marcus asked after a moment of silence.

I looked at him, tearing my gaze from Rose's prone form.

"Yes?" I inquired.

"How long have you known my eldest niece?" Marcus asked me.

"Well…" I thought back and remembered how long I've known her.

"About a year," I finally said.

"And you've both been going out for how long?" Marcus inquired.

"Uh…" I said, unsure of what to say.

What? Time didn't matter to either of us when we were together which was all the time.

Thankfully Rose saved me.

"We've been going out for 7 months," Rose said as she opened her eyes.

"Rose!" I said as I stood up at the same time as her uncle did.

"Are you all right?" I asked her as I helped her sit up.

"Yes. Just hungry," Rose told me before she looked at her uncle.

"Uncle Marcus," Rose said with a nod.

"Oh, my dear girl!" Marcus said as he hugged Rose.

Rose hugged him back and said, "I'm back home Uncle. I will never leave again until X.A.N.E is completely eradicated from the face of the Earth,"

_(If only we had known that she was wrong)_

"Uncle," Rose said as she drew back from the hug to look at him with a serious gaze. "What has happened here while we were gone? What has transpired?"

"A lot of things, my dear niece. But that shall wait for later. Right now you and your boyfriend must eat something," Marcus said.

Rose blushed as she said, "Boyfriend?"

"You prefer me saying mate?" Marcus asked to which Rose replied indignantly.

"No! We get that enough from my sisters! Especially Molly!" Rose said indignantly.

Marcus laughed as he said, "So, many years have passed yet you are all the same! Oh, I cannot wait to talk to your sisters and brother again,"

"The time will come, but didn't you say that my boyfriend and I have to eat?" Rose inquired to which her Uncle stood up and left, muttering something about reverse psychology.

It was quiet before Rose broke it by asking a question.

"Did my uncle ask you how long you've known and gone out with me?" she asked.

"Yes," Odd said.

"Thank goodness you saved me when he asked me about how long we've been going out," I said.

"Well time does not matter to us, seeing that we _are_ together 24/7," Rose said as she twirled a lock of hair.

"Well, not exactly 24/7," I said.

"R-right," Rose said with a slight blush.

A rather uncomfortable silence fell between us when Rose shifted uncomfortably. I glanced at her face and saw a disturbed and uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Oh gosh," Rose gasped out before she quickly got out of the bed and rushed towards the bathroom across from her bed.

I stood up and knocked on the door as I said, "Rose? Are you all right?"

"No…" Rose said shakily.

"What's wrong?" I asked, panic rising in my chest.

"Uh… could you call Sandry?" Rose asked me.

"Uh…" I said, dumbfounded.

"No need to. I'm right here," Sandry said from right behind me.

I jumped, startled and turned around to see that both Sandry and Calvin were right behind me. Calvin was starring at me weirdly that I just had to snap at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just kinda pictured you jumping and clinging to the roof," Calvin told me.

My eye twitched as I said, "Ha, ha, very funny,"

"Calvin! Stop mocking my boyfriend and Sandry get in here!" Rose snapped.

The three of us stared at the door before we heard the click, as it was unlocked. Sandry opened the door a bit and slipped through before she closed it behind her. Calvin and I sat down before Sandry peeked her head out.

"_Enfermera__,_" Sandry called.

A nurse came over and said, "Yes?"

"_Puede darle la inyección para parar la necesidad de tener relaciones?_" Sandry asked.

"_Por supuesto,_" the nurse said.

The left and came back with a box before she handed it to Sandry who went back into the bathroom. A second later she came back out with Rose, who had her head down, her hair obscuring her face.

"Sorry… Rose got the…" Sandry trailed off, Calvin and I nodded.

"At least we have the shots now," Sandry commented after an awkward silence.

Rose went and sat down on her bed. She was silent before she said, "What are we going to tell our uncle?"

"What do you mean?" Calvin asked.

"He talked about Rita. The six year old… _that_ was her," Rose said as she looked up.

"Rita's growth is decided by X.A.N.E. If it weren't… Rita would be _15_ right now," Rose explained.

"Shouldn't we wait a little? See _what_ has happened before we drop the bomb?" Calvin suggested.

"If it is for best…" Rose said before she sighed.

"I really need to work off this tension… I hate being cooped up in places," Rose muttered.

"Think they have a training ground like the ones at the Clan?" Calvin asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," Rose answered.

"Ah, Calvin, Sandry. I knew you would be here so I brought you guys some food," Marcus said as he came into the infirmary followed by Kisara, Mana and Isis, all four holding trays in their hands.

"Kisara, Mana, Isis!" Rose said with a smile.

"Rose!" all three girls said as they placed the trays down and hugged Rose.

"Oh, so glad to see you are all right!" Kisara said.

"Tell us everything about your time in the human world. Is it as great as it sounds?" Mana asked.

"Are there really places where people can see shifters?" Isis asked.

Rose rolled her eyes as she said, "Not _all_ the things that were rumored about the human world are true,"

"Really?" the three girls asked.

"First off, it's not _all_ that great. There is violence and evil in most people's hearts," Rose said as she answered Mana's question.

"And the places where people can see shifters? Doesn't exist," Rose said as she answered Isis' question.

"What does exist are pure hearted people and the place called _Zoo_ where you can see our animal sides, not shifters," Rose told them.

"Wait… so the rumor about shifters having gone to the human world are not real?" Isis asked.

Rose shook her head and Isis' mood fell.

"Don't worry… that just might be in France where I was in… maybe… Mexico?" Rose asked as she looked at her brother.

"Nope… sorry," Calvin said with a somber expression.

"Don't worry, we'll find him once all of this is over," Rose told Isis as she placed a hand over the girl's arm.

"You really think he's out there?" Isis asked with hopeful eyes as she looked at Rose.

"I know for a fact that he is. Why else would one fell empty but the absence of their true love?" Rose asked with a smile.

"If you keep praying that he'll come back, it _will_ happen. You'll see," Rose said as she squeezed Isis' arm.

"Thanks Rose… you truly are a great friend," Isis said with a smile.

"Now, if this conversation is over. Why don't we let my niece, nephew, and their respective partners enjoy their meal in peace?" Marcus asked, interrupting the conversation.

"Right," the girls said before they left the Infirmary.

"Once you're done and after your friends wake up, come down to the Meeting Room so we can talk," Marcus told them before he left them alone.

Rose sighed and reached for the tray besides her when she froze. Her vision became blurred at the sides as if she were witnessing something in the far distance.

_Rose saw Kadic Academy and beyond it she saw… an activated tower. Rose heard a screech from behind her and she turned around only to see sharp teeth filling her vision._

Rose gasped and almost knocked over the glass that was on the tray closest to her hand as she flinched. I stopped the glass from tilting over and the other three occupants in the room looked at Rose.

"What did you see?" Calvin asked his sister.

"I-I don't know…" Rose said.

"I saw Kadic Academy and beyond it I saw a…" Rose trailed off.

"You saw what?" Sandry asked gently.

Rose looked at each of them, her eyes troubled as she said, "An activated tower,"

"You saw an activated tower behind Kadic Academy?" I asked.

Rose nodded before she added, "And some creature with sharp teeth. That was what made me flinch once I was out of the vision,"

"Well, let's think about this later," Calvin said, as he thought of what Rose had said.

Rose, Sandry and I nodded and ate our lunch. Both Sandry and Calvin left the Infirmary, taking the trays with them and left Rose and I alone.

"So… what do you think of my uncle?" Rose suddenly asked.

I looked at her and echoed, "What do I think?"

Rose nodded and when I didn't answer, said, "What do you think? Is he an okay guy? A great man? A decent uncle? A great person to talk to when you're feeling down?"

"Oh…" I said as I blinked, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Well… he does seem like a decent guy to talk to if you have problems," I said after a while.

"He doesn't seem… intimidating to you?" Rose asked me.

"No…" I said before I added, "He does seem overprotective of you though,"

"Really? What makes you say that?" Rose asked, failing to notice the suppressed laughter she was trying to hold back.

"Well… he was giving me glares when he thought I wouldn't notice while we-" I stopped short and narrowed my eyes at her as I noticed that she was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"J-just the fact that my uncle is still as overprotective as ever!" Rose said between laughs.

"And that is funny, why?" I asked.

"Forget it," Rose said as she waved a hand as if dismissing me before she continued, "You wouldn't understand. It's a family thing,"

"Can't you explain it to me?" I asked her as I arched an eyebrow.

"Nope. You have to be family in order to understand," Rose said with a gleam in her eyes.

"Are you feeling all right?" I asked.

"Huh?" Rose said before she blushed.

"Sorry… it must be the side effect of the injection," Rose said.

I leaned close and kissed her lightly.

"Don't worry about it," I told her as I pulled away slightly.

Rose moved and pressed her lips against mine. The kiss started out slow before it became more heated. I pulled Rose off the bed and onto my lap as I sat back down on the chair I had been seated in as we continued to kiss hungrily.

"Ahem," I heard from behind us.

Rose and I stopped kissing and blushed as we saw the others standing there. Sam, and Sissi were smiling knowingly. Rose _was_ straddling my lap and my arms were around her waist. She stood up and sat down on my lap properly, without straddling my waist and I removed my arms from around her waist.

"So…?" Rose asked.

"So?" Sam asked amused.

Rose rolled her eyes before she said, "What brings you here,"

"And _no_ funny puns or anything," she added as she narrowed her eyes at Sam.

"Just came to see if you were all right, although," Herb said. "Judging by the way you two were lip-locked, I'd say you were all right despite the fact of almost having given up your own life force to save your brother from death,"

We all looked at him in shock. He looked at our expressions and finally broke the silence.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," we all replied.

"Oh, my uncle told Odd and I that once we had eaten and you guys had woken up, to head down to the Meeting Room," Rose said.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nicolas said as he turned and started to walk out.

"Uh… Nicolas? Do you even know where it is?" Rose called after him.

Nicolas stopped and said, "Uh… ni, I don't,"

We all rolled our eyes and Rose stood up from my lap. For a brief second I thought I saw wolf ears and a tail on her. When I blinked, they were gone.

_Huh. I thought I had seen wolf ears and a tail on Rose. Must be fatigue,_ I thought to myself.

"Well, let me lead the way then," Rose told him as she stretched.

"Do _you_ know the way?" Nicolas asked her.

Rose stared at him as she said, "Yes,"

"I'll explain it all once at the Meeting Room. You all deserve to know already, after all, it _has_ been put off for so long," Rose told us.

We all nodded and followed her through a series of corridors. I noticed that Rose always inclined or moved her head, as she seemed to listen to something. After a while of seeing this I decided to ask her,

"What are you listening to?"

Rose glanced at me as she said, "The Cavern walls and corridors are enchanted to emit a certain sound to main rooms or sections,"

She looked forward and went into the corridor to her left as she continued, "For example the Meeting Room. The sound I'm perceiving is from a song that we all sang in the annual Clan gathering in the Main Town,"

She started to hum before she sang, "_Unity, peace, and endless happiness. Let us show our gratitude. Join hands, join powers. Twins sing in unity. Angels sing for peace. All of us sing for happiness,_"

As she sang, the corridor seemed to hum a tune that easily went with the song Rose was singing. She stopped singing and the corridor went back to normal. I looked at Rose and saw a small smile on her lips.

"I missed this place," Rose murmured.

"You've been here before?" Ulrich asked.

Rose nodded as she said, "Yes, but it must have been a vision or from someone else in the Spirit World… a girl around my age probably,"

"In it, I sang the same song and the corridors hummed as they did just moments ago," Rose told us.

She stopped short, so suddenly that Yumi almost bumped into Rose hadn't Ulrich stopped her.

"Rose?" I asked.

Rose's eyes were glazed over as she looked at me.

"Beware… the time is nearing," Lillian said through Rose.

"The time is nearing?" we all asked shocked.

"X.A.N.E's true plan… almost nearing… be… on guard…" Lillian said before her control on Rose snapped.

Rose blinked and said, "Weird,"

She shook her head, her hair falling around her before she kept walking. I looked at the others and followed after her. Everyone else did as well.

"Well," Rose said as we came to these huge double doors.

And by huge, I mean _huge! _The doors were 12 ft tall and around 10 ft in width.

"Here we are," Rose said as she pushed the doors open.

They slowly swung open to reveal an average meeting room. It had a long table with chairs and a wide screen at the opposite wall. All in all, the room was bare. I noticed that Calvin, Sandry, Abby, Hawthorne, Mark, Mary, Atem, Chad and Miko and Marcus were already seated at the table.

Rose motioned for us to follow her and we sat down at the adjacent table. After a while the whole room was filled with more people, mainly around their early 20's and late teens. Only five of the people present were older, around their 30-40's.

"Now that we are all assembled," Marcus said as he stood up.

"I had called the meeting to discuss what has happened in the years that our children have been under the virus sibling's grasp," Marcus continued.

"And the help of a group who have fought against the male virus, very bravely," Marcus added.

"Rose?" Marcus asked and Rose nodded.

Her uncle sat down and Rose stood up along with Mark.

"As my uncle said, this meeting is to inform each other on what has happened on both sides of this impending war," Rose said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"Rose and I will inform you of what X.A.N.E has planned, if it has not been deemed unworthy," Mark said.

"What do you mean 'if it has not been deemed unworthy?'" an elderly man asked with narrowed eyes.

Rose noticed this and said, "Mark and I _used_ to be the keys to X.A.N.A and X.A.N.E's success at getting physical bodies,"

"Used to?" the man asked.

"Not too long ago, we were freed from her grasp for unknown reasons. We are on our guard for we know that X.A.N.E will stop at nothing to gain control of us and make us enslave the human world and annihilate all hope left in our world," Rose said.

"_But all is not lost,_" Lillian's voice drifted through the room.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the old man asked as he stood up.

"You will not talk to my granddaughter that way," a wise old voice said from the doorway.

We all looked over and saw a man wearing a golden robe and a walking cane in his right hand. He seemed to be in his 90's but that could be because of him being an Eternal. Determining their age was always hard to do.

I froze at that thought. _How the hell did I know that?_

"Atemu?" Calvin asked as he stood up.

The Eternal looked at Calvin and nodded before he looked at Rose and then at Mark.

"So it seems my granddaughter and grandson have found their power incarnates," Atemu said.

"Power incarnates?" Mark and Rose echoed before they gasped.

We all watched as both of them glowed white and gold respectively before it faded from around them.

"What just happened?" Mark asked.

"My grandson has faded from existence, but has given you his powers for this war to succeed," Atemu told Mark.

"Why give us their powers?" Rose asked, catching on that Lillian had done the same thing with her.

Atemu looked at her as he said, "It was foretold by one of your ancestors that you and Mark would be the ones for the female virus' downfall or up bringing,"

"Wait…" Rose said as she looked at her brother before looking back at Atemu.

"I thought it was _twins_ who would be her downfall," Rose said.

Atemu shook his head as he said, "That only applies to the Eternals,"

"Besides, you were her keys to success were you not?" Atemu asked both of them.

"Oh," both of them said.

"Oh," Atemu said as he looked at our table.

"The Lyoko Warriors too have a power incarnates," Atemu said just as the rest of us Lyoko Warriors glowed.

The glow faded from around us and we just looked at each other before I felt more in control over my powers.

"Whoa," I said as my palms glowed with magic.

"The Ghost Clan's Goddess unlocked power, within you eight did she not?" Atemu asked us.

We nodded and he said, "She helped lessen the pain you would have been in hadn't she unlocked your hidden potential,"

"If you will excuse me," Atemu said before he walked out of the room.

It was silent before Marcus broke it as he said, "Let the meeting continue,"

Mark and Rose nodded before they filled in on what has happened while they were captive and on Rose's part, what has happened in the human world.

We were told that on the day of the raid, the Clans that were affected the most were the Wolf, Witch, Wizard, Ghost, Vampire, and Shifter Clans. Around half the number of people in each Clan made into the Caverns, but the numbers dwindled drastically when Rita came and almost massacred all the refugees but they came back strong with two new twin births.

Rose and Calvin looked at each other before Calvin stood up and said, "Can we have everyone's attention please?"

Everyone looked at Calvin before he started to say, "As you all know, X.A.N.E has creatures that would make the most gruesome things that the Eternals would do to us seem like playthings,"

"What we didn't tell you is that X.A.N.E created new life as well to use as her servants," Rose said.

"New life?" everyone but the teens that were with us asked confused.

"Yes. By that we mean that she used our means to keep our population alive," Rose said.

"Giving birth?" the female representative of the Shifters asked.

Mark nodded and both he and Rose looked at each other before he glanced at me then at Mary.

"Is there something you want to say about these… experiments?" Marcus asked.

"Please do not think this is treason or a sin but…" Rose trailed off then took a deep breath as she continued, "Mark and I… we were the first ones to have had been used to have such a child to be born,"

"The very same child that almost massacred all of the refugees," Mark said.

"Traitors!" the old man from before yelled as he stood up.

"Eliminate them! Before the army of Eternals get here!" he yelled at the Guards that had come with each representative.

"That is enough, Marco!" Marcus said as he stood up, eyes blazing with anger.

"My niece has just said that she was used for that child to be born. She did not conceive it herself, another did," Marcus said as he looked at Calvin for confirmation.

"Yes, that is true. My sister did not conceive the child. An egg was simply extracted from her and the sperm came from Mark. They did not copulate and the proof would be the fact that they are both with their respective mates," Calvin said as he indicated Mary then me.

"Both? Rose has not been able to find her mate in all her 19 years of age," a woman, presumably Mary's mom, said.

"Actually…" Rose said with a slight blush.

Everyone looked at her and she looked down as she said, "I have found my mate…"

A pause before chatter broke out.

"Who is it?" someone asked.

"Is he really from what you thought?" another asked.

"Is it one of the Lyoko Warriors?" someone else inquired.

"How lo-" someone was asking when Rose deemed the questions to be too much as she yelled for silence.

"Quiet!" she yelled.

The room fell silent and she looked up, the blush gone, being replaced with a serious look that made _me_ fall silent. Huh, go figure.

"Yes, it is one of the Lyoko Warriors," Rose said.

"Yes, it is from a descendant of a Cat Clan," Rose continued.

"And it's him," Rose said as she indicated me.

"Odd Della Robbia. The Feline Warrior in the Lyoko Warrior's bunch," Rose said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"I understand none have been introduced, so let me make the introductions," Rose said as she started indicating each of us.

"Yumi Ishiyama, the Geisha Warrior,"

"Ulrich Stern, the Samurai Warrior,"

"Aelita Stones, the Angel Warrior,"

"Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas, the Ninja Warrior,"

"William Dunbar, the Fallen Warrior,"

"Jeremie Belpois, the Techno Warrior"

"Ninja?" Sissi muttered.

"Fallen?" William muttered.

"Techno?" Jeremie mumbled.

"Fallen?" the man asked as he looked at William.

"So, he was turned against them? Then that-" the man was saying when Rose slammed her hands against the table top.

Her glare was different from the other ones.

"If you have _any_ rude comments direct them towards me," Rose said as she glared at the man before she looked at everyone else.

"I will not allow dumb people to make what little hope there is left for our people vanish over rude comments or false accusations. I did not come back to my home world to see it fall apart before my very eyes," Rose said.

"If you want to aid us Warriors in this war, then you are free to do so," Rose told them. "But if you do not want to fight, then so be it. I will _not_ force you to fight,"

"If you want to follow tyrants like _him_ then so be it. But I assure you that if you do, it will be your downfall," Rose gritted out.

"Cast your choice now or forever adhere to the consequence of the wrong choice," Rose told them.

It was silent before Abby, Atem, Hawthorne, Mary, Chad and Miko stood up and pointed their arms in Rose's direction as they said, "We hereby swear to follow Rose Mendoza as the Leader for the New Era Army,"

Others stood up and swore their loyalty to Rose… all but one. The old man stood up and pointed a finger at Rose.

"You could have let me lead them to fight, but you had to take the glory away from me just like your mother and father did in the second war!" he told her.

His eyes glowed and Rose did as well, a shield surrounding us just as the man shot electricity towards our direction. It hit Rose's shield and she stumbled back slightly. We all stood up, flashing into our Lyoko Forms with the exception of Sam, Jeremie, Nicolas and Herb, of course.

The man stopped attacking and stared at us in shock.

"You… it's you… but how?" he muttered as he looked at each of us Warriors.

"I saw you guys fade before my very eyes in the first war…" he said in shock.

He looked towards Rose and gasped, as did everyone else in the room. We all looked over at her and gasped in shock at what we saw.

Rose was glowing with an ethereal light as her clothes changed into her Lyoko form with a few alterations. It still consisted of a purple-cropped top and purple shorts outlined in black lace and her purple boots along with wolf ears and tail but the only subtle difference was the transparent lace that covered her abdomen and flowed around her shorts. A tiara was inlaid with her hair, which flowed freely.

"The legendary Wolf," the man said before he gripped his chest in pain.

He doubled over and gasped out, "No! My lord! Give me time!"

Rose narrowed her eyes and said, "Traitor!"

She pointed at the man as she said, "He is in league with the Eternals!"

The man laughed as he looked up at Rose.

"Yes, you are correct. I am in league with the Eternals," the man said.

"What are your plans? What have you done in these years?" Mary demanded as her eyes glowed.

"Your foolish powers will not work on me, _girl_," the man spat out before he blasted Mary back.

"Mary!" Mark and Mary's mom and her father (?) yelled out.

Mark glared at the man as he growled, his eyes becoming un-human like.

"Spirit Arrow!" Rose yelled as she aimed at the man.

She let the arrow fly but the man grabbed the female representative of the Shifters as a shield. Rose gasped in fear. She couldn't call the arrow off.

"Laser Arrow!" I yelled as I aimed and canceled her attack.

"He, lucky shot but can you attack all these?" the man asked as black orbs formed around him and shot towards us.

Rose still had her shield up and she extended it out to protect us but the attacks weren't what they seemed. One of them hit Rose's shield and she cried out as she was violently thrown back.

"Rose!" Calvin, my friends, Sam, Herb, Nicolas and about everyone else in the room yelled out.

Rose hit the screen with her back and the force of the impact was enough for her to cough out a mixture of both blood and saliva. She fell in a heap a few inches away from the screen as she fell to the ground.

"Energy Field!" Aelita yelled as she threw her attack at the black orbs.

They cancelled out and we all followed suit, quickly getting rid of the on coming orbs. Yumi stepped forward and her fan glowed as it changed into a baton of some sort. She threw it at the man and it hit his hand, making him let go of the woman he had intended to use as a shield.

The baton came back to her hand and reverted back into her Tessen Fan. We all watched in shock but quickly snapped out of it when the man raised his hands and almost everyone in the Meeting Room was forcefully thrown out, with us Lyoko Warriors, Rose, Marcus, Calvin, Sandry, Sam, Nicolas, Herb, Dr. Mendez and Cole, who had come in at some point during the meeting, being the exception.

"I will enjoy destroying you again," the man said as he crouched.

He lunged at us but Calvin threw himself at the now shifted man. The man was a wolf shifter. He threw Calvin off and Calvin's head hit the wall rather forcefully, causing Sandry to cry out in fear.

She rushed towards him and held his unmoving body in her arms. We all got into a fighting stance when a Spirit Arrow whizzed past us and hit the man's right paw. He yelped but quickly tore the arrow out of his paw and growled in Rose's direction.

"Spirit-" Rose was saying when the fatigue overtook her.

She loosened her hold on her bow as she fell to her knees and face down on the ground.

_So it seems she couldn't withstand that hit,_ the man said.

_Good. I hope that damages her forever,_ the man said with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

I growled low in my throat as I crouched, unknown to me that my eyes changed just like Rose and Mark's eyes did when they were very angry.

_Oh, so the Cat is getting possessive of his mate, eh?_ The man asked.

"I wouldn't taunt him if I were you, Marco," Marcus warned the now named man.

_What can he do to me? I am the strongest wolf shifter now that your brother is dead,_ Marco said.

Marcus growled at that.

"Oh?" I said which caused the conscious people to look at me.

"Are you sure you are strong?" I asked.

"Seems to me you could break any minute," I taunted.

_Why you!_ The man said as he lunged.

I did as well and landed on his back before I catapulted off of him. I aimed at him as I was falling back down and shot his back paws. I landed on all fours and stood up.

Marco had fallen on his stomach and was trying in vain to stand up but couldn't as his three paws were useless to him.

"Well, it seems you have become of no use to me, Marco," a voice said as it flowed through the room, giving everyone the chills.

_No! My Lord! _Marco yelled before he disintegrated before everyone's eyes.

"That was creepy!" Herb said, freaked out.

Rose moaned and slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. I hurried over to her and held her in my arms.

"W-what happened?" Rose asked as she noticed the almost vacant room.

"We had a little spat with Marco," I told her.

"I knew he was trouble ever since I met him, but not to this," Rose said as she indicated the ruined room.

She gasped in pain as she moved slightly. My hands glowed and I could _feel_ her injuries as if they were my own. I healed the wounds that had opened up on her back and soothed out the soreness. My hands stopped glowing.

Once they did so, Rose's right shoulder shined and Sandry gasped, causing me to look at her and gasp as well.

"What is going on?" Jeremie asked as we watched as Rose's right shoulder glowed and Calvin's left shoulder did as well.

Calvin opened his eyes and tried to sit up but Sandry wouldn't let him.

"You just got better thanks to Rose. But I will not let you exert yourself," Sandry told him.

"I'm fine… okay, maybe I'm not fine," Calvin said as he tried to sit up only for him to get dizzy.

"Why don't you rest up?" Marcus said.

"Cal? Have you noted that's all we've been doing since we got here?" Rose asked her brother.

"Yep," Calvin said.

Rose tried to get up but couldn't because she was weak.

"Ugh… that's the last time my mark heals you," Rose said.

"Hey," Calvin said as Sandry helped him stand.

"Can't blame me. These act all on their own," Calvin told her.

"Argue about this later. You need to rest," Sandry said.

Calvin rolled his eyes but let himself be lead out of the room. Marcus snapped his fingers and the room was spotless again. I picked Rose up, startling her, as she hadn't been expecting that.

"Hey! I can walk on my own!" Rose told me.

"Oh?" I said as I let my arm drop from underneath her legs.

Once her feet touched the ground, I felt her legs give out from underneath her. She gripped my right shoulder with her left hand and I smirked.

"Can you walk on your own?" I asked.

She looked up at me and glared as she said, "Shut up,"

"If you two are done bickering like _una pareja casada_, you can go and rest up for a bit," Marcus told us.

"Uncle!" Rose said as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"It's the truth," Marcus said as he held his hands up in a defensive gesture.

"_Ay por dios! Todos me estan haciendo la vida miserable!_" Rose said and her uncle laughed as he walked out.

"Are they really making your life miserable?" Dr. Mendez asked.

Rose looked at him and said, "It was a figure of speech…"

Dr. Mendez looked like he didn't buy her excuse.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it literally," Cole told him.

Dr. Mendez let it go and I picked Rose up again as we all walked out of the Meeting Room. Dr. Mendez and Cole left to go find their… mates. We all walked down a corridor that Rose assured us lead to the Library.

"Why are we going to the Library?" Herb asked.

"Oh great, schoolwork always finds me," Nicolas said.

"I said I would explain things about my world to you, and I am. What better place but the Library?" Rose said from her position in my arms.

Rose told us to turn right and we came up to another set of huge doors. Ulrich and William pushed them open with ease whereas Rose had done it with a bit of difficulty. We all walked inside and Rose told me to take her to the table at the very far back of the Library. I set her down on the chair that was in front of a ball, much like the ones medium's use to see the future.

"Sit down," Rose told us as she indicated the remaining chairs.

I sat down next to her with Yumi and Ulrich to her left and Jeremie and Aelita to my right. Sam, Nicolas, Herb, William and Sissi on the other side of the table.

"Well, here goes nothing," Rose said as she passed her hand over the orb.

It lit up and a voice said, "Yes? How may I help you?"

"I would like to see the History book please," Rose said.

"Human? Clan? Old or new?" the voice asked as the light seemed to vibrate as it spoke.

"Clan… what is the difference between the old version and the new version?" Rose inquired.

Two books were displayed in a beam of light that shot upward and were turned this way and that way.

"Hmm… the new version is fuller…" Rose mumbled.

"Why is the new version fuller?" Rose asked.

"Us scribes were in the process of making more history books when we were asked to make this version as well, for when the time comes for human and Supernaturals to live in harmony," the orb said.

Rose stared at the light as she decided which one to use.

"I ask for both," Rose said.

"Very well. One moment please," the orb said before it seemed to download something.

Two beams of light shone separately right in front of Rose and the books materialized in front of her.

"Thank you," Rose said.

"You're welcome," the orb said before it turned off.

Rose reached for the old version and opened it up.

"You know about how we have Clans and such, but you don't know about how we are classified. How we are determined into what Clan we will live in," Rose said.

"At first, our ancestors were full blooded but years prior to the first war, the Eternals attacked young women, de-purifying them in the worst way possible," Rose started.

"We know that much," I said.

"They explained it right?" Rose asked.

We all nodded and she passed her hand over the book. It showed a wolf paw print on what looked like a shoulder.

"This is an example of the classification of Clan Members. When babies are born, they have a birthmark anywhere visible in the body," Rose explained.

"The birthmarks are granted by The Goddess," Rose told us.

She removed her hair from around her right shoulder and showed us her birthmark. It was then that I noticed that we were still in our Lyoko forms.

"Uh… question," I said and everyone looked at me.

"Why are we still in our Lyoko forms?" I asked.

"What?" Ulrich, Yumi, William, Sissi, and Aelita asked shocked before they looked at themselves.

"How is this possible?" Yumi finally asked after a moment of silence.

"I think I might have the answer…" Rose murmured.

We all looked at her and she passed her hand over the book. It flipped to the middle of the whole book and a hologram appeared above it. It depicted someone that looked very familiar what with the clothing.

"Is that _you_?" Sam asked Rose.

"In a sense," Rose answered.

"This woman is the first ever Lyoko Warrior," Rose told us.

It was quiet before we all asked, "WHAT?"


	21. Chapter 20

_*NO P.O.V*_

After the outburst from all seven Lyoko Warriors, Rose proceeded to explain her theory.

"The reason I say this is because your avatars, along with mine, are based on the last group of living _data_ beings," Rose said,

"Data beings?" Aelita echoed.

"You mean to say people made up entirely out of computer data?" Jeremie asked.

"Exactly. You saw how Marco reacted when he saw you flash into these forms," Rose indicated their attire.

"He said that he saw us die before his very eyes," Yumi said.

"That is because your avatars were done from the Eight Warriors of Justice. Corny for some people but that was what they were called before Marco killed them," Rose told them.

"And why didn't they do anything to him until now?" Ulrich asked.

"Because we didn't have the proof. Justice in my home world is different from yours," Rose said.

She tucked a strand of stray hair behind her right ear as she said, "The criminal has to say what he or she has done before anything can be done,"

"But… how does that catch the criminals? They'll never fess up," Ulrich said.

"Oh, they do fess up," Rose said.

"How?" Sissi asked.

"Marco confessed right?" Rose asked before she continued, "He was executed by the very same man who paid him to kill the Eight Warriors _and_ betray all the Clans,"

"Okay… your world confuses me," Herb said as he lowered his head onto the table.

"You'll get use to it after a while," Rose said.

"Dr. Mendez and Cole did, and they are deeply in my debt," Rose said.

"What? Why?" William asked.

"After my parent's death, Dr. Mendez decided to teach me some of the human medicinal herbs that might help in making our potions stronger with Cole assisting me. They taught me all the things that I know of the human world," Rose said.

She looked at the ceiling as she said, "What we all know of the human world is that we will live in harmony with them. We didn't know much about the other factors that made us doubt we ever would live in harmony,"

"Other factors?" everyone echoed before they quickly knew what she meant.

"The evil in our home," Jeremie said.

"Violence," William and Sissi said.

"Deaths," Ulrich and Yumi said.

"And many more," Aelita added, not wanting to say anything else.

"Well, let's leaf through the new version of the history book, shall we?" Rose said, as she changed the subject.

She closed the old version and opened the new one. She groaned when she saw the text and various pictures.

"To be honest, your world confuses _me_. How can you stand reading this?" Rose asked them.

"How can you understand that one?" Herb shot back.

"I guess it has something to do with our nature. I'm a restless person, I'll tell you that," Rose said.

"I have to be doing _something_ so I don't feel like a… caged animal," Rose said before she shuddered and flinched at a suppressed memory.

"Something like that happened before, right?" Sam asked.

Rose nodded and said, "When X.A.N.E attacked the armory, she had said that someone from my past was after me, right?"

Everyone nodded. Rose took a deep breath before she answered them.

"She was referring to the Eternals' present Prince, Andrew," Rose said. "He was happily married to his wife, when she died shortly after childbirth, his heir following shortly after a few hours,"

"He somehow found out that the attack had been from my father, which was a lie, my father would never have done that no matter if it _was_ directed at our long time enemy. He then got it in his mind to harm my mother with the same thing that killed his wife… a spirit laser," Rose said.

"A spirit laser when used against our kind destroys the target's soul completely. No chance of rebirth or anything else at all. Only a chosen few are immune to it's effects, either because they were born with that particular aspect or were hit by the laser and somehow managed to survive the attack no matter how long they had been shot at," Rose told them.

"Well, Andrew came into the Wolf Clan undetected and found my mother on her daily rounds around the forest located within our Clan were our… _game_ is located in," Rose was saying when Nicolas interrupted her.

"Game? Why would you play inside the forest?" he asked.

"Uh… Nicolas? By game I mean what we eat," Rose said.

"You hunt?" Nicolas asked.

The others had to admit, Rose didn't seem like the type to harm any kind of animal.

"Yes. We don't hunt deer's or any of the hunting that goes on in your world. We have alicorns in every carnivore shifter Clans. Alicorns because they are untamable, have always been since our Dimension came to be," Rose said.

"Well, as I was saying, he found my mother at her usual spot and was aiming at her ready to fire when I came up to her, telling her that Calvin had scraped his knee when we were playing rough in the river. I was 12 at that time, but was as others always say, the _Wolf_ _Beauty_ of the Wolf Clan. I had the physique of a female wolf like in your cartoons and my mother's beauty. He was captivated by my beauty that he unconsciously pulled the trigger and I took the hit," Rose said.

"It may have been for a brief moment but my soul _did_ leave my body, but came back not long after it had… left. When I came too, I was on the ground with my mother and brother hovered over me. I tried to speak but it seemed as if I had been 'reborn'. It took me like four hours to recover completely. By the time that was over, my father and the other scouts didn't find my attacker. He had escaped them for the first time. The second was a month after that incident," Rose said.

She passed her hand over the orb and it lit up.

"Visual screen?" it asked.

"Yes, please," Rose, answered.

The orb glowed and showed a blank screen. Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she placed her hand on the orb. Once her hand made contact with the orb, her eyes flew open as she gasped. Her eyes turned completely blue and soon everyone was watching through her eyes what had happened to her when she was 12.

_Flashback:_

_Rose was walking in the woods, singing to herself a song that sounded eerily similar to that of the Subdigitals. She was kneeling by a near by river, making what looked like a pearl necklace with water droplets. She was concentrated on her work that she failed to notice the person coming up behind her. She gasped when someone suddenly covered her mouth and nose with a cloth doused in sleeping serum before she fell asleep. The man picked her up and walked out of the woods._

_Rose woke up to a cold floor and bars filled her vision. She sat up only to bang her head against the cage ceiling._

"_Ow!" Rose said as she held her head._

"_Careful, my dear. The cage has a low ceiling," a silky voice said._

_Rose looked up and glared at her captor as she growled out, "Eternal Prince. To what do I owe the favor of you abducting me?"_

_Andrew walked over and caressed Rose's cheek as he said, "I captured you because I wanted your beauty for myself,"_

_Rose jerked away from his hand and bit down on it, piercing the soft skin. Andrew hissed in pain before he pulled his arm back, causing Rose to bang her head hard against the bars. She gave out a small cry as she opened her mouth, letting him go. Andrew stood up and turned to a Wolf Clan traitor as he told her to force Rose to shift._

_The traitor nodded before she shifted and started to taunt Rose, to anger her. Rose held firm for a whole hour before the woman finally made her snap when she had said that they were going to go after the youngest siblings if she didn't shift. Rose shifted and tried to swipe her claws at the woman when an electric current coursed through her body. Rose yelped and whined in pain as her body shook with the amount of electricity coursing through her._

_The scene shifted to one where she was barely breathing, her eyes slowly closing when the door to where her cell was in opened and she faintly saw her brother's wolf form coming near her cage. She felt him lick her nose and she whined, letting him know she was okay but tired. Her vision went black and the next time she woke up she was recovering inside the Wolf Clan's infirmary._

_End flashback_

Rose withdrew her hand and the orb stopped glowing. Everyone was silent, not sure on what to say when Rose suddenly doubled over, holding her head, as her vision seemed to warp.

_With Mark and Mary:_

Mark was with Mary inside the Infirmary, talking about what had happened in the meeting room when Mark suddenly doubled over, holding his head, as his vision seemed to warp.

_Through both their eyes:_

_The outline of their vision seemed warped but they could clearly tell who it was that was coming into the Caverns at an alarming speed._

Together:

"Rita…" both Mark and Rose said in unison.

_With Rose:_

"What do you mean by Rita?" Odd asked his girlfriend.

"She's coming into the Caverns!" Rose said panicked.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have come! My connection with her is that of the normal birth!" Rose said as she stood up, hand on her head as she paced.

She then remembered something and walked back to the table, passing her hand over the orb twice. It glowed red and Rose told it to located Mark Kamiya.

_With Mark:_

Mark had just told Mary what he had meant by Rita when the orb next to Mary's bed lit up and a holographic image of Rose appeared.

"Rose? You saw through her as well?" Mark asked as he walked over to the orb.

_Yes… kinda hard not to what with me being her mother after all,_ Rose said dryly.

"How long until she gets here?" Mark asked.

_To be honest? Not enough time to warn those closest to her position,_ Rose said with a worried look.

"Wait… she's near the Library!" Mark said as he heard the song that Rita was in.

_I know that but the other people walking by? She'll slaughter them before reaching us! We have to warn them before they get killed!_ Rose told him.

"How do we do that?" Mark asked when a small fairy came over to him and flew around his head.

"Hey! Buzz off!" Mark said as he tried to move out of the way.

_Wait…_ Rose said as another fairy came up to her and circled around her head.

She looked at it and said, _Can you warn those on the corridors leading towards the Library to seek refuge? The very same creature that attacked them years ago had come back for another opportunity._

The fairy saluted and flew off, in the process, telling other fairies and people she encountered to sound the alarm.

_Now if only we had the weapons,_ Rose mused.

"Hey, no problem." Mark said before he turned to the fairy next to him and told her to teleport their things to them.

The fairy saluted and called for her friends as they went to the Lyoko Warriors' rooms and teleported their things.

_At the Library:_

Everyone's bags appeared on the table right in front of them and the communication was cut off once they did. Rose told Sam, Nicolas and Herb to get the laser guns and get ready.

"Are you sure about attacking her?" Aelita asked Rose.

"Attacking her but only to injure her. X.A.N.E will not risk her only killing machine to die so she will call her back," Rose said as she gripped her bow tightly.

Her ears (wolf ears) twitched and she said, "Get ready. She is almost near,"


	22. Chapter 21

NO P.O.V.

Rose, Sam, Nicolas, Herb, Jeremie, and the rest of the Lyoko Warriors stood on their guard as they waited for Rita to appear. They all faced the Library doors and waited.

A light shined right next to Rose and both Mark and Mary stood there.

"Glad you joined us," Rose told Mark.

"If it's a fight against Rita, you're going to need all the help you can get," Mark told her.

"What?" Rose said with a smirk. "Can't trust that I can harm her?"

"Knowing you since childhood, I've got a pretty good concept of your limits when it comes to attacking people you love," Mark said with a grim smile.

"I can handle harming her, thank you," Rose said as she glared at him.

"Rose," Mary, said causing the Wolf girl to look over at her.

"She is your flesh and blood, whether you like it or not. She's also Mark's daughter. If the only way to stop X.A.N.E from attacking the Caverns everytime now that we're here, we need to get rid of Rita… or the very least take away that instinct to kill, " Mary said.

"And to do the second option, it has to take both our attacks in order for it to work," Mark said.

"I'll hold you to your word. But if this does not work, I blame it all on you," Rose said.

"Don't worry, Rita _will_ loose that instinct," Mark said before he added. "And we'll have her free from X.A.N.E's control once that instinct is gone as well,"

"I hope you're right," Rose said.

It was quiet for a while before Mark and Rose started growling in the direction of the door.

"She's here," they growled out as they got into defensive crouches.

"So it seems you are still connected to me, Mother, Father," Rita said as she burst through the Library doors.

She was dressed in a simple lime green dress and was wearing a lime green flower crown.

"That is only because of what is the only natural part that you have, which is a touch of sanity," Rose said.

At that, Rita's blank expression became lively and she said, "Mommy… Daddy… save me…"

Both Mark and Rose gasped and said, "Rita…"

Rita's expression went from scared and broken to fierce and feral as she lunged at them.

Rose acted quickly as did Mark as they both launched themselves at her, Rose ramming into her and knocking her back before Rita threw Rose towards the bookcase before Mark made her freeze momentarily as he flipped over and helped Rose up.

"We really need to find a way to free her without harming her," Mark said as he held Rose up, mindful of her slightly bleeding back.

Rose looked up at her frozen daughter, before she pushed away from Mark and said, "Everyone attack her at once,"

"What?" everyone asked shocked.

It was then that Mark heard his daughter's plea to be freed from the evil that had always harmed her.

"We could kill her if we did that!" Odd said.

"It's the only way for her to be freed from X.A.N.E's grasp," Mark said with a grim expression.

"Besides, when we win this war, all the innocents will be reborn," Rose said.

"But she slaughtered most of our people!" Mary said.

"Our Lady knows that it was not intentional. Rita was just following orders," Rose said.

A soft and soothing breeze flowed through the room after she had said that. Everyone looked at each other and nodded as they readied their attacks. Jeremie, thanks to his computer skills, was able to use and bend electric currents to his will and control anything electronic related.

Rita unfroze and was going to attack when she just froze.

"Do it," Rita said as she looked at each of them before her eyes settled on her parents.

"I trust you with my heart," Rita said as she closed her eyes and spread her arms.

"Now," Rose said as a tear rolled down her right cheek.

They all aimed and let their attacks hit the young girl. No sound escaped her and soon the spot she had been in was vacant. Rose fell to her knees as a chocked sob escaped her throat.

Mark knelt next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as he said, "Don't worry, we'll see her again,"

"It's just that… what if we don't? X.A.N.E has not only changed our world to resemble Lyoko's terrain but she also made the human world the only way to stop any attacks!" Rose said as she looked up, tears rolling down her eyes.

"Then we have to work on both sides," Calvin said from the doorway.

Everyone looked over and saw him standing there with a laptop underneath his arm and Sandry by his side, holding his hand as she trembled for some reason. Rose's eyes widened and she looked at Sandry in alarm. Calvin noticed and assured his sister that it was okay.

"Sandry just feels something is going to happen soon and that it is going to be on both sides," Calvin told her.

"Then it's not okay," Rose said as she looked up. "The humans don't have the weapons to fight X.A.N.E's monsters if she releases them into their world,"

"Which means, you have to go back, and fast," Calvin said as he opened the laptop.

"Why?" Rose asked as she stood up.

"Take a look at this," Calvin said as he connected to the internet.

A news channel came up and everyone heard the news.

_This just in, 2 days ago, strange creatures resembling seafood like animals appeared and started attacking the whole world along with these strange cylindrical towers. Military equipment are not able to break these towers that seem to be the gateway for these creatures to come to our world. The weapons do not work on the creatures as well, for they destroy the bullets and missiles aimed at them. We hope for our safety and may a miracle happen soon._

"This was just recently and look at the extensive damage they gave done already, especially the Megatanks," Calvin said.

"Guess we have no choice," Rose said as she looked at her friends.

"We have to go back and help them with the monsters and towers," Rose added.

"Why don't we rest it out? We can discuss it in the morning," Jeremie suggested.

"Yeah, it won't do us any good if we just go after we had a hectic day today," Sam said.

"Right. We'll rest and then discuss it in the morning," Mary said.

"Rose, uncle Marcus wants to talk to you," Calvin told Rose.

"About?" Rose asked.

Calvin shrugged. Rose sighed and walked out of the Library without so much as a word to anyone. Calvin sighed once she was out of the room.

"I hate it when she just keeps her feelings bottled up inside of her," Calvin said.

"Why don't we go and explore around?" Sam asked.

"You'll need and escort," Mark and Mary said at the same time.

"And you two volunteer?" Sam asked them

They nodded. And soon they walked out of the Library, Calvin and Sandry heading towards their room to rest for a bit while the others followed Mark and Mary around.

They were shown the Dining Hall, the school, the shops, the training ground, which was about the size of half of Kadic academy and lastly, the Nursery. Needless to say Mary, Yumi, Aelita, Sissi and Sam went inside to see if they could help out while the guys went to the training ground.

"Well, here is where we train," Mark said.

"I have a question," Jeremie said and Mark nodded, telling him to ask away.

"How do you, Rose, and Mary know your way around here if this is your first time here?" Jeremie asked.

The others had been wondering that too, but thought nothing else of it.

"Well… Rose did tell you about listening to the corridors right?" Mark asked.

The six boys nodded.

"Well, that's pretty much how we know where we can go. If we want to go to the Nursery or Training grounds, we just think of it and listen to the song that comes up," Mark said.

"It's hard to explain if you don't hear it for yourself without someone singing in order for you to hear. You have to have keen hearing for it to be explained…" Mark trailed off and looked at Odd.

"You're the reincarnation of Mikayla's son, right?" Mark asked the Feline Warrior.

"According to Rose, yes," Odd, said.

"Then you should be able to hear the songs," Mark said.

"I'm half Cat, half human," Odd stated.

"Even so, you have the abilities of a Cat," Mark told him.

"Just try it out," Mark said. "That's all I'm asking you to do,"

"All right," Odd said uncertainly.

"Close your eyes and just concentrate on the sounds you hear now," Mark told him.

Odd closed his eyes and heard the surrounding sounds all around him. He could hear the babies crying in the Nursery, the girls trying to calm them down. He could hear someone typing away at what would appear to be the main computer system for the Training grounds and people walking this way.

"Okay, now that you've heard all the excess sounds, try tuning them out and focus in a slight humming sound," Mark told the pointed haired blonde.

Odd tuned the excess noise one by one before they all seemed to be dulled out. He concentrated and heard a slight humming sound to his left, where the corridor leading towards the Nursery was. He turned his head to the left and concentrated until he could hear the nursery like rhyme that became stronger once at the Nursery. He concentrated on the Training grounds and he could hear the timer and the beat of drums, almost like a heart beat.

"Wow," Odd said once he opened his eyes.

"Told ya you could do it," Mark said as he clapped Odd on his back.

"Now," Mark said as he pointed at the Training ground below them. (They were on the observatory level.) "What do you guys say about doing a bit of training?"

"All right," William, Ulrich and Odd said.

Mark looked at Nicolas and Herb as he said, "You guys can just stay here and observe us training,"

He turned towards Jeremie and said, "And you can operate the computer, monitoring our progress,"

"Sure," Jeremie said.

"Hey, if you guys are down here, how are you able to use electronics?" Herb asked.

"Because our electronics are powered by energy," Mark said.

"Energy?" the five boys asked.

"You'll see," Mark said as he made his way to the computer room/observatory room.

They arrived and Mark was going to explain how the computer worked when Jeremie simply walked over and started typing at the keyboard and quickly brought up the menu options for the training ground.

"Hmm…" Mark said. "You're like the techno fairies. Easy to use any type of technology no matter how complicated, advanced or old it is,"

"What do you mean by old?" Nicolas asked.

"Well, our technology _is_ advanced from yours," Mark said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I give up!" Herb said as he threw his hands up. "I give up on learning about your world!"

"Uh…" Mark said as he noted that Herb was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Don't worry I've got it handled," Mary said as she came into the room.

"Herb, Nicolas, why don't you guys go and rest? Take your mind off of what happened today," Mary said as she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Yeah, you don't have to watch us train," Mark said as he agreed with what she had said.

"Yeah… that's what I need. Rest," Herb said.

"I want to stay and watch!" Nicolas said.

"You could do that Nicolas. Herb, I can show you the way to your room," Rose said as she came back from wherever she had gone to talk with her Uncle.

"No, I'll take him," Mary said as she looked at Rose.

"You look like you should let off some steam," Mary told her friend.

Rose did indeed look like she could let off some steam. Her stance was rigid and tensed as those that could see auras (cough*Mary*cough), saw the anger rolling off of her in waves.

"No I don't," Rose said with bite.

"Rose, she has a point. You need to let off some steam," Mark said as he stepped forward and in front of his mate and the two humans.

Rose growled in annoyance before she said, "Fine. Put up the toughest field,"

She didn't wait for an answer as she just walked down towards the training field.

Mark rolled his eyes before he took over for the time being and brought up the toughest course available. He pressed the mike button and spoke into it.

"The course is ready whenever you are Rose," Mark said.

Rose walked out and nodded, telling Mark to start it. Mark sighed before he pressed the start button and the course came alive.

Rose took off running in and she jumped and dodged swords, used her magic to knock back incoming ninja stars, lasers, and bullets. One grazed her shoulder but she kept going, heading towards the climbing part. She was on the top when it blew up, sending her flying into the air.

She tucked herself into a ball and then stuck her feet out as she struck the perfect landing. She took off running and finished the course as the timer stopped. It was silent before Mark told her she beat the past record.

"You beat the past record!" Mark exclaimed.

"I did?" Rose called up.

"Yeah! You beat it by a full minute!" Mark said.

"What's my time?" Rose asked.

"Look at the board!" Mary said.

Rose looked up and gasped in shock. The past record was 2:50 and she beat it by a full minute! Her time was 1:50!

"Wow! I feel bad for whoever the record belonged to," Rose said.

"Oh? Would you feel bad if the record belonged to an old friend?" A boy asked from the start of the field.

Rose looked towards it and smiled brightly as she saw her childhood friend standing there with his bad boy attire.

"Kazu Yamaki!" Rose called out.

Kazu Yamaki was a 19-year-old boy with wild brown hair with sunglasses in his hair, always wearing black and ripped jeans along with combat boots. His signature smirk was ever present on his face whenever he saw a girl, but he was all eyes for his mate, Jeri Kamiya.

"Yo!" Kazu said as he walked over towards the now vacant field.

Rose walked forward, her right hand on her hip as she wore a smirk on her face.

"Kazu Yamaki, you're the one I beat?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, even with these years having not seen each other, we still have that rivalry going on between us," Kazu said as he stopped in the middle of the field at the same time as Rose.

He was 5 inches taller than Rose and she had to look up at him slightly while he looked down at her.

"Ha! Still as tiny as ever!" he remarked.

"Hey! I may be small but I pack a punch and attitude when I want to!" Rose said as she punched his shoulder.

He slung an arm around her shoulder and said, "So, I heard that you found your mate. The reincarnation of Mikayla's son?"

Rose nodded and tried to shrug out of his hold as she said, "And he is jealous,"

"Oh? Why would he be jealous about me? I'm just a childhood friend of yours," Kazu said before he looked up at the observatory room.

"Why don't we go and say hello?" Kazu asked as he stepped away from her slightly.

"Huh? Wait!" Rose said but was too late as he made her climb onto his back.

He jumped and sailed towards the pexi-glass window, Rose's eyes widening before she closed them tightly as they passed through it as Kazu made himself invisible. He landed and Rose quickly got off of him, her eyes animal like as she was trying to suppress the urge to just strangle him for doing a stunt like that.

"What? Hate the feeling of passing through matter?" Kazu asked her.

"Ugh! You know I hate it!" Rose said as she pointed a finger at him.

"I know," he said with a smirk.

"Then why did you do it?" Rose asked with narrowed eyes.

"Eh, for old times sake," Kazu said with a shrug.

"Old times sake!?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Kazu said.

He suddenly pulled her to him and vanished from sight before they appeared again, coming through the ceiling. Rose pushed him away from her and she rubbed her arms as she was shivering.

"Kazu!" Rose yelled in exasperation.

"Kazu, are you being hard on your friend?" a girl with red brownish hair asked as she walked into the room.

"Jeri! Calm your man down!" Rose told the girl.

"Sorry, Rose. I can't tame him," Jeri said with an apologetic smile.

Rose rolled her eyes before she went to hug the girl.

"Hey, good to see you again… even if it is for a short while," Rose said.

"Huh?" Jeri asked as she pulled back and held Rose at arms length. "What do you mean by a short while?"

"The human world is in danger. X.A.N.E sent her monsters out to the human world and in the two days that we have been gone, they have wrecked havoc in all the world," Rose explained.

"And you have to go and save it?" Jeri asked.

"Yes. If the key to beat X.A.N.E is to attack her from the human world and our world, then that's what we'll do," Rose said with determination.

"We also heard that you have a daughter with Mark," Jeri said.

"We had…" Rose said as she looked down.

"We had a daughter, but we had to free her by…" Mark trailed off.

"Killing her?" Jeri asked shocked.

"It was the only way! When we win this fight then-" Rose was saying when Jeri suddenly slapped her.

"Will you stop saying that?" Jeri hissed out.

"We can't win this fight! It is a loosing battle! The Eternals have X.A.N.E and her monsters while we have what?" Jeri asked as Rose held her stinging cheek.

"We have nothing! Only a small handful of humans that can do what against the Eternals and those monsters?" Jeri asked as she indicated the Lyoko Warriors.

"They have fought with X.A.N.E's brother!" Rose cried out, causing Jeri to fall silent.

"They fought X.A.N.A, but with a price," Rose said as her voice quivered.

"They made an anti-agent program but they didn't have enough power, so Aelita's father sacrificed himself to help get rid of X.A.N.A," Rose said.

"So don't say we don't have a chance at winning. They didn't give up so why should we?" Rose asked her friend.

"Rose… I… I…" Jeri trailed off, knowing she messed up bad.

She knew Rose had grown up with a bad childhood, what with her always being a constant target, in danger, or what with bringing up her sisters and keeping the house while Calvin worked to maintain it, but Jeri was just tired of false hope. She knew they couldn't win.

"Dammit Jeri! Stop being such a downer and just accept outside help!" Rose yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"I did not come back here to have people loose hope of never seeing the light of day again," Rose said.

"If you don't want to fight, then don't fight and ride out the storm, but I am not going to give up even if it takes my life," Rose told them before she turned and walked out, towards the Dormitory section.

"Rose," Jeri called as she took a step forward.

"I don't want to hear you say anything else!" Rose screamed out at her as she closed her eyes before she took off running, tears flowing freely.

"Rose!" Odd yelled out before he ran after her.

"Oh great, I just! Argh! Why can't I keep my thoughts to myself!" Jeri said exasperated as she punched the wall besides her.

"Why don't we all go and rest? We've had a hectic day," Mary suggested.

"Yeah," everyone agreed before they went towards the dormitories.

_With Rose:_

Rose ran towards her room, which her Uncle had shown her after they had talked, and she was going to close the door when Odd came up and stopped her.

"Rose, let me in," Odd told her.

Rose just walked away from the door and towards her bed as Odd came into the room and closed the door behind him, noting that both his and Rose's bags were somehow in the room and that Kiwi was sleeping on a dog bed in the corner of the room.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Odd asked his girlfriend.

Rose was sitting down on her bed, ignoring him. Odd walked over and sat down next to her, placing a hand on her right hand as he gently turned her head to face him.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked gently.

"Nothing," Rose said as she averted her eyes from looking in her direction.

"If it was nothing, then why did you run off crying?" Odd asked her.

"It's just that…" Rose started before she suddenly threw herself at Odd, burying her face into his chest.

"I don't think I can take it… the responsibility of leading an army to fight for a great cause," Rose said.

"The negativity that most people have of us even winning this war," Rose whispered.

"Don't think about it," Odd told her.

"What?" Rose asked him as she looked up to his eyes.

"Don't think about it," Odd repeated.

Rose gave him a curious look and he continued, "Don't let the negativity get to you. Take us Lyoko Warriors for example,"

"What about you guys?" Rose inquired, confusion evident in her eyes.

"We got rid of X.A.N.A knowing it might come with a price. Either we got rid of him and didn't manage to free William or we got rid of him, freed William and had a happy ending which was unlikely," Odd told her.

"We didn't expect for Aelita's dad to sacrifice himself in order for us to beat X.A.N.A once and for all, so that brought us down a little," Odd said.

"Yet, you surpassed it and kept going on with life," Rose said.

"I think I get what you want me to do," Rose told him.

He raised and eyebrow and she continued, "To not let the negative get to me and keep strong. Fight for what I know is right even if it costs me many hardships,"

"Right," Odd said after a pause.

Rose narrowed her eyes slightly as she said, "You were thinking of something else but my answer sounded much better than yours, right?"

Odd chuckled nervously as he nodded. Rose rolled her eyes before she kissed his lips lightly.

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend. You know how to get me to laugh when I'm feeling down," Rose mumbled against his lips.

Odd groaned, his instincts telling him to just make her, his, but he relented as he pulled away from her slightly. Confusion overcame her eyes before understanding replaced it. She placed a hand on his right cheek and he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You feel the need, don't you?" Rose asked gently.

Odd only looked away, ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed. Everyone of us goes through it," Rose told him.

"How do you do it? The need for it to be gone?" Odd asked after a moment of silence.

"Either we isolate ourselves from others or we just give into the urge to mate," Rose said.

Odd's eyes snapped to look at her, disbelief in them as he asked, "With anyone?"

"No," Rose said as she shook her head.

"Mating is only with your mate, the one you know is right for you. The urge to mate does happen to all the animal shifters and those with animal DNA as a part of them, but only those who have found their mate actually go through the process of mating, while the others who have not yet found their mate use other means to ignore the urge," Rose explained.

"Take my family for example. Before Calvin met Sandry, whenever mating season came around, we would always put him to sleep whenever he got… animalistic," Rose told him.

"Afterwards when he met her, they only mated once and that was all it took for them not to do it all the time. My sisters and I, with the exception of Sally, Hazel and Miley, before she turned 14, we would just take the injections made to null the urge to mate," Rose said.

"Is it the same for everyone? After mating, they don't do it again?" Odd asked.

"No, it's different for everyone," Rose said.

Realization flickered in her gaze as she looked at her boyfriend, a pink tinge of blush across his cheeks.

"…" Rose gasped as she suddenly felt the burning desire to fall into her instincts.

_Could X.A.N.E be responsible for this?_ Rose thought before it faded away.

_No. X.A.N.E doesn't know that Cat Clan members do not mate during mating season, only when they know that their mate is ready for it_, Rose thought just as Odd kissed her.

_Seems the effects of the injection I was given don't work when it comes to Cat Clan mates… I want him so badly…_ Rose thought as she kissed him hungrily.

As they kissed Odd gently pushed her down onto the bed. They kept kissing and soon were a tangled mess of limbs as they made love.

_The next day_

The Lyoko Warriors, with the exception of Odd, Sam, Herb and Nicolas all stood in a clearing where Rose and Calvin would open up a portal to take them back to the human world. They were waiting for both Odd and Rose.

"What is taking them so long?" Ulrich asked after 20 minutes waiting for them.

"Hey! Sorry we're late," Rose said as both she and Odd ran towards them, their bags slung over their shoulders and Kiwi in Rose's arms.

"What took you so long?" Ulrich asked them.

Before they could answer Calvin growled and lunged towards Rose. Rose anticipated this and let Kiwi jump down from her arms and let her bag drop as Calvin knocked her down.

"_No puedo creer que hayan echo!_" Calvin said as he held Rose down.

"_Es mi vida Calvin! No me puedes decir lo que puedo hacer!_" Rose snarled as she flipped them over so that she was pinning _him_ down.

"_Por lo menos hubieras esperado!_" Calvin told her as he threw her off.

"_Por que te enojas? Yo se como cuidarme!_" Rose asked him as she stood up, her hair tousled and her clothes covered in dirt.

"What's going on?" William asked Odd.

"It be best if you told them before Calvin does," Marcus told Odd.

"Well…" Odd said as he rubbed the back of his head, his face turning red as he blushed at last night's memories.

Sandry interpreted this and said, "You guys did _it_?"

Odd blushed even more and she laughed.

"Wow. I thought she wasn't going to do it, at least not without having Calvin blow a casket like now," Sandry said as she looked at her lover.

"Wait… you guys had sex?" Ulrich asked bluntly.

"How hard is it for you guys to understand that without making me feel embarrassed?" Odd asked.

"_Kyaa!_" Rose cried out as her back hit the corridor wall.

Calvin let her go and turned his back on her before she pounced and landed on his back, causing him to fall forward, face first onto the dirt floor.

"_Esto, es para que tu ya no me estés chingando con tus estupideces!_" Rose hissed into his ear before she got off of his back.

"Okay so basically, Calvin got mad at the fact that his sister lost her innocence and was telling her that he couldn't believe that they had done it, Rose countering with it being her life and that he couldn't tell her what she could do. Calvin telling her that they should have at least waited and Rose asked him why he got mad and that she knew how to protect herself. And lastly she told him that this," Sandry said as she indicated the fact that her boyfriend was still face down on the floor. "Is for him to stop bothering her with his stupidity,"

"Calvin, I love and all as any sibling would for their twin, but you have to learn to let me live my own life," Rose told her twin as he turned over onto his back.

"Yeah, well… I had to act as a father right?" Calvin asked with a slight smile.

"Oh come on! You didn't have to do that! Besides, uncle Marcus is here for that, right?" Rose asked with a smile.

"I just give my insights on who is best for my nieces. If they are the right ones, I don't care if they mate or not," Marcus said with his hands up in a defensive stance.

"Okay, now that, that is out of the way, why don't we go back to the human world?" Rose asked.

"Not without us you're not," Kazu's voice said from right behind Rose.

She turned around and gasped out, "Kazu? Jeri? Mary, Mark?"

Indeed the two set of couples were standing there with medium sized backpacks on their backs.

"We aren't going to let out leader/ best friend go on an adventure without us right?" Mary asked the other three who nodded.

"Well, let's get going then," Rose said with a smile.

"If you'd be so kind," Rose told her brother.

Calvin smirked before his left hand shined at the same time as Rose's right hand. A circular portal appeared right in front of the Lyoko Warriors and they all stood there not moving.

"Well, here goes nothing," Mark said as he went towards the portal.

Rose and Calvin focused on the location, which was the factory.

"It's safe. We won't land anywhere we don't know," Rose said.

"Where are we going to wind up in?" Jeremie asked.

"The Factory. It's the closest to Kadic Academy and probable not heavily guarded," Rose told him.

He nodded and then everyone but Rose and Odd along with Kiwi had gone through.

"Well, see you once we solve our problem in the human world," Rose said with a wave before the three of them left.

"Take care," Calvin said before he closed the portal once they went through.

_At the Factory:_

Everyone toppled out of the portal, landing in a heap. Rose and Odd were the last ones out but they front flipped and landed on their feet. The portal closed right after they had exited.

Kiwi jumped down from Rose's arms as everyone stood up from the pile. Sam, Herb, Nicolas, Mary, Mark, Kazu and Jeri looked around surveying their surroundings. They had landed inside the Supercomputer room.

"Wow, this is some high tech stuff," Herb said as he went towards the Supercomputer.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Rose said with a warning tone.

Herb looked at her and asked, "Why?"

Rose went over and touched the monitor. When her finger was supposed to be pressed against it, it went through.

"What?" Herb asked shocked.

Rose looked at everyone and said, "For a few minutes we're going to be like this so I suggest to just rest and talk about what to do to get out of here,"

"Why are we like Ghosts?" Kazu asked.

While the others were uncomfortable with the fact that they could go through solid objects, Mary was the only one that was calm and collected. She seemed to be analyzing herself until everyone saw her becoming solid again. She swiped her hand at Mark's bag and it went through easily.

"Hmm… if it only took me exactly 5 seconds to become solid, and that is because I am a Ghost Clan member, then it should take you guys around 5 minutes more or less," Mary said as she looked up from her hand, her azure colored eyes holding the truth.

"All right, while we wait to become solid let's think of a plan," Rose said.

"Why are we like Ghosts?" Kazu asked again.

"Could be because of Calvin closing the portal right after we had all entered, could be because of something happening while we traveled through the rift in space, I don't know. Frankly, it unsettles me but that could be because I hate the feeling of going through things after an incident in which I was left behind when we were supposed to be fooling around in that haunted house," Rose said as she glanced at Kazu.

"Hey! I was a daredevil back then!" Kazu said as he walked up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Ya can't blame me for wanting to give ya a scare for once in your life," Kazu said off handedly.

"Oh, so you admit that it was intentional!" Rose said before she noggied him.

"Ack! Stop!" Kazu said as she rubbed his head with her knuckles.

Rose did that for a good 10 seconds before she let him go. Kazu's un-kept hair was now a wild mess.

"That's for doing that stupid stunt to get me scared," Rose said.

"It worked didn't it?" Kazu asked with a smirk. "You're afraid of going through solid objects,"

Rose's eyes widened before she screeched out, "You little!"

She punched his stomach and would have done more hadn't Odd stopped her by pulling her back.

"Ha! I made you admit that you were scared 10 years ago!" Kazu said.

"Oh shut up! I was scared but that was because I had seen you pulling that stunt on me but I would wind up hurt!" Rose snapped.

"There were two outcomes… one, I would wind up hurt. Two… I would wind up _dead_," Rose said with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Now you understand why I hate going through solid objects?" she asked.

"Rose… I'm sorry… if you had told me before I even pulled the stunt, I wouldn't have done it," Kazu said with a worried look in his eyes.

"No…" Rose said as she shook her head. "Even if I had, I still need to get over that fear. If I keep fearing that I will wind up harmed or dead if passing through a solid object goes wrong, it will happen. Have to face our fears to wipe away the tears, right?"

Kazu, Mary, Mark and Jeri smiled a bit at that.

"That has always been out motto… can't believe you still remember that," Jeri said as she shook her head.

"Hey, it's been our motto since we were kids, of course I'd remember it," Rose said as she leaned against her boyfriend.

"Huh?" Rose, Odd and Mark asked as they heard creaking footsteps up on the main level.

"Okay… creaking footsteps… what monster would it be?" Rose inquired.

"Sounds like the kankrelats… or could it be Bloks?" Mark asked Rose.

Rose shrugged before she looked up at the opening located at the top of the stair rails.

"Something is coming this way," Rose said as her gaze was fixed on the opening.

Everyone got ready though it was pointless seeing that they were all, with the exception of Mary, still transparent. Mary's hands glowed as the object came into view.

Rose and Mark gasped when they saw the creature along with Kazu, Jeri and Mary.

"Wolfbot!" they all breathed out just as everyone became solid again.

The Wolfbot was exactly that, a small wolf pup made entirely out of machine parts.

"Ruff!" Wolfbot said before it jumped down and landed in Mary's arms.

It licked her face before it jumped free from Mary's arms and ran towards Rose and rubbed its head against her legs. Rose loosened Odd's arms from around her waist and knelt to let the robotic wolf pup jump into her arms and lick her face. Rose smiled before she stood up with the pup in her arms.

"Oh, I thought he had been destroyed in the raid!" Jeri said.

"Yeah, when he didn't come into the Caverns or found us right after the raid, we thought he had been destroyed," Kazu said with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank goodness he wasn't," Rose said.

"Hey, aren't you going to say hi to ya uncle?" Mark asked.

"Hey, say hi to uncle Kazu and Aunt Jeri, we're your favorites remember?" Kazu told the robotic pup.

It looked at them with a confused look in his face before he snuggled closer to Rose and promptly fell asleep. Rose smirked at her friends as she said, "Sorry guys, but Wolfbot likes his 'mommy'"

"Hey, just cause you saved him from being destroyed by the Eternals that night when we were all 10, doesn't make you his mommy," Kazu said.

Rose hugged the bot closer to her and said, "Well, he chose me as his mommy. Can't blame me for being maternal,"

"Okay, why don't we wake Wolfbot up and ask him what he's been up to?" Mark suggested after a moment of silence.

Rose nodded and looked down at the robot in her arms as she said, "Wolfbot… Wolfbot, wake up,"

At once the robot opened his eyes and looked at her expectantly.

"Wolfbot, what have you been doing in all these years? Can you show us?" Rose asked him.

In answer, Wolfbot jumped down from her arms and bounded over towards the Supercomputer, two cables coming out from his sides and connecting to the USB port located on the Supercomputer. A video screen popped up and everyone crowded around, Jeremie taking a seat in the chair positioned in front of the Supercomputer.

They all watched as they saw Wolfbot seemed to have been in some sort of facility the whole time up to two days ago. The upside of that fact was that they got a little hope knowing that there were a group of people that fought against evil to save the human race but the downside was that they had no idea where it was seeing that people let Wolfbot out by leading him through a series of long corridors.

"Just when we find people who have the same purpose as we do, we don't even know where they are!" Kazu groaned.

"Ruff!" Wolfbot said as he caught the Supernaturals' attention.

An audio recording was on display and when the audio began to play, at the voice of a male, Rose, Kazu, Mary, Mark and Jeri gasped in shock, Rose being the most affected the most as she covered her mouth with both hands as her eyes were wide with shock.

"It can't be…" Kazu breathed out, stunned once the audio feed stopped playing.

"Could it?" Jeri asked.

"It sounded just like…" Mark and Mary said then trailed off.

"My Father…" Rose said as she lowered her hands slightly.

"But it can't be right? We all saw his body in the accident," Mark said.

"Could it be a trick?" Mary suggested.

"No. Wolfbot records what he sees and hears, remember? No one can fake anything he sees," Rose said as she looked down at the wolf pup.

"Well… why don't we go and head over to Kadic?" Jeremie suggested after a moment of tense silence.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

Wolfbot disconnected from the Supercomputer and Rose picked him up as they all headed towards the elevator. They decided to go in groups of 6 seeing that they were a total of 15 people. Sam, Jeremie, Aelita, William, Sissi, Ulrich and Yumi went up first. As Herb, Nicolas, Odd, Rose, Mark, Kazu, Jeri and Mary waited Wolfbot suddenly growled, Rose being a Wolf Clan Member, easily understanding what was stressing him out.

"Kankrelats! A whole bunch of them!" Rose said as she looked up from the wolf in her arms and at her comrades,

"The Elevator won't work if it has been hit by a laser so let's go the long way!" Odd said as he pointed towards the opening that Wolfbot had come through.

Everyone nodded and they quickly climbed up and hurried out of the corridor. Rose was the last one climbing out when Wolfbot, who had been waiting for her to climb out, jumped over her and fired a laser at a Kankrelat that had snuck up behind her. Rose climbed all the way out and smiled at the robot before she flashed into her Lyoko form and joined the others in the fight.

They got rid of the Kankrelats and got onto the bridge, running towards Kadic when they saw a swarm of Hornets swarming the school. They all hid behind the trees and bushes as they watched the Hornets fire when they saw a student who would barely dodge the laser in time.

"What do we do now?" Ulrich asked.

Rose was analyzing the Hornets' flying pattern and noticed that they only seemed to be focusing on the Cafeteria and the Tool Shed.

"Mark, have you noticed their pattern?" Rose asked as she turned her head slightly as she kept looking at the Hornets.

"They only surround the Cafeteria and Tool Shed, not the main building itself," Mary said.

When and if Rose only said Mark and she kept looking at the enemy or scene before them, the others in her group of friends knew she was also speaking to them. It had been like that since they were 5 year olds learning how to work in a group.

"Wonder why?" Jeri asked from her place next to Kazu as they both looked over the side of the tree.

Rose looked over at Sam and said, "Pass me your bag,"

Sam took the bag from around her shoulders and tossed it towards Rose, who caught it and quickly unzipped it, taking out a small black box. She handed the bag towards Mark who took out another one then to Mary until the 'full' blooded Supernaturals all had the same weapon. They placed it on their right palm, turned their hand so the box was facing the ground and pressed a button that was located on the left side, the box growing into a crossbow that was pure black.

"Okay, a group of around 40 Hornets, there are five of us and an infinite number of arrows to our crossbows… up for old times?" Rose asked her friends.

They nodded and as Mark, Mary, Jeri and Kazu started climbing the trees, Rose turned towards the others and told them to attack from the ground, hidden from sight and in a wide ranged area while they were the distraction.

"That way, we can get rid of them faster and without using up any strength or energy," Rose added.

Wolfbot pawed at her foot and she looked down at him, their eyes connecting. Rose somehow knew how to interpret what he wanted to say through his eyes and she knew that he wanted to fight as well but in his own way.

"It is kind of risky… okay you can help us but _do not_ transform, understand," Rose said, her voice laced with power and order.

Wolfbot nodded before he bounded off into the underbrush, passing by the path quickly as two Hornets flew by as they guarded the place.

"Okay, Sam, Herb, Nicolas. I want you guys to use these," Rose said as she took out a packet of ten throwing discs.

"These destroy a whole line of enemy ranks before it is rendered useless. Aim for a line of Hornets when you see a chance because these will go through anything until it is rendered useless," Rose told them with a serious look in her eyes.

She handed one packet to the three of them who nodded at her words.

"Okay you know what to do?" Rose asked the Warriors and three humans.

They nodded and dispersed all around the area, Rose climbing up into a tree as well. Everyone looked up or over at Rose, waiting for her signal. Rose found the leader of the whole group and aimed her crossbow as she held her left arm up. She let the arrow fly as the leader crossed her line of sight and brought her arm down at the same time. Everyone attacked, the Supernaturals jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch in order to confuse the Hornets from the second line of assault that the Warriors had on their side.

They soon finished off all the Hornets and they all stood in the safety of the trees and bushes as Jim, Mr. Delmas, Yolanda and Mrs. Hertz along with the Drama teacher stepped out of the school while Rosa came out of the Cafeteria and the Gardner came out of the Tool Shed.

"Hello? Is anyone still there?" Mr. Delmas called out as they came to the courtyard and in all of their line of sight.

"We just want to thank you for helping us out with those… creatures," Mr. Delmas added after a moment of silence.

Rose looked at Mary who was two trees away from her and signed for her to turn invisible and tell the Lyoko Warriors to get out of their Lyoko states and into their human state while she and the other Supernaturals would put on their masks to walk out at the right moment. Mary nodded and became invisible before she jumped down from where she was perched and lightly landed on her feet before she told the others to get out of their Lyoko forms. They nodded and closed their eyes as they concentrated before they were in their normal attire again. Mary jumped back up into her tree, not making a sound or movement as she along with Rose, Mark, Kazu and Jeri placed their masks on and made their bodysuits become visible over their clothes as they jumped down from their perch and landed lightly on both feet.

"Go on ahead first," Rose told her boyfriend and his companions.

They all nodded and walked out of the forest, the seven adults gasping when they saw the missing students.

"You guys helped with those creatures?" Jim asked incredulously.

The others were about to respond when Rose and her friends stepped out of the shadows, saying, "Yes, along with our help,"

"But how? Ordinary weapons do not work on them," Mr. Delmas said.

Rose held out her arm and let an arrow strike the ground a foot away from Mr. Delmas, who jumped, startled at the sudden attack.

"Inspect the arrow and you will see it is not ordinary," Rose said.

Mr. Delmas grasped the arrow and pulled it out of the dirt and inspected it, seeing that it was marked with strange writing and was pure black.

"That arrow and the weapons used by all of us were forged out of magic," Mark said.

"Magic?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"You're bluffing! There is no way that magic exists," Jim said as he walked forward eyes closed.

Odd looked at Rose to see her shaking slightly along with the other four. Odd placed a hand on Sam's arm and one on Aelita's arm causing both girls to look at him questioningly.

"I suggest taking a step back… Jim and the others are going to be in for a great surprise and scare," Odd said.

They nodded and told the others and they all stepped back as Jim kept ranting on about the five Supernaturals lying about magic existing when he opened his eyes to ask them to take the masks off he along with everyone watching, with the exception of the 10 teenagers present, were shocked when Rose and Mark turned into animals while Mary flickered in and out and Kazu along with Jeri made their hands glow with magic, so Jim wouldn't say anything about magic not existing.

"Now do you think magic doesn't exist?" Mary asked, Rose and Mark not wanting to scare them even further by talking to them with their minds.

Jim was dumbstruck and his mouth was hanging open in shock. Odd and the others chuckled at the sight.

"May we talk to everyone inside? We are sitting ducks out here for any oncoming attacks," Kazu said as Mark and Rose reverted back to normal.

The adults nodded and they went inside the school, where they could talk, Wolfbot following like an obedient dog while Kiwi, who had been hiding inside Odd's bag, poked his head out of the bag. Rose noticed this and made sure no one else but her companions could hear her when she made a whining noise. Kiwi ruffed and went back into the bag as they entered the school.

Once inside, Mr. Delmas turned and asked, "Can you explain to all of us who and what you are?"

Rose, Mark, Mary, Kazu and Jeri looked at each other before Rose stepped up and said, "We might want to get comfortable. This will take some explaining,"

"Who are you?" Emily asked from the back of the crowed of students.

The five Supernaturals looked at each other and Rose made the hand sign for 'code names'.

"I'm May," Mary said.

"I'm Marcus," Mark said.

"I'm Hiroki," Kazu said.

"I'm Jenny," Jeri said.

"I'm Rosalie," Rose said.

"And we're the Saviors," they all said in unison.

"Saviors?" Everyone echoed.

"Yes. We save people from any situation," Mark or 'Marcus' said.

"You're lying," a girl said.

The five inhuman beings jumped startled at the voice that sounded eerily familiar. They watched as a girl with shoulder length green hair and line green eyes wearing a yellow shirt and a pink skirt with white converses on her feet and a jean jacket over the yellow shirt walked forward and stared at each of them, her gaze holding undeniable knowledge.

"I know who you really are… Supernaturals," the girl said making the five of them gasps in shock.

"_Mayra?_" they asked incredulously.

The girl- Mayra- smiled at them as she said, "Hello, my dear friends and comrades. Have you missed me?"


	23. Chapter 22

_No P.O.V_

"_You're lying," a girl said._

_The five inhuman beings jumped startled at the voice that sounded eerily familiar. They watched as a girl with shoulder length green hair and lime green eyes wearing a yellow shirt and a pink skirt with white converses on her feet and a jean jacket over the yellow shirt walked forward and stared at each of them, her gaze holding undeniable knowledge._

"_I know who you really are… Supernaturals," the girl said making the five of them gasps in shock._

"_Mayra?" they asked incredulously._

_The girl- Mayra- smiled at them as she said, "Hello, my dear friends and comrades. Have you missed me?"_

"Mayra Smith… is that really you?" Rose or 'Rosalie' asked incredulously.

"It is I my dear Leader," Mayra said.

Rose blushed underneath her mask as she said, "I am not your Leader. I am your friend,"

"Would friends hide their identities from their friends?" Mayra asked.

Kazu, Jeri, Mark and Mary looked at Rose who sighed and reached up to take her mask off. Everyone but the group of people that knew who she had really been gasped when they saw her face.

"Rose Mendoza?" everyone gasped in shock.

"Yes… we didn't want to tell you our identities because it was part of our protocol," Rose said as she looked at everyone.

"Ever since we were five year olds, the children in our home world learn to train in large groups for situations like this, should we come to the human world. We were drilled to keep our identities a secret which is what we tried to do but it seems that one of our own is here," Mark said as he looked at everyone in the room before his eyes settled on Mayra's lime green eyes.

"How is it that you are here? And why is it that you never approached me before when I was at school?" Rose asked her friend.

"It is a long story… but we have time," Mayra said.

"The day of the raid in all the Clans, I along with the other two Seers, were taken into the enemy base," Mayra said.

"Seers?" Herb asked.

Rose looked at him as she said, "Seers are second in rank to the ones that can see visions or dream walks. Although second in rank or in any other rank really, those that can see the future are vital to our Clans' safety,"

"Really? How so?" Jeremie asked.

"We see the future. If the outcome is bad, we can prevent it from happening," Mayra said.

"They wanted to see if we could tell them how to win the war. We refused. They other two Seers were killed, no chance at rebirth whatsoever while they somehow didn't do it to me. I just felt the burn of the bladed going across my throat then pitch darkness before I found myself inside a tank filled with water. I tried to look at my surroundings but I was knocked unconscious again. The next thing I know I am a boarding student here at Kadic Academy, two days before the attacks started," Mayra said.

"You were inside some sort of institute?" Rose asked.

Mayra nodded.

"Rose, do you think the Institute Mayra was in was the same one Wolfbot was in?" Jeri asked Rose.

"It could be a possibility…" Rose said with a frown.

"Wolfbot?" Mayra asked.

In answer the robot wolf came out from behind Rose and jumped into Mayra's arms, licking her face enthusiastically.

"Oh! It's so good to see you again!" Mayra cooed happily.

Rose turned to Mr. Delmas and said, "To answer your questions, I along with my friends and Mayra are part of a Dimension called the Supernatural Dimension. It is a place where all the myths and legends coexist with one another in peace and harmony… that is until the Eternals became a corrupt race,"

"Anyone, name something that is a myth or a legend," Mary called out.

"Bigfoot!" a boy yelled out.

"Vampires!" another yelled.

"Fairies!" a six grader yelled out.

"Werewolves!" a boy said.

"Witches!" two twins yelled out then glared at each other.

"Okay," Rose said as she stopped them from giving anymore suggestions. "Out of those five, four of them are correct,"

"Bigfoot is not part of our Dimension, though the myth of seeing him could come from the fact of the Growth Clan…" Rose said.

"Yeah, the Bigfoot myth comes from them. How I know? I have a cousin who has a riot fooling around with the humans, making them think they see Bigfoot," Mary said with a grim expression.

"As for the werewolves… they sort of exist in our world but only with witch and wolf pairings," Rose said.

Seeing the confused looks she sighed and stepped back, nodding to Mark, Mary, Kazu and Jeri who stepped back and started to taunt her.

"What are you doing?" Odd asked as he placed a hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mayra was the one that answered him though as she said, "They are merely angering her so that she can turn into her hybrid form,"

After a taunt from Kazu that said she was a scared cat, Rose turned into her hybrid form, shocking everyone. She only held it for a few minutes before she reverted back and fell to her knees as she panted for breath.

"Guess that's what happens when you skip breakfast," Mark said.

Rose glared at him as she said, "Shut up,"

"You haven't eaten anything?" Rosa asked.

Rose nodded and Rosa said she can prepare a quick snack but Rose told her not to bother.

"Don't bother. I _need_ to know about the tower and the monsters that have been terrorizing the whole world," Rose said.

"Besides, it wouldn't be fair to the others if I was the only one eating," Rose said.

"If you're sure about it," Rosa said.

"Mr. Delmas, can you tell me how this whole thing started?" Rose asked the principal.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Delmas said.

"Well, the day started out like normal. Lessons were being teached and the students were writing down their notes when a tremor went through the whole school. We all thought it was an earthquake and had the children duck underneath the tables until it passed," Mr. Delmas started.

"When it passed, we all got out of the building and as we were surveying our surroundings, we saw the red tower right behind the school," Jim said.

"When those Hornets appeared and started to attacks us we all ran into the closest place. It was mainly the school building itself along with the Cafeteria and Tool Shed," Mrs. Hertz said.

"And have you eaten?" Mary asked.

Everyone shook their heads and Rose got an angered look on her face.

"X.A.N.E is going too far. What does she want with a world with no one to boss around?" Rose growled out.

"Why don't you find that out yourself?" A voice asked from behind the group of five.

The group turned around getting into defensive stances as they faced the new enemy. Kazu and Jeri gasped when they saw who it was.

"Kenta!" they yelled out.

"What?" Rose, Mark, Mary and Mayra asked.

"He, so you remember me?" Kenta asked as he tilted his head to the left and flashed an evil grin.

Kenta Kamiya was a 10-year-old boy with black spiked hair and cold blue eyes. He usually wore light grey clothing but was now dressed in pure dark colors.

"But… that's impossible!" Mary breathed out, shock clear on her face.

"He died in battle when we fought with the Eternal group that attacked our school!" Mark said.

"You're right," Kenta said. "I did die, but I was given another chance in life,"

"A chance to destroy all of you!" Kenta yelled out, a crazed look in his eyes as he sent fire towards them.

Rose, Jeri, Mayra and Mary stepped up, Rose and Mary standing back to back while Mayra and Jeri did the same as they held hands.

"Spirit!" Rose and Mary said as the two sets of clasped hands glowed.

"Barrier!" Mayra and Jeri finished as the glow expanded and surrounded the entrance.

The fire hit the barrier and the four girls gritted their teeth as the heat intensified. Rose glanced at Mark and Kazu, seeing them both just standing there.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Attack him!" Rose snapped at the two boys.

"But…" Kazu and Mark said.

"Mark!" Mary snapped.

"Kazu!" Jeri said.

"That is not Kenta. Our friend Kenta wouldn't attack us!" both girls said as their respective boyfriends looked at them.

They nodded and Kazu grabbed Mark's right arm and pulled him towards the wall besides him and they both disappeared from sight. They appeared right behind Kenta and they delivered a mighty blow to the back of his head. Kenta crumpled to the ground and the fire faded. The girl's brought their magic back and let go of each other's hands.

They walked out and Rose checked Kenta's pulse.

"He's alive but I don't think whoever gave him his second chance in life will let him live for long," Rose said as she stood up.

"What do we do now?" Mary asked after a moment of silence.

"I guess we try and figure out what to do about the monsters," Rose said before all six Supernaturals cried out in pain as a high-pitched noise reached their sensitive ears.

"Rose!" Odd and the others yelled as they tried to go and help her.

Rose looked at them her eyes wild as she said, "Stay back!"

They froze when Odd took a step forward, towards the door. Rose growled at him, her lips pulling back against her teeth as her eyes lost all human sense. She tried to lunge at him when Mark knocked into her left side. Rose flew down to the ground before she was in a crouch, snarling at him.

"Close the door, quick!" Jeremie suddenly said.

"What? Why?" Ulrich asked.

"Just do it!" Jeremie said.

Ulrich and William closed the doors and just in time as well, because Rose was thrown towards the door, her back hitting it with force. She slid down onto the steps before she lunged at Mary who disappeared from view and attacked Rose from behind.

"Why are they fighting?" Aelita asked.

"My guess is that high pitched sound we all heard," Jeremie said.

"Okay… if it was that then why wasn't Odd affected?" Herb asked.

"Could be because of the human side… then again Cats are docile creatures," Jeremie theorized.

"Or it could be because I've never heard a frequency like that before," Odd suggested.

"Could be," Jeremie said.

"Ruff," Kiwi growled from within Odd's bag.

"Huh?" Odd said before Kiwi popped his head out and jumped down from inside his hiding place.

"Hey! I know that dog!" Jim exclaimed as he pointed at the dog.

"Kiwi! I thought I told you to stay hidden!" Odd told his dog.

Kiwi growled at his owner.

"Kiwi?" Odd asked.

Kiwi kept growling before he pounced at his owner. At least, he tried to seeing that Wolfbot got in his way, growling a warning. Kiwi focused on Wolfbot and tried to get past him but Wolfbot put him to sleep by simply biting down on Kiwi's right paw. Kiwi fell on his right side and Wolfbot turned towards Odd who stared at his sleeping pet.

Wolfbot barked which caused Odd to look at him. Wolfbot lay down on his stomach and rested his head on his paws as he closed his eyes, faking sleep. His tail however, was pointed straight at Kiwi's sleeping form.

"What's he doing?" Odd asked.

"I think he's trying to tell you that Kiwi is just sleeping," Aelita said.

Wolfbot stood up and back flipped before he landed on his feet and wagged his tail.

"I think you got it right if he did that," Yumi said.

"So… what do we do about them?" Sissi asked as she motioned towards the outside.

Rose, Mark, Kazu, Mary, Jeri and Mayra were fighting each other. Mary, Jeri and Mayra only had minimal scratched while Rose, Mark and Kazu had blood coating their bodysuits. It seemed that the material either wasn't great for hand-to-hand combat or they got wounds that were hidden by the bodysuits.

"I don't think there is anything we can do," Jeremie said.

"What?" Odd asked as he turned to look at the blonde.

His outburst surprised everyone. Odd had never screamed or done anything that wasn't normal for him.

"There has to be something we can do!" Odd said.

Wolfbot went up to him and pawed at Odd's legs. Odd looked down at him and locked eyes with him. Odd's breathing hitched as he heard Wolfbot's voice in his head.

_I can help,_ Wolfbot said.

"How?" Odd asked.

Wolfbot broke eye contact and looked at Jeremie before cables came out of his sides and headed towards the blonde. He threw his arms up and a blue shield came out of his hands. When Wolfbot's cables made contact with it, an electric pulse went from Jeremie towards the wolf pup. The cables retracted and wrapped around him as they formed a sort of egg like shape. A blue glow came from the egg and it 'hatched' to reveal a slightly bigger wolf pup, around 3 months old.

"Ah… my child form," Wolfbot said as he stretched.

"How I missed walking properly," Wolfbot said.

He noticed everyone's confusion and fear and he chuckled before he said, "I grew thanks to an electric pulse that came from Jeremie Belpois' shield,"

Wolfbot looked at Jeremie and said, "You have not fully mastered your new found abilities, right?"

"I haven't yet," Jeremie said.

"Wait… what is going on?" Mr. Delmas asked.

Wolfbot looked at him as he said, "Before they disappeared for two days, Rose and her siblings used their magic frequently right after they revealed their secret to Odd and the others. The magic residue that stayed in the air started to affect them and they were chosen to become Warriors,"

It wasn't the truth but they didn't need to know all the _real _details. Those that didn't know the truth seemed to accept his answer though.

"Wow… we really are neglectful about outside logic," Jeremie mumbled.

"What was that Belpois?" Jim asked.

"Nothing," Jeremie said.

Wolfbot turned towards him and said, "Can I use your laptop?"

"Uh… sure," Jeremie told him.

Jeremie took out his laptop and opened it before placing it on the ground right in front of Wolfbot who connected into the USB ports and brought up a voice recorder.

"This should help," Wolfbot said before he trotted over towards the door.

As he walked, the cables extended, keeping him connected to the laptop. He stopped right in front of the door and tried to open it but with his height and weight, he couldn't. Aelita walked over and opened the door slightly.

"Thank you," Wolfbot told her before he walked over to the cracked open door and his ears seemed to glow as a high pitched frequency started to be recorded onto Jeremie's laptop.

After a few minutes of recording, Wolfbot's ears stopped glowing and he moved away from the door, Aelita about to close it when a blast from Mary headed towards the door. Aelita stretched her arm out and a light pink orb appeared in her palm.

"Electric Field!" she yelled out instinctively and the attack went flying and negated Mary's attack.

Aelita closed the door and looked down at her hand in wonder.

"It seems you have tapped into the _Ethereal _Ruler of the Eternals' power from long ago," Wolfbot said.

"The what?" Aelita and the others asked, confused.

"More on that later," Wolfbot said as he went over to the laptop. "Right now we need to help Rose and the others before they kill each other,"

He started to alter the sound until he had it playing _backwards_ and at a higher pitch then the one he recorded. He walked back towards the door, Yumi opening it for him this time as his ears glowed again and he opened his mouth slightly. Soon the new high-pitched sound started to play and all six Supernaturals froze in their attacks.

"Is it working?" Herb asked.

All of the Supernaturals with the exception of Rose fell to the ground unconscious. Rose turned towards the building, looking up at the roof, before she jumped up, moving out of sight.

"Rose!" Odd yelled before he opened the doors and ran out of the building.

He looked up and gasped in shock at what he saw. He looked back down and said, "The Schyphozoa has Rose!"

"What?" the Lyoko Warriors gasped out along with Wolfbot.

He disconnected from the laptop and Jeremie picked it up as he started to type at it. The three screens from the Supercomputer popped up and showed Rose's memory was being taken.

"We have to get it away from her!" Jeremie said as he looked up from the screens.

"Come on, let's go!" Ulrich said.

The other four nodded and they ran out of the school.

"Hey! You can't go out there! It's too dangerous!" Jim said as he tried to stop them.

"Sissi!" Mr. Delmas said as he tried to go after his daughter.

Tried being the keyword as Wolfbot stepped in their path and growled in a menacing way, causing both adults to freeze up for fear of being attacked by the robotic wolf.

"Do not interfere," Wolfbot growled out.

"This is just the first step to becoming one with the power incarnates they have inherited just a day ago," Wolfbot said as he glanced outside the door.

Everyone watched as Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi, William, Odd and Aelita flashed into their Lyoko forms. Jeremie's laptop beeped and he looked down at it, his eyes widening as he saw that Rose's entire memory was almost drained.

"Guys! You have to hurry!" Jeremie called out to his friends.

Aelita passed her hand over her bracelet and her wings appeared on her back. She took to the sky and made to energy fields appear in her hands.

"Energy Field!" she called out as she let them go.

As they neared the Schyphozoa a white shield appeared and stopped her attack. Aelita gasped in shock before she looked down and called out, "There's a shield protecting it!"

"Take the shield down! I can't do anything from here!" Jeremie called up.

"There might be something you can do to slow down the stealing process," Wolfbot said as he looked up at the Techno Warrior.

Because like it or not, Jeremie _was_ in fact the techno warrior for he was into computers and his powers derived from anything electronic based. The perfect power incarnate for the Spirit of Akio, the Wizard of Technology.

"Try taping into the Schyphozoa's mainframe to retrieve Rose's memories and buy Aelita time to figure out how to destroy the shield," Wolfbot said.

"But how?" Jeremie asked Wolfbot.

"You are the power incarnate of Akio, the Wizard of Technology, the Eternals' most powerful and wisest wizard of technology. He always found loopholes to the toughest of decisions, when it came to technology," Wolfbot said as he looked at Jeremie squarely in his eyes. "You _can_ do it. You just have to believe in your true potential,"

"All right, I'll try," Jeremie, said after a few seconds.

He looked at the screens and then noticed something he never noticed before. When the Schyphozoa came to drain or implant things in people's memories, a small section of the screen that popped up on whoever was within its grasp, was for the Schyphozoa's mainframe. Jeremie clicked on it and an encrypted screen came up. Sat down on the ground, his laptop on his lap as he started to type away, hacking the system before he was through. He smirked before he started to look through the Schyphozoa's mainframe before he felt compelled to go to the label marked 'Main System'. He moved the cursor over and clicked on it, the inside of the Schyphozoa's 'brain' appearing on the screen along with Rose's memories and his instructions.

"Hmm… why don't we turn him to our side?" Jeremie muttered before he started to type in his commands, deleting X.A.N.E's commands clean.

Unknown to him, he was glowing with a blue light and the transparent spirit of Akio was right behind him, starring down at his work, with a smile on his face.

Akio looked at Wolfbot, who like all animals, could tell when an unnatural presence was in the room.

_I have chosen well. Until next time we meet in battle, _Akio said to Wolfbot before he disappeared just as the Schyphozoa started to return Rose's memories to her.

"I'll tell the others the good news," Wolfbot said.

Jeremie nodded but kept his gaze fixed on the screen. Wolfbot trotted over to the door and poked his head out about to say something when he pulled back, a whine escaping his mouth.

"He's here…" Wolfbot whimpered.

Odd heard him and looked over, calling out, "Who's here?"

"My old Master…" Wolfbot whimpered.

"So, Wolfbot. These are your new 'friends?'" A man in his early twenties asked as he appeared besides the door.

Wolfbot whimpered.

"How pathetic," the man said before he reached towards the robot wolf.

A Tessen Fan went past his hand and he looked over at the Warriors.

"Ho? You dare defy me? Arbormon?" the man- Arbormon- asked before he smiled.

"Why, if it isn't the Geisha Warrior, Asami," Arbormon said.

"Asami?" Yumi echoed.

"Hmm?" Arbormon asked as he noticed her confusion.

"Ho, ho! So _you're_ Asami's power incarnate?" Arbormon asked before he looked at the other Lyoko Warriors.

"Hmm… it seems that they all got power incarnates," Arbormon mumbled before h looked inside.

His eyes widened before he started to shake and growl in anger.

"You!" Arbormon snarled, causing Jeremie to look up and snap his gaze in the direction of the Eternal Warrior.

Jeremie froze. _How did he know that?_

"You… I made sure you would never get the chance to fade away!" Arbormon snarled, his eyes crazed.

"What?" Jeremie asked before he sensed a brief presence within his mind.

_He means me, Akio, the Wizard of Technology. Our power incarnates were chosen by fate and destiny. They bear a very striking resemblance with our past lives with only minor differences so as they would remain undetected by enemy eyes until the time came for us to fade and give them our power._ Akio told Jeremie.

_And I take it this Arbormon guy holds a grudge against you?_ Jeremie thought back.

_I am ashamed to say yes. He thinks he is the best when it comes to technology and when I hacked into his main computer that controlled the robots that were attacking us in the second war._

_I always keep hearing about the Great War, which I know is the first war ever, but what is the second war called?_ Jeremie asked.

_The second war is called the Twin War. They will explain… right now, I suggest using an Electric Bomber attack on him to knock him back,_ Akio said.

Jeremie blinked and saw that Arbormon was on the verge of attacking him. Jeremie looked down at Wolfbot and a sort of understanding passed between them as Wolfbot's wires came out and pushed the door open as Jeremie held his left arm out, his palm glowing blue.

"Electric," Jeremie said as an orb of blue electricity appeared in his open palm.

"Bomber!" he said as he let it go.

"Aw sh!" Arbormon said before he was blasted back, away from the doors and school.

He landed in the forest, a good distance away from the school.

"That's a powerful attack…" Jeremie muttered.

"Wahoo! Nice one Einstein!" Odd said.

"Focus on the Schyphozoa, while we handle him," Yumi called.

Jeremie nodded and looked back at the screen. He did a double take to see that the Schyphozoa was taking Rose's memories away again. He got to typing, overriding X.A.N.E's programming and the Schyphozoa started to return the memories.

With the others, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Sissi and Odd were fighting with Arbormon while Aelita was still trying to break the shield. She threw her Energy Fields at it and the Electric Fields but they did nothing.

"What can I do to destroy this shield? Neither the Energy Field nor Electric Field does anything to it. What can I use?" Aelita muttered to herself before she gasped as she felt a presence within her mind.

_Do not be frightened child of Pureness. I am the Spirit of the Pure Angel, Nene. You're my power incarnate,_ Nene said.

_I was known to be the Eternals' best protector. I knew how to destroy any shield used to protect enemy places, and detect any ill intent in foreigners. _Nene told her.

_I am not much of your power incarnate. I can't do the things you could,_ Aelita thought.

_No, you can do it. You just have to believe in yourself and your true potential,_ Nene said.

_A helpful hand, use both attacks at once,_ Nene thought before she faded from Aelita's mind.

"Use both attacks at once?" Aelita muttered before she looked down at her hands.

"Could I really?" Aelita asked herself as she focused her energy.

A pink orb appeared in her right hand and a pale pink orb appeared in her left hand. She aimed them at the Schyphozoa and took a deep breath before she called her attacks.

"Energy," she said as the pink one glowed brightly.

"Electric," the pale pink glowed brightly.

"Fields!" she called out as both went flying towards the Schyphozoa's shield.

They hit and the shield shined before it disappeared from around the Schyphozoa.

"Jeremie the shield is gone!" Aelita called down.

"I'll tell you when you can attack the Schyphozoa," Jeremie called up as he looked out the door.

"I won't let you!" Arbormon snarled out as he blasted the other five warriors away.

He charged up an attack, but didn't get to send it towards Aelita as Odd pounced on his back, and sent Arbormon sprawling to the ground. Odd jumped off and landed on all fours before he took off running in a cat like manner as Arbormon chased him.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Arbormon growled at the Feline Warrior.

_Nice work,_ Chiyo thought to his power incarnate.

Weird enough that would have been Odd's past life's name hadn't Mikayla not named him.

_Thanks,_ Odd thought back.

For some reason Odd was the only one that was in sync with his power incarnate. Huh, it would be him who would be the odd one…

Odd looked at his friends and saw them just standing there.

"Hey! The least you could do is help!" Odd yelled out before he was sent into the air.

"Whoa!" he gasped out before he landed on all fours again.

Arbormon growled as he saw Odd running.

"Can't ya stay down?" he growled out as he sent blasts of energy at Odd.

"Sorry, no can do," Odd said as he dodged them.

"Ow!" he yelled as one singed the tip of his tail.

Electricity covered it slightly and Jeremie gasped when he saw Odd loose some life points.

"Odd! You just lost 10 life points!" Jeremie yelled out.

"How is that possible!?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know!" Jeremie shot back, confused.

_Wait… could it be because their Avatars are based on the Eight Warriors of Justice, who were made up entirely of Data, they loose life points like when they are virtualized? Then could that mean that I can bring them back? No… that would be too risky, what if my theory was wrong? Then we would not only loose a member of the team but also a dear friend. Urgh this is confusing!_ Jeremie thought to himself.

"Jeremie!" Yumi called, causing said boy to break out of his thought and look at the geisha warrior.

"Do you think you can bring up our vehicles?" Yumi asked as she dodged an energy blast.

"He can!" Wolfbot called out before he ducked out of view.

"I didn't tell you to talk!" Arbormon said as he shot an energy blast towards the entrance.

A lime green orb blocked it and everyone looked over in time to see Mayra holding her arm out before she fainted again.

"Pathetic attempt," Arbormon snarled as he charged another attack.

A Tessen Fan grazed by, cutting the back of his right hand, making his attack die out as he hissed in pain. He turned and glared at Yumi.

"You're attention should be on your opponent," Yumi said as she glowed with a red aura light.

Arbormon growled as he started to stalk over to her. He hissed in pain again as his left hand was cut, a trickle of blood seeping out of the thin wound. He looked over and saw Ulrich glowing with a yellow light.

"Or else they can attack you without you noticing," Ulrich said.

Arbormon growled as he glowed a teal light, and changed into a tall man with what looked like robot parts as a body.

"What the hell?" William asked shocked.

"Oh no…" Wolfbot whimpered.

He seemed to debate with himself before he got up from his curled up form and bounded over to the door and outside where he stood, gathering his courage before he yelled out a warning.

"That is Arbormon's perfect form! He is what is known as the Android Clan!" Wolfbot yelled out.

Arbormon looked over at him and said, "Shut up you pathetic piece of junk!"

His left hand turned into a sort of beam gun and he aimed it at the robotic wolf. Wolfbot froze in place, knowing that if he dodged it, the attack would go towards the other humans and he couldn't allow that to happen. Arbormon let the gun load the attack before he sent it towards Wolfbot.

Wolfbot closed his eyes as the beam neared him, unknowingly glowing a purple colored light. Aelita watched from above as Rose glowed the same light, the Schyphozoa dropping the tendrils that he used to drain what he wanted to take as he held her suspended in the air.

The beam hit Wolfbot and Arbormon smirked as he lowered his arm and it returned to normal. His smirk fell when he saw Wolfbot standing there unharmed as the smoke cleared away.

"What? But how?" Arbormon asked shocked before he noticed the purple light outlining Wolfbot.

Arbormon narrowed his eyes before he looked up and saw Rose, glowing the same color as his creation.

"He, he," Arbormon said with a smirk.

"Seems to me that I won't need to fight with all of you," he said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean by that?" Sissi asked.

"You see, I created Wolfbot to bond with the Wolf Clan's female Alpha," Arbormon said.

"To make her like him as if he were her own child then secretly create a bond that would make her his energy source, to draw from her, her life energy, directly from her Life Orb, draining her of her life as he changed into his ultimate form," Arbormon said with a sick smile.

"And it so seems that it is dear Rose, who he has decided to use," Arbormon said.

A Laser arrow went past his face and he looked over at Odd, who had an angry expression on his face.

"Oh, did I upset the power incarnate of Chiyo?" Arbormon said with fake sympathy.

"Why you…" Odd growled out as he got into a defensive crouch.

"Bring it on!" Arbormon said.

Before Odd could lunge towards Arbormon, a howl was heard from both Rose and Wolfbot. Rose's howl sounded more dominant as Wolfbot's howl sounded like a response to Rose's howl. Everyone looked over and gasped when they saw Wolfbot growing, until he became a teenage boy with black shoulder length hair, light blue eyes wearing a black shirt and black ripped jeans with a red scarf around his neck and a gun holster on his left leg. He had wolf ears on his head but that was it.

"What? He reached his ultimate form without draining her life?" Arbormon asked

"That's right," Wolfbot said.

"You see, Rose had her friend, Chazz, check my programming and they found about what I was programmed to do," Wolfbot told his former Master.

The Schyphozoa set Rose down on the rooftop, still encased in his tentacles but she was able to move within the somehow, calming space. It must have been because the Schyphozoa wasn't evil anymore, now that Jeremie rewrote its programming.

"He's right, Arbormon," Rose called out, causing those outside to look up at her in surprise.

Aelita as well seeing that she had looked down as Wolfbot transformed.

Rose smiled, her eyes void of life before she spoke, "We rewrote his programming and decided that to reach his ultimate form, we would combine both our powers, my life becoming a part of his,"

"Wolfbot, help them out," Rose said.

Wolfbot nodded and charged at Arbormon.

"Aelita, help them out as well. I'll be fine," Rose said as she looked at the power incarnate of the Pure Angel.

Aelita nodded and flew down, sending an Energy Field at Arbormon as he managed to throw Wolfbot off of him.

Mark, Mary and Kazu groaned as they woke up. They slowly sat up only for Mary to duck, a startled cry escaping her lips as an attack from Arbormon went flying past her head.

"Okay, bad time to wake up!" Kazu yelped out as another attack singed the tips of his hair.

One hair strand stayed on fire and Mark liked his thumb and index finger before he put it out, Mary giggling at Kazu not noticing Mark doing that.

"Should we help out?" Mark asked.

"No," Wolfbot said, causing the three of them to look at him.

"Wolfbot?" They gasped out in shock.

Wolfbot smiled before he blocked an attack from Arbormon that was headed towards the three Supernaturals.

"Why can't we help?" Mark asked.

"Because it is only the power incarnates that can fight… and the ones that have the Eight Warriors of Justice's avatars," Wolfbot said.

"So why are ya helping 'em?" Kazu asked.

"Because a part of me is within him while he is in his ultimate form," Rose called from above them.

They looked up and saw the Wolf girl staring down at them with sparkle less eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Mary called up.

"You know how I told you about Wolfbot's programming right?" Rose asked.

They nodded and realization came into their eyes.

"You rewrote his programming to take half of your Life Orb in order for him to reach his Ultimate form. That's why he can fight with the Lyoko Warriors," Mark said.

Rose nodded. The three Supernaturals decided it was time to move away from the range of fire and they did so. Kazu carried his girlfriend while Mark carried the unconscious Mayra. Mary felt a dash of jealousy but knew that he was just helping out their friend.

_Why the sudden rush of jealousy?_ Mary asked herself as they mad it to the safety of the school.

They Lyoko Warriors and Wolfbot fought with Arbormon, Sissi and William forging the bond that the others had done with their power incarnates. They all aimed their attacks at Arbormon once he was down and fired all at once. Arbormon screamed before he was terminated for good and Wolfbot was free from his fears of being enslaved by his old Master.

"Wahoo! Free at last!" he whooped as he glowed and reverted back to his puppy form.

A purple light shot out from him towards Rose, the light pausing before it entered her chest and the life went back into her eyes. The Schyphozoa unwrapped its tentacles from around her and Rose was standing on the roof's edge, smiling at Wolfbot.

"You're free at last," Rose said.

Wolfbot did a back flip and let out a happy bark as he wagged his tail, Rose chuckling at the display of happiness.

"Now," Rose said as she looked over her shoulder at the activated tower.

"To deactivate the tower," Rose said.

Aelita was going to fly up when Mark ran out and asked for a lift. She complied and carried him up. She let go of him once his feet touched the roof edge.

"So… who goes to deactivate the tower?" Mark asked.

"How can we be sure that out of the three of us, one of us can actually deactivate the tower?" Rose asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to try… right?" Mark asked.

"I don't know… this just seems to be too easy now. I mean, X.A.N.E hasn't sent any more monsters to attack us," Rose said.

"That's true. It seems too easy," Aelita said as she landed next to Rose.

Rose then took note that the Schyphozoa was still there. She looked up at it and turned her head to the side, looking like a curious child.

"Why are you still here?" Rose asked in a gentle voice.

The Schyphozoa made its usual noise and Mark seemed to understand it because he jumped in shock and stepped back, forgetting that he was up on the roof. He yelped but managed to hold onto the ledge before he could start free falling.

"What he say?" Rose asked, still starring at the Schyphozoa.

"That," Mark grunted as he hauled himself back up. "He knows how the towers work and wants to pass on his knowledge to the three of us,"

"How did you understand that?" Rose suddenly asked.

"Beats me," Mark said with a shrug.

"Okay… how exactly is he going to pass on the knowledge to us?" Aelita asked.

In response, the Schyphozoa glowed and became a medium sized orb of light, around the size of a beach ball before it separated into three smaller ones and went into the Pure Angel, Wolf Girl, and Puma Shifter, the three of them glowing briefly before it faded.

"I don't feel different," Mark said.

Rose flexed her fingers, concentrating before she opened them and a bit of data danced around her hands before they reseeded within her.

"Guess that's why," Rose said.

"Wait… the three of us have to deactivate the towers at the same time?" Aelita asked.

"No… out of the three of us, anyone of us can deactivate them at any given time," Rose said.

"So… who deactivates this one?" Mark asked.

Without answering Rose shifted and took off running across the roof before she jumped off and entered the tower. Inside she shifted back and flashed into her Lyoko Form.

She walked to the center and was levitated onto the second level, where she stepped up to the center and the screen appeared in front of her. She placed her right hand on the screen and once it was scanned, she withdrew it and her name came up before code: Lyoko replaced it and the tower's screens started to fall down.

Outside, everyone watched as the tower started to disintegrate and Rose was seen falling from the second level. Kazu disappeared from view seen by the others as he hugged Rose close before he was back inside the school, carrying Rose bridal style in his arms.

"Beats being a jumper," Kazu said as he set Rose down.

Aelita flew down as Mark jumped and landed in a crouch. Kazu, Mary and Rose along with Jeremie walked out of the school and onto the courtyard. Jeri and Mayra were still unconscious.

"How did you do that?" Odd asked.

"Oh… I'm a Jumper," Kazu said.

"Huh?" they asked confused.

"What he means is, that he is part of what we call the Jumper Clan," Rose said as she nudged him.

"Jumper Clan?" the Lyoko Warriors asked.

"They can go to far away places by just thinking about it or touching a picture of the place they want to go to," Rose explained.

"Like when to catch Rose and I just jumped over," Kazu said as he tried to explain it but ended up confusing himself like always.

Rose smiled at her friend's antics and was going to explain better when she heard a whirring noise coming from the forest. She looked over then remembered Kenta.

"Where's Kenta?" Rose asked as she looked at the Lyoko Warriors.

"He must have gotten away while we were fighting Arbormon," Ulrich said.

"You're right," Kenta's voice said from the direction of the forest.

They all looked over and saw Kenta within a large humanoid machine, with him as the energy source.

"That's!" Rose gasped out as she recognized the machine.

"The machine that Franz Hopper created!" Mark finished.

"What?" everyone asked shocked.

"You're right, this is the machine that Franz Hopper created. A machine that can destroy anything it touches but… it can also heal if it is being used by a pure hearted person," Kenta explained.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Kenta said.

He turned the machine towards a nearby tree and a red beam of light came out of the machine's eyes, the tree disintegrating in less than a second.

"Oh… we are so screwed," Kazu said.


	24. Chapter 23

"Oh… we are so screwed," Kazu said.

"Jeremie," Rose said as she walked towards the blonde.

They were all standing in a line now, blocking the way towards the school. Odd was in the middle with Ulrich, William, Aelita, Mary, and Mark to his left. Meanwhile, Jeremie, Yumi, Sissi, Kazu and Rose to his right, Rose being to the far right.

Jeremie looked at her.

"Find a way so that we can disconnect Kenta from the machine," Rose told him.

"Mark, Mary, Kazu, you ready?" Rose asked her friends.

"Shouldn't we have them help?" Mark asked as they stepped up to her.

"No," Rose said.

"What?" the other Lyoko Warriors asked.

"No, we are going to help you," Yumi said.

"You can't!" Rose snapped.

"Kazu, Mary, Mark and I are going to go all out with our abilities and traits," Rose said as she looked at them out of the corner of her eye.

"We can't risk you guys getting in our way. When we hear you, we'll attack you, we won't be in control of ourselves if we loose our concentration," Mark said, catching onto what Rose was implying.

"He's right. When we go full out, we loose ourselves to the rush of power," Mary said.

"And to our animal instincts," Kazu added.

"Please… just trust us," Rose pleaded when she saw that they were still not convinced.

"All right," Odd said causing the other Warriors to look at him in shock.

"Whoa, hold on!" Ulrich said.

"This is a group decision. Shouldn't the rest of us voice our opinion?" William said.

"I think Odd's right," Aelita said, making them look at her.

"He is?" Sissi asked.

"They have more experience in fighting than we do. We can only fight X.A.N.A's monsters, not high tech things like that," Aelita said as she indicated the machine.

"I hate to cut this chatting short but," Kenta interrupted them.

He aimed at them and was going to fire when Rose lunged at the same time as Mark. They both rammed onto the machine head and their momentum combined with their weight knocking it back. Kenta moved his arms within the machine's pod and the robot threw both animal shifters off. Mark and Rose landed on their backs but before they could move away, robotic arms came out from behind the machine and wrapped around both of them. Electricity surged through them and shocked the two teens.

Mark gritted his teeth in pain while Rose screamed. She shined and her Lyoko form was seen for a brief moment before it disappeared. Kenta smiled as he absorbed Rose's digital signature.

"Rose!" everyone yelled out in a panic.

Kazu and Mary tried to help them when they were caught in the same situation as the other two. They didn't get electrocuted but Mary started to flicker in and out of existence.

"Ya!" Yumi yelled out as she threw her Tessen Fans towards the machine.

Her fans cut through the metal and the four Supernaturals fell down onto the ground. Rose shifted and as she did, the robotic arms loosened around her and she slipped out before she swiped her paw across the ones holding Mark then Kazu and finally Mary. During this little action, Kenta was struggling to regain control of the machine. The Supernaturals noticed this and took that as an advantage.

Rose jumped up and started to gnaw on the wires attached at the back of the machine. Mark shifted into his puma form and latched onto the machine's right arm while Kazu latched onto the left arm and seemed to become what looked like a human icicle. Mary stepped up to the front and tried to get in but as soon as her hands touched the pod cover, she was electrocuted and thrown backwards. She landed on her back and Kenta had used what bit of energy the machine had taken from her to his advantage.

"Time to get rid of the pests," Kenta said as he threw Mark and Kazu off.

He reached up and grabbed Rose by her middle and threw her towards the Cafeteria, where she crashed through a window.

"Now that she's through," Kenta turned towards the remaining three when he noticed that Mary was gone.

"Huh? Where did that Ghost witch go?" Kenta asked as he turned this way and that trying to locate Mary when he was hit from behind as he was facing the forest.

"Tempest Twist!" Mary yelled out as a twister of wind came out of her hands.

It hit the machine but did minimal damage.

"Is that the best you've got? I thought you were stronger than that, Mary. But I guess you're not," Kenta sneered before he aimed at Mary as she was floating in the air.

Mary gasped as her control slipped and she lost herself to her dark side of both the Ghost and Witch DNA she had. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as she opened her mouth and let out a sorrowful cry… one that reminded people of the Weeping Woman's cry for her children.

Mark's ears perked up at the sound as he snapped his eyes open and he stood up, shaking and snarling as he changed into his hybrid form.

Oddly enough, the only people that could turn into the hybrid form of any Clan were those that had either Witch or Wizard DNA as a part of them. Weird but what was normal in the Supernatural Dimension?

Kazu stood up and started to shake until he became a blur before no one could see him no matter where they looked.

"What happened to Kazu?" Ulrich asked.

In answer the machine disappeared only to reappear above the place it was originally at and crashed into the ground.

"That answers your question?" William asked the Samurai Warrior.

A howl came from the direction of the Cafeteria and everyone looked over just in time to see Rose dash out of the broken window and everyone saw that she was in her hybrid form. She lunged towards the machine and as she passed by in front of the Warriors, they saw that her eyes were no longer human but that of a rabid beast… no, that of a true wolf.

"Jeremie, have you found a way to disconnect Kenta from the machine?" Yumi asked the brains of the group.

"A little longer and I should have the answer," Jeremie said as he typed on his laptop.

He kept glancing up now and then to look at the pod where Kenta was in. Through his glasses, Jeremie could see the data, information and updates on the machine. He didn't know that he could see any electronic devices' data, information and updates as well as use them to locate the main computers for any research facilities.

"There, I've got it!" Jeremie said as he typed up the results.

A blueprint of the machine came up and zoomed in on the middle cable connected to the head.

"That's what we have to disconnect in order for Kenta to get thrown out of the machine and for it to shut down," Jeremie said as he pointed at the cable.

"Great," Ulrich said.

"Yeah but how do we tell them without making them attack us?" Sissi asked.

"I can help with that," Jeri said as she came up besides them.

"I can too," Mayra said as she was behind Jeri.

"How?" Ulrich asked both girls.

They looked at each other before they stepped up and held hands.

"This is how," they both said as they aimed their joined hands at Rose.

"Human Mind!" they called out as a purple colored beam hit Rose dead on.

Rose froze and her eyes slowly regained their human tint to it and she looked over at them.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

Jeremie nodded and said, "The center cable connected to his head,"

Rose nodded and turned towards the machine. She growled and that caused Mark, Mary and Kazu to stop attacking the machine, which was still down on the ground, oil leaking out of the wires that had been damaged. Rose lunged and landed on the other side of the robot, right near his head.

She turned into her wolf form and immediately latched onto the middle wire and started to pull against it. Growls emitted from her throat as she pulled with all her strength, digging her paws into the cement as she stepped back, the cable starting to come loose.

"Oh, no you're not," Kenta said as he tried to reach up and grab Rose but Kazu and Mark jumped onto his arms and immobilized him for the time being.

Rose closed her eyes and took some calming breaths before she opened them and pulled with all of her strength and pulled the wire apart from the machine. The pod shined and Kenta was forcefully thrown out of the pod and Rose let the wire drop from her mouth before she trotted over to the side, sniffing the machine.

_Rose?_ Mark asked as he came up besides Rose, having reverted back to his puma form.

_Just instinct taking over,_ Rose told him.

"Well, the machine's wrecked for good," Ulrich commented.

Kazu became visible and fell to his knees panting for breath, as Jeri ran up to him and knelt besides him just as Mary stopped being transparent and slumped down onto the ground. Mark returned to his human form and ran over to his girlfriend's side. Rose kept sniffing the machine until she heard a static sound coming from Jeremie's laptop. Her ears perked up and she looked up over at Jeremie as he looked down at his laptop in confusion.

"_Hello? Can anyone hear me?_" a voice said that made Mark, Mary, Kazu, Jeri, and Mayra's eyes to widen in shock while Rose's ears pulled back and a small whine escaped her throat.

"_Hello? Is anyone there?_" the voice asked again after a slight pause.

Jeremie placed his headset on and said, "Hello?"

"_Hello? Who is this?_" the man asked.

Jeremie looked at Rose, wondering what to say. The truth or lie?

Rose trotted over with the other five following her, Mark and Kazu carrying Kenta between them. They stopped in front of the Warriors and Rose moved her ears in some sort of sign language that the animal shifters came up with long ago. Mark translated for them.

"Lie," Mark murmured so as not to be heard by the person they were speaking to.

"Say your name is Mark Hino," Mark said.

"_Hello?_" the man asked.

"Yes," Jeremie cleared his throat before he said, "My name is Mark Hino. Whom am I speaking to?"

"_Mark Hino?_" the man echoed before he answered, "_You are speaking with Alexander Mendoza, the Leader of the Supernatural Squad,_"

The response of Supernaturals on the Warrior's end was immediate. Mayra and Jeri gasped in shock while Kazu and Mark tensed in shock. Rose backed away her eyes seeming to be haunted by sadness.

"_Are you the one in charge of the group that defeated the monsters in France?_" Alexander asked.

Rose growled before she shifted back to her human form and motioned for Jeremie to give her the headset, Jeremie complied and handed the headset to her. Rose placed it on and held the mouthpiece as she closed her eyes, calming herself before she answered,

"Actually, the leader would be me," she said as she opened her eyes.

It was quiet before Alexander asked, "_Rose?_"

"Hello, Father," Rose said with no emotion.

"Can I ask, how you're alive?" Rose asked.

In answer, static was all they heard.

"Ugh!" Rose said as she tore the headset off and threw it down.

Mark's eyes widened and he looked at Odd as he urgently said, "Get her away from here,"

"What? Why?" Odd asked confused.

"Just do it and calm her down before she looses control of herself!" Mark snapped.

Without another word Odd stepped up to his girlfriend and placed an arm around her shoulders before he started to lead her towards the trees. For some reason, he figured that the silence that came with the forest and along with the occasional wild life sounds, would calm her down.

Once they were out of view, Mark turned towards Jeremie and asked, "Do you have any idea how they contacted you?"

Jeremie shook his head and Mark cursed before he said something that caught the Warrior's attention, "Stupid parents,"

"Wait, that man was Rose's dad?" Ulrich asked.

"It appears that it was her dad that had spoken to us," Kazu said with a grim expression.

"But… aren't they dead?" Aelita asked.

"That's what we thought," Mary said.

"Thought?" Sissi echoed.

"Didn't Rose and Calvin identify their bodies?" William asked.

"Yes… at least visually," Jeri said.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked.

"In our home, to identify a body the relatives have to make contact with them to make sure that their spirits are gone," Mark started.

"If the person's spirit is still there, the chances of survival are high. But if the spirit is gone, then that classifies them as deceased," Mary said.

"So, the relatives have to touch the person's body?" William asked.

They all nodded and froze when Kenta groaned. Mark and Kazu glanced at him as he regained consciousness. He blinked wearily before he gasped and looked up at his old friends.

"Guys?" he asked as he looked at each of them.

"H-how come I'm alive?" Kenta asked.

"Shouldn't we ask you that?" Kazu asked dryly.

"I-I don't remember much… just being in the afterlife and then a bright flash of light," Kenta began before his eyes widened and he paled considerably.

"Kenta?" Mayra asked worry clear in her voice.

"I remember now…" Kenta chocked out.

"Remember? Remember what exactly?" Jeri asked.

"How I'm alive," Kenta whispered.

"And? Care to enlighten us?" Mark prompted.

"I'm alive because X.A.N.E managed to open up the Portal of Death," Kenta said.

"But… the Portal of Death is just a myth! There is no written history about it!" Mary exclaimed.

"Not in our books…" Kenta sighed out.

"Wait… you mean?" Mayra asked.

Kenta nodded and Mayra glanced at the Warriors with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Mayra. They think it's a legend as well," Kenta assured her.

Mayra nodded but shifted closer towards Jeri who smiled sadly. Jeri knew that Mayra was actually supposed to be 19 like the rest of their team but for some reason, when Kenta died, Mayra stopped aging. She looked like a ten year old when in reality she should have looked like a 19 year old.

"Would you be referring to the Doors of Death from Greek Mythology?" Jeremie asked Kenta.

Kenta nodded and then noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Rose?" Kenta asked.

"She heard her dad's voice and got mad?" Mark said as he directed the last part to the others.

"More like hurt and confused," Kazu said.

"So… where is she?" Kenta asked.

"With her boyfriend taking a walk through the woods," Mayra said as she looked in the direction of the woods.

"Boyfriend?" Kenta asked before he smiled.

"Finally found her mate, eh?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah and they already-" Mark was saying when Mary covered his mouth.

"They already what?" Kenta asked Kazu.

Before Kazu could reply, Jeri covered his mouth. Mayra sighed in exasperation.

"Boys," she sighed out with an eye roll.

"Aww, come on. Won't you tell me?" Kenta asked Mayra.

Mayra looked away as she said, "Why should I? You haven't been around for what, 9 years? No, more than that,"

"Hey! I died in battle! Cut me some slack!" Kenta whined.

"Fine. I won't give you the cold shoulder but I won't tell you what they have done," Mayra told him.

"Damn," Kenta muttered.

Just then everyone heard what sounded like a motorcycle headed their way. They looked towards the school's entrance and saw someone riding up towards them. The biker stopped in front of the group and turned off the motorcycle before kicking down the bar that held it up as he got off. He took off his helmet and the six Supernaturals gasped in surprise.

"Kyle!" they said with bright smiles.

Kyle Takenouchi was their old mentor. He was an Eternal traitor, one of the few that lived hidden in the human world for their safety. He had defied the laws of refugees' safety and taught Rose's team/friends everything they knew.

"Yo!" Kyle said as he held out a peace sign.

"What brings you here?" Mark asked.

"More importantly, how did you find us?" Kenta asked.

"Hey, who said you were part of the team again?" Kazu asked jokingly.

"Not fair!" Kenta whined.

"Hey, rule number one," Kyle said. "Never tease your team members. That could cause a rift to form between the team,"

"Sorry," Kazu muttered.

"Where's Rose?" Kyle asked.

"Why?" Jeri asked.

"I have something that might interest all of you, especially Rose," Kyle said.

"She went on a walk," Mayra said.

"How long is she going to take?" Kyle asked.

"Don't worry about it," Rose called from the woods.

Everyone looked over and saw that Odd and Rose were walking towards them. Rose had her arms crossed across her chest. Odd was walking by her side, hands behind his head. Rose had somewhat tamed her tangled hair from the fighting.

"Hey, Kyle," Rose said with a nod.

"Rose, you won't believe what I found out," Kyle said.

"That there is a Supernatural Squad somewhere that my father is the leader of?" Rose asked.

"Eh… how did you know?" Kyle asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"He talked to us not too long before you showed up," Mayra said.

"And that's why I went for a small walk," Rose said.

"Hurt and confused, right?" Kyle asked.

Rose shot him a glare that made Mark, Kazu and Kenta wince and not look in her direction. They knew her temper was short now.

"I'm not in the mood for old news, Kyle. If that was all you had to tell us, then I suggest you go back home," Rose said after a moment.

"Well… that wasn't all I had to say," Kyle mumbled.

"So? What else do you have to say?" Rose prompted.

"That I was placed as part of the Squad and they sent me to tell you about it and to ask you guys to join their ranks," Kyle said sheepishly.

"They want us to join them?" Rose asked.

Kyle nodded. Rose looked at her friends before she looked at Kyle, her expression emotionless.

"Do we have to?" she asked.

"It's your choice," Kyle told her.

"What do you think Rose? Should we join them?" Mark asked.

"They only want us, the Supernaturals… right?" Rose asked as she ignored Mark's question.

"Yes. They don't want any humans around… even if they have powers," Kyle said.

"That answer your question, Mark?" Rose asked her friend.

Mark nodded.

"Kyle… we aren't going to join them if they don't rethink their offer," Rose said.

"We're aren't a group of…" Kazu did a quick head count of the Supernaturals, excluding Odd before saying, "seven in this team,"

"We're a group of 14 people," Jeri said.

Mayra and Kenta looked at her in surprise before they looked at Rose who smiled warmly at them.

"Yes, both of you _are_ part of the team now," Rose said.

"What about Sam, Herb and Nicolas?" Yumi asked.

"I'm not sure if they want to go with us. I mean, we are going to be traveling around to the main capitols in the world…" Rose said.

"Actually, there are only a eight main towers while the others are the gateways over to this world," Kyle said.

"What?" they all asked shocked.

"Yes, it's true," Kyle, said as he reached into his pocket and took out a device that made the seven Supernaturals gasp in surprise.

"That's!" Kenta gasped out.

"A Cell-computer!" the others said.

"Cell-computer?" the Lyoko Warriors echoed.

"What is that?" Odd asked his girlfriend.

"A Cell-computer is just what it's named as. It doubles as a cell phone _and_ a computer," Rose explained.

"What's so surprising about that?" Ulrich asked.

"What's so surprising is that those are only given to those assigned as spies! It has everything a spy in your world would want! All in one place!" Kazu said.

"Wait…" Rose said as she remembered that.

All seven of them stepped back, fear in their eyes.

"You're a spy?" they asked.

"Yeah… but not for them! Or the Eternals!" Kyle said as he stepped forward.

The seven stepped back and Kyle sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a broken microphone.

"They placed this on me. I broke it when I went through a tunnel and then got rid of the tracking device they placed and just about anything else they gave me with the exception of this," Kyle said as he moved his right hand, in which he held the Cell-computer.

"And does it?" Rose asked.

"No. I checked it myself," Kyle said.

Rose clenched her hands before she stepped forward and held her hand out once she was in front of Kyle.

"Let me see the CC," Rose said.

"Uh… sure, but why?" Kyle said as he handed it to her.

"Do I need to tell you?" Rose asked.

She sighed when she saw Kyle's confused expression before she said, "Dude, you are _not_ that great with electronics,"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kyle said indignantly as Rose took the CC.

"Guys?" Rose asked as she directed this question to her friends.

"You're great in combat and techniques," Jeri, Mary and Mayra said.

"But sucks when it comes to electronic related equipment," Kazu, Mark and Kenta said.

"Why do you think my dad had an assistant help you with the electronics?" Rose asked him.

"Uh…" Kyle said before he growled.

"I'll get him for that," Kyle muttered.

Rose rolled her eyes before she quickly opened the CC and noticed that Kyle had missed one locator device and one microphone. She inspected them and took note that they were the once that the headquarters used to locate or hear what the spy was doing.

"Kyle? Do you have the pieces that you took out?" Rose asked him.

"Yep. Right here," Kyle said as he took the pieces out of his pocket.

Rose took them and found the ones she wanted and placed them inside the CC before she tossed the pieces back at Kyle who wasn't expecting that and had to scramble to catch them all. Rose put the cover back on and turned the CC on and handed it to Kyle.

"Right, this is where the main towers are located at," Kyle said as he showed them the screen.

There were a total of eight towers, one dot being on France that was now a light blue color thanks to it being deactivated while the others were red. One was in North America located in California. One was in Central America in Mexico. Another was in South America located in Brazil. Another was in Africa located in Egypt. Another was in Antarctica for some reason while another was in Asia located in China. Another tower was in Europe located at London. Another was in Australia located in Sydney.

"Why were there two towers in Europe?" Rose asked.

"We don't know," Kyle answered.

Rose inspected the map and saw the one in Mexico. She went over towards Kyle and tapped the screen as it zoomed in on the location she wanted. Her eyes widened when she saw that the tower was located in the Mayan Ruins.

"Great, the one in Mexico is going to be hard to get to," Rose muttered then zoomed the map out.

"The other six are fairly easy to access but knowing XA.N.E, she'll have it well protected like this one was," Rose said as she looked at her companions.

"By the way…" Kyle said as he cleared his throat.

Rose looked at him before her eyes widened slightly and she jumped away from him as he swung a knife towards her. Kyle smirked at her reflexes.

"Still on guard," Kyle told her.

"Yeah, well I learned not to trust everyone I re-encounter," Rose, said with narrowed eyes.

"Guilty," Kyle said before he put the knife away.

"So… what do we do know?" Kyle asked after a moment of silence.

"You're asking me?" Rose asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Kyle nodded as he said, "You're the leader right?"

Rose did a double take. She was the leader of this whole group? Sure she had some of her teammates within it, but the Lyoko Warriors had Jeremie as the leader with Ulrich for second in command. She had just taken it upon herself to deal with the Supernatural business. She hadn't thought about being the leader.

"No… I just said I was the leader so they wouldn't involve Jeremie and the others' families," Rose said as she rubbed her upper left arm.

_She had really done it for their safety… and to verify that the person that had spoken was her father._

"Besides," Mark said making Kyle look over at him. "The Lyoko Warriors have their Leader, Jeremie,"

"Actually, Strategic Leader," Mary corrected her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Ulrich is the Leader _in_ Lyoko," Mayra said.

"How do you know?" Mark asked her.

Mayra pointed to her eyes and Mark chuckled.

"Oh yeah…" Mark said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Honestly Mary, what do you see in him?" Mayra asked.

"What? He's my soul mate, my other half. I have the brains while he's the dope," Mary said.

"Hey! I beg to differ!" Mark said indignantly.

Rose giggled at his expression.

"No, you are a dope," Kazu dead panned.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," Jeri told her boyfriend.

Kazu gaped at her.

"You'd better not say anything as well Kenta," Mayra told her boyfriend.

Rose was now laughing at the boy's expressions. The trio looked over at their friend/leader and saw her laughing at them.

"Hey! You're supposed to help us!" they said.

"No… sorry. I like seeing you guys suffer," Rose chortled out.

They pouted and that made the four girls laugh. Rose was holding her stomach while Jeri and Mayra leaned on each other as Mary was leaning back slightly as she laughed. Mark, Kazu and Kenta shared a looked before they went to their respective girlfriends and pushed them to the ground. The three girls yelped as they fell on their butts before Mark moved and Rose was sitting down on the ground, a shocked expression on her face.

"Didn't expect that did ya?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Why you!" Rose said as she swept is feet from underneath him.

Mary moved over and gripped his arms as she flipped him over her shoulder. Mark grunted as his back hit the ground. Kazu yelped as Jeri pushed him down and smacked him across his cheek while Mayra levitated Kenta and turned him upside down.

"Hey! You all ganged up on us!" the trio said.

"Hey! Beats having the Wolf Girl to start of a 'war'," Mary said.

Rose's eyes became slitted and she growled playfully before they reverted back to normal.

"Okay, now that you've had your little fun," Kyle said.

"Are you are you not the leader for this?" Kyle asked.

Rose looked down at the ground, biting her lip as she thought about it.

"Sure she is," Ulrich and Jeremie said.

Rose looked up at them in surprise. The Lyoko Warriors were smiling at her.

"Right. Rose is the Leader for this mission," Sissi said.

"We may have experience in fighting but not on Supernatural creatures," William said.

"Who better than Rose?" Yumi said.

Aelita smiled at her while Odd smirked and gave her a thumb up and a wink.

"Do you really want me as your leader?" Rose asked them.

"Yeah. You qualify for the position," Jeremie said.

"Besides, you have more experience than any of us Lyoko Warriors," Sissi said as the rest nodded.

"Thank you," Rose said with a smile.

She was going to stand up when her eyes constricted as her heart thumped in her ears. Her breathing stopped short as she started to gasp for breath.

"Rose?" everyone asked, alarmed.

"Rose?" Odd asked as he knelt besides her.

"C-Calvin…" Rose chocked out.

Her hands had clenched into fists as she supported herself with her arms, her nails digging into her palms, drawing blood. Mary and Jeri went over and forced Rose's hands open and held her hands, drawing some of the pain away.

"Mark, did you bring the laptop?" Mary asked her boyfriend.

Mark nodded and conjured it up. He caught it and opened it, typing away at the keyboard until he came up with a walkie-talkie.

"Hawthorne?" Mark asked.

"Mark? Is that you?" Hawthorne asked with slight static interference.

"Yeah," Mark said. "Listen, is Calvin all right?"

"Er… why do you ask?" Hawthorne said, evading the question.

"Rose is feeling his pain and-" Mark cut himself off just as Rose coughed out blood.

She gagged on her own blood and Odd placed a hand on her back and one on her chest as his hands glowed.

"Hawthorne! Is Calvin all right or not?" Mark asked.

"Well… he… I mean…" Hawthorne said.

"Hawthorne!" Mark snarled.

"He was attacked by an Eternal Spy! He was with his sisters, Sandry, Marcus, Dr. Mendez and Cole in the Meeting Room with the other representatives when one of the representatives turned out to be a spy in disguise," Hawthorne said quickly.

"He was attacked by a pyro blast… the deadly kind," Hawthorne said.

"But that wouldn't cause the damage Rose is showing!" Mark said.

"Yeah… the blast wasn't ordinary. Not only did it have fire but electricity as well," Hawthorne said grimly.

"It could have been a polymorphic specter," Jeremie said.

"Polymorphic specter?" Mark repeated as he looked at the blonde before looking towards the computer as he gripped the edges tightly.

"Hawthorne. Did you get a good look into the person's eyes?" Mark asked.

"Hang on… _Abby! Did you get a look into Kaiser's eyes?_" Hawthorne said.

"Abby said that Kaiser had the same symbol that the monsters that attacked us both at the hospital and as we went towards the Cavern's hidden location except it was red," Hawthorne told Mark.

"No wonder she's reacting like this," Mark said as he looked over at the brunette.

"Yo, Thorne. Is Calvin being treated for his injuries?" Mark asked the Android/Puma hybrid.

"Er… yes, Mary's mom is healing him along with my mom," Hawthorne told the Puma/Wizard hybrid.

Mark looked over at Rose and saw that she seemed calmer and was breathing properly.

"They healed the damaged done to him but he'll need to rest for a bit… I suggest doing the same thing with Rose," Hawthorne suggested.

"Thanks… we'll probably have to stay here for the day or at least until Rose feels better," Mark said.

"Where are you?" Hawthorne asked.

"Not telling and roger," Mark said as he hit a key and the walkie-talkie disappeared from the screen.

"Mark, did you bring some ambrosia?" Mary asked her boyfriend.

"Uh… let me check," Mark said as he conjured his backpack into his hand.

He opened it and rummaged through it until he came up with a bag of what looked like red ravioli. He took one out and caught Mary's attention.

"Catch," he called before he threw the… ravioli… towards Mary.

Mary caught it and faced Rose. Odd had let his hands fall from Rose's back and chest when he felt dizzy. He had used too much energy without knowing that he had not only slightly healed Rose but helped heal Calvin as well.

Mary broke the ravioli in half and gave a piece to Odd who stared at it curiously then looked at her.

"It's ambrosia. The Greek myths are that this is the food of the Gods but in our world it's more like an energy booster/ healing fuel," Mary told him.

"Thanks," Odd said as he took the piece he was being offered.

Mary nodded and placed a hand on the back of Rose's head. She tipped Rose's head back a bit and placed the ambrosia on Rose's lips. Rose was barely conscious but managed to open her mouth and Mary let the ambrosia slip from her fingers and into Rose's mouth. Rose chewed it slowly and swallowed. The effects were immediate. Her coloring came back and her cheeks flushed with color.

"Thanks…" Rose told her friend.

Mary smiled and gave a thumb up along with a wink as she said, "No problem,"

Odd ate the ambrosia and his eyes widened when he felt the taste it gave off. Rose and Mary noticed this and they smiled knowingly.

"It tasted like something you liked, right?" Rose asked her boyfriend.

"It tasted like the spaghetti and meatballs my mom makes," Odd told her.

"The ambrosia does that. Instead of it tasting like medicine, it tastes like something you love to eat all the time," Rose told him.

"When I eat ambrosia or drink the nectar, which has the same purpose as the ambrosia, I taste my mom's meat loaf surprise," Mary said.

"I taste my mom's chocolate chips cookies," Rose said.

"Mmm… your mom made the best cookies. I remember when she'd bake enough to give to all the Clans and everyone would show their appreciation by giving little insignificant things that she would turn into toys for the kids," Mary said with a fond smile.

"Yeah. I remember always asking if I could help her," Rose said as she picked up a small piece of paper that was in front of her.

She held it between her thumb and index finger as her fingertips shined and the paper did as well a moment later. It seemed to reshape itself into what looked like a Barbie doll. Rose opened her right hand and caught the doll before it could fall onto the ground.

"I watched her making the toys, I picked up on the spell," Rose said as she held the Barbie in her hand.

"Mayra," Rose said as she tossed the doll towards the ten year old.

Mayra caught it and looked at it before she looked up at Rose questioningly.

"You're going to need a disguise, right?" Rose asked.

"Why not my adoptive sister?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Don't see why not," Mayra said as she shrugged but smiled at Rose.

"What do you say about being my adoptive brother?" Kazu asked as he slung his right arm over Kenta's shoulders.

"Uh… I would prefer being someone else's adoptive brother," Kenta said truthfully.

"I'll be you're adoptive brother," Mark said much to Kenta's relief.

"Aw come on," Kazu whined before he yelped as Jeri pulled on his ear.

They all heard a whining sound coming from the ruined machine and they all looked over just in time to see a purple light shoot out of it and head towards Rose. It hit her and she gasped, as her whole body seemed to burn. She bit back a scream as she closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth in pain. Slowly the burning feeling left her and Rose gasped for air as she caught her breath.

Her eyes shined for a brief moment as did her whole body, her Lyoko form being shown through a glamour before it disappeared along with the glow.

"Huh. The machine gave your digital signature back," Kenta said with surprise.

"What's so surprising about that?" Ulrich asked.

"The machine's wrecked. It can't even function with a host inside," Kenta said bluntly.

"Well, whether it works or not isn't our concern," Rose said as she brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"What is our concern is our next plan of action," Rose finished.

"Where are we going to head to first? And how are we going to get there?" Rose asked.

"We could head to London first and deactivate the tower there," Aelita suggested.

"But how? We can't just take an airplane towards there," Sissi said.

Rose was thinking about the transportation when a brief flash of one of Calvin's memories passed through her mind. She saw him typing on the Supercomputer and vaguely saw what looked like a rounded vehicle that could house up to six people.

Rose frowned once the flash disappeared.

_What was that? A program he did?_ Rose thought to herself

"Jeremie, can I check your laptop?" Rose asked the Techno Warrior.

"Sure," Jeremie said as he handed it to her.

Rose took it and started to type on it, subconsciously knowing what her brother had typed to bring up the program. It appeared and her eyes widened as she read the information on it.

"Wow. This baby sure seems useful," Rose said.

"What does?" Odd asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Wow! That's looks like a sweet ride!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"It is. Calvin must have created it while he was searching for us or during the time we were looking for the Gate," Rose said.

"Uh… though it has a defect," Rose said a moment later.

"What is it?" Jeremie asked as he came over.

"It needs a sacrifice," Rose said.

"Huh?" everyone asked confused.

"What does it mean by that?" William asked.

Rose's eyes glazed over and she was listening to Calvin's thoughts.

_The Megapod will be a great vehicle but it will need the parts of the weapon to be made out scrap metal and sacrificed in a way. The virtualization of the Megapod is normal like the other vehicles but the weapons it will hold need to be taken from a machine that doesn't function anymore._

"Machine that doesn't function anymore?" Rose echoed, her eyes still glazed over.

All eyes strayed over towards the ruined machine.

"Could that be the answer?" everyone asked.

"Only one way to find out," Rose said as she started up the process.

"Something tells me that we can bring our vehicles to the human world… don't know how but I do," Rose muttered.

She hit the 'Enter' key and a circular disc appeared near the machine, another appeared above the machine. The first disc started to spin slowly as it moved backwards, the outline of the Megapod appearing before it became a transparent solid and the disc above the machine moved down and certain parts of the machine were added to the Megapod. It soon became a transparent solid before the machine parts, mainly the laser beam guns, armor and pod, became a part of the Megapod.

A white flash of light blinded everyone present and when it cleared, the Megapod stood there shining brightly as the sun glinted off of it. Rose stood up and slowly walked over to it. She looked at it with a critical eye and smiled when she noticed the markings carved into it.

"May the Goddess bless this vehicle with the power it rightfully deserves. The rider and his companions encased in safety," Rose read.

"Oh, Calvin. You didn't have to do this," Rose murmured as she ran her finger over the markings.

"This is a sweet ride but…" Ulrich said as they all came up behind her.

"How do we get in?" he finished.

"Don't know it didn't specify how to get in," Rose said as she turned around and leaned against the rounded part.

"She's right. It doesn't specify how to get in," Jeremie said as he checked his laptop.

"Great. My brother makes us this ride yet we don't know how to get in- yaa!" Rose gave a startled cry as she felt herself sink before she went through the machine.

"Rose!" Everyone called, as they got closer.

"I'm all right!" Rose called from within the pod, her voice slightly muffled.

"How'd you get in there?" Mark asked.

"I don't know! I was just leaning against it and then I sunk through!" Rose snapped.

"Hmm," Odd said as he placed his hand on the pod.

The Lyoko Warriors were still in their Lyoko Forms.

His hand sunk through slightly, close to Rose's face who jerked back, startled at the sudden appendage that had suddenly appeared before it was pulled back.

"Huh… you just have to think about the Megapod to get in," Odd said.

Rose placed her hand on the part in front of her and calmed herself before her hand went through and she felt Odd grasp her hand before he pulled her out of the Megapod. She smiled at him before she looked at the others.

"Do you want to head on out now or do we rest up?" she asked.

"You're asking us?" the Lyoko Warriors asked while the Supernaturals simply smiled at Rose.

"Yes. I may be the leader but I keep in mind what my teammates want," Rose said.

The Lyoko Warriors and the Supernaturals looked at each other before they came to an agreement.

"Head on out and rest up once we deactivate the tower in London," they said.

"All right… Jeremie, you might want to bring up their vehicles," Rose said before her eyes strayed over to the school, her expression becoming conflicted.

"_No quieres dejarlos sin armas… verdad?_" Mary asked her.

"_Merecen no estar sin una forma de defenderse si vienen mas monstruos,_" Rose told her.

Mary, Mayra, Jeri, Mark, Kenta and Kazu shared looks before the said, "Then give them weapons,"

Rose looked at them in surprise.

"How? We can't create weapons out of pure magic," Rose said.

Mayra bent down and picked up a stray wire from the machine that Kenta had been in. Her hands glowed and it turned into a riffle.

"Get stray or useless things and turn them. It's that easy," Mary said as she inspected the riffle.

"That would take up a lot of our magic and energy," Rose said.

"Not if we do the weapons out of pure magic. Your mom made hundreds of toys out of small things all in the same day. Why not weapons?" Mary asked.

"Yes, but there are _kids_ in there that may not be mature enough to wield a weapon," Rose stressed out.

"Just give them to the 8th graders and up," Jeri said.

Rose looked over at the school before her eyes strayed over to the entrance when a peculiar yet somewhat familiar scent reached her. She frowned and sniffed the air slightly.

"What is that scent?" Rose asked out loud.

Mark sniffed as well and caught the scent.

"Huh… that's one weird scent," he said.

"I know right? Almost like…" Rose trailed off when she suddenly remembered where she had smelled that scent before.

"No…" Rose breathed out in fear.

Kyle jerked, almost as if he had been pinched and stood up straight. His tan complexion paled, as he said, "Not good,"

"Put up a barrier around the school, now!" Rose almost screamed out to her teammates.

Mark's eyes widened when he saw the panic in Rose's eyes. The only one's that would make her panic quickly were Mike and… the Eternals' Prince.

"You heard her! Shield up now!" Mark snapped.

The other five nodded and their hands glowed. Ironic how their team had witch, wizard, fairy, or mage hybrids. Mary was a Ghost/Witch hybrid. Mark was a Puma/Wizard hybrid while Kazu was a Jumper/Mage hybrid. Jeri was a Jumper/fairy hybrid while Mayra was a Seer/Witch hybrid and Kenta was a Vampire/Wizard hybrid.

They made their magic shot upwards where it seemed to hit a certain closing point and surrounded the whole school in a clear dome, cutting off the evil intent from entering. They lowered their hands and brought them out in front of them and shot their magic towards the center of the six Supernaturals, creating a sort of power box to keep the barrier up. The box was gently lowered to the ground and the six lowered their arms and sighed in relief.

"That should keep the shield up for at least a while," Mark said.

"W-we need to leave… now," Rose stuttered, her face white.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Odd asked his girlfriend.

"H-he's here," Rose stuttered out as she leaned into her boyfriend's embrace.

"Who is?" Ulrich asked with a frown.

"The Eternals' Prince," Mark said with a growl.

"Uh… I agree with Rose on leaving here, but we need to give them weapons and wipe their memories of you seven and confuse them on who the Lyoko Warriors are," Kyle said as he kept looking towards the school entrance.

"Wipe their memories?" the Lyoko Warriors asked, shocked.

"N-no. Don't," Rose said.

She closed her eyes and calmed herself slightly before she said, "Give them the weapons like we talked on doing. Sam, Herb and Nicolas will stay behind along with Wolfbot,"

"Kiwi's coming with us?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes. I have a feeling he'll be useful in Australia," Rose said.

"Okay, we'll make some weapons for them then leave this place in a flash," Mark said.

"I suggest that you go tell Sam, Herb, Nicolas and Wolfbot that they'll be staying," Mary said to Rose.

Rose opened her eyes and nodded. She was still pale but was somewhat calmed down from her slight panic attack. She tried to walk on her own but when her eyes flickered over to the school gates, she froze in fear. Everyone looked over and saw what had scared her.

Standing at the school gates was the Eternals' Prince, Andrew. He smiled when he caught Rose's gaze and Rose started to shiver uncontrollably. Odd, Mark, Mary and the others noticed this and either stepped in front of Rose's line of sight or hugged her closer to them in Odd's case.

"Quick, do what Rose said and then we'll high tail it out of her," Odd said.

The others nodded and they all walked towards the school, going inside while the six Supernaturals went to the Garden Shed and started making weapons out of the things inside. Kyle had taken the power box inside and once Sam, Herb, Nicolas and Wolfbot were told that they were staying to help if something happened, and the older kids were given weapons along with the adults, the team of 15 people walked out and got on their respective vehicles.

Mary, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Mayra and Mark went inside the Megapod. Kyle got on his motorcycle. Ulrich on the Overbike, Yumi on the Overweigh, Sissi and William on their Overbike, Odd and Rose on the Overboard. Aelita would go flying and Jeremie would go on the blue disc he could conjure up but would travel with Ulrich if he felt tired.

They all waved good-bye and took to the sky or to the road. Ulrich, William, Kyle and Mark, who was driving the Megapod all gunned the engine as they passed by Andrew.

Andrew smirked as they disappeared from view. He brought his left wrist to his mouth and pulled back the robe sleeve as he revealed a communicator.

"They have moved out. I trust that you know what to do once they reach their final destination?" Andrew asked as he spoke through the communicator.

"It's going to go according to plan. No one is suspecting that I am the traitor here in the human world," a female voice said.

"I just hope that my dear daughter isn't aware of X.A.N.E's lies about Experiment 00 being the true key," Santa Mendoza said with a smirk.


	25. Chapter 24

The Supernaturals and the Lyoko Warriors have deactivated six towers and helped those they could so they could protect themselves from the few monsters that somehow managed to stay in the human world after the main towers was deactivated and the gateways destroyed along with those within a 20 foot radius. They were now headed towards their last destination, Mexico. The Mayan Ruins. Rose hopped off the Overboard once they reached a spot that overlooked the Mayan Ruins. Mayra, Jeri, Mary, Mark, Kazu and Kenta got out of the Megapod and joined Rose at the edge before the Lyoko Warriors and Kyle did as well. Rose placed her mask on and made the lenses slide into place over her eyes and she surveyed the tower's surroundings.

The tower stood right in front of the Mayan Ruins with a horde of the exploding kankrelats right in front of it and only 20 Hornets flying around it.

"So what's the plan?" Mark asked.

"I'm thinking about it," Rose said.

"I don't get why she has a horde of exploding Kankrelats and only 20 Hornets flying around," Rose muttered to herself.

"Maybe she's running out of them?" Kazu suggested.

Everyone gave him a look and he chuckled nervously as he said, "Thought I might lighten up the mood,"

"Or maybe she wants to blow up the ruins as well," Kenta suggested.

"But why?" Mary asked.

"X.A.N.E is getting sloppier, don't you think?" Sissi asked.

"Yeah, the last 3 weren't heavily guarded yet this one is?" William pointed out.

It was true. The first four were heavily guarded but the last 3 weren't and this one was? Rose suspected a trap but she couldn't fathom why X.A.N.E wanted to trap them. And they had lost Andrew back at France, which was unlike him. Usually when the Eternals set their mind to something they would stop at nothing until they got what they wanted, so it was unsettling.

"Rose?" Jeri asked from her spot next to Kazu.

"Look up at the top of the ruin," Mary said as she saw something flickering on top of the temple.

Rose did so and she gasped when she saw a camouflaged sphere with a female figure in it.

"What is that?" Rose asked as she tore her mask off.

"That would be an energy extractor," a male voice said from behind the group.

They all turned around and gasped in both shock and surprise at the fact that the large group that stood behind them had managed to sneak up on them without them knowing. Especially the fact that Kiwi was not acknowledging them, as if they weren't there.

"Who are you?" Rose asked after she got over the shock.

The leader stepped up and said, "Who I am is not of your concern… hybrid,"

Rose narrowed her eyes and asked, "Who. Are. You?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I told you, it is not of your concern you Wolf/Witch hybrid," the man said.

He appeared to be a year older than Rose and had the same hair colors as her only a darker shade and had the same tan complexion. His eyes were a darker shade of brown than her own and he had that scowl that made her think of her father.

Wind blew around them, carrying both his scent towards her and her own towards him. They breathed in and their eyes widened for a brief moment before they narrowed their eyes at each other.

_Why does his/her scent smell like that of family?_ They both thought at the same time.

"I won't ask you nicely but get away from here and let us handle this," he said with bite.

"And what do you plan on doing?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Destroy the tower," he answered after a moment.

Rose snorted and said, "As if that will work. The towers can't be destroyed without them being deactivated!"

"We got rid of the others in this area. Why should this be any different?" the man quipped.

"Oh? You have?" Rose asked with raised eyebrows.

"Have you checked back on the place?" Rose inquired.

"Why should we? The towers are gone and so is this one, soon," the man said.

"All right," Rose said as her mouth formed a smirk.

"We'll step aside and let you handle this," Rose said.

"What?" her teammates asked shocked.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Mark hissed.

"Letting them have a go at it. They think that they got rid of the way towers, then why not give them the satisfaction of thinking they'll get rid of the main tower?" Rose said with an innocent voice, yet her eyes said otherwise as they flashed with a challenging light.

The man noticed and stepped up to, invading her space and getting close to her face as he growled, "Are you challenging me?"

"And if I am? What are you going to do, bad boy?" Rose taunted.

"Move out! You know the plan!" he barked out to his team.

His team moved out and he glared at Rose, trying to make her back down but Rose glared back.

"You'll regret challenging me girly," he said as he moved passed her.

Rose looked over at his retreating form and said, "You're going to regret challenging _me_, bad boy,"

Her words were carried over to him by the wind and he smirked as he thought, _what can she do to me, an Alpha male?_

Little did he know that Rose was a powerful Alpha female and that he was going to submit to her order.

Once he was out of view, Mark turned to Rose and asked, "Why the he** did you do that for?"

"He wants to destroy the tower? Let him try. It'll just come back a few seconds later," Rose said.

"How do you know?" Ulrich asked.

"Kyle," Rose said.

Kyle took out the CC and showed them the map and their current location, Mexico. On the map, the way towers were still there and the last one popped right back up.

"That's how," Rose said before she looked down at the tower.

"Also because he has the same scent as that of my family," Rose added.

"He what?" Mark and the six Supernaturals asked shocked.

"How is that possible?" Mary asked.

"He's a year older than you! Could he be the one the Lillian talked about while you were unconscious?" Sissi suddenly piped in.

"Lillian was talking about what now?" Rose asked with a confused look as she looked at the Ninja Warrior.

Sissi was going to respond when Rose gasped as she felt Lillian's presence inside of her.

"Rose?" Everyone asked.

"She's conversing with Lillian," Mark said.

"How do you know?" Odd asked.

"I'm Lillian's brother's power incarnate right?" Mark told them.

"Why you and not Calvin? It'd makes more sense," Ulrich asked.

"I think it has something to do with the fact that the two of us are or were X.A.N.E's key's to success much the same way Lillian and Michael were for Andrew's success," Mark said.

"Yep, I was right," he said a moment later.

"It's weird knowing there are two people inside of the same body," Mary said as she tapped his forehead.

"Actually, two people in the same mind. They have no spirits left, just their conscious," Mark told her.

"Stop, that's annoying," Mark said as he gripped her wrist.

Mary pouted causing Mark to roll his eyes before he gave her, a quick kiss just as Rose focused on the battle below.

"Huh… if he _is_ my brother, why would my parents hide his existence?" Rose asked herself.

"Don't know but damn, he's a fighter," Mayra said.

"You're right, but not as great as Rose," Kazu said.

"Rose fights better?" Kenta asked.

"What, you saying I've never fought well?" Rose asked with a playful smirk.

Kenta gulped and Rose laughed as she hooked her arm around Kenta's neck and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! I just combed my hair!" Kenta whined.

"You look better with tousled hair," Rose told him as she let him go.

"Right, Mayra?" Rose asked the 10-year-old.

"Uh…" Mayra said as she blushed.

Rose chuckled before her attention went over to the sphere above the temple as she tensed along with Mark.

"Who is inside of that sphere?" Rose hissed out.

"Whoever it is I hate the fact that she's challenging us to a fight," Mark said.

"Yeah, not going to be much of a fight what with her weakening," Rose, snorted out.

Her eyes snapped towards the man that had challenged her knowledge take out a group of 20 kankrelats in one blow.

Soon they took out all the kankrelats and destroyed the tower.

"Come on, let's go," Rose said as she went over to the Overboard.

The others got on their vehicles and went over to the group, Rose jumping off the Overboard and landed right in front of the leader. The others 'parked' their vehicles and stood behind her.

"There we got rid of the tower," he said with a smirk.

"Look behind you," Rose said just as the tower came back.

He did so and gaped in shock at the fact that the tower was back.

"If you have been the Sister Virus' key, you'd know her plans and techniques," Rose told him as he looked back at her.

Rose flashed into her Lyoko Form and her tail swished sassily behind her as she placed her right hand on her hip and smirked at the leader.

"Now, you'll let us handle it," Rose said just as a Hornet shot at her.

"Shield!" Odd called out as he stepped in front of Rose and brought his arm up, his purple shield coming out and blocking the attack.

"Just sit back and watch," Rose told him as she and the others got into action.

A horde of Bloks had come out of the main tower along with 10 Hornets. Mary, Jeri, Mayra and Aelita took out the Hornets easily. The Bloks had formed a formation right in front of the tower. Rose and Odd ran to the sides and distracted a line into chasing after them. They rounded around the tower, coming face to face where they both jumped up and onto the temple. They climbed up a few steps before they started firing at the 20 Bloks that had come after them. They finished them off and jumped back down onto the ground and ran back to distract more.

Aelita, Mayra, Mary and Jeri attacked from the air while the others, including Jeremie attacked from the ground.

"Go, deactivate the tower!" Mark told Rose as they were back to back.

Rose nodded and ran towards the tower. She spread her arms out and concentrated on entering the tower when she sensed that she couldn't enter the tower. She slowed down and placed a hand on the tower and was shocked to see that her hand didn't go through.

"Rose! Behind you!" Mary cried out.

Rose turned around and gasped when she saw what looked like the Schyphozoa, but was much bigger and had X.A.N.E's mark on it along with X.A.N.A's. She called up her bow and aimed at it only for the squid to hit her wrist, causing her to loosen her hold slightly before it wrenched her bow away and tried to trap her but she just jumped and dodged his tentacles before she ran away from it.

She was running on her two legs when that Dark Schyphozoa tripped her and she fell forward. She stopped her fall and started to run on all fours. Faster than on her two legs. Mark noticed the predicament and took off towards the tower, yelling to those at the air to help Rose.

Mayra, Mary and Jeri fired at the Dark Schyphozoa while Aelita went over and picked Rose up.

"Aelita?" Rose asked the pinkette.

"I have a feeling the three of us have to deactivate the tower," Aelita told her.

Rose simply nodded and Aelita let her go once they were near the tower. She landed next to the brunette and the three of them entered the tower and went up to the second platform, Mark going first followed by Rose with Aelita being last. The screen appeared before them and they glanced at each other before Mark placed his hand on the screen. It was scanned and his name came up. Rose followed next with Aelita last. After Aelita's name faded from view, Code Lyoko came up and the tower was deactivated.

Outside, the tower started to disintegrate, Mark, Rose and Aelita being seen. Aelita quickly activated her wings while Mark and Rose used the wind currents to gently lower themselves to the ground.

As soon as they touched the ground and Rose had stepped forwards towards her friends, she was attacked by the other team's leader. She threw him off and got into a crouch as she glared at him.

"What are you doing?" she growled out.

"Ensuring your worthiness of joining the squad," he responded before he lunged at her.

Rose dove to the side and saw Mark and the others about to step in and she snapped.

"This is _my_ fight! I don't want you to interfere!" Rose yelled out before she was tackled down.

Both of them rolled on the ground as they tried to subdue the other but were equally strong. Finally Rose brought her legs up and placed her feet on his abdomen and threw him into the air. He shifted, as he was airborne and landed on all fours, teeth bared in a snarl. Rose rolled to her feet and jumped over the male wolf before she too shifted in mid air. She landed and turned around, growling at the male, teeth bared and her ears pulled back against her skull.

_Bring it on!_ The male taunted as they started to circle each other.

Rose snapped her jaws at him, but didn't attack him.

_What? Too afraid to start the fight?_ He taunted.

_You'd better stop taunting me… unless you want me __**really**__ angry,_ Rose told him as they kept circling each other.

_That's the point. I want to see you at your best,_ he thought to her.

_Sorry, but you won't get to see me at my best,_ Rose snarled out before she lunged.

The male lunged at the same time as her and both of them flew past each other. They landed on opposite sides, skidding to a stop and turned to stare at each other when the male fell to the side, his left hind leg giving out underneath him. Rose had managed to wound him but that would heal quickly. The Supernaturals always healed quickly while in their shifted forms or other forms (fairy, mage, wizard, etc.) Rose had a small cut but that closed as quickly as she had gotten it.

_Already give up?_ She asked with fake sympathy.

_Never! _The male growled as he got up and lunged at Rose.

Rose stood her ground, growls erupting deep from her throat before her mouth seemed to shine and she opened it, a blue orb forming between her open mouth, as she charged up an attack.

_Lupine Blast!_ She called out.

Her attack went flying towards the male wolf and his body was outlined with his magic as he both shielded himself and attacked at the same time.

_Spirit Wolf!_ He called out as he seemed to blink before his body became what looked like a blue spirit of his wolf form and shot through Rose's attack and rammed into her head first against her head.

Rose whined in pain as she was sent back, colliding with the Mayan temple behind them. She fell down in a heap and shined as she alternated between her human and wolf forms.

"What's happening to her?" Odd asked.

"She's weakening. If she changes into her human form, the fight is over," a member from the male's team said.

"But if she stays in her wolf form and gets up to continue fighting then it's still on," Kazu said.

"Kind of messed up system you have there," William commented.

"Shh," Mary said as she looked at him briefly before she focused back on the fight.

Rose finally settled on her wolf form and took a few moments to stand up before she shook herself off.

_Back for more?_ The male taunted.

She looked over at him and growled before she darted over to him. He moved to the side and bit down on her right side, near her shoulder. She yelped before she turned her head and blasted him away from her. She let out a cry as he took a small chunk of her flesh and dislocated her shoulder. She fell to her left side and whined in pain as her shoulder throbbed in pain.

_I need to go farther than my wolf form… but how can I be sure that he's able to go into his hybrid form?_ Rose thought as her eyes were glazed over with pain. _Only one way to find out_.

She closed her eyes and felt herself morph into her hybrid form and the pain from her shoulder fade away to nothing as it healed faster in this form. She stood up and let out a howl… one that challenged her opponent to match her in strength and in power.

_So you have the ability to go into your hybrid form? Then I should even the odds!_ The male told her before he too went into his hybrid form.

Like Rose, his human build changed into a more athletic build but he had more muscle where as Rose had close to none. Yet Rose made up for the muscle lose by her agility and quick thinking.

"Now, we're even," the male, growled out.

"Can you be sure of beating me?" Rose snarled out.

In answer the male lunged at her but Rose moved to the side, twirling as she did so, her body being covered with her magic before she spread her arms out and sent a blast towards the male. It hit him dead on and he went flying towards Mark and Aelita's direction.

"Look out!" Mark said as he dove out of the way, bringing Aelita with him and crashing onto the ground as the male went flying past the spot they had been.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked Aelita whom he had hugged close as he landed on his side.

"Y-yes," Aelita stuttered out.

Mark nodded and helped her stand up before he looked over at the male and winced as he saw the imprint he had left on the Temple.

"We really should have waited until we were out and away from here," he muttered with Aelita nodding in approval.

"Had enough?" Rose asked as she walked over.

"I'm no quitter!" he snarled as he lunged at her.

Rose sighed and held her right arm out and caught him by his throat before slamming him into the ground, creating a crater.

"Surrender?" she asked.

The male struggled before he stopped moving and said, "Fine,"

Rose let go of his throat and stepped back as she helped him up and out of the crater. She reverted back to her human form and fell to her knees as she held onto her shoulder, which was inflamed and red. The male winced before he reverted back to normal and knelt next to her.

"Here, let me take a look at it," he said.

"You don't have to. We have Ambrosia and Nectar along with a healer, but I won't trouble him right now," Rose said as she shook her head.

"Might want to pop that back into place," he told her.

She nodded and looked away, silently telling him that he could go ahead and pop her shoulder back into place. He gripped her hand and waited a bit before he pulled and popped her shoulder back into place. Rose hissed in pain as she closed her eyes tightly before she relaxed as her shoulder stopped throbbing but the wound was another thing.

"Thanks," she told the male, trailing off at his name.

"Michael Mendoza but people call me Mikey," the male- Mikey- said.

"All right… Mikey. Thanks for popping my shoulder back into place," Rose, said.

Mikey nodded and turned his head to the side in a curious manner as he asked, "Why do you have the same scent as that of family?"

"Uh…" Rose said as she blinked.

"She bears the same scent because she _is_ family," the male voice from three weeks ago said from behind Rose.

Rose gasped and looked up behind her and found herself staring into a darker colored version of her own eyes.

"Uh… hi?" Rose said hesitantly.

"What? No overexcited hug to see your father again?" Alexander Mendoza, Rose and her sibling's thought to be deceased father, asked with a grin.

Rose stood up, her back facing him as she said, "You really want me to express what I feel right now?"

"Yeah," Alexander said.

"Will you get mad at what I'll do?" she asked.

"Depends on what it is," Alexander answered.

Rose shrugged as she said, "Okay,"

She whirled around to face him a delivered a strong left hook to his jaw. Mikey gasped in shock before he broke out laughing. Rose looked down at him curiously before she quickly fell into a conclusion.

"You do that to?" she asked him.

Mikey nodded his head and Rose sighed in exasperation before Mikey and Rose froze when they heard a cold voice saying, "That is enough,"

They both looked over at their mother (Rose found it slightly weird that she had an older brother which she had not known about until now but deemed it as normal seeing that a Supernaturals' life was always filled with surprises.) Santa Mendoza stood besides her husband with a cold expression on her face.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her mother, sensing something different from her yet for some reason, it riled her up to destroy things.

_Why is she so cold? She was never like this except after Sally and Hazel's births._ Rose thought to herself.

_And what is this feeling that I'm feeling? _Rose wondered.

Her gaze flickered over to Mark and saw him in the same situation as her… refraining herself from destroying things. Her eyes widened as she realized that what she was feeling was the same things as when she had been within X.A.N.E's grasp, with X.A.N.E's data inside of her.

_It can't be… can it?_ Rose thought, eyes wide as she stared at her mother.

"What are you staring at, brat?" Santa snapped.

"Nothing," Rose snapped right back.

"Watch your tongue you insolent brat," Santa said in a warning tone.

"Or you'll what? Drag me back into X.A.N.E's clutches along with Mark?" Rose asked.

"Rose… what are you talking about?" Alexander asked his daughter.

"She's hallucinating dear. The fight must have gone to her head and she is suffering from blood loss," Santa said with fake worry.

Rose gritted her teeth before she could say something she'd regret and nodded in approval at her mother's words.

"Why don't we go to Headquarters?" Alexander asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.

Rose, Mikey and her friends noticed that Santa Mendoza tensed as her husband hugged her.

_Something is different about her,_ they all thought.

Rose walked over to Mark and Aelita as the others walked over to them. Mary took out some Nectar and poured it over Rose's wound before she handed her some Ambrosia.

"It'll lessen the pain and we're going to have to bandage it," Mary told her.

Rose saw that Odd was going to go ahead and heal her but she gripped his hand and shook her head no as she glanced over at her mother.

"Don't. At least until we're out of _her_ view," Rose told him as she looked back at him.

"All right," Odd said as he nodded.

After Mary had bandaged Rose's wound, Rose turned towards her parents and said, "We're ready"

"Let's move out then," Alexander called out as the rest of Mikey's team got on motorcycles and headed out.

The Lyoko Warriors and the Supernaturals got on their vehicles and followed after them.

"So, what did you talk about with bad boy?" Odd asked his girlfriend as she held onto his waist as they followed from the sky.

"Bad boy?" Rose echoed before she said, "Oh! You mean Mikey!"

"Mikey? That's his name?" Odd asked as he glanced at her.

"Yes. We just talked about my wound then he told me that we bear the same scent and my father, told us it was because we _were_ family," Rose told him.

"So he's your older brother?" Odd asked her.

"Yep. The scent confirms it," Rose said.

"About that… I'm curious as to what you mean by that," Odd told her.

"Oh… well everyone has a distinct smell to them. Not in a bad way but in a way that is unique to them," Rose started.

"For example, my family. Our scent is that of freshly rained on trees. More like an oak tree though. Mixed with blueberries," Rose said.

"Oh… so what do the others smell like?" Odd asked.

"I'll tell you once at the base," Rose told him.

"All right," Odd whined.

Rose giggled and kissed his cheek before she said, "You smell like a mix between oak and blueberries,"

"All right lovebirds!" Jeremie called as he moved over so that he was flying next to them to their left.

"We're about to get close to the Headquarters and we thought we had to tell you so that you wouldn't miss it," Aelita said to their right.

"Thanks," Rose told them as she looked at both geniuses.

She gasped and looked at Jeremie as she said, "Move up!"

"What? Why?" Jeremie asked.

"Just do it!" Rose said before she looked over at Aelita.

"Move to your right!" Rose told her.

Aelita did so and a few seconds later two orbs shot past where the two geniuses had been previously.

Rose moved to the left and the Overboard did as well just as an orb shot past the two lovebirds.

"What is going on?" Jeremie asked as he moved up to avoid another orb.

Rose yelped as an orb passed close to her face and singed the tips of her hair.

"There was the reason why I had short hair," Rose muttered.

"Why? What was the reason?" Odd asked as they both moved themselves and the Overboard shot upwards before they righted themselves.

"Long hair, if you aren't used to it or don't have it in a bun style, can get singed or burned off easily," Rose told him.

"Who's attacking us?" Aelita asked as she twisted and flew up to dodged two orbs.

Rose placed a hand to her forehead and contacted Mark via telepathy.

_Mark? Do you know what is attacking us? _Rose, asked him.

_Sorry, but I'm a little busy!_ Mark thought back to her.

He cut off the connection and Rose, out of the corner of her eye, saw that small robots that would blend in with their surroundings if they would see them directly were attacking them.

"Heh, small robots. Shouldn't be too hard to destroy if we find the main one," Rose said with a smirk.

"Problem is we can't see them if we are looking at them directly," Rose said as her smirk fell.

"Leave that to me," Jeremie said as he tapped the side of his glasses and they shined blue for a moment before he focused on his surroundings.

"Piece of cake," Jeremie said as he instantly spotted the main robot commander.

"Electric Bolt!" he called out as he aimed at it and destroyed it in one blow.

The other robots appeared for a brief moment before they exploded. Rose put up a shield around her three companions so the explosions wouldn't harm them. Once that was done with she lowered the shield and looked down to see that those on the ground had made quick work of the monsters down below.

_Hey, Rose. We're almost to the HQ's location. Might want to tell the others with you,_ Mikey thought to Rose.

Rose jumped, startled by Mikey's voice suddenly resonating inside of her mind.

"Rose?" Odd asked his girlfriend as he looked back at her.

"I-It's nothing," Rose told him with a small smile.

"Mikey just told me to tell you guys that we're almost at the HQ's location so we might want to be ready to land soon," Rose told them.

"Telepathy," she simply said as she noticed Jeremie about to ask what she meant.

The three Lyoko Warriors nodded and soon enough they saw the base that was Headquarters.

"We're here," Rose said.

"Might want to get close to the ground," Rose squeaked out as she saw the towers that were set up around the base.

"Right," the other three said before they went lower to the ground.

The gates were opened and they went through, with the gates closing behind them. The Lyoko Warriors and the six Supernatural warriors got out of the virtual vehicles and Jeremie de-materialized them back into the net. Once that was done, the small mission group went inside the Headquarters being taken to a conference room where they talked about what their purpose was and why they were fighting much to Rose's annoyance.

It seemed that her mother was making it seem that the small group was in league with the Sister Virus, which had been true for the only two animal shifters before X.A.N.E freed them from her grasp and they were forced to kill their child… yet for some reason both of them felt that X.A.N.E was around in this base.

After they had conversed Mikey lead them towards where the group could rest. He lead them down a series of corridors before he stopped in front of a door that said, _Missionary Group_ and slid the door open.

"Well, this is where you'll be staying at. Not much but why need the luxuries if we are going to be moving from time to time?" Mikey said as they all stepped into the room.

Rose dumped her bag on the bed closest to the door to the right. Odd placed his things on the bed opposite from across her's. Kiwi poked his head out of the bag and jumped out and onto the ground before he trotted over to Mikey, his tail wagging. Mikey smiled before he bent down and picked up the dog.

"Spy dog, eh?" Mikey asked Rose.

"Yeah… but he _is_ a troublemaker. I have to order him to stay quiet by actually growling," Rose said with a small smile.

"Really? Nice!" Mikey said as he held his hand up.

To everyone's surprise, Kiwi actually hit his right paw on Mikey's hand.

"Don't tell me you are in charge of the spy dogs here," Rose said with a pleading tone.

"Sorry, but I am," Mikey said with a small grin.

Rose groaned and fell back against her bed as she covered her eyes with her right arm and said, "They just want us to fight don't they?"

"Hey. It should have been me and the only other brother inside the family," Mikey said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but I'm the Alpha female… you don't have a twin do you?" Rose asked.

"No…" Mikey said hesitantly.

"You have a mate," Rose said.

"Yeah… and she's part wolf, part mage," Mikey said.

"Great. Calvin and I take up the position as Alphas because we were supposed to be the next in line but turns out, we have an older brother whom we never knew even existed! How is this even possible?" Rose asked no one in particular.

"You're a year older than Rose and Calvin… right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. Mom and dad had me a year before Calvin and Rose would be born but I never stayed with them because a few nights after I was born, I was taken from our home world to the human world and I grew up here in the base, not knowing who my parents were until they suddenly appeared here one day when I was 15," Mikey said as he let Kiwi jump out of his arms and onto Rose's stomach.

Rose wasn't expecting that and the air was knocked out of her. She quickly caught her breath and lowered her arm as she looked at Kiwi who curled himself up on her stomach and fell asleep.

"What am I? A mattress?" Rose asked as she poked Kiwi.

Kiwi growled softly but didn't move a bit. Rose sighed before she picked him up and sat up before she placed him on her pillow.

"Mikey…" Rose asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah?" Mikey asked as he looked over at her.

He was now leaning against the doorframe and had zoned out until Rose called his name.

"Has Mother… always been this… distant and cold since you first met her?" Rose asked as she stared at Kiwi.

Mikey bit his lip before he said, "Yes. She has,"

Rose looked over at him in surprise, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

_Her mother… was cold and distant?_ Rose thought.

"B-but… Mother was always a caring person… how could she have changed so much?" Rose asked.

"Rose… she was cold and distant to Sally and Hazel before their deaths. What makes you think she would have acted differently towards Mikey?" Mark asked the female leader.

"Rose?" Mark asked when she didn't respond.

"Rose?" Odd asked his girl, who seemed to be staring at something at the foot of her bed.

Odd looked over and gasped in shock at what he saw before he shot off the bed and was growling uncontrollably. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Odd had never acted like that before it was… unnerving.

"Odd, Rose? What is it?" Ulrich asked the two un-responding shifters.

Cat Clan members could shift into normal house cats seemingly harmless but could pack a punch behind those sweet adorable eyes, but it didn't come as easily as it did for the other animal shifters. No one ever found out why though so Odd would have to find that out on his own.

Mikey looked to where both off them were looking and took a sharp in take of breath as he recognized the symbol that had appeared.

"Shit," he said before he moved and his hand glowed white as he aimed at the symbol.

"Light Bolt!" he called out as he sent the blast of light towards the symbol.

A puff of smoke billowed from the blast making contact with the floor and Rose, who was the closest to it started to cough. She got up and moved away but not before picking up Kiwi, so they wouldn't be affected by the smoke.

"Okay, what happened?" Kenta asked.

"X.A.N.E," Rose coughed out.

Mikey's hand glowed and the smoke quickly dispersed away from Rose's bed. Rose stopped coughing and sent him a grateful look before she set Kiwi back down on her pillow. He stirred but didn't wake up.

"Thanks," Rose told him.

"No problem. I have to look out for my little sister, right?" Mikey asked with a smile.

Rose rolled her eyes but smiled at her older brother.

"Oh… uh…" Mikey suddenly said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That symbol that appeared at the foot of your bed… it isn't the first time that it's appeared," Mikey told everyone.

"It wasn't?" Odd asked.

"They started appearing a few years ago. Usually it was only a rare occurrence but lately, they have been popping up everywhere," Mikey told them.

"How long have they been appearing?" Rose asked with narrowed eyes.

Mikey thought about it before he said, "Since Mother and Father arrived," 

"Mikey, how did Father act when you first met him?" Rose asked.

"He acted much like Mother does now but five almost six years ago he started acting kinder for some reason, right after we noticed some high activity readings coming from France," Mikey told her.

"Why?" he asked as he noticed her face.

Rose had paled right after he said that.

"I-I think the reason why the symbols appear is because X.A.N.E's true key is here," Rose told them shakily.

Mark snapped his fingers and said, "That's why I felt the urge to destroy things!"

Everyone looked at him and Mary asked, "You what?"

He ignored her as he looked at Rose as he said, "Your Mother is the true key to X.A.N.E's success,"

"But how is that possible? Mother never faced her before so how did X.A.N.E make her the true key?" Rose asked.

"Could it have been a deal she made with the Sister Virus?" Mikey asked his younger sister.

"Probably… but not a single word about this to anyone," Rose told him.

"We cannot let X.A.N.E know we found out her true plans," Rose said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"That is if you don't think the whole base doesn't know already," Alexander said from behind Mikey.

"Father!" Rose and Mikey said as they faced him, Rose standing up to stand next to her brother.

"You know, if I wasn't your father, I could swear that Calvin, Rose and you had been born as triplets instead of a year apart," Alexander said as he looked from his oldest Son to his oldest daughter.

"Father… what did you mean by the whole base knowing about Mother being the key to the Sister Virus' success?" Rose asked her father.

"Rose. I'm not blind. I know that your Mother is different from before," Alexander said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"The reason why we acted the way we did before our… deaths…" Alexander trailed off when he saw his oldest daughter clench her hands tightly.

"The way we acted to you and your siblings… it was because we had made a deal with the sibling viruses," Alexander sighed out.

"You what?" Rose shrieked out as she looked at him with shock before it was replaced with anger.

"Why?" Rose asked him as she was visibly shaking.

"Rose…" Alexander said before he looked away ashamed.

"Why did you do it?" Rose almost yelled as her magic flared around her.

Mikey threw his arms up as he leaned away from her.

_Dang… she's a Mendoza all right,_ Mikey thought.

"We did it so we could save you!" Alexander said as he looked at the troubled girl.

"W-what?" Rose asked shocked.

Her magic toned down until it stopped completely.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked.

"Your mother and I…" Alexander sighed before he looked around the room, anywhere but his daughter as he said; "We know what's going to happen to you after the fight,"

"What's going to happen to me after the fight?" Rose asked.

Alexander didn't answer and Rose got mad.

"Dad, what is going to happen to me after the fight?" Rose asked.

"_Vas a perder tus estatus de sobrenatural,_" Alexander snapped.

"_Que?_" Rose asked shocked.

"What?" the other Spanish speakers asked.

"Dad… you've got to be joking… I can't," Rose said.

"I'm not!" Alexander snapped at her.

Rose flinched and Alexander's gaze softened. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Rose tensed in his embrace.

"I'm sorry for making you suffer and grow up faster than you were supposed to… you've grown up so much I hardly recognized you," Alexander said.

Rose's eyes watered but she held her tears back. She couldn't break down… not right now.

"Huh," Rose gasped as her eyes constricted.

She pushed her Father away and held her head as she suddenly started screaming in pain. X.A.N.E/X.A.N.A's symbol appeared on her neck, glowing brightly before it seemed to form itself into an orb of white light before it seemed to snap from Rose's body, her whole body seeming to shut down as she just collapsed onto the ground, the orb floating above her unmoving form before it sped out of the room.

"Darn it!" Alexander hissed out.

"Check her! Make sure she is all right!" Alexander yelled at the others before he pulled his son out of the room and the two started to chase after the orb.

"Rose," Odd said as he knelt besides her and brought her into his arms.

He checked her pulse and his breathing seemed to stop when he realized she had no pulse.

Just then Mark was at their side in an instant, his hands going to where Rose's heart was and sent an electric surge through her, causing her body to jerk within Odd's arms.

"Lay her down… we have to get her heart to start beating again," Mark told him.

Odd nodded and gently lay Rose down on the ground. Mary removed Kiwi from Rose's pillow and placed it underneath her head as Mark started to send shocks to her body. Her body arched as Mark sent shocks through her body.

Rose finally started breathing again, but her complexion was still pale but her coloring was coming back. Running footsteps could be heard and Mikey skidded to a stop right in front of the door. He passed by a bit before he went in and fell to his knees right next to his sister.

"And I got her Digital Signature back," he said as he held a purple orb in his hands.

He placed it on her chest and it sunk through her before her Lyoko form flashed for a brief moment before it disappeared and the next second she slowly opened her eyes.

"W-what happened?" Rose asked.

"You don't remember?" Kazu asked.

Rose frowned before her eyes widened as she looked at her brother asking, "Where's dad?"

"Fighting mom. We couldn't destroy the data that X.A.N.E needed before it went into mother's body and turned her into a whole new person," Mikey said with a grim expression.

"What?" Rose asked as she sat up quickly only to regret doing so.

She gasped in pain as she crossed her arms over her chest, her heart pounding frantically as it worked to help her recuperate.

She looked at Mikey and said, "We have to help him… he's not going to last long with X.A.N.E having taken over her true host's body,"

Just then there was a loud boom that shook the whole base, causing everyone to hang onto something so they wouldn't fall over.

"Ahh!" Alexander screamed out.

"Father!" Rose and Mikey yelled out.

Mikey stood up with Rose standing on her own with shaking legs before her older brother scooped her up and took off running towards the fighting ground. Odd scrambled to his feet and followed after them, the others following shortly after them.

They all made it to the Headquarters' main lobby to see that the whole room was in shambles and that Santa was gone the only person in the room was Alexander… who was lying in the center of a crater made by the blast… looking as if he was dead.

"Dad!" Rose called out in fear, her voice echoing throughout the room.

Mikey jumped into the crater and landed right next to his dad before he set Rose down on her knees right next to him. Rose checked her father's pulse and breathed out in relief as she felt a strong pulse.

"Oh dad… why?" Rose asked him with watery eyes.

"So I could protect my Wolf girl," Alexander croaked out as he opened his eyes slightly.

"Dad… fate was never meant to be tampered with… whatever happens to me… it _has_ to happen… you can't change that," Rose told him with soft eyes.

"But I…" Alexander was saying when Mikey cut him off.

"She's right dad," Mikey said. "Fate is never meant to be tampered with. Whatever is set down on our path once we are born, we have to face sooner or later,"

"Enough… we have to get you to the Infirmary so you can heal," Rose said as she wiped the few tears that escaped from her eyes.

"Come on dad, I'll help you get to the Infirmary," Mikey said as he helped his dad stand up.

"I'll take him to the Infirmary, you may want to go and rest," Mikey told his sister before he left.

Rose sighed and stood up, but not before something caught her attention. She looked and saw a glinting object hidden in the dust left inside the crater. She knelt down and picked the object up, her eyes widening when she saw that it was her mother's wedding ring.

She stood up, staring down at the ring. It was simple yet the diamond in the center was about the size of the tip of a newborn baby's fingertip. Rose had always admired the ring, saying that she would like one just the same as her mother's.

_Why is it here?_ Rose wondered.

She turned and placed the ring in her pocket before she reached up to the edge of the crater and pulled herself up. Odd helped her out and Mark who had watched her closely went up to her and reached into her right pocket.

"Hey!" Rose yelped as she knocked his arm away.

Mark held up the ring and asked, "Why'd you keep it?"

"It's my mom's wedding ring…" Rose said.

"It could also be a tracking device," Mark said.

"Oh, yeah. Like she needs to track us down using that!" Rose retorted.

She snatched the ring back and placed it back into her pocket.

"_Rose…_" someone called out, causing Rose to tense.

_Rose… help me…_ the voice said.

It sounded like a female voice… one that Rose new very well.

"Mother?" Rose breathed out.

"Huh?" everyone asked confused.

_Rose… help me… save me… _Santa said.

Rose took a step back, away from her friends and boyfriend, before she turned and started to walk towards the front doors. Odd caught a glimpse of her eyes as she turned around and saw that her eyes were glazed over.

"Rose, wait," Odd said as he reached out and caught her wrist.

Rose gasped and then started shaking.

"That witch!" Rose hissed out.

"She dares to use my mother's voice so that I can go to her?" Rose hissed as her magic started to flare.

"Rose! Calm down!" Mark snapped as he walked over to Rose and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"No! I've had enough Mark!" Rose yelled as she shrugged him off and wrenched her wrist from Odd's grasp as she turned to face her friends.

"I've had enough! I'm sick and tired of being used in order to thrust the world into darkness!" Rose screamed.

"I just want all of this to end already! To live a life without danger!" Rose said as her voice cracked.

"To go back and prevent my parents from making the deal… from bringing misery into my sister's lives…" Rose whispered.

"But if they hadn't, you wouldn't have ever met me," Mikey said as she came into the lobby.

Rose looked away, eyes closed as she tried not to break down… not again. She had to be strong in order to lead the army into the last battle… she had to.

"Rose!" Mark, Mary, Mikey, Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, Mayra and Kyle yelled out in fear as they saw Rose fading in and out.

_Rose! Stop doubting yourself! You'll disappear!_ Calvin thought to his sister.

Rose looked down at her hands and bit back a scream as she saw herself disappearing.

_I can't disappear… not now!_ Rose thought with fear in her eyes.

"Rose! Stop doubting your potential! You're a great person! A strong one too!" Mark said as he came up to her.

"You took care of your sisters right after your parent's deaths. You balanced out school, training, work, housework and spending time with both your friends and family pretty well. Not everyone can do that," Mary said.

"But I've been nothing but strict these past few weeks," Rose said.

"You've been under a lot of pressure," Jeri said.

"Come on, don't be wallowing in self misery when we need a leader and friend by our side in this last battle," Kazu said with a wink and thumbs up.

"Come on Rose, we don't need a strong leader. We need one that thinks about other's decisions and finds a way to make them work with her own plans," Mayra told the Wolf Girl.

"Besides, X.A.N.E's monsters could use a bit of taking care of, ne?" Kenta asked.

"And you along with the Lyoko gang, know how to handle with them quickly," Mayra said with a smile towards the LW's.

"Guys…" Rose breathed out as she looked at her friends and brother before looking over at the LW's and Odd.

She stopped fading in and out and smiled as she said, "Thanks…"

"No problem. Calvin would skin us alive if we let anything happen to you," Mark said.

"Alive I tell you, alive!" Kazu said in a dramatic demented way.

Rose chuckled at his antics before there was loud booming sound and the ground shook. Everyone cried out as they lost their footing and fell down to the ground.

The shaking stopped and Rose gasped as she felt the Gatekeeper fade away into nothing and the loss of her powers to open up the gateway through the human world and Supernatural Dimension.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

"The war is about to begin," Rose said just as there was a bright flash that blinded everyone.

The wind picked up and started to whip at them.

"Stay together! The Gate's destruction has caused a rift to form between Dimensions! The human world and our world are about to merge!" Rose yelled out.

It was slow and sluggish but the group of 16 people got together in a tight circle and held onto one another so as not to be blown away by the winds. Once it died down, everyone lowered their arms and watched in shock as the human world had merged with the Supernatural Dimension/Lyoko. The base was now a huge chunk of Earth floating in the sky.

"Oh… this is not good," Rose said as she and the seven Supernaturals had paled considerably.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"This is not what the combining of both worlds should have came to be," Rose said.

"The balance between them was destroyed instantly instead of slowly and by using the powers of the newly named Guardians of the New Era," Mark said.

"And you know this how?" William asked.

"Lillian," Rose answered.

"Michael," Mark simply stated.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"Not you1 The Eternal one!" Mark snapped.

"Okay, as much as we like bickering with each other, I suggest we get out of view," Rose said.

"Why?" Mary asked.

"That's why!" Sissi yelled out as she pointed towards the doors.

The winged creature that Rose had seen in her vision of the tower behind Kadic, was flying towards them, mouth opened as it charged up an attack.

"Take cover!" Rose yelled out.

They all dove to the side, some landing with others in a heap or simple besides each other while others landed by themselves. They covered themselves as debris and dust blew around from the winged beast's attack.

"Is everyone all right?" Rose asked as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, just coughing fits!" Mary said before she started coughing.

Everyone was really.

"Mikey!" a female voice yelled out as she ran towards the group.

"Misty!" Mikey said as he stood up and hugged the woman.

Misty Takenouchi had black shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes with a slightly tanned complexion and was wearing the bodysuit that all the Supernaturals wore for battle.

"Mikey, everyone is armed and ready for orders. We'll attack when you give the word," Misty said as she withdrew from the hug.

"There are human warriors awaiting your orders, Rose," she added as she looked at the brunette.

"How do you know my name?" Rose asked surprised.

"Alexander told me about you and how you would find your way over here with a group of human warriors," Misty said as she glanced at the Lyoko Warriors before she looked at Rose.

"You may have known them for almost a year but the bond you share with them is that of family," Misty said with a smile.

Rose did a double take before she asked, "You can see bonds?"

Misty nodded and she looked at Odd before she looked at Rose, silently telling Rose that whatever happened to her after the battle would not affect her love life. Rose nodded before she looked at her friends.

"You'll be a part of Mikey's team for now," Rose told them.

"When Calvin and the others come through, you can come back but for now," Rose trailed off as she flashed into her Lyoko form.

"What do you say we take out some monsters?" Rose asked the LW's and the human representative of the group awaiting orders.

"Right," they said with smiles.

_Look out X.A.N.E. I am not giving up that easily if you think my mother's body is of use to you. I have grudge against her for her actions years ago, so I will not hold back until you and Andrew are dead and the world is reined in peace and harmony,_ Rose thought with a determined glare.


	26. Chapter 25

The Lyoko Warriors, Rose, and the human warriors were up on the roof of the base, firing and destroying X.A.N.E's monsters as the Supernatural Army started to arrive.

"Rose, Calvin and the others are finally here," Jeremie said through Rose's intercom.

"All right, I'll be right there," Rose, said after she fired another arrow at the Hornets.

"Is it just me or are the Hornet's aim off?" Yumi asked as she threw her Tessen Fan and Cut through five Hornets.

"They are acting sluggish," Ulrich said.

"It smells like a trap to me," William said with narrowed eyes.

"Or it could be because of that!" Rika snapped as she pointed at the vulture that was flying above them.

"Spirit Shield!" Rose yelled out as she threw out her shield and covered the whole base just as the Vulture fired its attack.

It hit her shield and she cried out as it disintegrated and she was thrown back. She had been near the roof edge so she flew off. Odd acted fast and jumped over the edge as he caught her hand and held onto the edge with his right hand.

"Hang on, we'll pull you both up," William said as he and Ulrich took hold of Odd's wrist and started to pull both teens up.

Sissi and Yumi helped Rose back onto the roof and she thanked them before she gasped as the vulture creature came back for another shot.

"It's coming back!" Suzie yelled out.

"Spirit Arrow!" Rose yelled out as she aimed at the X.A.N.E mark on its forehead.

It hit and the vulture screeched in pain as it veered off course and crashed on the platform in front of the Headquarters base.

"That was unexpected," Rose said.

"I thought it was going to blow up unless…" Rose trailed off as she inspected the vulture.

"It doesn't seem to have any other spots to attack," Aelita observed.

"Probable because X.A.N.E learned from the Colossus," Yumi suggested.

"Hey! My arrow is still stuck on the eye!" Rose suddenly exclaimed.

She had placed her mask on and had used the binoculars that were a part of it to see why the vulture didn't stand up again.

"Maybe if we all attack it at once it will die?" Odd suggested.

"Could work," Rose said.

"X.A.N.E is smarter than X.A.N.A right?" Yumi asked after they destroyed the vulture.

"Yes, but they base their monsters on seafood," Rose said.

"Rose!" Calvin yelled as he came up to the roof.

Mark and Mary followed after him.

"Are you ready?" Calvin asked as he indicated towards the golden glow that was Andrew starting to command his army to attack while a red indicated X.A.N.E.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with," Rose said as she flashed out of her Lyoko form and accepted the sword she was given before she and Calvin whistled and Star along with another Pegasus came by and they climbed on them.

"Okay, Mark, your in charge for now. Please refrain yourself from doing anything stupid," Rose said before she and Calvin took off towards Andrew.

"Okay, archers get ready!" Mark said.

The archers lined up and aimed at the sky waiting for Mark's signal to fire.

"Okay, they're out of range," Mary said.

"Okay, fire!" Mark yelled.

The archers let the arrows fly and took out a good chunk of the Eternal Army. Mikey yelled at his part of the army to charge and the war began.

Rose and Calvin fought with Andrew two on one.

"Why are you fighting me Wolf Beauty?" Andrew asked as he blocked Rose's attack.

"For peace and harmony in both worlds," Rose growled out as she slashed again.

"Don't fight me and come join me as my new wife," Andrew said.

"As if my sister would do that!" Calvin snarled as he tried to injure Andrew but he managed to block both his and Rose's attacks.

This went on for a while until Rose and Calvin slashed Andrew across his chest and he dispersed into nothing a few seconds later.

"That takes care of the Eternals," Calvin said as the Eternal army disintegrated to nothing, leaving X.A.N.E's monsters behind.

"Yeah, now to take care of X.A.N.E once and for all," Rose said as she glared at the woman who had now taken over Santa's body.

"Is that?" Calvin gasped as he saw the now human 'X.A.N.E'

"Mother and Father faked their deaths in order to come here and be with our older brother Michael 'Mikey' Mendoza, who by the way, is very much like us. We look alike with the exception of having different colored hair and eyes," Rose said.

"So Lillian was right about a brother? One who would break our brother-sister bond?" Calvin asked.

Rose nodded then moved to the side as a laser went past her. Calvin and Rose were using a spell that kept them afloat in the sky. It lasted as long as they wanted so long as they used minimal energy.

"I should go and help them with X.A.N.E," Rose said as she watched Odd, William, Sissi, Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi fighting against X.A.N.E but not doing much damage.

They were floating in the sky thanks to Faith and Hope putting a floating spell on them, both twin sisters acting as their energy source as they stayed in the Base with twin brothers that they met while Rose and the others were in the Human World, taking care of them and making sure they weren't harmed by stray attacks.

"How? They're the ones that have to beat her," Calvin said.

"Lillian told me how… I need Mark's help though," Rose said as she looked over to her friend.

Mark was fighting alongside Mary against a group of Kankrelats.

"Go help Mary and tell Mark that we have a destiny to complete," Rose told her brother.

Calvin nodded and hugged her as he said, "Stay safe," before he left to help Mary and tell Mark what Rose had told him to say.

Mark used the same spell and flew up towards her and asked, "So, what now?"

"We use our power to make the Lyoko Warrior's attacks so they can get rid of X.A.N.E for good," Rose told him.

"Right, let's go then," Mark said.

They shot off towards the Lyoko Warriors, stopping in front of them as X.A.N.E let loose a barrage of lasers towards the group, blocking it with their Spirit Barrier. The smoke cleared and both of them turned their heads towards the Lyoko Warriors and grinned.

"Need a hand?" Rose asked.

"Rose. Mark!" the warriors said happily.

"Mark. Rose. Decided to join me?" X.A.N.E asked her former keys.

"No," Rose said.

"We decided to destroy you," Mark said.

"You'll regret that!" X.A.N.E yelled as her hands glowed and she sent dark orbs at them.

"Orbs of Light!" Mark and Rose yelled out, the white orbs destroying the black orbs.

"Now, for a power boost," Rose said as she and Mark glowed.

Rose glowed purple while Mark glowed a pale blue. Rose's light went towards Odd, Aelita, and Yumi while Mark's light went to William, Sissi and Ulrich while half of both their lights went to Jeremie, because he was the leader.

"Desolation Claw!" X.A.N.E yelled out.

Two red twin blades came out of her hands and hit Mark and Rose, causing them to loose their glow and knock them down.

"Rose!" Odd yelled.

"Mark!" the others yelled.

Rose and Mark crashed onto the platform right below the group and after a few seconds they struggled to sit up before they said, "We just gave you a power up… you're the only ones that can defeat her now,"

"Our fate was to give you the advantage and we've done it," Mark said before he fell back.

"You have to save the world now…" Rose said before she fainted.

"Pathetic," X.A.N.E said.

"They are strong Supernaturals yet they entrust the World's safety to seven humans?" X.A.N.E asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Ah!" she yelled out in surprise as she was kicked from behind.

"Oh really?" Molly asked.

"Why you!" X.A.N.E said as she tried to attack Molly.

"Heaven's Bind!" Molly yelled out as she brought her arms up over her head and a circular bind came out before it wrapped around X.A.N.E's form.

"Attack her with everything you've got. Let the spirits guide you," Molly told them before she gasped and flew to stand in front of them.

X.A.N.E broke the bind and let out a surge of electricity that hit Molly square on her chest and sent her crashing into the same platform as Mark and Rose.

"Energy Field!" Aelita yelled out as she sent her attack towards X.A.N.E.

The pink energy field was outlined with purple and much stronger because it managed to cause X.A.N.E to be thrown backwards away from them.

"Wow," the others said amazed.

"No time for that. We have to get rid of her fast," Aelita said.

Everyone nodded and started to attack X.A.N.E, dealing damage with every shot they managed to land on her. At one point though, X.A.N.E managed to injure Jeremie, causing him to fall onto a platform that was next to the one Rose and Mark were on, Molly having gotten up and gone to help Hawthorne out with some Bloks.

"Jeremie!" the six Lyoko Warriors yelled out.

"Now I've got you!" X.A.N.E cackled out.

She started up an attack and sent it towards the still floating warriors. It seemed to happen in slow motion as the attack neared the six Warriors and Rose, who had woken up along with Mark, got in the way of the attack like the other one, only this time they didn't have enough time to put up a shield.

Both of them screamed in pain as the attack hit them, both of their Life Orbs coming out and floating above them once the attack died down. Their eyes glazed over then became dull as the orbs shattered completely.

"MARK!" Mary yelled out in despair.

"ROSE!" Calvin, Sandry, Molly, Hazel, Miley, Sally, Faith and Hope yelled out.

A tear escaped Rose's lifeless eyes before she and Mark started to fall into the void that was left in the parted Earth. The tear traveled upwards and burst near Odd and Odd along with the others finally reacted, coming out of their shock.

"Rose! Mark!" They yelled out.

Rose and Mark's bodies were engulfed in the darkness that filled the void and X.A.N.E started to laugh.

"Fools!" X.A.N.E yelled out.

"Thanks to my host's body, I am invincible! No one can harm me!" X.A.N.E yelled out.

"She's lost it," Ulrich muttered.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled out and sent three arrows at X.A.N.E's heart.

She doubled over in pain.

"Come on! Let's finish her off!" Odd told the others.

"All together," Jeremie said as he came back up to join them.

He was holding his shoulder, but other than that, he was fine.

"We have to attack all at once, destroying her very essence and chance of ever reforming again," Jeremie told them.

"Right. Let's give her a farewell she'll never forget," Sissi said with a grin.

"Enough chit chat!" X.A.N.E snarled at them as she zoomed past Aelita and Yumi, who barely had time to dodge the demented female.

"This ends here and now!" X.A.N.E said as she charged up an attack high above her head.

"Oh no…" Molly breathed out in terror.

"Guys! That's our mother's strongest spell!" Calvin yelled out.

"If it touches you or the Earth it's all over! That attack annihilates everyone and everything it touches!" Miley yelled out from besides Hazel and Sally.

The monsters had started to go berserk and the whole Army took that as an advantage to destroy them without having to worry about being shot at by more monsters.

"Spirit Orb!" Alexander's voice rang out through the whole clearing.

A blue orb of light zoomed past and hit the still forming orb within X.A.N.E's hands. She screamed as the attack backfired on her and seemed to burn her from the inside.

"Now's your chance!" Alexander yelled to the Lyoko Warriors before he fell to his knees.

Calvin, Molly, Miley, Sally and Hazel ran over to him, Calvin and Molly kneeling down next to their father, to make sure he was all right.

The seven Lyoko Warriors floated in a line, holding their weapons out as they aimed at X.A.N.E.

"Energy Field!" Aelita yelled.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd said.

"Impact!" Ulrich said as he threw his katanas.

"Ninja Star!" Sissi yelled as she threw two Ninja Stars at X.A.N.E.

"Yah!" Yumi yelled as she threw her Tessen Fans.

"Electric Bolt!" Jeremie yelled.

"Super smoke strike!" William yelled as his sword was covered with black smoke and he threw it at X.A.N.E.

The attacks hit X.A.N.E and she screamed as she was disintegrated, her core being destroyed completely before the weapons that could return to their owners came back and the lowered themselves to the ground.

"It's over…" Calvin breathed out after a few minutes of silence.

"The battle is over! We have won!" Calvin yelled out.

The army screamed in victory as they raised their weapons to the air.

"We won… but with the sacrifice of two friends," Aelita murmured.

"Rose…" Odd said as he sank to his knees and punched the dirt beneath him.

_Why do you weep, Feline Warrior?_ A voice asked as it echoed throughout the whole place.

The cheering died down and everyone was on guard before the Dragon of Immortality appeared before them, his whole body winding behind him for he was a grand beast.

_You weep because the one you love is gone, correct?_ The dragon asked.

"She sacrificed herself along with Mark in order to protect us," Odd said.

"Don't think I can go down easily," Rose said.

"Rose?" Odd and her friends asked.

The Dragon of Immortality inclined his head and revealed that Rose and Mark were sitting on his neck, Rose being in the clothing she acquired when she became the Leader for the New Era Army. Mark jumped off and landed right on the platform where Mary was, his girlfriend running towards him and throwing herself into his arms in a hug.

"But how?" Calvin called up, stunned.

"We saw you disappear into the Void," Aelita said.

"Well…" Rose said.

_Flashback:_

_Rose and Mark's bodies were engulfed in the darkness that was within the Void. They kept falling for some time before Rose's body shined and she was in her Army/Divine attire. She opened her eyes and her light engulfed Mark, who slowly came back to life._

"_Huh? Rose? Where?" Mark asked as he looked around them._

"_Inside the Void," Rose told him, her gaze focused in front of them._

"_The Dragon of Immortality awoke me and my light brought you back to life," Rose told her friend._

"_The Dragon of Immortality?" Mark asked before their slowly descending fall was stopped as they sat upon someone's neck._

"_Yes. I was the one that awoke Rose and had her light to bring you back to life," the dragon thought to them._

"_The battle is over. Peace and Harmony have to reign in both worlds and the union needs to be done properly but that cannot come to be if one of the Three new Guardians is missing," the Dragon told them as it started to go up._

"_Rose," Mark stated._

_The Dragon nodded. He kept going upward until he broke free from the darkness and heard Odd say Rose's name and he decided to let his presence be known._

_End Flashback:_

Rose smiled over at her brothers before she inclined her head to the side and said, "Coming on?"

"You bet," Calvin said with a grin.

"Why not?" Mikey said.

The Dragon went over to them and they got on, Calvin right behind Rose with Mikey behind him.

"The Guardians of the New Era and the Dragon of Immortality must combine their powers with that of the Dragon of Immortality as he casts the Leader's wish," Molly recited from memory.

_Hang on tightly,_ the Dragon thought before he took off towards the sky.

Rose, Calvin and Mikey held on tightly, Rose starting to emit a strong glow before Calvin and Mikey started to do so as well.

_What is your wish child?_ The dragon asked Rose.

"My wish is for all the innocent lives lost to come back to life and for the union of the Human World with the Supernatural Dimension to be done safely," Rose said.

_Your wish shall be granted, _the dragon said as he glowed golden.

Rose, Calvin and Mikey were outlined in gold but the inside of the golden cocoon was purple, pale blue and a dark blue.

They traveled around the world and seeing that the dragon was as long as the world, he connected back with the end of his tail, which was still at the clearing. Once he completed the circle, a bright light mixed with gold, purple, pale blue and dark blue engulfed the whole world and slowly started to mend what damage was done by the forced joining done by X.A.N.E and Andrew when they ripped the space time continuum.

_The New Guardians have been born,_ The Goddess said as she appeared before her people.

"My lady," the others all said as they bowed.

_Rose Mendoza, the Guardian of Life, Love and Sacrifices,_ The Goddess said as Rose landed on the ground.

_Calvin Mendoza, the Guardian of Peace and Responsibility,_ her husband said as Calvin landed next to Rose.

_Michael Mendoza, the Guardian of Human and Supernatural interactions,_ they said as Mikey landed next to his younger brother.

Rose was in her clothes that she had acquired from when she was made the Leader of the New Era Army and her Bow was in her left hand, her quiver of arrows strapped across her back. Calvin and Mikey were dressed in white suits with swords at their waists.

_You are the New Guardians of the New Era filled with peace, prosperity and harmony. Take care… and a parting gift, _their lady told them before she disappeared in dust particles.

Every Supernatural being present shined and went through a transformation. The Shifters all got ears and tails from whatever they could shift into while the others got a distinct glow that marked them for what they were, Ghost, Mage, Wizard, Fairy, Magical People, etc.

All except Rose that is. Calvin and Mark had gone back to wearing their slightly tattered clothes while Rose was still in her dress.

_Farewell, for now,_ the Dragon said before it flew back towards the Immortal Clan.

The Eternal Clan had diminished to accommodate the pure hearted Eternals that remained and to welcome the joining of the Supernaturals' world with the human world. Rose turned towards her friends and smiled at them.

"Why don't we go and see your parents? Tell them the truth?" Rose asked them.

The Lyoko Warriors looked at each other before they nodded. Rose smiled brightly before she walked over to them.

"Stand together," Rose, told them as she brought her hands in front of her.

"We're going to travel fast," she added.

The warriors held onto each other and Rose teleported them towards Kadic Academy where each of their parents and siblings were waiting for them.

"Jeremie!"

"Yumi!"

"Ulrich!"

"Odd!"

"William!"

"Sissi!"

The six kids were engulfed in hugs by their parents and siblings. Aelita sighed sadly. Rose smiled as she sensed two people appearing right behind her. She looked over her shoulder and placed a finger to her lips as the two adults nodded and kept quiet as they walked over and stood behind Aelita.

"Aelita," Rose said with a smile.

Aelita looked at her and Rose finished saying, "Look behind you,"

Aelita did so and she gasped in shock when she saw who was behind her.

"Mom?" Aelita asked as she stared at the woman then looked at the man as she said, "Dad?"

"Yes, Aelita. We're here," Anthea Schaeffer said with a smile.

Aelita's eyes watered before she threw herself at her mother's arms. Anthea Schaeffer hugged her daughter tightly. Franz Hopper hugged both his wife and daughter tightly. Aelita was crying tears of joy as she hugged her mother tightly.

Rose and the others watched this with smiles. The others all explained to their parents about how they had found the Supercomputer and X.A.N.A, defeating him and had five years of peace before they befriended Rose and gotten wound up with her problems and X.A.N.E. At first the parents, with the exception of Franz and Anthea were wary of Rose as she was still dressed in her white dress, but she simply told them that she had become the new Guardian of the New Era. They calmed down some but when Rose's eyes flashed white, they all tensed again.

Rose gasped as she fell to her knees, her arms wrapping around herself as she felt a large portion of her new found powers be used to bring a large group of people back to life.

"Whoa, easy there child," a female voice said as Rose felt hands on her shoulders.

"Let me help you up," the woman said.

Rose looked up and she gasped in shock as she recognized the woman. Rose stood up and she grasped the woman's forearms tightly, shock clear on eyes and gaze.

"_Mikayla?_" Rose asked.

"Yes child. I have been reborn," Mikayla said.

Her cattail swished lazily as she said, "As was the whole Clan,"

"What?" Rose asked.

Mikayla looked over her own shoulder and Rose did as well. She gasped in shock yet again as she saw the whole Cat Clan standing a bit away from the group.

"A large portion of your power was used to bring us back to life but not too much to make you faint," Mikayla told the new Guardian.

"But… that… why?" Rose asked confused.

"It was thanks to us," two females said.

Rose looked over and saw a twin girl with blonde with brown highlights walking over to them. They stood at about 5 feet and both of them had light green eyes and wore the same style clothing but it was their hair that made them different from each other. One had shoulder length hair while the other had her's in a side ponytail.

"I'm Cassandra," the one with the shoulder length hair said.

"And I'm Crystal," the one with the side ponytail said with a smile.

"We're the Hino sisters," they said in unison.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Rose Mendoza," Rose said as she shook both their hands.

"We know," Crystal said with a smile.

"You do?" Rose asked.

"Yes. We do. You're the new Guardian of Life, Love, and Sacrifices… you are also the mate of our 'brother'" Cassandra said.

"Wait," Rose said as her eyes widened.

"We're the reincarnation of Mikayla's daughters," both girls said.

"Ironic though how we were born as twins and Odd was born as a blonde," Cassandra said.

"So, wait. You're my sisters?" Odd asked.

"In the reincarnation sense," Cassandra said.

"Rose, why are you still in your dress?" Yumi asked the brunette.

Rose looked down and frowned as she said, "I'm not really sure,"

"I believe I have the answer," the Goddess' soft voice said.

"My lady," Rose and the other Supernaturals said as they bowed.

"Rise my children," the Goddess said.

"Rose. You are still in your Radiant Form because you have to make a choice," her Lady Goddess said.

"A choice?" Rose echoed confused.

"Yes. The choice to become the Goddess or to live out your life with those you love around you and take care of your Guardian duties here on Earth," the Goddess said.

"The choice to become the Goddess or to live out my life here on Earth?" Rose echoed, her eyes conflicted.

"To choose Godhood you give up your chance at happiness. To choose the latter, you will be happy but," the Goddess gave her a pointed look as she continued, "You will loose your status as a Supernatural,"

Rose's eyes widened at that fact. Loose her status as a Supernatural? Her father had been right all along.

"What is your choice?" the Goddess asked the brunette.

Rose looked at those around her, her gaze falling upon Odd. They stared at each other's eyes before Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she answered her Lady Goddess.

"I've made my choice," Rose said.

"And that's," Rose said as she opened her eyes and faced her Lady Goddess.

"To stay here and fulfill my duties as a Guardian here on Earth and live my life with those I love," Rose said.

The Lyoko Warriors breathed out in relief. For a moment they thought that she was going to accept Godhood. Then they thought of what that meant. Rose would loose her status as a Supernatural.

"Are you certain?" her Lady asked.

"Yes," Rose said with a firm nod.

She looked at the Lyoko gang and said, "I'd rather live with my friends and family, having great times and hanging out,"

She smiled as she said, "Even if it means me becoming a human,"

Just then Mikey, Calvin, Sandry, Molly, Hazel, Sally, Faith, Hope, Miley, Alexander and Santa appeared as Rose finished the thought.

"You what?" they asked shocked.

"Then so be it," her Lady said as her eyes and hands glowed.

She aimed her hands towards Rose who closed her eyes and cringed as the light reached her.

"Rose!" Rose's family yelled out.

"Rose!" the Lyoko Gang yelled out.

The light diminished and her Lady was gone and Rose was still cringing. She cracked one eye open and stood up straight, her dress fading away as wolf ears and a tail appeared on her. Her ears and tail were brown in color.

"Rose… you're all right!" Calvin yelled out.

"Huh?" Rose asked then felt her tail swishing lazily and her ears twitch.

She placed both hands over her head, efficiently placing them over her wolf ears. Her eyes widened before she smiled brightly. Calvin ran over and picked her up in a hug.

"Cal! Put me down!" Rose screeched out as she laughed.

"Can't blame me for being happy for my sister!" Calvin said as he set her down.

Rose punched him on his shoulder before she was wrapped by two sets of arms. She smiled as she hugged Sally and Hazel, the younger of the two crying happily.

"I thought you were going to go live in the world above," Hazel said.

"Shh. I'm here to stay," Rose soothed.

"Rose," Alexander said as he walked up towards his daughter, his wife besides him.

"Dad," Rose said.

"Mom," Rose said as she looked at her mother before she smiled.

Sally and Hazel had stepped away to stand next to their second older brother just as Rose was engulfed in a hug by both her parents. Rose finally let her tough exterior down and she let her tears fall. The Mendoza Family had been reunited at long last.

_A day later night. Location: Outside Kadic Academy._

Everyone at Kadic Academy, the Lyoko Warriors, the Mendoza family and the Warrior's family were having a feast to celebrate the fact that the world was safe and the joining had been a success. Turned out, the Government had funded the Supernatural Squad and most of the Squad had found their soulmates in the humans that were a part of the Squad.

Surprising fact is that Hazel and Miley found their soulmates. Hazel with one of the Eternals that had the pure hearts and Miley… with a student from Kadic Academy.

"Hey, Rose?" Jeremie asked the brunette who was seated in front of him with her boyfriend's arm around her shoulders.

"Yes?" Rose asked as she looked over at the Einstein of the group.

"I was wondering," Jeremie began.

"When you told us about Mike's sister, Makenna being X.A.N.E's new power source. Was it true?" Jeremie asked.

The Lyoko Warriors were all seated as a group. Rose, Odd, Yumi and Ulrich were seated on the right with Jeremie, Aelita, William and Sissi seated on the left. The chatting stopped as the remaining six turned their attention to Rose.

"No. It wasn't," Rose said after a while.

"It was Rita, wasn't it?" Aelita asked as she noticed that Rose's gaze had flickered over to where Rita was seated with her father, adoptive mother two uncles and her aunts along with both sets of her Grandparents.

Rita had been reborn as a 3 year old, the first three years of her life having been Rose's own childhood memories with a _lot_ of alterations done to them. Mark and Rose had decided to share custody of her, Mary and Odd doubling as second parents to her. She even called Mary momma while she called Odd dada. Rose and Mark were referred to as Mother and Father.

"Yes. But Mark and I never knew about X.A.N.E having true keys while we were the back up," Rose said.

"Come on, let's forget about that and enjoy ourselves," Sissi said.

"Yeah. We deserve a much needed rest," Yumi agreed.

_5 years later_

Rose was standing in front of a full-length mirror, staring at her reflection as her mother and Odd's mother fixed the lace around her shoulders. To Rose's left was Aelita and to Rose's right was Yumi. Sissi was next to Yumi, the three other girls getting lace fixed around their shoulders as well. The reason? Simple. Today was the day of their joint wedding. That's right, _joint wedding_.

_*Flashback- 6 months go*_

_Rose and the rest of the Lyoko gang along with their families were having a picnic. Calvin and Sandry had gotten married a year after the New Era Battle and had finally gotten their wish to start a family to come true as they were now entertaining their 1-year-old daughter Clarisse with Rita playing with Hiroki, challenging him on his favorite game. Rose was sitting next to Odd watching all of this going on. Both were seated on a blanket with the other 3 couples in their small group._

_Rose's tail flicked lazily every once in a while as she leaned against Odd, who had an arm wrapped around her shoulder. His tail flicked lazily every now and then but his ears would twitch constantly._

"_Mother. I'm bored," an 8-year-old Rita, said as she came over and sat down next to her mother._

"_What can we do to cure you of your boredom?" Rose asked._

"_Sing? Please?" Rita asked her mother._

"_A little entertainment would be good," Alexander said as he passed by._

_Molly conjured up a karaoke machine and said, "Come on Rose! Sing for us!"_

"_Hold on," Rose said with wide eyes._

"_I didn't say I was going to sing," Rose said._

"_Pretty please?" Rita asked as she gave her mother the puppy eyes look._

"_She's definitely a Mendoza," Alexander said as his daughters laughed._

"_Yep," Calvin and Mikey said._

_They had been the victims of the Mendoza girl's puppy dog look countless times before._

"_All right," Rose sighed out, knowing she couldn't deny her daughter anything._

_Rose stood up and walked over to the karaoke machine. She grabbed the microphone and was going to search for a song when a title popped up on the screen._

"_Taking Over Me?" Rose read then looked at Molly._

"_Seriously? A rock song?" Rose asked._

"_It's my favorite!" Molly defended._

_Rose rolled her eyes but simply pressed play. The title came back on then faded out before the lyrics came on._

_**(A/N: I do **__**NOT**__** own Taking Over Me. It is owned by Evanescence)**_

"_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_Taking over me_

_Taking over me__" Rose sang._

_Everyone broke into applause and Rose blushed at the attention. Hey, she may be a fearsome leader but outside of the Army she was shy._

"_Okay, who wants to go next?" Molly asked._

"_Why not a duet?" Miley suggested._

"_Yeah! Calvin and Rose can go first!" Faith said as Hope nodded._

"_That's only if Calvin accepts," Rose said._

"_Sure. Why not?" Calvin said as he stood up and walked over to his sister._

"_Here you go and Molly, if you please," Rose said as she made a hand motion that seemed to be a mockery of a bow._

_Molly zapped the karaoke machine with her magic and a new title appeared. 'Break Away,'_

"_A song by the Subdigitals?" Rose asked._

"_Also one of my favorites," Molly said._

_Rose pressed play and both Calvin and her got ready._

"_They told me that I was no good at all. Such a waster," Rose started._

"_And suddenly I was out of the cool stuck with the fools!" Calvin sang._

"_Not that much I can do. I'm out of the crew," Rose sang._

"_Here the lights go out. What should I do? Stuck to this chair and yet I know," Calvin sang._

"_Gotta break away," Rose and Calvin sang together._

"_It's not my style," Rose sang. "I gotta get,"_

"_Away," Rose and Calvin sang._

"_Here and now today," Calvin sang._

"_Cut in half. I'm already there. In my head I know in five no, four more steps. Take me to the door open up I'm falling!" Calvin sang._

"_One of those days where the lights go out and yet I smile," Rose sang._

"_Gotta break away," Rose and Calvin sang._

"_Life's like that and I gotta get away," Calvin sang._

_The song finished and once it did, Calvin and Rose were given applauses._

"_Thank you," Calvin said as he bowed._

_He went back over to his wife and daughter and sat back down._

"_Hey! The microphone!" Rose called out._

_Calvin tossed it back towards her and Rose caught it._

"_So who else goes up?" Rose asked as she held both microphones._

"_How about a break?" Miley suggested._

_Rose noticed the looks her sisters and two brothers gave each other and narrowed her eyes._

_What are they planning? She wondered._

"_Hey, I think I hear something in the woods," Molly said as she 'heard' something in the woods._

_Rose's ears picked up the sound of a flute playing and she frowned._

"_I didn't know any wood nymphs were here," Rose muttered._

"_Why don't you go check it out?" Molly suggested._

"_With Aelita, Yumi and Sissi?" Hope suggested._

"_Are you planning something?" Rose asked with narrowed eyes._

"_Hey! The song sounds sad!" Rita exclaimed._

_Evidently enough, Rose picked up the sad tune that came with the music and she sighed before she placed the microphones on the karaoke machine and the four girls walked into the forest, Rose directing them towards where the sound was originating from. They had to pass some bushes and when they got to the other side, they were shocked at what they saw._

"_Wow," all four girls breathed out._

_Instead of seeing a wood nymph, they found themselves in what looked like a hidden waterfall. It was completely untouched by human hands._

"_This is beautiful," Aelita said as they stepped out of the bushes._

"_Yeah," the other three agreed._

"_Wait," Rose frowned._

_She looked around before she faced her companions and asked, "Where's the wood nymph?"_

_Aelita, Sissi and Yumi looked around as well when something shining near the water caught their attention._

"_Rose, look," Sissi said._

_Rose looked over and saw the glittering objects near the water._

"_What are those?" Rose asked._

"_Let's find out," Yumi said as she walked towards the water bank._

_The four of them reached the edged and were shocked to see four rings tied down with different shaped rocks so they wouldn't be dragged away by the water current along with a piece of paper that had their respective names on them. Rose picked up the rock that looked like a rose while Aelita picked up the one that looked like an angel's wing. Yumi picked up what looked like a small Tessen Fan while Sissi picked up the star shaped one._

"_What are these doing here?" Aelita breathed out as she untied the ring and held it up._

"_Do you like it?" Jeremie asked from behind her._

_Aelita gasped and turned around only to be wrapped in his embrace as she faced him._

"_Yes, of course I like it but," Aelita trailed off unsure of what to say._

"_Those rings are yours," Ulrich said as he stood in front of Yumi._

"_Ours?" Sissi asked._

"_Yeah. Do you not like it?" William asked._

"_Yes. I do but why were they in the water?" Sissi asked._

"_For you to find them and," Odd said as each boy took the ring from their respective girlfriend's fingers and knelt before them._

"_For us to ask you," Odd said._

"_Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" they asked in unison._

_It was quiet before Rose answered her boyfriend by saying, "Yes. Of course I'll marry you,"_

"_And I'll marry you," Sissi, Yumi and Aelita said in unison to their respective boyfriends._

_The boys slipped the ringers on and stood up as they kissed their own girls. Their moment of happiness was cut short as a wolf whistle ripped through the air and the four couples looked over to see that all of their families had snuck up on them to watch the engagement happen._

"_Nice!" Calvin called out._

"_When's the wedding?" Molly asked._

_The four couples laughed at their families' antics._

_*End flashback*_

"Are you ready?" Molly asked as she came through the tent that the brides were in.

Molly was wearing a lime green dress that had a slit along her left leg.

"Yes. Where are Rita and Jagger?" Santa asked.

"Right here Grandma," Rita said as she came into the tent with her friend in tow.

Rita still hadn't found her mate but Rose was suspicious that her daughter had found her mate only that she was keeping it a secret for some reason.

"Okay, get in line," Santa said just as Mr. Ishiyama, Mr. Delmas, Franz Hopper and Alexander came into the tent.

"Ready?" they asked.

"Yes," Rose, Aelita, Yumi and Sissi answered.

They walked out of the tent when the music started, Aelita with her father first then Sissi and her dad followed by Yumi and her dad and finally Rose and her dad.

_(A/N: Skipping wedding ceremony cause I don't know what goes on, on a wedding)_

Rose and Odd, Yumi and Ulrich, Sissi and William, Jeremie and Aelita were on the dance floor dancing to the waltz. The time came for the four brides to throw their bouquets into the crowd.

"Ready?" Rose asked as the four of them looked over their shoulders at the crowd of women.

Among the crowd were Molly, Hope and Faith. Miley wanted to get in as well but their father had told her no and it was final. She had tried to sneak away but had been caught. She was sitting next to her boyfriend, him trying to cheer her up to no avail.

Rose, Sissi, Yumi and Aelita threw their bouquets and one was caught by a friend while Rose's bouquet landed in May's hands, Yumi's bouquet landed in Molly's hands and Sissi's bouquet landed in Hope's hands.

"Wow!" Faith said as she looked at her sister who was in shock.

"Yo! Castor! Better get a move on!" Faith called out to Hope's boyfriend.

The newly married couples went on their honeymoons and had a great time. Rose and Odd went to Mexico. Aelita and Jeremie went to London, as did William and Sissi. Yumi and Ulrich went to Tokyo, Japan.

_1 year later_

Rose watched as her husband played with their one year old daughter, Naomi, who was born as half Cat, half Witch DNA, making her a Cat Clan member, much to Odd's chagrin. When both Odd and Rose had found out they were going to be parents, Rose had said that their child would be a Wolf Clan member, but Odd had told her that he knew that their first child was going to be a Car Clan member but Rose wouldn't listen.

Weirdly enough, Rose, Sissi, Aelita and Yumi had gotten pregnant around the same time but had their children days apart from one another. Rose's daughter was born first followed by Nelly, Sissi and William's daughter, then Yukiko, Yumi and Ulrich's daughter, followed by Maya, Aelita and Jeremie's daughter.

Rose chuckled as she saw her daughter grab her father's ear and start to gnaw on it. Luckily for Odd, Naomi's teeth weren't sharp and she only had four as of now.

"Hey! Naomi. My ear isn't a teething ring!" Odd said as he tried to gently pull his daughter away from his ear.

"Mother. I brought Rita's teething ring," Rita said as she came up to her mom.

"Thanks sweety," Rose told her 9-year-old daughter.

Rose walked over to her husband and asked, "Need some help?"

"Yes. She wants her teething ring and opted for my ear," Odd told her.

Rose smiled before she gently rubbed her youngest child's ear, a method she learned through her mother, to get the babies to open their mouths and let whatever they had bitten go. Naomi yawned and Odd pulled her away from near his head and Rose gave her the teething ring, which Naomi happily chewed on.

"When did Mark say he was coming over?" Rose asked Rita.

"Abut an hour," Rita answered.

"Can I help you with the decorations?" Rita asked as she saw her mother grab her spell book.

"Okay. But," Rose said as she held a finger up in a warning like way. "You have to pronounce it correctly if we don't want a repeat of what happened last time,"

"But you have to admit that it was funny!" Rita said.

"Being covered head to toe with slime is funny?" Rose asked appalled.

"Yes," Rita and Odd answered.

"Odd! You have to be the adult!" Rose exclaimed.

Odd shrugged and Rose sighed before she smirked as Naomi pulled at Odd's human ears.

"Ow!" Odd yelped.

"Even my youngest child agrees," Rose said as she took Naomi from her father's arms.

"Don't you, my Neko?" Rose asked as she gently rubbed her nose against her daughter's.

Naomi giggled happily.

"Come on, let's set up for the party," Rose said as she picked up the spell book again.

The family of four walked out of the house and into the back porch where Rose handed Naomi back to her father and stood with Rita, facing the backyard as their hands glowed with their magic.

"_Let the party supplies and food appear. Make this party the best of the year! _" Rose and Rita said before they shot their magic towards the whole backyard.

"Now all we have to do is wait for our guests," Rose said.

"Um… Mom?" Rita asked as she fidgeted in place.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"I… I invited my mate over for the birthday party," Rita said with a faint blush.

"Is that so? May we know his name?" Rose asked after she and Odd shared a knowing look.

Rita looked at them in surprise as she asked, "You're not mad?"

"Honey, why would we be mad? It is your choice whether to let either Mark or I know when you've found your mate," Rose said with a soft smile.

"Besides," Odd said, making his adoptive daughter look over at him as he grinned. "Rose and I suspected that you had found your mate, but wasn't ready to tell us just yet,"

"Was I that obvious?" Rita asked.

"No," Rose said.

"Then how did you know?" Rita asked confused.

"A mother knows when her daughter is in love," Rose said.

"That's not true," Rita said.

"It is. Great Grandma told Grandma that when she was your age. It freaked Grandma out though, because she thought Great Grandma had been spying on her," Rose said with a small chuckle.

"You guys didn't… did you?" Rita asked.

"Like I said. It's your choice and life. You're mature for your age, which I don't find surprising seeing that Mark and I along with our family and friends _had_ to be in order to survive. I know that you won't do any mistakes like your dad made when we were both kids," Rose told her daughter as she hugged her.

"Thanks mom," Rita mumbled out against Rose's stomach.

"You're welcome," Rose softly said.

She rubbed Rita's ears and Rita purred happily. Rita had puma ears and a tail.

"Sounds like some of our guests arrived," Odd, said as the doorbell to their house rang.

"I'll go great them," Odd said as he walked back into the house.

"While we go and get ready," Rose said.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Rita whined.

"No. How about I help you?" Rose asked.

"Sure!" Rita chirped.

They walked upstairs to Rita's room as Odd opened the front door.

"Hey, glad you could make it," Odd said with a smile.

"Of course we were, you nimrod," Ulrich said.

"Why wouldn't we come for the joint birthday party?" Yumi asked as she held Yukiko in her arms.

When Yukiko caught sight of Naomi, she gurgled happily in greeting and Naomi smiled a toothless grin.

"Seems like someone wants to play," Yumi said with a smile.

"Come on in," Odd said as he stepped to the side, letting the Stern family go inside.

Odd closed the door and took his guests to the living room where he placed his daughter in her playpen, Yumi doing the same thing with Yukiko. The playpen had been enchanted to make sure that the babies would be safe from any harm so that if a sharp object had somehow ended up inside of it, the playpen would place a small cover on it and make a beeping sound that would notify those close to it that something sharp had been found. It had only ever done that twice, when Rita had accidentally spilled some push pins when she had been rushing to complete a science experiment and had missed two push pins that had ended up in the playpen.

"Where are Rita and Rose?" Yumi asked Odd.

"Getting ready. At least Rose is helping Rita because she doesn't want to wear a dress," Odd told her as he sat down on the couch.

"How's the orphanage doing?" Ulrich asked.

"It's doing great. We've only had that one problem with Castor," Odd said.

"The four year old boy from the wolf Clan?" Yumi asked.

Odd nodded and said, "He was really wild- no pun intended- when he came to the orphanage. Rose had to shift in order to calm him down enough for him to fall asleep,"

"Hi, Yumi. Hi, Ulrich!" Rita said as she came into the living room.

She hugged both her Godparents hello.

"Hi, Rita," Ulrich said.

"You look pretty. Any particular reason?" Yumi asked with a smile as she took in Rita's attire.

She was wearing a black blouse with a hot pink skirt and black ballet flats.

"Not really," Rita said with a blush.

"You sure?" Yumi asked.

Rita blushed even more and Yumi laughed before she hugged the eight year old tightly as she said, "I'm just playing,"

"I'm going to play with Naomi and Yukiko," Rita said as she went towards the playpen and went inside.

"Gaga!" Yukiko gurgled as she raised her arms towards Rita.

"Hi, Yukiko," Rita said as she picked the one-year-old up.

Soon enough, all the guests were there and the party was underway. When the sun started to set and the chill started to come, Rose went over to where Miley was holding Naomi and took of Naomi's pink bow and placed her pink hat on before placing the bow back on. Rose walked away and Naomi started to cry, which caused Miley to turn her around and move her in a dancing kind of way. Naomi quieted down and stared at her aunt with curious eyes.

"Hey, Rose," Sissi said as she sat next to William.

The former Lyoko Warriors were all sitting around in the living room.

"Hmm?" Rose said as she looked over at the Ninja Warrior.

"Why is Rita all dressed up? I mean, she hardly wears skirts or anything that makes her look cute," Sissi said.

"Let's just say that Mark is going to be sulking for a bit," Rose said with a smile.

"Rita's found her mate?" Aelita and Yumi asked.

Rose nodded and said, "I was right to suspect that she had already found him, but it was her choice to tell us about him or not,"

"About that. There are no age restrictions to when you find your mate?" Jeremie asked.

"No. You can find you mate at any age and any given time," Rose said.

"There have been cases in which the couples we see have known each other since they were babies," Rose said.

Her lips twitched as she said, "My parents as such a case,"

"Wow," the others said shocked.

"Come on, let's go outside," Rose said as she stood up.

"I have a feeling we're going to get two surprises tonight," Rose said with a sparkle in her eyes.

They all headed outside and Rose, Odd, Mark and Mary were standing facing each other as they talked about when Rita would go stay with Mark and Mary when said person called out to them as she walked over to them with a boy her age next to her.

"Mother, Dad! Father! Mom!" Rita said as she called for both sets of parents.

"What is it sweety?" Rose and Mary asked.

"I want you to meet my mate, Jagger Stones," Rita said as she motioned the boy next to her.

He was taller than her by two inches and had light brown hair that was in a crew cut style and sky blue eyes with hints of green to them. He was dressed in a black T-shirt and blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and black Converses.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you," Jagger said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Hello. I'm Rose Mendoza Della Robbia," Rose said with a smile.

"And I'm Odd Della Robbia," Odd said.

"Pleasure to meet you," they said together.

"That was weird," Jagger, said then winced as he said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean,"

"It's okay. It comes with being a Della Robbia," Rose said.

"Mark," Mark said.

"Mary," Mary said.

"Now go and enjoy the party," Rose said.

"Right," both eight year olds said then ran off to play with the other kids.

Awhile later, Mikey asked for silence. Once all the guests were quiet he started to speak.

"Since we're all gathered here today to celebrate my niece and the Lyoko Warrior's daughter's birthdays, I want to make an announcement that will surely make you as happy as Misty and I were when we found out the great news," Mikey said as he smiled at his wife.

"What's the great news?" Calvin asked.

"Mom, Dad. You're going to be grandparents again," Mikey said with a smile towards the stunned parents.

"Another grandchild? That's our third one!" Santa said with a smile.

"Hope it's a boy. I already have two granddaughters. I want a grandson," Alexander muttered then grunted as Santa elbowed his side.

"Be grateful we're being given another Grandchild, be it a boy or a girl," Santa told him.

He rubbed his 'bruised' side and Calvin along with Rose hugged their older brother in congratulations.

"I wasn't all that surprised really," Rose said as she hugged Misty.

"Really? Why?" Misty asked.

"I'm the Guardian of Love, Life and Sacrifices, right? I'm supposed to feel when someone is pregnant," Rose said as she placed a hand on Misty's flat stomach.

"Do you know if it will be a boy or a girl?" Misty asked Rose.

"Not yet. It's too soon. You're about three to four weeks along, right?" Rose asked.

Misty nodded.

"Come back in a couple of weeks more, and I should be able to tell by then," Rose told her sister-in-law.

"Thanks Rose," Misty said before she hugged the younger girl again.

"You're welcome," Rose said.

"Okay! It's time for the cake!" Rose called out.

Ulrich, William, Jeremie and Odd brought out four cakes, each one being for their own daughter and set them down on the table. Rose, Yumi, Aelita and Sissi stood behind the table, the cake's writing being red backwards to them but being read forwards by the people in front of them and the camera, with their respective daughter's in their arms.

"1…2…3," Molly counted before they started to sing.

"Yay," everyone cheered as the mother's blew out the candles at the same time.

Suddenly, Naomi batted her cake with her hand and got icing all over her left hand and sweater sleeve just as Rose was going to pull her away.

Everyone laughed and then Rose placed some icing on Naomi's cheeks and nose. Pictures were taken and Naomi's face scrunched up as she gave a small cry of discontent. Rose quickly wiped the icing away with her fingers and cleaned her fingers as Odd took Naomi in his arms. They cut the cake and then it was picture time with the _piñatas_ that Mikey, Calvin, Alexander and Adele, one of Odd's sisters had bought for their nieces or in Alexander's case, granddaughter.

"Time for the presents!" Santa called.

Rose opened a present that was from her in-laws and smiled as she pulled out a purple female version of Odd's Lyoko form.

"Now we have a female feline warrior," Rose said as she placed the clothes over her daughter's body.

Naomi looked down at it and grabbed the gloves that acted as the ones that Odd shot his laser arrows from. She rubbed the underside of it on her mouth before she chewed on it.

"That's a nice picture. Rose look over here," Mikey said as he held the camera.

Rose looked over at him and he snapped the picture.

"Odd, get in the picture," Mikey said.

Odd walked over and stood behind his wife and daughter as he wrapped his arms around them and placed his chin on Rose's head just as Mikey took the picture. Yukiko had a small version of her mother's first Lyoko form while Nelly got a smaller version of her mother's Lyoko form. Maya got a small pink one-piece that looked like Aelita's second form fitting form, complete with the small pink wings.

_Later_

Rose and Odd waved good-bye as their last guests left to go to their own homes. They stepped back inside their house and Odd closed the door before Rose started to walk up the stairs. Odd caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from going any further and Rose smiled as he kissed her neck.

"Odd… stop. I want to make sure that Naomi is fine," Rose told her husband.

Odd sucked on her pulse point, Rose moaning, her legs quivering as he sucked on her weak spot.

"Odd… please… Naomi," Rose stuttered out as he kneed her breasts.

"All right," Odd whispered in her ear.

"Tease," Rose told him as she pecked his lips before she quickly darted up the stairs.

Odd followed her into Naomi's room and they smiled as their now two-year-old daughter slept peacefully with a 'stuffed' wolf sitting above her head, as it seemed to be watching and guarding her in her sleep.

"I know, you'll take care of her… Steve," Rose said as the wolf pup nodded.

Rose and Odd walked out of their daughter's room after they both placed kisses on her forehead and headed into their room. Once the door was closed shut Odd faced Rose and pushed her against the door as he kissed her hungrily.

"Impatient are we?" Rose mumbled against his lips.

"Yes, but you know you like it," Odd said as he took off her top.

"Mmm," Rose hummed as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Odd hiked her legs up around his waist and hurried over to the bed where he gently lowered Rose down and they quickly got undressed. Rose moaned as he entered her and soon after being satisfied, they lay there, Rose in Odd's arms, her head on his chest as they basked in the afterglow.

"I love you Odd," Rose said as she looked up at him.

"I do too," Odd said as he kissed her.

"I'm glad I found my happily ever after," Rose said.

"I'm no prince charming, but I am a Cat Warrior," Odd said with a smile.

"I prefer a warrior than a Prince Charming. The latter would pamper me too much and I'd go crazy if that were the case," Rose said with a smile.

"I love you, Wolf girl," Odd told her.

"And I you, Neko boy," Rose told him as they kissed one last time before they fell asleep.

_***The End***_

_**Finally! I finished my story! It took me a while but I did it! Now, my other story, which is based on the Winx Club, will be on hiatus due to me having lost interest on it, but it will not be deleted nor abandoned. I just have to think of what the story plot is and write it down before I forget. I will be writing other stories though, mainly on Digimon since I got hooked on it now and a rewrite of Lyoko all the way from season one, but with Rose, Sissi and William being part of the Lyoko gang with two of my characters being 'replacements' for the stuck up snob and new kid/warrior. Thanks for reading and reviewing! See ya~ animelover200.**_


End file.
